Skylanders But It's Weird
by Uni and Jayh's Tales
Summary: This is a series of short stories that are weird and strange and unusual and weird and random and crazy and weird and dorky and weird and are about a team of eight skylanders, Wash Buckler, Dr Krankcase, Spy Rise, Rattle Shake, Knight Light, Freeze Blade, King Pen and Chompy Mage.
1. It's Hard Being A Leader

**It's Hard Being a Leader**

"MEETING!" the mermasquid shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping to gain the attention of his team mates. No one came so Wash Buckler tried again,

"MEEEEEETIIIIINGAH!" Again no one came or even answered. The water skylander was used to being ignored but as the leader of his team he knew it was necessary for everyone to listen to him. It was obvious to the pirate that no one respected him as leader or wanted to listen to him. _I guess I'll just have to make them respect and listen to me,_ Wash Buckler thought. He was about to leave and find the others when he felt a familiar chilly sensation he'd come to know quite well,

"Freeze Blade, you're one minute late to the meeting," he scolded the ice cat. Freeze Blade had confusion all over his face,

"Meeting?" he asked then realised his mistake. The mermasquids face darkened, almost as dark as Kaos' face.

"I mean, yeah! The meeting! Sorry 'bout that, I was… um… having some trouble with some… uh… chompies," the ice cat explained in a completely unconvincing manner.

"Chompies? CHOMPIES! THEY'RE NO CHALLENGE TO ANYONE!" Wash Buckler shouted furiously. Freeze Blade's ears flattened against his head and he backed away from the enraged pirate and tried to come up with an excuse,

"Uh… they were… very edgy chompies." Wash Buckler cooled down a bit, a confused look on his blue moustached face.

"Edgy? Like Spy Rise?" he asked.

"Yes but… a lot more edgier than Spy Rise," the ice cat explained now confident his excuse was convincing. But Wash Buckler wasn't convinced. His face turned red with anger once more as he shouted at the cat,

"NO ONE IS MORE EDGY THAN SPY RISE!" (Wash Buckler 2018). Now terrified of what might happen to him, Freeze Blade began to back away rather quickly. He was almost able to skate away when a tentacle grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME DO YOU, CAT!? NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!" Wash Buckler roared. Freeze Blade was trying to free his arm from the blue tentacle that trapped it.

"I-I'm sorry?!" Freeze Blade apologised hoping it would be enough to calm the raging mermasquid. And it worked. Wash Buckler released Freeze Blade's arm and flopped on the floor.

"What's the point," the pirate sighed, "No one listens to me and no one will ever listen to me." Freeze Blade suddenly felt sympathy for the mermasquid. He sat down next to Wash Buckler feeling a little awkward for he didn't know what to say,

"Well, you're a great leader," Freeze Blade exulted. But it was all for nothing. Wash Buckler burst into tears, crying. When the ice cat tried to comfort him, he just cried louder and harder. Freeze Blade was afraid the whole room would flood if the mermasquid kept crying. Then it stopped.

"I'm sorry, son," Wash Buckler started,

"Um… I would prefer you not call me that," Freeze Blade cut in. Wash Buckler had a tendency to call the ice cat, son. Due to the fact that Freeze Blade had no family and was still only young, Wash Buckler felt responsible and father-like to the cat. Freeze Blade, however, felt rather uncomfortable when the mermasquid treated him like his son. Wash Buckler sighed,

"Why don't the others like me?" he asked.

"What do you mean? We like you," Freeze Blade assured.

"Then why don't you listen to me? You didn't come when I called a meeting,"

"Well, they probably just couldn't hear you,"

"Well they should hear me! I'm the best!"

"Um… well… why don't you go talk to them?"

"Talk… to them? You mean scream and shout at them until I get what I want?"

"No. I mean talk to them. I think Knight Light is in his room," Freeze Blade stood up and Wash Buckler followed.

"Eh, fine. I'll try," Wash Buckler finished.

"Cool! Bye!" with that the ice cat skated away as fast as his ice skates could go.

"Hmm, oddly fast exit," Wash Buckler shrugged then headed off to Knight Light's room.

"Knight Light!?" Wash Buckler called, "Open up!?" He waited a while then heard a faint voice from inside.

"Come on in!" The pirate opened the door and stepped inside the dorm. His nose filled with the sweet scent of cake. _He's baking again,_ Wash Buckler thought, _And whatever he's baking smells AWESOME!_ The water skylander walked over to where Knight Light was working in the kitchen.

"What're you making?" Wash Buckler asked, completely forgetting why he'd come to Knight Light's dorm in the first place.

"I've been tasked with making the wedding cake for Flynn and Cali's wedding. They want an eleven-teared cake," the skylander chef answered.

"How many layers have you done? Also can I have some?"

"I've only finished the first tear and _no, you can not have some_ ," the last part was spoken a lot darker than Knight Light's usual tone of voice. The light skylander was very protective of his baked goods.

"So, why're you here? You just wanted to take my food didn't you!?" Knight Light asked intensely, his wings positioned in an intimidating pose. Wash Buckler gulped and backed away,

"No, no, not at all. I just wanted to say that I'm having a meeting with the whole team and as your leader you must listen to me and come to the meeting, ASAP," Wash Buckler explained. Knight Lights wings relaxed, and he went back to working on his cake.

"Well, as you can see, I can't come ASAP. I still have ten more tears to make in less than an hour! And I have to decorate the cake! And ice it! Not in that order, that would be weird, anyway, AND I have to take the cake to the wedding!" The feathered hero started sweating and breathing rapidly, "Is it getting hot in here?"

"Are you okay, Knight Light?" Wash Buckler Asked. Knight Light was growing pale,

"NO! I'm stressed out of my mind! Why do people think I can handle tasks like this…?"

"I think I'm just gonna go now," Wash Buckler said quickly.

"I don't feel so good," with that, Knight Light fainted, and Wash Buckler ran straight out of the room slamming the door behind him and trying to forget everything that just happened.

"He'll be fine," the pirate skylander convinced himself. "Maybe I'll have better luck with Spy Rise."

While walking down the hall, Wash Buckler was able to think but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by happy screams.

"I'M FREE!" Wash Buckler knew that voice anywhere and he turned to meet the fluffy, feathered, face of King Pen.

"Wash Buckler! I'm Free!" The Penguin Sensei cheered.

"Free from what?" Wash Buckler asked, though he already knew the answer.

"From kidnappers of course!" King Pen was known for being captured very easily. He'd been taken prisoner by many of the most feared villains in Skylands. "So, what're you doing, Wash Buckler?"

"Trying to get my teammates to listen to me. That includes you by the way," Wash buckler answered. King Pen was also part of Wash Buckler's team along with Rattle Shake, Spy Rise, Chompy Mage, Dr Krankcase, Knight Light and Freeze Blade.

"Wash Buckler, you're the leader. The leader can lead his subjects but if the subjects, like me, don't listen, give up," the sensei finished his words and left Wash Buckler confused.

"I thought you were supposed to have wise and intelligent sayings," Wash Buckler said.

"I thought that was wise and intelligent. Hm, anyway, bye!" then King Pen waddled away leaving Wash Buckler alone again.

A while later, the pirate skylander reached Spy Rise's lab and went to knock on the huge metal door. Suddenly, something dropped from the roof and landed on top of Wash Buckler pinning him to the ground, a green light shone in the mermasquid's eyes.

"Ah! Spy Rise! It's me! Wash Buckler! Your Leader! Please don't kill me!" Wash Buckler whined from under the multiple metal legs of the Spyder. Spy Rise slowly lowered his weapons and stepped off of the aching skylander.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the Spyder asked in his usual dark and edgy voice.

"I'm here to tell you, as your leader, that I'm having a meeting and you are required to come ASAP," Wash Buckler explained in the most commanding voice he could muster.

"Oh I heard you when you screamed 'Meeting' for everyone to hear,"

"Then why didn't you come?"

"Because I don't care," there was a short pause of silence before Spy Rise added, "Also I'm dark and edgy. I don't follow my leader's commands." Wash Buckler sighed and shuffled away slowly. He knew that if Spy Rise sets his mind to not listen to him, nothing would convince the Spyder otherwise.

Back in the lounge room, Wash Buckler slumped on the long couch alone, sighing continuously. A while later, the pirate heard chattering. Soon, two skylanders entered the room, Dr Krankcase and the inventor's best friend, Chompy Mage. The two reformed villains were chatting about what type of sandwich is the best when they noticed the melancholy figure of Wash Buckler slumped and sighing on the couch. Krankcase and Chompy Mage looked at each other with confused looks then walked over to the sighing pirate skylander.

"Hey, whacha doing?" Chompy Mage asked. Wash Buckler just sighed again. "HEY! WACHA DOING!" the short wizard shouted trying to get the mermasquid to talk but all he received was an elbow in the chest from Krankcase, "Ow!"

"Don't shout at him you idiot! He's obviously upset!" the inventor huffed at his friend.

"Sorry! I'm still learning how to be nice and good and stuff," Chompy Mage said, defending himself.

"Ask him like this," Dr Krankcase whispered to his friend then proceeded to demonstrate, "What's wrong Wash Buckler, you seem sad, is there anything I can do to help?" He gave Chompy Mage a look that said _See? That's how it's done._ Chompy Mage crossed his arms. Wash Buckler sighed then began,

"My teammates won't listen to me and come to my meeting. It was going to be a great meeting, all filled with stats and boring stuff and I'm their leader why won't they listen to me?" The pirate then proceeded to burst into tears. Dr Krankcase pet the mermasquid on the shoulder and comforted him,

"There, there. It's okay," the inventor said in a half fake half real sympathetic voice. "We'll suffer… I mean come to your meeting." Krankcase looked over at Chompy Mage who was making hand gestures that said, _No way! I am not sitting through a meeting with a mermasquid!_ The chompy puppet mimicked its master.

"You will?" Wash Buckler sniffed.

"Sure we will! Right Chompy Mage?" Dr Krankcase urged. Chompy Mage gave up and sighed,

"If it's the good thing to do. Okay," he said feeling defeated. Wash Buckler wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up,

"Okay then, let the meeting begin!" he cheered. The two reformed villains sat on the couch and as soon as Wash Buckler started speaking, they both fell swiftly asleep. A while later Wash Buckler realised his two teammates were sleeping. He sighed,

"Being a leader is hard."

The End

Written By Jayh


	2. May The Best Pranker Win

**May the Best Pranker Win**

Freeze Blade skated through the corridor with an ice trail following him.

"Must. Get. To. Kitchen. For. FOOD!" He panted.

Ever since Wash Buckler banned the team from all food because they never listened to him, of course, Freeze Blade was starving. And now he wasn't going to stand around while a delicious aroma lurked throughout the base.

 _Knight Light must be making something REALLY good!_ he thought as he skidded around a corner. He was approaching the kitchen when suddenly, he was tripped by a yellow, scaly tail.

"GOTCHA!" Rattle Shake exclaimed in triumph.

"HEY!" Freeze Blade said after he pulled himself to his paws. "THAT'S MY THING!"

"Not anymore kitty cat! You fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

Freeze Blade hissed, "Alright, then if you're so confident that you're a better pranker than me, THEN LET'S FIGHT FOR IT!"

"IT IS SO ON!"

"Operation Prank-everyone-else-really-well-to-earn-the-title-of- 'Best pranker is a go! But first, I have to see what Knight Light is making."

"Agreed."

And with that they slithered and skated off to the kitchen.

"Yes. what do you want?" Wash Buckler asked impatiently from the couch when they entered.

They were surprised to see that Knight Light wasn't in the kitchen.

"We smelled something cooking," Freeze Blade said.

"You're not allowed to eat until you lot respect me again. Don't you remember?" the water swapper said. "Oh, and about that smell. That's just my new thingy I bought that makes your house smell nice."

The cat and snake groaned in disappointment.

"NOW GO AWAY," Wash Buckler yelled.

Quickly, they exited the room.

"Well, now that that's out of the way-" Freeze Blade said.

"-Let's do some pranking," Rattle Shake finished for him, an evil tone to his voice.

"May the best pranker win," Freeze Blade said, shaking hands with the snake.

They broke off in different directions down the hall.

…

That night, Rattle Shake slithered into Knight Light's room silently. Most of the light trap master's room was occupied by the kitchen, since he loved baking so much. He quietly snuck over to where Knight Light's massive sword lay, and attempted to pick it up. Instead the weight of it was too much and there was a loud clank as the sword collapsed on the floor. Rattle Shake glanced warily at Knight Light, who was sleeping on the couch next to the kitchen, and the serpent realised he was starting to wake up due to the racket.

Rattle Shake quickly pulled out a very blunt butter knife and put it on the table where Knight Light's sword lay. Then, as silently as he could, he threw the sword out the window and slipped out of the room before Knight Light could see him. From outside the door, he heard Knight Light walking over to the table his sword used to be on, followed by out-of-control wailing.

"WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL SWORD?!" he cried loudly. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO CUT TOMATOES WITH NOW?!"

Rattle Shake chuckled quietly, then slithered up the hallway to his next victim.

Meanwhile, Freeze Blade slowed to a stop outside of Dr Krankcase's room.

 _This is gonna be so good!_ he thought to himself. He quietly crept into the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced around the room until his sights were set on the doctor's goo guns. He almost let out an evil laugh, but stopped himself.

He grabbed the guns and after doing some pretty awesome poses with them, made his way towards the unusually large tank of goo in the corner of the room. With a step ladder, he managed to reach into the tank. He opened the hatches in the guns where Krankcase refilled them will goo when they ran out. Then, he reached into the tank with a scooper, and scooped too much goo into the guns. Once he finished overloading them with goo, he lay the guns that were starting to vibrate rapidly back on the desk where he found them.

"Heh, heh," Freeze Blade snickered quietly and quite evilly. "Have fun with those, Doc."

When he realised that the overloaded guns were gonna blow at any second, he quietly rushed out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Then he heard an extremely loud splatter, quickly followed by a startled cry.

"I CAN'T SEEEEE!"

Freeze Blade almost burst into laughter, but made sure that he stayed quiet, then he continued skating down the hallway.

Rattle Shake crept into Chompy Mage's room next. He couldn't decide what to do to him other than one thing. Sneakily but quickly, he grabbed the life sensei's wooden staff and broke it into multiple pieces. Then he snuck up to Chompy Mage who was fast asleep like most of the others. He grabbed the mage's trusty chompy puppet and replaced it with a clump of Freeze Blade's fur that he left around the corridors. He left the chompy puppet by the broken staff on the floor to make it look guilty.

Then he slipped out of the room towards King Pen's room.

Freeze Blade knew that he would regret this, but he had to do it - he would do anything to win this competition. And knowing Rattle Shake, the serpent wouldn't let him forget his victory if he won. So there he was, holding one end of his leader's perfectly groomed moustache in his hand and scissors in the other. After all, it was just hair, right? He closed the scissors down on the mermasquid's moustache. Not hair.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Wash Buckler screeched, but before he could see Freeze Blade, the cat had already rocketed out of the room.

The serpent thought King Pen was asleep, but apparently not.

 _At least he didn't see me_ Rattle Shake thought. _It could have been worse._ Then he disagreed with himself. For what happened that one night with King Pen, had scarred him dramatically for life. For he, Rattle Shake, was sat on by the penguin's butt feathers. He narrowly escaped the sensei's room before he saw him. He was just relieved that it was over, and he slithered through the halls to his final victim - Spy Rise.

Freeze Blade skidded to a stop in front of Spy Rise's lab. He rubbed his paws together evilly and was about to open the door, when he saw Rattle Shake stop beside him.

"You?" he said.

"What are you doing here Rattle Shake?" Freeze Blade said angrily. "He's mine!"

"Oh, please," Rattle Shake mocked. "The worst a kitty cat like you can do, is shed on the carpet!"

"I CUT HALF OF WASH BUCKLER'S MOUSTACHE OFF!" Freeze Blade hissed.

The snake's eyes widened in surprise for a second, then said, "OH YEAH? WELL I BROKE CHOMPY MAGE'S STAFF INTO TOO MANY PIECES TO COUNT!"

"I DEMOLISHED DR KRANKCASE'S ROOM WITH HIS OWN GOO!"

"I REPLACED KNIGHT LIGHT'S SWORD WITH A BUTTER KNIFE!"

The two went on bickering for minutes. Suddenly, the door to Spy Rise's lab opened. They paused, and stared into the edgy room, trying to figure out how the door opened. Then they saw two glowing, furious green eyes glaring down at them. Spy Rise dropped from the ceiling and pinned the two of them to the hard ground with the sharp, metal tips on his two front legs. He reached his arm towards them, threatening to shoot.

"You show up here again in the middle of the night, and I will turn you inside out," he said in the most edgy tone they have ever heard.

He let them go and they immediately dashed away. Spy Rise scowled, then left back into his lab, slamming the door behind him.

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake lay cowering in the corner of the corridor, still recovering from the spyder's scare.

"S-so a draw, then?" Freeze Blade stammered.

"A d-draw it is."

 **The End.**

Written By Uni


	3. PIRATE ADVENTAAAHH!

**PIRATE ADVENTAAAHH!**

"TEAM MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Wash Buckler screamed. "FIRST ONE HERE GETS MY ROOM!"

Since they knew that their leader had the most comfortable bedroom, immediately, other teammates dashed into the room.

"I got it first!" Freeze Blade yelled.

"NO IT'S MINE!" Chompy Mage wrestled the ice cat to the ground.

"Yeah!" Mage's chompy puppet agreed, before sinking its felt teeth into Freeze Blade's fur.

"YOU'RE BOTH WRONG!" Dr Krankcase screeched as he hurled himself into them, followed by the others, besides Spy Rise, who didn't seem to care. "THE ROOM BELONGS TO ME!"

"Oh yeah?" Rattle Shake sneered at him.

"YEAH-"

"Stop that this instant! All of you!" Wash Buckler ordered firmly. "No one is getting my room."

"But you said-" Freeze Blade began.

"I know what I said!" Wash Buckler spat at the water swapper. "But I have called this meeting for something of the upmost importance! MUCH more important than deciding who gets my room." He slammed his fist on the table. "King Pen has been kidnapped by a team of greebles. I'm guessing they're planning to use his penguin butt feathers for soft bedding."

A wave of gasps chorused through the other six skylanders.

"Okay, guys you don't have to make a big deal about it," Wash Buckler said dryly. "This isn't the first time he's been kidnapped this month."

"Point taken," Krankcase noted. "There was that time with the greebles…"

"And that one time with the doom raiders," Freeze Blade added.

"And that one crazy event-" Rattle Shake said but was interrupted.

"We get it!" Spy Rise growled from the corner of the living room. "The important thing is, what are we going to do about it exactly?"

"I am SO glad you asked that SR!" Wash Buckler said excitedly.

"Don't call me that."

"For what I have in store for us all today, is going to be a once-in-a-lifetime experience!" the mermasquid was practically hopping from tentacle to tentacle on the spot. "We are going on a PIRATE ADVENTER!"

The others groaned, disappointed.

"I thought you'd be more excited."

"This is the third time we've had a "Pirate Adventure" this week," Rattle Shake sighed. "Can't we do something that's not related to you and your weird pirate-based addictions?"

"NO!" the mermasquid yelled. "WE ARE GOING ON A SUPER SWEET PIRATE ADVENTURE IN MY NEW AWESOME PIRATE SKY SHIP I JUST STOLE-I MEAN BOUGHT!"

"Ugh, fine," Chompy Mage said unenthusiastically. "But only if we get back before lunch. Chompy puppet doesn't like to miss main meals."

"We will take as much time as we need to rescue our beloved feathered friend!" Wash Buckler said with great inspiration in his voice. "Now, come my loyal comrades. Let us adventure out into the mysterious world that lies beyond the academy!"

…

"Okay, I'm officially bored," Rattle Shake complained, as he gazed over the boat at the sky-islands below.

"But isn't it worth it for King Pen?" Wash Buckler asked him as he steered the skyship.

"No, not really," the serpent said without hesitation.

The mermasquid scowled and muttered to himself, "You guys really need to learn how to bond as a team."

"Are we almost there yet?" Chompy Mage asked wearily. "Chompy puppet's airsick."

"We don't care about your stupid puppet, Mage!" Spy Rise snapped at him.

"HEY!" Dr Krankcase threatened. "Do you WANT puppet to throw up in your face? Because I will make him if he needs to!"

"Stay out of this, Doc!" the spyder snarled. "This isn't your fight."

"Will you two stop your bickering?" Rattle Shake hissed at them. "You're only making this trip more unbearable."

"Quiet, all of you!" Wash Buckler commanded. "Why don't you at least try to enjoy the journey Rattle Shake? And Spy Rise, leave Chompy Mage and his puppet alone."

Dr Krankcase smirked at Spy Rise, who returned it with a sharp scowl. Then Freeze Blade stood in between them and shoved them apart.

"PUPPET VOMIT GOING OVERBOARD!" Chompy Mage warned as he bent his puppet over the side of the skyship and mimicked the sound of barfing. "Uh oh."

"Don't tell me," Rattle Shake guessed. "Chompy puppet fell-"

"MY CHOMPY WOMPY PUPPET FELL OVERBOARD!" Chompy Mage cried.

The Mage ran up to Wash Buckler and shook him back and forth pleading, "WE HAVE TO GO BACK! PLEASE! PLEAAASSSSEE! CHOMPY PUPPET HAS SEPARATION ANXIETY!"

"We have no choice but to turn back," Dr Krankcase said. "When Mage and his puppet are separated - well… you don't want to know. You're just gonna have to trust me on that."

Wash Buckler sighed heavily, "Fine. We'll go back for Chompy Puppet."

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" The green mage exclaimed, hugging the captain tightly.

"But I can only turn back if you let go of me so I can steer without being suffocated."

"Right, right. Sorry."

The leader rolled the steering wheel to the left, turning the skyship around to the opposite angle. It surged forward, then stopped suddenly when it was hovering above the area that the puppet fell to.

"Spy Rise, take Chompy Mage and Dr Krankcase down to find the puppet. But be quick. We can't afford to waste any more time since King Pen is still missing."

Spy Rise nodded and called the mage and the doctor over to him.

The spyder attached his green, glowing webbing to the wooden posts on the left side of the skyship. Chompy Mage held on to him and they floated down to the ground below. Dr Krankcase leapt off of the ship, squirting goo from his two guns below him, and slowly descended downwards to join them.

"I'm coming for you my trusty puppet!" Chompy Mage called out.

When the three skylanders landed on the forest floor, they glanced around for any sign of the lost puppet.

"We need to spread out, to cover more ground," Spy Rise suggested.

"No," Krankcase said. "Who knows what's lurking in this wild forest? Probably threats bigger and more dangerous than only one of us can handle. We should stay together."

"Fine," Spy Rise agreed hesitantly. "Come on Mage. Mage?"

They glanced around for the life sensei, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" Spy Rise scanned through the forest to see if he could locate their teammate.

"I thought I made it pretty clear that he gets VERY desperate when he's separated from Chompy Puppet," Dr Krankcase pointed out. "We probably shouldn't have let him out of our sight."

Spy Rise face-palmed as he wondered why the mage was a part of the team in the first place.

"Come on," the spyder sighed wearily. "I don't know what Wash Buckler would do to us if he found out that we lost him."

"Agreed. We better get moving."

As they searched through the deep, dark forest, desperate to find Chompy Mage, they started to get the feeling that they were being watched. Dr Krankcase glanced around timidly, his goo guns firmly clamped in his hands. He silently hoped that those glowing eyes were just Chompy Mage trying to make an entrance.

Spy Rise stretched his left arm out beside him, stopping the doctor in his tracks. "Something's coming," he murmured.

He was right, the doctor realised. The eerie, glowing eyes edged closer and closer by the second. Without hesitation, he readied himself and pulled out his goo guns. Spy Rise slipped his metal goggles down in front of his eyes and aimed a bright green laser in between the eyes of the uninvited stalker. Then, suddenly, more and more pairs of eyes began to emerge from the darkness. The two skylanders gulped. Dozens of well-built drows entered from the shadows and surrounded them quickly, aiming at them with their piercing spears.

They glanced around at their opponents. The number of them was countless.

Dr Krankcase grimaced and said, "Leave me with them."

"What? That's the most idiotic plan you've ever had, Doc."

"Just trust me. I'm a sensei, remember?"

"And you're also-" the spyder tried to reason but was cut off.

"Old? Weak?" the doctor questioned him, but with no trace of offense. "I'm not that useless. After all, I've been able to defend myself from Chompy Mage every time I shot a chompy."

 _I suppose that's true_ the spyder thought. "Are you sure?"

"I'll catch up. Go find the mage and get back to the team. King Pen will need help - and soon."

Spy Rise nodded briskly, then dragged himself up into the trees with his webbing, and rushed away to find his other teammate.

As he abandoned the ambush, he could hear the sounds of furious battle.

"Oh Chompy Puppet!" Chompy Mage exclaimed, hugging his life-long companion. "I'm so happy I've found you! What would I do without you?"

"I missed you too, Chompy Mage!" the puppet said in his regular high-pitched voice.

"I'll never toss you over the side of a skyship again!"

"There you two are!" Spy Rise emerged from the trees. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"'We'?" the mage responded. "I only see you."

"Long story. Let's just get back to the ship," the spyder said in his edgy tone.

"Fine with me," Chompy Puppet said. "This forest is just too edgy for me."

When they returned to the area the ship was above, Freeze Blade threw down a rope for them when he saw them. They climbed back up onto the deck of the ship.

"Wait, where's Krankcase?" Wash Buckler questioned them.

"Uhh…"

"YOU NINCOMPOOPS LOST A TEAMMATE?!"

"Nah, I'm good," Dr Krankcase replied.

"GAH! When did you get here?!" Rattle Shake said.

"Again, I'm not _that_ useless," the doctor said with an irritated tone to his voice.

"Right," Wash Buckler said. "Now, let's go save King Pen!"

"Yeah!" the team exclaimed enthusiastically.

…

"I'm bored again," Rattle Shake muttered.

"We all are," Freeze Blade said in a dull tone.

"NO, THIS IS FUN!" Wash Buckler yelled at them. "YOU ARE ALL HAVING SO MUCH FUN BECAUSE THIS IS A SUPER COOL PIRATE ADVENTURE!"

"I just hope we're almost there," Spy Rise said edgily.

"Where are we going exactly?" King Pen asked.

The others gasped in surprise.

"KING PEN?!" Krankcase yelled. "HE HAS BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"Yeah, I figured that I was under that trap door for a long time, so I decided to come out. I hope you don't mind Wash Buckler."

"But-but…" Rattle Shake stammered. "You got kidnapped by greebles!"

"How did you get HERE?" Freeze Blade asked the sensei.

"Umm…" Wash Buckler stuttered. "I _may_ have made up the whole 'greebles kidnapping King Pen' idea."

"You WHAT?!" the team exclaimed.

"Well, I sort of wanted an excuse for us all to go on a pirate adventure together…"

"And by all of us, I assume you mean all of us but King Pen," Spy Rise noted.

"It's sort of obvious that he's my least favourite team member."

The others looked to King Pen for a reaction, but he just shrugged.

"Well why didn't you just leave him at the base instead of hoping that he wasn't seen on the ship?" Freeze Blade asked the mermasquid.

"Do you even know how ANNOYING King Pen is?" Wash Buckler answered. "He kept nagging and nagging to come along on the trip. I couldn't say no!"

"Yes, I am indeed very aggravating," King Pen said calmly.

"Anyway," the leader said. "I'm glad you're all such good sports and loyal, trustworthy friends. Now let's head back to the base, shall we?"

The team exchanged thoughtful glances, which quickly turned despicable.

"Nah, I have a better idea," Rattle Shake rubbed his hands together.

Then they threw him overboard.

 **The End.**

Written By Uni


	4. Muffin Trouble!

**Muffin Trouble!**

The soft sound of beating wings and the scent of fresh, warm goodness filled the halls of the academy. Knight Light cheerfully flew down the hall. His hands covered by oven mitts held a tray of muffins, freshly baked. He barely got half way down the hall when he heard a scream he wished he'd never hear again.

"MUFFIIIIIIIIINSSSS!" the scream hissed at him. Along with the scream came the sound of swift, pounding metal on the wooden floor of the hallway. Knight Light landed on the ground and turned only briefly to see a monstrous creature charging at him. The light skylander shrieked and bolted down the hall.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME!" the screaming voice from behind terrified Knight Light who was desperately trying to avoid the beast. But he couldn't evade it for long. The creature leapt into the air and landed right on top of the feathered hero. Both skylanders tumbled to the ground, Knight Light groaned in pain as he landed while the other skylander just chuckled evilly. Knight Light had managed, somehow, to keep hold of his tray of muffins only for the tray to be ripped from his grasp.

"I have you know!" the beast declared, holding up the tray so that the light danced on it's surface.

"No! Not my babies!" Knight Light pleaded the monster. The beast just licked his lips then dumped the whole tray of muffins straight into his gaping, monstrous mouth. Satisfied, the monster slouched, one hand on his full belly the other still holding the tray. Knight Light, wincing in pain, hands now grasping his right wing, looked up at the skylander who was now belching uncontrollably.

"Spy Rise!" he screamed. Spy Rise was Knight Light's first guess of who this skylander could be. After all, of all the skylanders, none loved muffins more than Spy Rise.

"You broke my wing!" Knight Light was furious. Spy Rise just shrugged then, in an instant, his face changed from happy and content to dark, serious and edgy.

"Eh," he simply said, no emotion in his voice.

"And those muffins were for Freeze Blade's birthday!" again, Spy Rise just shrugged not feeling any guilt at all. Knight Light stood up, trying not to move his damaged wing. He dusted himself off and crossed his arms, glaring at the tech skylander who glared back with an emotionless, edgy look.

"Well?" Knight Light insisted. He was expecting an apology. None came. Spy Rise simply stared for a while then shot webbing up onto the ceiling. The edgy skylander climbed the webbing then smashed through the roof and scuttled away on his many, metal legs. The broken pieces of roof rained on Knight Light's head. His usual bronze skin tone became red and he stomped off back towards his dorm room.

"I Guess I'll just make more muffins then!" he shouted angrily, speaking to no one in particular but he hoped Spy Rise heard him and felt guilty about eating the light skylanders perfect batch of muffins.

"It's not like I made those muffins especially for Freeze Blade and they took ages to make!" for a moment the light skylander was unaware he was talking to himself but only for a moment. He continued stomping down the hallway, wincing every so often when his broken wing moved.

At last, Knight Light reached his dorm room. He rammed the door open, still furious from his earlier encounter with the Spyder, Spy Rise. His room was mostly a kitchen for Knight Lights biggest passion, besides ridding Skylands of Kaos, was cooking. It was beginning to grow late and Knight Light had already missed almost half of Freeze Blade's birthday party but Knight Light was determined to show up at the party with muffins. Nothing was going to stop him. Except maybe a broken wing. The skylander gently touched the wing then pulled his hand back quickly as the pain struck. It was definitely broken. Luckily, this was not the first time he had broken his wing. Not even the second, or third, or fourth, or…. he'd broken his wing a lot, so he was prepared. The feathered hero reached inside an open drawer and pulled out a small box. Once a button was pushed, the box opened into an even bigger box filled with medical equipment, especially for broken wings. Knight Light proceeded in his normal routine of bandaging his wing then put the medical box away.

"Muffin time!" he said happily looking forward to baking again. He grabbed his apron which had badly drawn words on it which said "Da Best". Knight Light was very fond and proud of it. The light skylander also grabbed a chef's hat and put it on his head. Then he began the baking process.

Thirty minutes later, the muffins were complete. Knight Light pulled them from the oven and covered them in wrap to protect them. Then he checked his watch, remembered he didn't wear a watch and looked over at the clock on the wall. 3:00pm. Freeze Blade's party will be over soon. He had to be quick if he was going to make it. Quickly, the light skylander threw off his apron and chef's hat, grabbed something from his fridge, shoved it in a bag which he slung over his shoulder and sprinted out the door.

"Muffins? Muffins?! MUFFINS!" the familiar screeching now caught Knight Lights attention but this time he didn't panic, he was prepared. He slid to a stop, stood in the hallway and smirked waiting for the arrival of the Spyder. He was shocked when he saw the Spyder crash through the roof and land on the floor without any effort. The tech skylander smiled hungrily, teeth showing and tongue lolling from his gaping mouth. Slowly Spy Rise reached for the tray of muffins Knight Light held but just before he could touch it, Knight Light slapped his hands away. Spy Rise retracted in shock and pain,

"Oooowww!" he whined, "that hurt you meany!"

"Good," Knight Light replied, "these muffins are _not_ for you." With that, the light skylander reached into the bag over his shoulder and pulled out an air-tight, plastic container. He held it out to Spy Rise who looked at it curiously. Then the Spyder proceeded to scan the box. Rolling his eyes, Knight Light let the tech skylander do his thing. About five minutes of scanning, touching, feeling, sniffing and tasting the container later, Spy Rise was satisfied with what Knight Light was offering to him. He snatched the box from Knight Lights hands and opened it.

"M-m-muffins?" the skylander stammered, admiring the crumbly mess of muffins inside the box. He seemed to be enchanted and hypnotized by the muffins for he started drooling all over them.

"Um, yeah. I thought you would already know that. You know, since the box is transparent," Knight Light said, confused. Spy Rise scowled at the feathered skylander then threw the muffins into his mouth. Once again, he slouched in satisfaction. Knight Light was about the take the container back but Spy Rise had other plans. The Spyder pulled the box away from Knight Light and held it up to his face then began licking it inside and out, cleansing it of crumbs. Stepping back in slight fear and complete disgust, Knight Light watched until Spy Rise finished his licking process. The box was then held out for the light skylander to take, though Spy Rise avoided eye contact with Knight Light.

"Uh no thanks, you… just keep it," Knight Light laughed nervously. The Spyder's cheerful face suddenly became dark and edgy again and he shoved the container into Knight Lights chest. The feathered hero was only just able to hold it and still hold the tray of muffins he had made for Freeze Blade. Then, Spy Rise climbed back out of the hall through the hole in the roof he'd made earlier. Knight Light watched and when he was certain the Spyder was gone, he let out his relief.

Luckily, the party was still going when Knight Light arrived. _Typical Freeze Blade,_ Knight Light thought, _He can never get enough friend time._ The moment Knight Light stepped into the dorm room he was introduced to the freezing air of Freeze Blade's room. The ice cat needed the cold, so his room was kept in a constant freezing state. Most skylanders wouldn't be able to handle the cold but Knight Light wore thick feathered clothing which kept him warm. Though, he still shivered slightly. The first face Knight Light met was Freeze Blade's.

"Knight Light!" Freeze Blade purred happily giving the light skylander a tight hug, which is how the cat greets all his friends and sometimes how he greets complete strangers. Knight Light was only just able to move the tray of muffins out of the way before Freeze Blade hugged him. The ice cat's nose twitched, and he released the light skylander to see the muffins,

"Ooo, whacha got there," he said reaching for one of the muffins. He hesitated, knowing how protective Knight Light was about his food. Knight Light took the cover off the muffins.

"I made muffins for you," Knight Light announced proudly holding out the tray for Freeze Blade to take one. But the cat didn't take one, he took six in his arms. He shoved one his mouth and was hit with the magic taste of the muffins.

"These…mm…are soo...mm… good!" Freeze Blade cheered, still chewing on the muffin he'd shoved in his mouth. Seeing how many muffins Freeze Blade had taken, Knight Light was glad that he'd quadrupled the recipe. The cat had finished his first muffin but before he shoved another in his mouth he gestured to everyone else in the party,  
"Knight Light is here! And he brought muffins!" Freeze Blade's words were instantly met with cheers. Everyone instantly charged at Knight Light and surrounded him. They all took multiple muffins, ate them all, then came back for more. The feathered hero puffed up in pride and appreciation.

"You're the best!" Freeze Blade said then skated off to finish the mountain of muffins he still had in his arms. Knight Light looked around at all the content, happy and slightly terrifying faces.

"Best muffins ever!" King Pen declared, shoving five muffins into his beak then falling on his back and rolling around the floor in love with the muffins.

"THESE ARE AMAZING!" Dr Krankase shouted. He grabbed a few muffins and drizzled some goo from his goo gun onto them.

"Ew!" Everyone said in unison.

"What?" Krankase said, his mouth stuffed and dripping with goo and muffin crumbs. Chompy Mage came up behind Krankase and grabbed a goo covered muffin from the inventor's hand, shoving half of it in his mouth and the other hand into his compy puppet's mouth.

"Not bad," Chompy Mage said, nodding.

"Not bad at all," the chompy puppet copied, also nodding in rhythm with Chompy Mage.

"You're a fantastic cook!" Wash Buckler cheered, one arm around Knight Light's shoulder, the other shoving a muffin into the light skylander's mouth.

"I could eat these all day," Rattle Shake came up and patted Knight Lights shoulder quite roughly. Knight Light pretended not to feel it.

"Hey, what happened to your wing?" Wash Buckler asked pointing to Knight Light's bandaged wing. Knight Light laughed nervously remembering the terrifying experience of the Spyder.

"It's a long story," he said. At that moment, the roof crashed and down fell Spy Rise. Drool falling from his gaping mouth, eyes fixed on Knight Light and his muffins.

"Uh oh," Knight Light panicked. Everyone moved away from Knight Light, leaving Spy Rise to leap onto the light skylander and crash him to the ground once again. The Spyder let out an evil laugh, grabbed the muffin tray, dropped all the muffins into his mouth and crashed back out through the roof. Everyone, still shaken from what just happened, stepped forward and surrounded the wounded skylander lying motionless on the floor.

"Yep… that's basically how the story goes…" Knight Light groaned. The other skylanders just looked at each other, shrugged unsure of what to do, and walked away, leaving Knight Light on the floor alone. He groaned once again,

"Why does this always happen to me?"

The End

Written By Jayh


	5. Watcha Got There?

**Watcha Got There?**

Silent laughter filled the small, edgy bedroom. Spy Rise lay in his bed watching a small screen attached to his robotic arm. The light from the screen shone on Spy Rise's face showing his large grin. Suddenly, Spy Rise flinched. He shut the screen down and crawled off and under the bed, his eyes glowing bright green.

"Spy Rise! Where are you!?" a voice called from downstairs in the lab. Slowly, the spyder crawled out from under the bed and hid up against the wall. His room was pitch so he couldn't be seen from where he was. He tried to peek over the ledge he was standing on to see who the intruder… I mean visitor was, but no one could be seen. Then Spy Rise heard the huge metal doors slam shut. He waited a minute, then when he thought no one was around he climbed back onto his bed and flipped the small screen back up. The tech skylander's grin appeared back on his face, but it didn't stay there for long

"Hey, Spy Rise! Watcha got there?!" Wash Buckler asked, looming over Spy Rise and trying to see what was on the little screen. In shock, Spy Rise moved back and flipped the screen down,

"Nothing," he snapped, turning away from the mermasquid.

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be so secret and edgy all the time? Just tell me what you were watching!" Wash Buckler insisted. Spy Rise avoided the question,

"Why are you here? Don't you see I want to be alone and edgy in peace?"

"Oh, I just came to tell you that I'm having a meeting and you better be there," the pirate's voice was serious as he said this.

"Fine. Whatever. Now go," Spy Rise said and with one final look over at the spyder, Wash Buckler left. Spy Rise sighed and after waiting a while, making sure he wouldn't bump into anyone on the way to the meeting, the tech skylander left the comfort of his room to venture out to the meeting room.

Spy Rise figured he wouldn't meet anyone on the way to the meeting, so he flipped the screen on his arm back up and continued watching his secret show while he walked. Unfortunately, the spyder lost track of where he was going and ended up bumping into Rattle Shake who accidently tripped the tech skylander with his tail. Spy Rise landed face first but quickly got to his feet and dusted himself off,

"Sorry, Spy Rise. I didn't see you there," Rattle Shake said trying not to laugh. The snake loved a good trip every now and then and couldn't help laughing when it happened but with Spy Rise being the victim, Rattle Shake knew he wouldn't see another day if he laughed at the Spyder. Then Rattle Shake spotted the small screen on Spy Rise's arm and the Spyder realised the snake had seen it. The screen flipped down quickly and Spy Rise began walking away but Rattle Shake stopped him,

"Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"Nothing," Spy Rise answered, scowling at the snake. He hated how all the skylanders were so curious.

"Please tell me!?" Rattle Shake pleaded, "Please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please…" the words continued to loop and Spy Rise grew angrier and angrier by the minute. Then he snapped,

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID SNAKE!" and with that Rattle Shake was scarred for life and Spy Rise smashed through the ceiling and escaped by the roof.

Eventually, after hours of evading skylanders, Spy Rise arrived in the meeting room by smashing through the roof and landing on the couch. Not to his surprise, Wash Buckler was still talking and the other skylanders in his team were all asleep. Now maybe he could finally watch his secret show without any interruptions. The little screen flipped back up and Spy Rise sat back and watched the show while everyone slept and Wash Buckler spoke. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Wash Buckler turned around and saw Spy Rise with his little screen.

"Ahem! Spy Rise, what are you doing with that screen?" the mermasquid asked.

"Uh, taking notes. DUH!" Spy Rise answered, slightly annoyed that his show had been interrupted one again.

"Oh okay then," Wash Buckler said cheerfully, he then turned his back and continued talking and pointing to things written on a very VERY large chalk board. At that moment, Chompy Mage woke up and saw Spy Rise watching something on the screen. He leaned closer to the tech skylander,

"Ooo! Watcha got there!?" he asked excitedly. Of all the skylanders, Chompy Mage was the most curious.

"Yeah watcha got there!?" the chompy puppet on the wizard's hand also asked. Spy Rise, completely fed up with the others constantly asking him what he was watching, slowly turned to Chompy Mage, stared him in the eye, scowled and shouted at the wizard in his most edgiest, darkest and loudest voice ever,

"NOTHING! LEAVE! ME! ALOOOOOOOOOONNNNNE!" then he punched Chompy Mage right in the face and crashed out of the room through the roof. The screaming of Spy Rise and the shrieking in pain of Chompy Mage woke the other skylanders. All they saw was a huge hole in the roof and Chompy Mage rolling around on the floor, crying uncontrollably and gripping his injured face. Instantly Freeze Blade and Dr Krankcase rushed to help up Chompy Mage.

"What happened to you?" Freeze Blade asked.

"More like who did this to you?" Dr Krankcase demanded, holding his goo gun up ready to fire.

"I-it was Spy Rise. H-he had a secret and I-I asked about it and h-he exploded and p-punched me!" Chompy Mage tried to explain but his voice was shaky, and he was still crying intensely. All the skylanders looked at each other than said in unison,

"A secret!?"

"We have to find out what it is!" Wash Buckler said, his moustache curling in delight and excitement.

"Yeah!" All the skylanders, besides Chompy Mage, shouted together. Then they all rushed out of the room to find Spy Rise, all except Chompy Mage who fell back on the floor and continued crying.

Rattle Shake slithered through the halls looking for any sign of the spyder with a secret. He first checked Spy Rise's room, but he was nowhere to be seen. When he exited the room the snake heard metal footsteps on the roof, then a huge crash. Rattle Shake rushed back into Spy Rise's room and saw the spyder with his little screen standing inside. Spy Rise looked up and spotted the undead skylander. Immediately the little screen flipped down. Rattle Shake smirked,

"Watcha got there?" the snake asked and pointed to where the screen used to be. Spy Rise's face turned red and he gritted his teeth,

"NOTHING!" he shouted, then threw down a smoke bomb and smashed back out through the roof.

"What is it with that guy and smashing through rooves?" Rattle Shake wondered out loud.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Freeze Blade asked. King Pen, who was accompanying the ice cat simply shrugged. He hadn't spoken since the morning and it was starting to worry Freeze Blade.

"Do you have any ideas, King Pen?" Freeze Blade asked trying to get the penguin to talk. The ice cat realised that the penguin looked guilty and he still wouldn't talk.

"Are you okay?" Freeze Blade waited for a response, but none came. "King Pen?" still nothing. "KING PEN! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Freeze Blade snapped completely annoyed with the penguin's silence. King Pen looked up at Freeze Blade with an extremely guilty look. He opened his beak, and,

"I farted…" the penguin whispered so softly no one could hear him. Freeze Blade stared at him for a moment, perplexed.

"What? I can't hear you," he said, and the penguin repeated but this time loud enough for the ice cat to hear,

"I FARTED! WAAAAAAAAAA!" King Pen cried, bursting into tears and falling to the floor in a complete mess of feathers and tears. Freeze Blade was speechless. He bent down and pet the distressed penguin on the head a few times,

"Uh… there, there…" Freeze Blade comforted awkwardly. "Why don't you forget about you… uh… passing of the wind and help me find Spy Rise. Then we can find out what secret he's hiding. Come on! Get up," the ice cat helped the penguin to his webbed feet. King Pen sniffed and wiped away his tears,

"Okay," he said. The two skylanders then rushed off to find Spy Rise.

Wash Buckler and Dr Krankcase were searching the absurdly large loungeroom for Spy Rise.

"I figure that nasty spyder would be hiding in here somewhere," Dr Krankcase said, searching under some tiny cushions. Wash Buckler was just lying on the couch, resting his tentacles. Dr krankcase looked over at him,

"Are you going to help me, you lazy squid!?" the inventor asked.

"I am helping!" Wash Buckler protested lifting a single pillow from the couch and looking under. He replaced the pillow and went back to relaxing,

"He's not under there," he said, eyes closed, and moustache relaxed. Suddenly, the roof crashed down on top of the two skylanders and Spy Rise fell from the roof onto Wash Buckler, winding the poor mermasquid. The spyder had his little screen flipped up. Krankcase spotted the screen,

"Hey Spy Rise! Watcha got there!?" Krankcase asked aiming his goo gun at the tech skylander, prepared to fire. Spy Rise moved into a fighting position. Then Knight Light burst into the room,

"I heard the roof smashing," he said then spotted the imminent battle that was about to happen.

"Wait, what's happening?" the light skylander asked.

"What's the secret, spyder!? What is it!?" Dr Krankcase demanded. Spy Rise said nothing.

"Fine! You asked for this!" Dr Krankcase began firing goo at the tech skylander who simply dodged the blasts by climbing up the walls of the loungeroom. Knight Light stood at the entrance watching in confusion while Wash Buckler lay in pain on the couch. Dr Krankcase and his opponent continued to fight. Eventually the other skylanders arrived and joined Knight Light at the entrance, all staring at the battling heroes in confusion.

After a long time of fighting, Dr Krankcase was able to pin Spy Rise to the ground,

"Quick! Find out about the secret! That juicy, juicy secret!" Dr Krankcase licked his lips thinking about the secret as if it was a goo-covered muffin. The other skylanders gathered around the pinned spyder. Knight Light flipped up the screen and all the skylanders sat around the screen to watch whatever the tech skylander was watching. Excitement ran across all their faces as the screen lit up and…

 _My little pony, I used to wonder what friendship could be…._

The excitement turned to shock, then to disappointment, then they all looked at Spy Rise with a judging look. Spy Rise's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"I SAID! LEAVE! ME! ALOOOOOOOONNNE!" the spyder burst. The skylanders backed away from the exploding skylander who was now on his feet and ready to destroy.

"YOU WILL ALL PAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Spy Rise fired all his weapons at once and all the skylanders bolted for the exit, all but one who ran to hide behind the couch. Once Spy Rise had calmed down and all the skylanders had left him be, Chompy Mage jumped out from behind the couch. He walked over to where Spy Rise was sitting and watching My Little Pony.

"Uh… S-spy rise?" he asked slightly afraid of what might happen. Spy Rise turned quickly to eye the wizard, his scowl the most edgy scowl in history.

"C-can I… watch with you?" Chompy asked. Spy Rises face became perplexed, then he relaxed and gestured to a seat next to him. Chompy Mage smiled and dived onto the couch then stared at the screen playing My Little Pony with joy.

"I thought I was the only brony," Spy Rise said.

"Nope! I love me some My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!" Chompy Mage admitted. The two skylanders stayed in the loungeroom watching My Little Pony for the rest of the day and no one ever bothered Spy Rise about a secret ever again.

The End

Written By Jayh


	6. How to be Good for Dummies

How to be Good

For Dummies

Breakfast time! The best time of the day. Especially for this group of skylanders. The team of eight sat around the kitchen table eating their various choices for breakfast. Well, everyone but Chompy Mage, who hadn't been seen all day.

"Where's Chompy Mage?" Dr Krankcase asked while he spread goo all over his oversized pancakes. Everyone else at the table shrugged. Wash Buckler was enjoying his world-famous breakfast sandwich when suddenly, from under the table, Chompy Puppet appeared,

"Hey! I want that!" Chompy Puppet shouted, and he took the mermasquid's sandwich then retreated back below the table. Wash Buckler was so stunned he didn't move for a full minute. Neither did anyone else.

"What. Just. Happened?" the pirate leader asked. He bent down and took a look under the table. There he saw Chompy Mage sitting cross legged under the table devouring the sandwich. The tiny wizard didn't realise Wash Buckler and the others, who were now also looking under the table, had been watching him until he finished Wash Buckler's sandwich.

"Ahem!" Wash Buckler grabbed Chompy Mage's attention. The sensei looked around at all the angry and shocked faces looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You stole my sandwich!" Wash Buckler shouted furiously. Chompy Mage was still confused at what he did wrong and the confused look was evident on his face. "Skylanders don't steal!" the mermasquid explained. Now Chompy Mage understood. Often the wizard would forget that he was a skylander now, not a Doom Raider.

"Oops," was all Chompy Mage could say. Everyone but Krankcase left the table. Chompy Mage could hear the skylanders' mutters as they left,

"How hard is it to be good?"

"So much for being reformed." Dr Krankcase attempted to squeeze under the table to join Chompy Mage who was now hugging his knees rolling on the ground in sadness. Unfortunately, the inventor was too big to fit under and he knew Chompy Mage would never come out from under the table, so he grabbed the table and threw it through the roof. A familiar golden face appeared from the hole where the table smashed through the roof,

"Hey! Smashing the roof is my thing!" Spy Rise said in his usual edgy tone, then he scuttled away to his dark and edgy bedroom. Dr Krankcase sat by Chompy Mage who had changed position once again. Now, the life skylander was lying face first on the ground. Dr Krankcase rolled his eyes and picked up the wizard then placed him in a sitting position on the floor. Chompy Mage was as floppy as a doll with the saddest look on his face anyone has ever seen. He was on the verge of tears.

"You know stealing is bad now right?" Dr Krankcase asked and with that Chompy Mage burst out crying.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOOD AND WHAT'S BAD!" he screamed. The Chompy puppet joined in with the crying. Once again, Krankcase rolled his eyes.

"I know it's hard to learn not to steal. It took me forever to stop stealing," the doctor said, then he looked into the distance while everything faded away into white.

CUE DRAMATIC FLASHBACK

Krankcase was hanging out with Spy Rise in his lab. The spyder had so many interesting and awesome gadgets that Krankcase wanted to check out. Fortunately, the inventor somehow got permission from Spy Rise to look at all the cool gadgets, unfortunately, the doctor became too attached to some of them.

"Maybe I'll just take one," Dr Krankcase whispered to himself. Spy Rise usually would be able to hear whispering but luckily, the spyder was busy watching the newest episode of My Little Pony.

"Heh, heh, heh," Dr Krankcase quietly laughed as he hid a few gadgets in his hat. Suddenly, Spy Rise's eyes shot up from the screen. _Oh no! He finished the episode!_ The doctor thought in panic.

"Uh… hey Spy Rise, how was the episode?" the sensei asked trying to sound innocent but Spy Rise new better.

"YOU DARE TAKE GADGETS FROM ME!" the spyder asked in complete rage. Spy Rise was so angry it would have taken one hundred hulks to match his anger. In that moment so many things happened. First, Krankcase pulled out his goo guns, then Spy Rise transformed into the biggest, scariest thing Krankcase had ever seen, then… the reformed villain ran. Straight out of the edgy room, straight down the hall and right into the lounge room where all the other team members were gathered.

"Oh good, Krankcase. We were just about to start a meeting and…" Wash Buckler started when he was interrupted by the doctor who was shaking him intensely and screaming,

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HE'S GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Then the doors to the loungeroom erupted and in came the huge raging spyder.

"AAHHHH!" Dr Krankcase screamed like a little girl and scuttled away as fast as he possibly could. Spy Rise spotted the doctor and charged after him only to be stopped by a wall of skylanders, ready to fight. Spy Rise stopped briefly then crashed right through the skylanders, knocking the heroes right and left, through the roof and through the floor. By the end of the battle there were holes in the ceiling and floor throughout the entire loungeroom and King Pen was sitting on Spy Rise.

"GET OFF ME YOU OVERSIZED WALKING TUXEDO!" Spy Rise shouted still enraged.

"Not until you tell us why you want to kill Dr Krankcase," Wash Buckler told the spyder.

"HE STOLE MY GADGETS!" the tech skylander shrieked. He then bit King Pen's feathered butt which made the penguin jump in pain. Spy Rise quickly got up and launched himself at Dr Krankcase who began screaming like a girl once again. Luckily Rattle Shake and Knight Light grabbed Spy Rise's arms and pulled him back.

"Is this true Krankcase?" Wash Buckler asked.

"Pfft! What? No! Of course not!" Dr Krankcase said in his most innocent voice he could muster. All the other skylanders looked at him suspiciously, then Spy Rise blurted out,

"HIS HAT! HE HID THEM UNDER HIS DISGUSTING HAT!" Dr Krankcase became highly offended.

"Hey! My hat is awesome! Way more awesome than your goggles you… stupid… spyder!" the inventor tried his best insult. Everyone immediately tried to hold back laughter. Wash Buckler settled himself and walked up to Krankcase. Then, in a split second, the mermasquid grabbed Krankcase's hat and ripped it from his head.

"Aha!" Wash Buckler shouted as he ripped off the hat. But nothing was underneath. Dr Krankcase had a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Uh, sorry Krankcase. You're clean," Wash Buckler apologised handing the hat back to the inventor. Krankcase snatched his hat back and slapped it on his head. Spy Rise couldn't take it any longer,  
"I'M TELLING YOU! IT'S TRUE! HE STOLE MY STUFF! MY STUFF!" he shouted and released himself from the grip of Rattle Shake and Knight Light.

"Okay Krankcase! I'm taking you to court!" Spy Rise spat in the doctor's unamused and confused face.

"Uh, why?" Dr Krankcase asked.

"Because it would make a good story line for later!" Spy Rise explained.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense." Then the flashback ended, and reality returned to normal.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Chompy Mage said, "But how will that help me to stop stealing?"

"Me too!" the Chompy Puppet chimed in. Dr Krankcase rubbed his chin,

"I don't actually know. I didn't plan this far ahead. I just wanted to have an epic flashback," the inventor admitted. Chompy Mage and Chompy Puppet both looked perplexed. After a while of silence, Chompy Mage's face brightened with a look that said, _I have a great idea to stop me stealing things that will most likely end very very badly._

"I have it!" the small wizard began, "I should steal something really big and important! That might get the stealing out of my system, then I can give whatever I stole back." Dr Krankcase looked completely disappointed, then his whole expression changed.

"That. Is. THE BEST IDEA EVER!" the inventor said, then he grabbed Chompy Mage like a toy and scrambled to his room.

"So, what should I steal!?" Chompy Mage asked. He was sitting on Dr Krankcase's bed watching as the inventor paced across the room.

"You mean what should _we_ steal," Dr Krankcase corrected. Chompy Mage and his puppet looked at each other then turned to stare at Krankcase.

"I haven't fully stopped stealing either. In fact, a few days ago…" then everything began to fade to white. It was clear another flashback was about to happen when suddenly,

"Wait! No! No epic flashbacks! We don't have time!" Chompy Mage shouted urgently.

"Ugh! Fine!" Dr Krankcase sounded defeated. After a while Chompy Puppet shouted,

"I've got it, we should steal… Master Eon's beard spray!" Chompy Mage and Dr Krankcase looked at each other than at the Chompy Puppet, then an evil smile appeared on their faces.

Eon was fast asleep in his bedroom when Chompy Mage and Dr Krankcase entered.

"We have to find where he keeps his beard spray," Dr Krankcase whispered. Chompy Mage moved towards the bedside table. The wizard's chompy slippers were making squeaky noises which made Eon start to wake up.

"Chompy Mage! Stop it with the squeaking!" Krankcase whispered loudly and aggressively which stirred Eon even more.

"You stop it with the talking!" Chompy Mage spoke back. He then opened the top drawer and reached inside. After a while of digging around, Chompy Mage found the beard spray. He pulled it out and held it in the air, waving it so Krankcase could see. The inventor gave a thumbs up and Chompy Mage began his trek back to the door where Krankcase already was. Unfortunately, on the way Chompy Mage stepped on a large squeaky plush toy of Spyro. The loud long squeak woke Eon from his sleep and he sat up in bed. The first thing the old portal master saw was the Chompy Mage holding his can of beard spray in the air. Krankcase had run from the room as soon as he realised that Chompy Mage was about to blow it. Chompy Mage froze in fear when he realised what he'd done. Eon slowly rose from his bed, his eyes glowing with anger and his beard hair floating dramatically. Then, in the blink of an eye, the beard hair extended and grabbed Chompy Mage by the throat, extending him in mid air and right in front of Eon's face.

"You dare try to steal my BEARD SPRAY?!" the portal master shouted, "I REFORMED YOU!" with that the portal master threw Chompy Mage into a bookshelf. The wizard was still terrified and couldn't move due to fear.

"Well, Chompy Mage!? Have you anything to say!?" Eon bellowed, floating above the wizard.

"Please don't kill me! I was just trying to get stealing out of my system! I was going to give it back! I swear!" Chompy Mage pleaded.

"Now you're swearing!?" Eon yelled even more furious.

"No I mean I promise! I promise I was going to give back the beard spray!"

"Is that so!?"

"Yes! It is! I'm sorry! Please don't kill meeee!" The wizard then burst into tears crying and pleading for Eon to show mercy. After a while of listening to the pathetic, reformed villain's crying and pleading, Master Eon put a stop to it,

"Okay okay! I believe you. You may go. But NEVER EVER try to steal my beard spray EVER AGAIN! You understand!?" the portal master demanded. Chompy Mage nodded his head vigorously then, when Eon gave the signal, he ran out of the room. Just outside the door, Chompy Mage saw Krankcase rolling on the floor laughing.

"What're you laughing about!?" Chompy Mage asked both angry and embarrassed since he already knew why he was laughing.

"I. Saw. Everything." Dr Krankcase struggled to speak from all his laughter.

"Well, at least I know now that I'll never EVER be tempted to steal again," Chompy Mage said confident he had been cured of his need to rob.

"Yeah, after seeing that, I never want to steal again either!" then Dr Krankcase burst into laughter once more and Chompy Mage rushed over to try and stop his friend from hyperventilating.

And then he did.

The End

Written By Jayh


	7. Babysitting: What Could Go Wrong?

**Babysitting… What Could Go Wrong?**

The team of eight sat around the table in the middle of the living room as Rattle Shake and King Pen tormented each other in a game of Creation Clash.

"No fair!" King Pen complained, flipping the table over onto Freeze Blade and Spy Rise on the other side to him. "I should have taken your stone!"

"No, I won because I had three spikes on the left of my card, while you only had two on your right!" Rattle Shake said, rolling his eyes at the penguin sensei.

"But you're a mean, evil snake and I'm just a fluffy, innocent penguin! I SHOULD WIN!" King Pen screamed.

Dr Krankcase leaned over to Chompy Mage beside him with his hat over his ears, "Are they ever going to stop squabbling and actually going to play the game?"

Chompy shrugged hopelessly, "Let's just hope they stop soon. Chompy Puppet has sensitive ears."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT SPECIES OF CREATURE WE ARE, BIRD-BRAIN!" Rattle Shake snapped aggressively.

"YES IT DOES!" King Pen said back. "BECAUSE A MEAN SNAKE SHOULD NEVER WIN! It's like they always say - 'if your best friend is a snake, crush him'."

"Wait, wha-?!" Rattle Shake tried to question him but it came out as a suffocated wheeze as the sensei jumped into the air and plunged onto him. "GET… OFF… ME!" the serpent panted furiously.

"NEVER-" the penguin stopped to see something at the door, or rather someone.

The others turned to look at the front door too.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting this… situation, but I have a favour," the guest asked.

"Uhh, yes of course," Wash Buckler replied, opening the door for her. "You're Whirlwind, right?"

"Yes, that would be me," she said. "And this is Trigger Happy."

Suddenly, and orange fur ball shot out from behind Whirlwind and hurled himself around the base.

"Oh no," Freeze Blade muttered to himself. "HIM!"

"So what do you need Whirlwind?" Wash Buckler asked politely as his teammates were trying to contain Trigger Happy but were failing miserably.

"Well, I've been looking after Trigger Happy for a while now as his babysitter since his parents are never here, and as you can see, he's a little…childish. Anyway, I can't stay at home with him today and I heard about you lot and how you _never_ fight bad guys and instead spend your time doing nothing. So I was thinking, since you never leave the base usually, that you could look after Trigger Happy for me? Just for the day?"

Wash Buckler nodded thoughtfully, ignoring her insult, then asked, "What's in it for us?"

"Uhh… You get to be a good friend..?"

"No, not good enough."

"Oh, fine. Then… you can have the rest of the donuts I bought yesterday at the market."

"It's a deal," and they shook tentacles and claws. "Don't worry. Trigger Happy is in good hands."

Whirlwind said her farewells, then left. Wash Buckler closed the door behind her then turned back to the team. And what he saw was complete chaos.

Trigger Happy was rocketing himself into walls, and was bouncing off of them into valuable objects.

"Get him under control!" Wash Buckler ordered them sternly over the sound of Trigger's uncontrollable laughter.

"We're trying to-" Dr Krankcase tried to say but stopped midsentence when the young skylander bolted directly over him. "HEY WATCH THE HAT YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" He pulled out his goo guns without hesitation.

"STOP!" Freeze Blade stood in front of him. "DO NOT SHOOT! He's only young! He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Fine," the doctor huffed, letting his guard down, only to be knocked over like a bowling pin as an unstoppable orange fur ball bashed into him. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled as he pulled himself up and shoved Freeze Blade aside. "GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE…"

Wash Buckler face-palmed. _How are we meant to babysit Trigger Happy with an incapable team like this?_

…

"Okay Trig," Freeze Blade said steadily, as he skated slowly towards the ball of energy. "It's bath time. So just come over to me and we can get it done."

"I DON'T WANT A BATH!" Trigger Happy whined loudly.

"Shh!" Freeze Blade urged him. "If you don't quiet down and come take a bath, I might have to call Spy Rise."

"FINE! I DON'T CARE!" Trigger yelled at the top of his lungs. "I AM NOT HAVING A BATH!"

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you," Freeze Blade shrugged. "SPY RISE! OH, SPYYYYYYYYYYY RRIIIIIIIIISSSSSEEEE!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" exclaimed the spyder as he came crashing through the roof.

" _Someone_ is refusing to have a bath when I told him to," the ice cat motioned to Trigger Happy, who was complaining loudly.

"Oh, Chompy Mage AGAIN?!" Spy Rise said. "Fine I'll go tell him in my edgiest tone."

"No, not Chompy," Freeze Blade whispered to him. "Trig!"

"Ooohhh, okay," Spy Rise said. "Alright Trig-" he glanced around. "Where did he go?"

The two of them looked at each other with the expressions that said, _this is bad_.

"Hey, little buddy," Rattle Shake greeted calmly as the orange fur ball dashed into the room. "You aren't getting into trouble, are you?" He seized Trig's arm with the end of his tail to look him in the eye. "Hey, wait a minute. Isn't it bath time?"

Trig shook his head at the serpent.

"Really? Because I _specifically_ remember Wash Buckler telling Freeze Blade to give you a bath at this _specific_ time."

"BUT I DON'T WANT A BATH!" Trigger Happy screamed at his face.

Rattle Shake wiped the spit off of his scaly face and glared Trigger Happy dead in the eye, his fangs showing. "Listen here, buddy. Sometimes we don't always get what we want. We should all listen to our authorities."

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO THAT BIG WORD!"

"But you must. Now I'm going to take you back to Freeze Blade and-"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trigger Happy shrieked, slipping out of the snake's grasp and bouncing out the door.

"DON'T RESIST!" the snake hurled himself out behind him and bolted down the hall.

Up ahead, King Pen was watering the dead houseplants outside the door to his room, careful not to put too much, or too little water in the soil.

"INCOMING!" Rattle Shake warned him. "Block his way!"

Immediately, King Pen stood in the path of Trigger Happy and caught him, "What do you think you're doing, young man?"

Rattle Shake stopped in front of them, panting, "He really doesn't want a bath…"

"Not to worry, incapable serpent," the penguin insulted. "I will bathe him myself."

Rattle Shake scowled at the insult, but slithered away back to his room.

"I. DON'T. WANT. A. BAAAAAATTTHHHHHH!" Trigger Happy screamed.

But without a warning, the penguin shoved the loud hairball into his vast coat of feathers and made his way to the bathroom. As Dr Krankcase and Chompy Mage passed him on the way, they could hear muffled screaming from the penguin's belly.

"Maybe he's hungry," Chompy Mage muttered to the doctor beside him, who nodded briskly.

When they reached the bathroom, King Pen shut the door behind them and starting filling up the bathtub with water.

…

Eventually, King Pen came out of the bathroom successful, a very shimmering Trigger Happy following him.

"Now," the penguin stepped down to his level. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"YAY FOOD!" and with that, he raced towards the kitchen, and he may or may not have tripped a few people on the way.

"Ah, I see you're here for dinner, hm?" Knight Light said to Trigger Happy as he got out a bowl and poured the food into it.

"YEEEAAAAHHHHH!"

"Well, you're in luck," Knight Light grinned. "Because tonight I have made my world-famous carrot stew."

Trig looked down into his bowl of what looked to be dirt with orange things in it.

"Enticing, isn't it?"

"EWWW I DON'T WANT THAT YUCKY STUFF!" he tossed the bowl in Knight Light's face.

The trap master grimaced and turned away from him. "Well you could at least be more polite."

"Do I hear someone refusing to eat their dinner?" a familiar wizard and his puppet came into the kitchen. "Don't worry Mr Light Bulb, I've got this. Just serve up another bowl of stew, will ya?"

"Alright, if you say so," Knight Light said.

"Puppet and I are experts at this stuff."

"I'll have to trust you on that since I have no other choice."

Soon, a new bowl of carrot stew lay in front of Trigger Happy.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO EAT THAT DIRT!"

"But would you eat it if I told you it was Kaos?" Chompy Mage asked him.

"Kaos isn't dirt!"

"Well, what if I told you that he turned into carrot stew?"

"But he didn't!"

"But he DID! And now he's weak! He can't do anything. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND FINISH HIM OFF, TRIGGER!"

"Yeah!" Chompy Puppet agreed.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN KAOS!" and with that Trigger Happy devoured the stew in a matter of seconds.

"Well done Trig!" Chompy Mage congratulated him. "You saved Skylands!"

"YES! NOW WORSHIP ME, YOUR SAVIOR!" Trigger Happy said, jumping onto the bench.

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Knight Light said. "I think you ought to go to sleep now."

"NNNNOOOOOO-" Trigger Happy whined but was firmly grabbed by Wash Buckler.

He gave him to Krankcase, who was watching from the distance like a creep, "You, put him to bed."

"M-me?" Krankcase stammered. "I don't know how!"

"JUST DO IT!" Wash Buckler ordered. "The rest of us are exhausted."

"Fine," the doctor muttered hesitantly, then dragged Trigger by the arm down the hall.

"You're sleeping here, in the guest room," Krankcase told Trig, who was too busy chewing on one of his wooden legs to care. Krankcase rolled his eyes at him, and pulled him off. "It's time to go to sleep now."

Immediately after the words escaped his mouth, Trigger burst into tears and rolled all over the floor. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!"

"WELL WE DON'T ALL GET WHAT WE WANT DO WE?" Krankcase yelled at him. "NOW OBEY AN ORDER FOR ONCE!"

Trigger started crying harder and louder.

Krankcase breathed to calm himself down, then muttered gloomily, "If I tell you a bedtime story, will you go to sleep without complaining?"

Trig's eyes stopped watering and he nodded silently.

"Good," the doctor said. He helped Trigger Happy onto the bed. "Once upon a time…"

…

Dr Krankcase scuttled sleepily out of the guest room. Finally, he had put the furious hairball to sleep. He went out to the living room where the rest of the team was and high-fived Chompy Mage.

"Mission accomplished," he said to him, then face-planted on the table.

"Whirlwind should be here anytime now," Wash Buckler said, glancing at the time of the clock up on the wall.

Sighs of relief chorused through the others.

"Finally," Freeze Blade said. "We can relax."

"Good, because I am exhausted," Rattle Shake said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That's her," Wash Buckler said. "Everyone, be on your best behaviour. Don't act like we want to get rid of Trig."

Everyone nodded sleepily.

"Hello Whirlwind," Wash Buckler greeted her when he opened the door.

"Hello again!" Whirlwind said in a cheery voice. "I hope Trigger Happy wasn't too much trouble. Was he?"

"Not at all!" Wash Buckler said politely. "Come in. He's asleep."

"Thank you so much guys," Whirlwind told the others.

But the only response she got were groans and mutters saying, 'Welcome' and 'happy to help'.

"Right this way, Whirlwind," Wash Buckler led her to the guest room.

Eventually they came back out to the living room with Trigger Happy, who was sleeping soundlessly on Whirlwind's soft, furry back.

"Oh thank goodness," Spy Rise muttered to Knight Light. "He's still asleep."

"I can't thank you enough for your help," Whirlwind said to Wash Buckler. "But I best be getting back home before he wakes up."

"Please do that," Krankcase muttered, his face still planted on the table.

Wash Buckler glared at him, then turned back to Whirlwind, "It was our pleasure."

But of course, he didn't mean that.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	8. Don't Call Me Son!

**Don't call me son!**

"WEEEEE!" the ice cat skidded around a sharp corner at top speed, Rattle Shake struggling to keep up.

"You really are fast, aren't you?" the serpent huffed as he tried to avoid the ice trails that Freeze Blade left behind him.

"I told you so!" Freeze Blade glanced over his shoulder with a teasing look in his eye.

"Okay, okay," Rattle Shake panted as he halted. "I give up. You win."

Freeze Blade came to a sudden stop beside him. "Glad to hear that I've finally beat you in something."

"Not quite, kitty cat," a mischievous look crossed the snake's face, but before Freeze Blade could react, he dashed forward through the corridor. _Here comes the finish line_ , the snake thought to himself as he neared the kitchen.

But sure enough, Freeze Blade swooped around him and out-skated him in a matter of seconds. He embraced the moment, for he, Freeze Blade would _finally_ win in something against the serpent. He edged closer and closer to the kitchen when suddenly an ocean-blue figure stepped in his path. He had no choice but to stop.

"That is not safe, sonny!" Wash Buckler scolded.

"Since when do you care about my safety?" the ice cat asked impatiently. "I have to finish this race! We can talk after okay?"

"NO! Not okay, young man! We will talk about this right here, right now!"

"Why are you calling me-?"

A yellow blur slipped around them and dashed to the kitchen, clearing the finish line easily. "Ha!" the serpent glanced back at Freeze Blade. "I WON!"

"Wash Buckler! You made me lose the race!" Freeze Blade shouted at the mermasquid.

"You could have gotten hurt, or worse!"

"I AM NOT A CHILD, WASHBUCKLER!" Freeze Blade argued with both a confused and creeped-out tone to his voice.

"You're right," said the mermasquid. "You're _my_ child. Now off to bed with you. It's past your curfew."

"IT IS SEVEN O'CLOCK!"

"Don't talk back to me! OFF TO BED!" Wash Buckler pointed a finger to the corridor where his room was.

"FINE!" Freeze Blade yelled, skating towards the corridor.

Rattle Shake didn't seem to have any sort of mocking look in his face, only genuine confusion. As the ice cat skated by, he muttered, "Let's call it a draw."

…

 _What just happened back there?_ Freeze Blade thought to himself as he lay in bed. _I'm not five! Well, in human years anyway. But seriously, what is up with him lately?! He's acting like he's my dad! BUT HE'S NOT! He's my leader AND NOTHING MORE! Why can't he just understand that?_ He stuffed his pillow on his face.

"Something the problem?" an edgy voice asked. Suddenly, two green eyes appeared from the darkness, following by the figure of Spy Rise.

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Freeze Blade sat up in his bed abruptly, startled.

"What? You haven't noticed me in here before? You have the comfiest bedroom, well, besides Wash Buckler's." He climbed down from the ceiling. "Also, I crashed a hole through your roof to get here."

"Of course you did," Freeze Blade said dryly and turned on the lights. "Knowing Wash Buckler, he wouldn't like you being here, talking to me."

"I know. But I don't really _consider_ him my leader," Spy Rise told him. "That, and I honestly have no regard for his opinion. Anyway, since I'm already here, wanna share the juicy details with me?"

Freeze Blade sighed heavily and hesitated, until he saw the look in the spyder's eye that said, _I'll crash another hole in your roof if you want_.

"Fine," the ice cat muttered. "For _some_ reason Wash Buckler thinks he's my dad and that I'm his son. And, get this, he ACTUALLY cares if I get hurt."

Spy Rise gasped, "That _is_ weird. He usually never cares about our well-being!"

"Yeah!" another voice agreed.

"GAH!" Freeze Blade yelped. "CHOMPY MAGE! How did you GET in here?!"

"Through the door," the mage said. "Duh. You guys really didn't notice me?"

The ice cat and spyder shook their heads.

"Hm, well that's not a first…"

Freeze Blade frowned, "What do you want Chompy?"

"I want to join in on this oh-so-JUICY drama! It sounds intense."

"OH IT IS!" Spy Rise assured him excitedly.

"No, it's weird!" Freeze Blade told them, his ears flattened to his head in annoyance.

"You want weird?" Chompy Mage told him. "Your dreams are as _weird_ as can be. _Seriously_ , what is up with you and cranberries?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DREAM ABOUT?!" the ice cat hissed defensively.

"Back when Kranky and I were Doom Raiders, Dreamcatcher told us _all_ about the skylanders' dreams."

"You truly were evil," Freeze Blade muttered.

"ANYWAY, let Puppet and me in on the details, will ya?" Chompy Mage urged the cat.

"You know I'm getting a little uncomfortable with you people sneaking into my room at night for 'juicy drama' as you put it."

"What are you talking about?" Spy Rise said. "You're fine. Now share."

"No."

"Share!" Chompy Puppet told him.

"No!"

"SHARE!" the mage said impatiently.

"NO!"

"Why not?" Spy Rise asked disappointedly.

"Because it's none of your business!" Freeze Blade snapped. "In fact, I'm going to go sort this out with Wash Buckler right now."

The others look at him with hope in their eyes.

" _Alone_."

"Ugh, fine," Chompy Mage sighed. "We'll just be here."

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you guys went to your own rooms."

"Fine," and with that, Chompy Mage left hurriedly and Spy Rise elevated himself out of the room via crashing another hole in the roof.

…

"Freeze Blade?" said Wash Buckler, who had been lounging in front of the television watching _Skylander Academy_. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

"Listen Wash Buckler," Freeze Blade breathed. "I am _not_ your son."

"And you listen Freeze Blade, I _am_ your father."

The ice cat groaned, "No you're not! When did you ever get that idea?"

"Well since your real parents are a little non-existent - sorry about that - I figured that I should just adopt you as my son."

"And when did you plan to tell me that?!" Freeze Blade yelled.

The mermasquid shrugged.

Freeze Blade face-palmed and muttered, "You really have no reason behind your actions do you?"

"Not really."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you stopped acting like you're my father and _especially_ stop calling me 'sonny' and 'young man'."

"Well you are a male in your youth, yes?" the mermasquid questioned.

"Uhh, yeah but-"

"Then it's settled," he said in triumph. "It's just common sense for me to call you young man often, instead of Freeze Blade all the time."

"I don't see you calling Rattle Shake a 'young man'!"

Wash Buckler scoffed, "You see, young man, Rattle Shake is a serpent. Not a man."

"And I'm an ice cat!" Freeze Blade hissed.

"I don't want any more of your pathetic excuses, now back to bed," Wash Buckler said sternly and pointed back to the corridor.

The cat groaned angrily, then skated back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Kids these days," Dr Krankcase muttered beside him, shaking his head.

Wash Buckler turned to him in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"I always sleep here, well, ever since someone demolished my room with goo."

"That's unfortunate," Knight Light remarked from the kitchen.

"GAH! You guys really need to stop sneaking up on me!" Wash Buckler said.

"We can't help it," King Pen told him from the other side of the living room. "It's just how we are. Now let's all gossip like proper adults about how irresponsible kids are."

"GAAAAHHHH!" he screamed at the penguin.

"Y'know what other age group is immature?" Dr Krankcase said. "People in their twenty's."

"Totally," Knight Light said.

Wash Buckler turned to him, "Uhh, aren't _you_ in your twenty's Knight Light?"

"Uhh, yes? No? I DON'T REMEMBER! Is that a trick question?" Knight Light asked rapidly, extremely confused.

"Let's get back on topic," King Pen said with a serious voice. "What's up with Freeze Blade?"

"I don't know…" Wash Buckler sighed. "I guess I just wish that he would respect me more, especially because he's my only child."

"I totally relate buddy," King Pen said. "I've got a daughter back at home, and all she does is play on that mobile device of her's."

"My twins are the same!" said Knight Light.

"I have to ask," Dr Krankcase said, unamused. "Are we going to keep pretending we have offspring or are we actually going to help Wash Buckler with his problem?"

"He's right," Knight Light said. "We're here for you Wash-y. Share away."

Wash Buckler said, "I really just wanted a personal relationship with my son-"

"Uhh, by 'problem', I meant how Wash Buckler thinks that Freeze Blade is his son," Krankcase said dryly.

"Oh, right," Knight Light said, then turned to the mermasquid. "You need help."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Wash Buckler muttered. "I should go see a therapist."

The others urged, "You _really_ should."

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	9. The Therapist

**The Therapist**

"Hello there," the mabu said as he seated himself on a chair with a notebook. "I am Jed, and I will be your therapist today."

They were in a cosy, yet somewhat gloomy room that was overstocked with jars of blueberries.

Jed noticed that his patient was eyeing them.

"Oh, them? I enjoy the squishy noise they make when I squeeze them. Wanna try?" he offered the skylander a blueberry.

"I'll pass," Wash Buckler said.

"More for me," Jed shrugged. "Anyway, what seems to be the problem, pal?"

"Well, my team forced me to come here because I thought that one of them was my son," Wash Buckler explained, realising how stupid it sounded out loud.

"Hmm, I see," Jed wrote something quickly in his note book, then questioned formally, "And what is this teammate's name?"

"Freeze Blade."

"Ah, yes. Freeze Blade…" he continued writing in his notebook, then looked up at Wash Buckler, who seemed uncomfortable. "Something the matter?"

"Well, I can't seem to not take notice that I am tied to a chair," the mermasquid said, an unamused expression on his face.

"Oh, my apologies for that, Wash Buckler," said Jed. "But we have had past experiences with patients who have tried to escape. So now we are always on guard."

"I also noticed that all my friends are tied to chairs too," Wash Buckler motioned to the six other skylanders surrounding him. "Yet they don't need therapy."

"Ah, well," Jed started to explain. "We do things just a tad differently than the other therapists here in Skylands. You see, everyone in the universe other than me is imperfect, therefore, we believe that you all need therapy."

"What makes you think you're so great?" Dr Krankcase snapped at the therapist.

"Well that's not very nice," Jed remarked, checking something off on his notebook. "Anyway, let's start with you, Wash Buckler. Tell me more about this 'Freeze Blade as your son' situation."

"Anything to get this over with as soon as possible," the mermasquid muttered almost to himself. "Well, it all began a few days ago, when Freeze Blade had revealed to me that he was sadly an orphan. So then I adopted him."

There was a silent pause, before Jed asked, "So, uhh, that's all there is to it?"

"Basically."

"Hm, well you're boring. NEXT!"

One of Jed's workers shoved Wash Buckler's chair aside roughly and brought in Chompy Mage's.

Chompy Mage glanced around, blinking rapidly, "This is weird. Why am I here? You're all creeps."

Jed wrote something down in his notebook and muttered, "You lot are just full of insults aren't you?" He looked up to realise that one of the chairs had no one on it. "Where is your friend, Rattle Shake?"

"He managed to escape and crashed through the window saying something about abandoning us," Knight Light explained briefly.

"I see," the therapist sighed dryly. "Then the rest of you will have to do."  
"What do you mean?" King Pen asked. "What do you mean 'we'll have to do'? Doesn't that mean less work for you?"

"Oh, well you see, being a therapist isn't my job. I just wanted to do it because I want to point out the flaws in everyone in Skylands, resulting in everyone feeling like they're a horrible person and that I am, in every way, perfect."

The skylanders blinked, slightly confused.

"That is wrong on so many levels," Dr Krankcase said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if you need therapy yourself, Jed," Freeze Blade said in a mocking voice.

"I DO NOT NEED THERAPY FOR I AM BEAUTIFUL UNLIKE YOU GROSS MORTALS!" Jed shrieked at the ice cat. "Ahem. Anyway, Chompy Mage, is it?"

" _And_ Chompy Puppet!" Chompy Mage said, hugging his puppet protectively.

Jed rolled his eyes, "Uhh, I see." He wrote something down, then looked back up at the mage. "Do you… really believe that this puppet is alive?"

"I'm alive as can be!" The Chompy Puppet said. "Why? Do you doubt my existence?"

"I have to admit, I do."

"YOU DARE INSULT THE MAGE'S PUPPET?!" the puppet screeched at the therapist.

"Hush! There, there puppet," Chompy Mage said comfortingly, then scowled at Jed. " _I_ believe in you."

"We don't have time for this," Jed muttered. "Goodbye." He motioned to his guards, who yanked Chompy Mage out of the way. "NEXT!"

"I doubt you are going to find any imperfect traits about me," King Pen said calmy as the therapist examined him.

"I already have - your ego. You think you're _so_ wise and _so_ smart, but you're really just a dumb penguin!"

"Honestly, you can't really say anything," King Pen remained tranquil.

"GAH! Yes I can! Because I am your therapist!"

"I think you're only being like this because you have your very own insecurities."

"What? NO, OF COURSE I DON'T!" Jed yelled. He paused, then wailed, "WHO AM I KIDDING? I'M A FAILURE! A FAILURE I SAY!"

"Heh, just kidding," King Pen's attitude changed quickly.

"W-what?"

"I think you're like this just because you're gross and no one likes you-"

"NEXT!"

"Ouch," King Pen said as the guards hurled him into the wall.

They shoved Dr Krankcase in front of the therapist.

Jed asked harshly, "Now, what's wrong with you?"

"Why don't you decide since you seem to be _so_ good at pointing out our flaws?" Krankcase spat aggressively.

"Alright," Jed said harshly. "Obviously your biggest flaw is your disrespectful manner."

"I'm polite to people that deserve it," the doctor said. "So you might as well get used to it."

"I AM YOUR THERAPIST YOU MUST LOVE ME!" Jed screeched in his face.

"I honestly don't think any of us are going to 'love you' after this," Krankcase remarked. "In fact, I think you have more flaws than all of us combined - well that's pushing it - but still, you're nowhere near perfection."

"Excuse me? Who is the therapist here?" Jed raised his voice, clearly on the verge of exploding into madness.

"You should really rethink your life choices."

"I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WHO INSULTS YOU!" Jed erupted.

"You should also get that temper under control," Dr Krankcase said with a humorous tone.

"UGH JUST GO AWAY!" Jed shouted at him, not thinking.

The doctor motioned to the ropes that secured him, "That's going to be a bit difficult."

"Fine then!" Jed barked. "NEXT PATIENT, GUARDS!"

Immediately the guards replaced Krankcase with Knight Light.

"Yay, I finally get a turn!" the trap master cheered.

"Well, you're naïve, aren't you?"

"Naïve? What's naïve?"

Jed sighed and carried on, "Tell me, Knight Light. What do you usually spend your free time doing?"

"Usually baking muffins for Spy Rise," Knight Light replied. "It takes up a lot of my time."

"Wait, so you waste most of your day serving your friends?" Jed questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You could put it that way. But I am the only one who can cook, so that automatically makes me responsible for breakfast, dinner and lunch."

"So let me get this straight," the therapist said seriously. "You're a slave to your friends and you don't get to do anything other than cook for them?"

Knight Light turned to the others behind him, whose expressions all said, _that's not true! DON'T ADMIT IT! It'll just give him a way to put you down!_ He turned back to the therapist and said simply, "Yup."

The others groaned.

"My, I like you already," Jed remarked. "You're upfront about your many issues unlike your unprofessional friends here."

"Oh, I have no problems," Knight Light told him politely. "In fact, I _love_ cooking for all my friends."

"But what about all the other stuff you enjoy? There isn't any time for those!" said Jed, trying to come up with an excuse for why the light skylander should feel miserable.

"My real talents are baking and blinding people with my constant luminosity."

"That is one hundred percent true," Chompy Mage backed him up. "I am still blind from yesterday!"

Knight Light gave him an apologetic look, then turned back to the therapist.

"Ugh, why are you so happy?" Jed asked him impatiently.

"There's nothing to really be sad about," Knight Light replied.

Jed told him, clearly irritated, "Well then, I don't have time for people who don't realise that they have issues. NEXT!"

The guards placed the last team member in the room in front of Jed - Spy Rise. He scowled at the therapist edgily. Dark shadows seemed to lurk in the spyder's presence.

"Spy Rise, my last patient for the day," Jed said professionally. "What can I help you with?"

Spy Rise stayed silent.

"Can you please speak up?

Nothing.

"You can't tell me what's wrong with you?"

He didn't say a word, just stared at him edgily.

His teammates were clearly enjoying this.

"Alright…" Jed said in thought as he noted something down in his notebook. "Anti-social…" he looked back to the spyder. "You know, you're really creepy right?"

He kept staring.

"What are you looking at exactly?" Jed stammered. "Are you deep in thought, or are you actually _trying_ to freak me out?"

After another brief pause, Jed started writing something else in his notebook. He looked up back at the spyder, only to realise that he wasn't there.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Boo," an edgy voice rang in his ear.

He jumped, startled to see Spy Rise on the back of the couch where he was sitting.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!" he screamed at the spyder. "You people are WEIRD!"

"That's the point," Dr Krankcase told him.

"Well, it seems that we're all done here," said Wash Buckler hopefully. "So I'm assuming we can all leave now-"

"No," Jed said, fury rising up inside him. "You're not going anywhere."

"And why is that?" Freeze Blade questioned.

"Because you don't deserve getting away after you all disrespected me as a therapist!"

"Too late," a voice said.

The therapist turned to see Rattle Shake, alongside his teammates, who were now free.

"HOW DID I NOT SEE YOU?!" Jed bellowed furiously. "GUARDS, GET THEM SO I CAN MAKE THEM FEEL BAD ABOUT THEMSELVES!"

The two guards immediately sprang into action, but so did the skylanders.

"This is child's play," King Pen said as he trapped them under an iceberg.

"Yup," Freeze Blade agreed. "Could he have not made us fight ten of them or something?"

"The important thing is that we can get back to the base now."

"NOT YET SKYLANDERS!" Jed rose from his chair dramatically and stood in a fighting position. "You have to get through me first!"

Dr Krankcase walked towards him until he was standing in front of him. "You do realise you pose no threat to us, right?"

Jed growled and kicked one of the doctor's wooden legs, only to immediately regret it. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The others burst out laughing behind them.

Dr Krankcase gently pushed him backwards, sending the pathetic mabu crashing onto the floor.

"Come on guys," Wash Buckler said, leading the way to the door. "Let's get back home."

"Gladly," Freeze Blade said gratefully.

As they exited the building, Jed the therapist was still lying on the floor like a ragdoll.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	10. Foes of The Same Creator

**Foes of the Same Creator**

It was Monday, resulting in everyone hating each other more than usual. Even though the team of eight didn't have to attend anything that required work that day, they still felt snappish. Wash Buckler trudged into the lounge room and collapsed sleepily on the couch. He reached for the remote, but Rattle Shake got to it first.

"Gimme the remote," Wash Buckler told him, too tired to even raise his voice.

Rattle shake just shook his head and change the channels on the TV.

The mermasquid sighed and gave up.

The eight skylanders were sprawled all over the living room. Chompy Mage lay face-first on the floor, Freeze Blade was asleep on a pile of pillows, Spy Rise was dangling from the roof, King Pen was hogging almost the entire couch, Knight Light was face-planted on the kitchen bench, Wash Buckler and Rattle Shake took up the remaining space of the sofa and Dr Krankcase sat up against the wall, his hat over his eyes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang furiously. The eight of them groaned in misery, knowing that one of them would have to get up. They all instinctively held up their hands and played _scissors paper rock_ until they decided the loser. After about twenty minutes of _scissors paper rock_ and listening to the doorbell ring angrily, Freeze Blade was finally chosen and trudged sourly to the front door.

"What?" Freeze Blade said impatiently when he opened the door to reveal Boom Bloom, a life sensei.

"Is Dr Krankcase here?" she asked, trying to look inside.

"Yeah," the ice cat replied impolitely.

"Can I see him?"

"NO YOU STUPID PLANT BUTT PERSON."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll get him for you," Freeze Blade muttered, than went back inside. He face-planted on the couch and said, "Someone's there for you Krankcase."

The doctor groaned drowsily, muttered something like, "No one's ever _here_ for me", and got up off the floor and adjusting his googles.

"Yeah?" he said dryly when he reached the door, then he realised who she was and his eyes snapped open wide. "You?"

"Yup, me," Boom Bloom replied, stepping inside.

"W-what are you doing here?" Dr Krankcase stammered uncomfortably. "I thought you said you hated me."

"Meh, I got over it," she said briskly, then turned to the rest of his teammates who were drooling all over the carpet lazily. "What's up with them?"

"It's seven in the morning, what do you expect?" the doctor answered.

"Uhh, it's two in the afternoon, Doc," Boom Bloom corrected him.

"What's the difference?"

Wash Buckler looked up at them from the couch, "Krankcase, what have I told you about bringing gross strangers into the base? We don't like people, remember?"

"I am standing right here Wash Buckler!" Boom Bloom muttered angrily.

Wash Buckler spat back at her, "I wasn't talking to you," then went back to gazing mindlessly at the television with the others.

"So why are you here?" Krankcase asked her.

The other sensei gave him an apologetic look, "I felt bad about the way I treated you last time we met and I want to apologise."

"It's fine, you don't have to," the doctor told her.

"Yes, I do," Boom Bloom continued. "What I said that day wasn't acceptable-"

"No, seriously, stop. This story is meant to be comedic, not dramatic."

"Oh, sorry."

Krankcase shrugged. "So, was that all?"

"Well I guess so, if we're all good with each other now-"

She was interrupted by the front door being knocked down.

"YO, KRANKCASE!" a wooden monster hollered as he bounded into the living room, crushing the TV.

"Oh no," Boom Bloom moaned. " _That_ guy."

"What do you want, Fisticuffs?" Dr Krankcase said, his goo guns ready.

"Woah, slow your roll, Doc," the evilkin said. "I don't want to fight today."

"Well you're certainly asking to," Rattle Shake said aggressively, motioned to the demolished television.

The wooden monster ignored him, "I only wish is to tell you that I forgive you."

"Forgive me? For what?"

"FOR BETRAYING US! YOUR VERY OWN CREATIONS!"

"I honestly didn't think that required an apology," Krankcase told him dryly.

Fisticuffs scoffed, then turned to Boom Bloom, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why do you need to know?" she spat back.

"Just didn't expect you to be visiting," the evilkin said bluntly, then added, "At the same time as me."

"Well, you're not his only creation," Boom Bloom told him. "I can visit too."

Silent tension filled the room as the two stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was only a brief moment. To break the tension, Krankcase stood in between them.

"So…" he said awkwardly. "You guys wanna, uhh, meet the team?"

Boom Bloom looked up at him, "Sure," she said, brighter. "They seem nice."

The other seven skylanders were still lying lazily around the living room, staring at the broken television.

" _These_ are skylanders?" Fisticuffs questioned.

"Yes, they are," Krankcase answered and thought to himself, _apparently_. "That's Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, King Pen, Rattle Shake, Knight Light, Spy Rise, Chompy Mage and Chompy Puppet."

"Uhh, you know that puppet isn't actually alive, right?" Boom Bloom asked the doctor.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" he warned her, but was too late.

Chompy Mae's head perked and he turned to the life sensei. "YOU DARE ENRAGE THE MAGE?!" he yelled into her face.

"I AM A LIVING BEING!" the puppet screeched.

"Okay, okay!" Boom Bloom tried to calm him down. "He's alive! I get it!"

Chompy Mage's fiery rage extinguished and he slunk back to the couch.

Boom Bloom wiped her forehead in relief, and Fisticuffs snickered at her. She scowled at him seriously.

"Okay, what is up with you two?" Dr Krankcase demanded. "You've been holding a grudge against each other ever since you saw each other. And yes, I know that you're from different sides, but you seem more aggressive then you should be."

The plant creation sighed, then said, "I don't know. I guess I just don't think that Fisticuffs should be allowed to visit you. He's a _villain_!"

"HEY!" Fisticuffs spat aggressively. "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH VILLIANS?!"

"Well, actually, yeah," she answered. "I do."

"Well, I think that I should have access to my creator no matter who I am, _especially_ since we all know that I'm his favourite creation."

In that moment, Dr Krankcase's mind shattered like glass. _Uh oh_.

"WHAT?!" Boom Bloom yelled at Fisticuffs. "No you're not! I'm his favourite since, I'M a skylander like him!"

"Oh yeah?" Fisticuffs challenged. "Well instead of thanking him for bringing you to life, YOU DROVE HIM FROM HIS OWN FACTORY AND BLEW IT TO SHREDS!"

"HE WAS A SUPERVILLIAN! WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED IN HIS FOOTSTEPS, LIKE ME!"

"WELL HE'S A SKYLANDER NOW, SO OBVIOUSLY HE WOULD LOVE ME MORE!"

Boom Bloom pulled out her thorny whips, but before she could unleash them on the evilkin, he bowled her over and wrestled her to the ground. They struggled furiously on the floor and actually caught the other skylanders' attention.

Dr Krankcase stared down at his creations, who were obviously going to destroy the entire base if he didn't stop them.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" he yelled at them. They stopped almost immediately and looked up at him. "Pull yourselves together! You're not children!"

"BUT HE-" Boom Bloom started to complain, but was cut off.

"NO BUTS!" Krankcase snapped.

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake snickered to each other quietly from the couch.

"I thought I made you two better than this!" he said to them as they stood back up again and brushed themselves off. "I never expected to see my inventions squirming on the floor like a pack of wild chompies!"

"Yo Knight Light!" Wash Buckler called to the trap master. "Go get us some popcorn. This just got intense."

Knight Light nodded, then set off towards the pantry for a packet of popcorn.

"He's right," Fisticuffs turned to Boom Bloom. "Instead of fighting, we should try and MAKE him decide who his favourite is."

"Wait, what-?"

"GREAT IDEA!" Boom Bloom erupted. "I'll make your final decision easy for you, Master."

"Can someone please explain what is happening?" Krankcase asked, a little concerned.

"I'll convince you that even though I'm evil, I'm still your favourite creation!" Fisticuffs assured him.

Then the two of them rushed off.

The doctor turned to his teammates, who were devouring a colossal bowl of popcorn, "Do you guys have any idea of what they're up to?"

The seven of them shrugged, then went back to munching their snacks.

…

Just a little while later, the eight skylanders were finishing up the last of the popcorn when Boom Bloom peeked her head over the top of the back of the couch.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Krankcase questioned her when he spotted her, only to be showered in a massive pile of popcorn. "GAH!"

"Now you'll _never_ run out of popcorn master!" she said cheerily, then shrunk back behind the couch.

The other seven skylanders started devouring the popcorn that surrounded the doctor.

"I think I'm going to run out of air space in here," he choked. "PLEASE EAT FASTER!"

When he was finally dug out of the pile of popcorn, he was greeted by a very kind-looking Fisticuffs.

"Hi…?" he said, questioning why the evilkin wasn't blinking.

"WHY HELLO THERE FRIEND!" the wooden monster sang into his ear.

"GAH!" the doctor shrunk away. "You're going to blow out my eardrums soon Fisticuffs! What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say that I am SO dedicated to you that I have decided to join the good side and fight against evil!" Fisticuffs announced, only slightly less ear-piercing.

"Oh, then good for you," the doctor said briefly, then attempted to walk around him but was yanked back painfully by the arm. "So I was thinking, maybe we could be a duo. Y'know like a package deal. It would be EPIC!" he exclaimed as he squeezed the doctor's arm tighter.

"LET GO OF MY ARM FISTICUFFS!" Krankcase yelled in pain at him. When he did, he said more calmly, "Thanks, but no thanks. I already have a team that I am very happy with."

Fisticuffs looked disappointed for a moment but then looked back at his creator with a bright face.

"Come Master!" he said in excitement, clamping his broad fist around the doctor's already-wounded arm. "I must show you something."

Krankcase furiously attempted to slip away from his creation's grip as he was dragged down the corridor that stretched around the body of the living room and kitchen. They stopped in front of the area where Krankcase's room had been destroyed, only to find it good as new.

"I fixed your room for you!" Fisticuffs declared in triumph.

"How did you-?" the doctor began to question how the evilkin had made it so swiftly, but was showered yet again with another huge chunk of popcorn that was released from a trap door in the roof.

"I told you that you would never run out!" Boom Bloom exclaimed as she descended down from the roof. "And I didn't lie!"

"I can see that," the doctor said grimly. "Or rather _taste_ that."

"HEY!" Fisticuffs yelled at the life sensei. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHOWING MASTER HIS NEW ROOM!"

"And you just happened to set off a trap door I installed which poured popcorn onto its next victim!" she snapped back. "SO JOKE'S ON YOU!"

"Both of you! QUIET!" Dr Krankcase commanded them. "Boom Bloom, QUIT IT WITH THE POPCORN ALREADY! And Fisticuffs, while the new room is appreciated, I'm guessing you're serving me only because you want to be my favourite."

"Yeah, you'd be right there Master," Boom Bloom admitted.

"AND FOR EON'S SAKE, STOP CALLING ME MASTER!" the doctor told them. "You two have free will now. I do NOT own you anymore. You have your own thoughts, motives and wishes, and I am not going to stand in the way of that." He turned to Fisticuffs, "So go back to the dark path if you want to. I have no intention of stopping you."

Fisticuffs dipped his head gratefully, "Thank you."

"BUT, I will ask one thing of you," the doctor added.

"Anything," Boom Bloom said.

"Get out," he said sternly, escorting them to the front door.

"That's fair," Fisticuffs said. "We'll leave right away. But just one thing - who is your favourite?

The doctor smirked, "Krankenstein, duh."

Then he shut the door in their faces before they could argue.

He turned to his teammates, who were still gazing at the demolished television.

"GUYS!" he shrieked at them. "The story got too heartfelt and sincere! QUICK! TELL ME A WITTY FART JOKE!"

The others sprang into action immediately.

"SILENT BUT DEADLY!" Freeze Blade cried.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL A CAT WHO LOVES TO EAT BEANS?" Rattle Shake scrambled for a joke. "PUSS N' TOOTS!"

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!" King Pen screeched.

"That's better," the doctor remarked.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	11. World War III

**World War III**

"Knight Light!" the spyder called out to the trap master as he crashed a hole through the roof of the kitchen. "Where are you Knight Light?"

"Right here," the light skylander replied. The pantry door seemed to open on its own to reveal Knight Light inside.

"What are you doing there?"

Knight Light shrugged. "I sometimes sleep in here. It's surprisingly cosy."

"Hm," Spy Rise noted. "Well, anyway, I was going to ask you where my daily batch of muffins are."

"Gimme a moment," Knight Light reached his hand behind him and pulled out a tray of freshly baked muffins. "Who knew pantries could make amazing ovens?" He handed the tray over to the demanding spyder, who then crashed another hole in the roof on the way out. Then he locked himself in the pantry again.

…

The doctor dusted off his hands, feeling accomplished for the first time. "Finally," he congratulated himself, "I've finally finished organising my pickle collection."

He looked up at the colossal wall of pickle jars. "Let's see. We've got the genuine dill pickles over here… And bread and butter pickles over here, and OOOOOH, Gherkin! Yup! I'd say that this was worth the twelve-week wait."

He turned to leave his room, when a warm aroma flew into the room.

He gagged, "BLEH! What is this stink?!" he glanced outside his room, only to see Spy Rise scuttling past with a tray of muffins. "Ugh, of course. Those disgusting things."

He raced out of his room at top speed, holding his breath, and dashed into the living room where Rattle Shake, Chompy Mage and Freeze Blade were chilling on the lounge. He collapsed on the ground, heaving until he got his breath back. The others just stared in horror as the doctor formally finished his seizure and stood up, dusting himself off.

"WHAT WAS THAT DOC?!" Rattle Shake exclaimed, erupting into hysterical laughter.

Freeze Blade joined him, "THAT'S WAS DISGUSTING BUT HILARIOUS!"

"Seriously, what happened to you Krankcase?" Chompy Mage asked, a little concerned for his friend.

"I just smelled muffins, that's all," the doctor explained briefly.

Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade paused for a short moment, then started hyperventilating again.

"Muffins did that to you?" Chompy's puppet asked, cocking its head to one side.

"What?" the doctor said. "You don't despise the smell of fresh muffins like me?"

"I think it's just you," the mage replied.

Suddenly, Spy Rise came crashing through the roof and collapsed on the floor, just as Krankcase had. He gagged furiously, then stood up beside the doctor.

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake couldn't stop laughing hysterically.

"What happened to _you_?" Krankcase questioned, looking the spyder up and down.

"The smell of pickles pierced my precious nostrils," he replied edgily.

"You hate PICKLES?!" Krankcase asked, enraged.

"They're disgusting!"

"OH YEAH?! W-well, your MUFFINS ARE GROSS!"

Spy Rise looked at him, a dead-serious expression on his face. Knight Light even came out of the pantry to see what the fuss was about.

"How dare you?" the spyder said, obvious rage welling up inside of him as he took a step towards the doctor.

"How dare I? HOW DARE I?" Krankcase stepped closer to him intimidatingly. "You insulted my pickles, nature's own gorgeous masterpiece!"

"And YOU insulted MUFFINS!" Spy Rise tried to stoop up to the doctor's height. "The glorious and almighty treats of LIFE!"

"What is the meaning of all the noise?" Wash Buckler came into the living room with King Pen right behind him. "Can't we just play with our My Little Pony doll- I mean action figures in peace?"

Chompy Mage was the first to reply, "Spy Rise and Krankcase are arguing over their favourite foods - pickles and muffins."

"Hm," Wash Buckler said thoughtfully, then walked over to them and snapped his fingers in between them. "Hey! You two, snap out of it!"

But they just kept glaring into one another's eyes furiously.

"Oh no," King Pen said behind him.

"What's wrong King Pen?" the leader asked the water sensei.

"I've seen this before," the penguin told him. "When enemies don't move or speak, and they just stare into each other's eyes like this, it means a war is coming."

"Ha!" Rattle Shake sneered. "As if! Sure, these two haven't always gotten along in the past, but they usually just go lock themselves in their rooms until they're over whatever they were arguing about."

"I must admit," Wash Buckler said, stroking his chin. "I've never seen them like this before. They're unresponsive."

"Be warned," King Pen continued. "If this is what I think it is, the war will officially begin once they say-"

"TROOPS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" the two tech skylanders yelled in sync. "WE'RE GOING TO WAR!"

Spy Rise yanked his closest friends, Rattle Shake, Freeze Blade and King Pen over to one side of the base, and Dr Krankcase motioned for Wash Buckler, Knight Light and Chompy Mage to follow him to the other side.

"What is happening?" Knight Light asked in utter confusion.

"They've selected their teams," King Pen called out from the other side, only to be silenced by Spy Rise.

"SERGANT!" the spyder screeched in the penguin's face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! COMMUNICATING WITH THE ENEMY TEAM? BETRAYING US?"

"No sir!" King Pen exclaimed. "I would never betray the Muffins!" he whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "The only choice we have is to wait for the war to end. Don't worry guys, they won't cause any real destruction. Just play along."

The other five nodded silently, then got into character.

"Sir," Wash Buckler said to Dr Krankcase, saluting him. "What is the Pickles' next action?"

"Happy you asked, soldier," he answered the mermasquid. "We must assault on the Muffins' base when they least expect it - AT LUNCH TIME!"

Chompy Mage, Knight Light and Wash Buckler nodded formally, then pretended as if they were loading their guns for battle.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Dr Krankcase roared at them. "GUNS?! IN WAR? I DON'T THINK SO!" the doctor pretended to slap the fake guns off of them. "We fight with pickles."

"Uhh, yes. Of course sir," Chompy Mage said nervously, shocked by the sudden authority in his friend's voice. "My apologies."

"Apology accepted, soldier," Krankcase said. "Now, before the assault, we must wear our camouflage."

And with that, the doctor led them over to his room.

…

"We must move quietly, soldiers," Spy Rise whispered to his teammates as they crept through a tunnel made of pillows and blankets. "We must not under any circumstances let the Pickles know of our presence in their camp. Freeze Blade, do you have the muffins in case of emergency?"

The ice cat nodded silently, motioning to the massive sack of fresh muffins.

The other three nodded, as they continued crawling. They reached the end of the tunnel, which opened up into the corridor.

"I hear someone coming!" Freeze Blade hissed quietly.

"Hide!" Spy Rise ordered. They barrel rolled into Rattle Shake's room and under his bed. They watched the Pickles walk past the doorway, and when Spy Rise gave the signal, they rolled out from under the bed.

"That was close," Rattle Shake panted.

"Indeed," Spy Rise said. "Let's make sure we're on guard at all times, troop."

The others nodded.

"Now, hurry!" the spyder ordered. "We must get to the pickle supply hidden in their leader's room. But first, we have to make it through the booby traps."

As quiet and quick as a mouse they dodged around invisible lasers and trekked through pretend quicksand, all while humming some super sweet spy music.

…

"Perfect," Dr Krankcase remarked as the team finished spreading pickle juice across their faces as camouflage. "They'll never see us coming."

"I'd say it's about lunch time now," Knight Light said. "Should we attack the Muffins' base?"

"Yes, let us go now," Krankcase agreed.

"What are we going to do, sir?" Freeze Blade whispered from under Dr Krankcase's bed. "We can't let them attack the base!"

"Then we won't let them," Spy Rise told him, then turned around to the others. "Are you ready, soldiers?"

King Pen and Rattle Shake nodded with serious expressions.

"It was an honour knowing you all," King Pen said.

"Indeed," the spyder said. Then yelled, "CHAAAARRRGGGEE!"

Dr Krankcase and his troop swivelled around, taken by surprise as the Muffins bashed into them. The doctor recovered quickly, and launched a pickle into Freeze Blade's face.

"Gah!" the ice cat narrowly dodged the projectile.

"Hit me up King Pen!" Rattle Shake called to the penguin who immediately sent a muffin towards him. The serpent caught it and sent it rocketing towards Knight Light, who had thrown a pickle at the same time which defused the blows.

Wash Bucker stockpiled himself with pickles and launched them rapidly at the other side. The four Muffins attempted to dodge around them but Freeze Blade was caught on the leg by one and fell.

"I'll be fine," Freeze Blade winced dramatically and recovered himself as Rattle Shake slithered up to his side. "Keep fighting, Muffins!"

King Pen threw himself at Chompy Mage, who in return, was ready. The mage dodged out of the way and sent an unusually large pickle flying at the penguin's face. King Pen only just deflected the assault with his armguards. He launched himself forward, and this time, managed to land some blows on his opponent.

"PICKLES FOREVER!" the chompy mage's puppet battle cried.

Rattle Shake was pinned to the floor by Wash Buckler, who held a pickle just above him. But suddenly, Freeze Blade dashed into the mermasquid, throwing him off of the serpent. He helped his friend up, and they both stood against Wash Buckler in fighting positions.

"If we go down," Freeze Blade said to Rattle Shake beside him. "We go down together."

They raised their weapons, or muffins in this case, and charged.

Wash Buckler stuffed a pickle in his bubble gun and rocketed it towards them, blowing Rattle Shake back.

"Keep going!" the serpent hissed.

As Freeze Blade neared the mermasquid, he dodged a few other pickles that were thrown at him and swiped his face with a muffin. Wash Buckler stumbled backwards for a brief moment, then built up his guard again the soldiers circled each other in a fighting stance. Then Wash Buckler stopped.

"Sorry about this, friend," the mermasquid said, bringing down a pickle on Freeze Blade's already wounded leg.

The ice cat fell hopelessly to the ground.

"Finish it," he said, accepting his fate.

But Wash Buckler shook his head, "We're still skylanders. I'm not going to kill you." Then he glanced around and saw their leaders, Spy Rise and Dr Krankcase furiously landing blows on each other. Pickles and muffins were flying everywhere. "They're going to kill each other if we don't stop them!"

"You have insulted the most heavenly food in Skylands," Spy Rise growled, aiming two handfuls of muffins at the doctor. "And now you shall pay."

Krankcase snarled back, "In your dreams, spyder!"

Enraged, they charged, full speed at each other with no intention of mercy. Wash Buckler tried to stop them in time but when he got there, Spy Rise had the doctor cornered.

"May your troop remember this," the spyder said, and pretended to stab a strangely sharp muffin through Krankcase's chest.

Although he didn't look hurt whatsoever, the doctor collapsed to the ground dramatically. Chompy Mage stopped in his battle with King Pen and saw the situation, a shocked expression on his face.

"KRANKCASE!" he cried, running over to the doctor's side.

"Chompy…"

"YOU'LL BE FINE!" the mage said hopefully. "Just STAY WITH ME!"

"You've always been like a brother to me…"

"NO, PLEASE! Don't leave me!"

"It's too late for that, Chompy," Krankcase's breathe left him. "Tell Wash Buckler that I was the one who took his pirate hat that one time. It just looked so good on me…"

Dr Krankcase took his last breath and rested his eyes for the last time.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chompy Mage wailed over the doctor's body.

"Come on soldiers," Spy Rise said to his men, no such emotion showing on his face. "We're done here."

The team turned to leave, but the spyder stopped halfway.

"W-what just happened?" he rubbed his head.

"Spy Rise?" Freeze Blade said. "You're back!"

"Uhh, I guess," he answered. "How did I get here?"

"You were battling Dr Krankcase to the death," Rattle Shake told him.

"Wait, if you're back to normal," Wash Buckler said. "Then shouldn't Krankcase be-?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chompy Mage exclaimed as the doctor opened his eyes.

He gagged, "What is that SMELL?!" he found the muffin that had caused his gruesome death and crushed it in his hand, muttering in a dark voice, " _Muffins_."

"Looks like all went well in the end," King Pen remarked. "No real damage was dealt and your battle has been resolved."

"I don't even remember what we were fighting about," Krankcase said.

"Best we just keep it a secret from them," Wash Buckler said quietly to King Pen, who nodded.

"Come on, there's a new season of Skylanders Academy on Skyflix," Rattle Shake told them excitedly.

"YYEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Freeze Blade hollered, then led the way to the living room.

 **No skylanders were harmed in the making on this story**

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	12. Wow!

**Wow!**

Rattle Shake strutted down the hall. Or at least, whatever the equivalent to strutting is when all you have is a tail. His snake gun in one hand while the other hand laid on his hips. He was hoping to pass someone. Then he spotted Knight Light and pretended not to see him as he slithered on,

"Wow!" Knight Light exclaimed when he saw the snake, "What's with the new bling?"

"Oh I see you noticed my new scales," Rattle Shake explained with a smirk, "I shed last night and got fresh new scales. Extra shiny ones."

"Ooooooo! Shiny! I love shiny things!" Knight Light admired the shining scales. The light skylander had always been fond of shiny things and had a problem of getting easily distracted when in the presents of something shiny.

"Well, I'm gonna show off to the rest of the group," Rattle Shake said moving away from the light skylander and down the hall some more.

A while later, Rattle Shake had the feeling he was being followed. He heard the sound of something flapping, like a bird's wings and felt a soft breeze on his back. Turning around, the snake saw Knight Light flying behind him. The trap master was gazing at Rattle Shakes new scales in awe.

"Uh, Knight Light? Could you maybe go somewhere else? You're creeping me out," the snake explained. The only words that came from Knight Light's mouth were,

"Wow." Then Rattle Shake sighed and turned back around to see Freeze Blade skate down the hall. The ice cat stopped when he saw Rattle Shake and his new scales.

"Wow! Sweet scales!" Freeze Blade exclaimed.

"Freeze Blade quick! Create something shiny with your ice!" Rattle Shake pleaded. The ice swapper questioned nothing, just shrugged and used his freezing ability to create an ice crystal.

"GIMME!" Rattle Shake shouted taking the crystal and holding it out to Knight Light who stared intensely at it. No one could tell due to his mask but in this moment, the light skylander never blinked. "TAKE IT!" the snake yelled in Knight Light's face as he shoved it into his hands, he then slithered away as fast as he could. Freeze Blade also skated away in the opposite direction. Knight Light continued to stare at the crystal. Then it melted,

"Aw…" the light skylander sighed then trudged away, silently crying.

Finally, Rattle Shake was convinced that Knight Light had forgotten about his new scales and was strutting down the hall once again. This time the snake passed the overweight penguin, King Pen. The sensei walked past not noticing the snake at all. Rattle Shake noticed how King Pen seemed uninterested, but he wanted everyone to see his awesome new scales so he slithered back to King Pen,

"Hey, King Pen," the snake started, moving into multiple positions that would show off his new scales.

"WELL HELLO THERE, JELLY WORM!" King Pen shouted suddenly. Rattle Shake was blown back from the force of the penguin's voice.

"GAH! What was that!?" Rattle Shake asked shocked. The penguin simply shrugged.

"So… notice anything different?" the snake suggested, standing up and dusting himself off. King Pen gasped,

"Wow!" he shouted in shock,

"Yes?" Rattle Shake asked excitedly.

"YOU'RE A SNAKE!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A JELLY WORM! AHHHHH! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!" with that the penguin ran away with surprising speed. Halfway through running, Rattle Shake watched as the penguin tripped over and started bawling out tears and having a tantrum. The snake rolled his eyes and went back to strutting down the hall.

"Strutting is tiring!" Rattle Shake thought out loud as he puffed into the loungeroom where he slumped on the couch.

"Ow!" came a shout from under the snake. Rattle Shake jumped in fright and landed on the floor. He looked back to where he had just sat and saw Freeze Blade.  
"Icy Butt!? When did you get here!?" Rattle Shake said in a raised voice for no particular reason.

"I've been here the whole time, Scale Butt!" Freeze Blade answered, "When I saw you come in I tried to say hi! You ignored me!"

"Technically, I didn't ignore you since I didn't even realise you were here," Rattle Shake explain, taking the blame off himself. The ice cat huffed, and his ears flattened against his head.

"Anyway, move!" the snake shouted.

"What!? Why!?" Freeze Blade questioned.

"Because I like that side of the couch!"

"Well I do too! So, no!"

"It wasn't a question," then the snake slithered up and shoved the pathetic cat off the couch, then climbed onto the couch and relaxed. Freeze Blade stood up, growled, hissed then began skating from the room,

"BY THE WAY! I LIKE YOUR SCALES! THEY'RE PWETTY!" Freeze Blade shouted furiously but meaning every word he said.

"THANK YOU FOR NOTICING!" Rattle Shake shouted back in the same tone. Then the ice cat skating angrily away.

Rattle Shake had been sitting on the couch, staring dumbly at the tv for hours. After a while, the snake fell asleep, flopping face first onto the floor.  
"WHOEVER IS IN THE LOUNGEROOM, TURN DOWN THE TV!" a voice shouted from another room. When no one answered the voice, Wash Buckler came into the room and saw Rattle Shake sleeping, butt half on the couch and face half on the floor.

"Wow!" the pirate mermasquid exclaimed. Suddenly, Rattle Shake woke from his slumber.

"Wha!? Wha!? Wha!?" the snake shouted, waking up slowly. He then slowly rolled off the couch and landed in a mess of tangled tail on the floor.

"Rattle Shake!" Wash Buckler shouted walking, or whatever the equivalent to walking is for a mermasquid, over to the snake who looked up at him with a face that said, _Am I in trouble!? What did I do!? Please don't fire me!_ "Those scales are absolutely beautiful!" Wash Buckler exclaimed in awe and wonder. Rattle Shake got up off the floor, looking prideful,

"Why, thanks for noticing," the snake spoke in a deeper and fancier voice than normal. He then proceeded to show off his scales by posing.

"You know what? Your scales are so beautiful, I believe you should be the new leader of the team!" Wash Buckler explained. Rattle Shake was struck with shock.

"W-wait what!?" he gasped. Wash Buckler nodded. Suddenly all the other skylanders burst into the living room shouting.

"WHAT!?" one skylander exclaimed.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?" another screamed in agony.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" one voice, identified as Chompy Mage, shrieked as if he'd just been stabbed. The mage then fell on his knees, then on his face and rolled around on the floor like he usually did when he was in distress. Freeze Blade's ears flattened against his head and he skated swiftly out of the room, then returned with two suitcases.

"What's up team?" Wash Buckler asked seeing the strange reactions and emotions coming from his team.

"Well, we all just heard you make Rattle Shake the new leader," King Pen started, "And… HE'S A SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" with that King Pen threw his flippers into the air and ran out of the room screaming like a little girl.

"And I'm leaving the team!" Freeze Blade announced. Everyone gasped. "If Rattle Shake is going to be the new leader, then I'm leaving." Then the ice cat skated up to the door and opened it. He turned to look at his team for the last time, "Good day!" then he skated out the door. Or he would have. Except for the fact that there was another door blocking his path. A door behind the first door. Freeze Blade hit his face on the door as he tried to exit then fell flat on his back, unconscious.

"Why is there another door there?" Rattle Shake asked.

"Well, you all are so lazy, so I thought, if I put in another door it would make you all have to put in extra effort and energy to open the second door. There's a third door behind that one," the mermasquid explained. Then everyone sighed.

"Anyway," Dr Krankcase started, "Rattle Shake can NOT be the leader!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Oh! And why not!?" Rattle Shake questioned starting to think that his 'friends' were anything but that.

"Well, you're a joke!" Krankcase explained, "You can't take anything seriously!"

"Is that really a problem around here!? I mean all we've done as a team so far is…" and the snake began to list all the stupid and pointless adventures they've done. "We've never really fought crime or tried to stop Kaos or ANYTHING!" Rattle Shake finished.

"I don't care! I still don't want you as a leader! Why in the world would you make Rattle Shake leader anyway, Wash Buckler!?" Krankcase asked.

"His scales are pwetty!" the mermasquid answered in awe. Rattle Shake posed for everyone and a chorus of awe echoed through the room,

"Wow!"

"Wow!"

"Wow!"

"Wow!" Everyone was in love with Rattle Shakes new scales.

"Okay, fine! Rattle Shake can be leader! But only because his scales are irresistibly shiny!" Krankcase gave in. Knight Light flapped up next to Rattle Shake and reached out his hand to touch his scales, but the snake slapped his hand with extreme force.

"Ow!" Knight Light wined. Tears started forming in his eyes, and even though he couldn't see it due to his mask, Rattle Shake could tell the light skylander was about to cry.

"Wait! Knight Light! I didn't mean it!" Rattle Shake tried to comfort the winged skylander but it was too late. Knight Light burst into tears and cried loudly. He then ran away to hide in the pantry, slamming the door behind him.

"Good going snake butt!" Chompy Mage said, angry that the snake had made his friend cry.

"Yeah! That was rude Rattle Shake! You would be a terrible leader if anyone ever made you one!" Wash Buckler said, completely oblivious to the fact that Rattle Shake was the new leader.

"Um, Wash Buckler, you made him the new leader!" Dr Krankcase shouting, completely annoyed with everything that was happening.

"I did? Well then, I officially unleadermake you. Or, unleadership you. Or is it fire you? No that's just for jobs," Wash Buckler was struggling to find the right words.

"JUST TELL HIM HE'S NOT THE LEADER YOU IDIOT!" Krankcase shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! Rattle Shake, you are NOT the leader!" Wash Buckler announced in a voice that sounded like he could be the host on a game show.

"B-but what about my shiny scales?!" Rattle Shake tried to reason.

"What shiny scales?" Dr Krankcase asked. He then aimed his goo gun at the snake and blasted him with goo.

"Hey! My scales! My beautiful, beautiful scales!" Rattle Shake cried then slithered from the room. Everyone started laughing, even Knight Light, who had heard everything from the pantry, came out and started laughing.

"Wha-what happened?" Freeze Blade asked finally waking up from his earlier bump. He looked around at all the laughing faces which immediately turned to him.

"Snakey Butt was the leader until he made Wingy Man cry then Pirate Face declared himself leader again and Dr Krankcase squirted goo on the snakey which made him cry and slither away," Chompy Mage explained.

"Glad I wasn't awake for all that," Freeze Blade said, standing up and skating over to the others. Then, suddenly, King Pen charged into the room and shouted,

"WOW!"

The End

Written by Jayh


	13. Trial of The Krankcase

Trial of The Krankcase

It all started when Dr Krankcase stole Spy Rise's stuff. Now the doctor was sitting in a chair surrounded by the other skylanders, all with different expressions. In front of the chair was a tall podium and standing behind that podium, was Wash Buckler.

"Okay skylanders," the mermasquid started and all the team turned to face him, "Court case for Spy Rise's stolen stuff can begin." Just before Wash Buckler hit the gavel against the podium Chompy Mage raised his Chompy Puppet in the air. "Yes, Chompy Mage? You have a question?" Wash Buckler asked pointing to the wizard.

"No! Chompy Puppet has a question!" Chompy Mage answered then his puppet began,

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Can we refer to stuff as shtuff? It's funner to say," the felt puppet requested. The surrounding skylanders all nodded and murmured to each other about how the puppet was right. Wash Buckler sighed,

"Ugh, fine. Anyone else?" No one raised their hand. "Good, let us begin the trial of Dr Krankcase!" and with that the mermasquid pounded the gavel against the podium. Then he did it again, and again, and again. Wash Buckler continued to hit the podium with the gavel while everyone watched in jealousy and annoyance. The leader realised the looks on his team and stopped pounding. "Ahem. Okay, Spy Rise, would you like to state your case against the accused?" Wash Buckler offered, and Spy Rise walked up calmly then turned around to face Dr Krankcase and the rest of the skylanders.

"I would just like to say… DR KRANKCASE IS COMPLETELY GUILTY! HE STOLE MY STUFF!" the spyder shouted. Chompy Mage put his hand up again, "WHAT YOU LITTLE WIZARD!?" Spy Rise shouted. After hearing the insult given to his best friend, Dr Krankcase almost blew it but luckily Rattle Shake grabbed back the doctor before he could do anything.

"I was just going to say, it's pronounced Shtuff now," Chompy Mage corrected the spyder. Spy Rise's face lit red and he was about to strangle the small wizard. He made hand gestures at the mage that said, _I WILL STRANGLE YOU TIL YOUR EYES POP OUT YOU PUNY WIZARD!_ Chompy Mage was terrified and ran to hide behind the couch. Then the spyder calmed down.

"So, do you have any proof to back up what you say?" Wash Buckler asked trying to get back on track.

"Uh no! But who needs proof!? Krankcase is a former villain! It's in his blood to steal!" Spy Rise explained angrily.

"Um, you do know how a court case works right? You NEED proof to back up your evidence or I'm just going to have to assume that Krankcase isn't guilty," Wash Buckler told the spyder. Spy Rise glared at Krankcase who smirked at him, he then turned back to Wash Buckler.

"Fine! Proof it is! Why do you think I was chasing him, and why do you think Dr Krankcase was running and screaming like a little girl from me, hm? BECAUSE HE KNEW HE HAD STOLEN MY SHTUFF!" Spy Rise finished.

"Uh huh… Mmhm… I see," Wash Buckler was handling papers with nothing on them as if he was studying important documents, then he shuffled the papers, placed them neatly on the podium in front of him and looked poshly at the spyder.

"That's very good proof you have there," he began, then raised the gavel in the air, "I hearby declare Krankcase GUIL…" Wash Buckler was about to pound the podium again when Freeze Blade interrupted.

"WAIT!" the ice cat screamed.

"Yes, my son?" Wash Buckler asked.

"Don't call me son!"

"No,"

"Ugh, anyway! You haven't even let Krankcase defend himself!" the cat protested.

"UGH FINE! WHATEVER! KRANKCASE GET YOUR WOODEN BUTT OUT HERE AND TESTIFY FOR YOURSELF!" Krankcase was about to get up when Freeze Blade stopped him.

"Actually, your honour, I would like to testify for him," the water swapper suggested. Wash Buckler rolled his eyes then waved a hand that said, _Fine go ahead but be quick._

"Okay. I am here to prove that Krankcase is innocent. Do you all remember that time at dinner?" the ice cat started, "The time when a strange scent filled the room. A scent that Dr Krankcase admitted had originated from him?"

"Yes, I get it, I farted! How is this necessary!?" Dr Krankcase asked annoyed and embarrassed.

"Well, did you keep your… cutting of the cheese to yourself? No! You shared it and told the truth! Therefore, Dr Krankcase is innocent because he is truthful, and you should all believe him no matter what!" and with that the ice cat strutted to the couch and sat down, then instantly fell asleep.

"Well… that was… interesting," Wash Buckler said shocked and uncomfortable. Rattle Shake slithered over to Freeze Blade,

"Aww, the little wittle kitty witty tired himself out," he said in a childish tone. Then Chompy Mage stepped out from behind the couch,

"I OBJECT!" he shouted, pointing to Wash Buckler.

"Chompy, there's nothing for you to object to," the mermasquid said, now feeling bored.

"Oh, oops," and with that, the small wizard dived back behind the couch.

"Well, I guess Freeze Blade's compelling argument has convinced me to announce Krankcase is… NOT GUILTY!" Wash Buckler stated loudly as he pounded the gavel on the wooden podium. "That is so fun!" the mermasquid exclaimed happily.

"NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT STUPID VILLAIN STOLE MY STUFF!" Spy Rise shouted to Wash Buckler who wasn't listening for he was too busy slamming the gavel on the podium.

"VILLAIN!?" Dr Krankcase and Chompy Mage who had appeared from behind the couch, both shouted in sync.

"WE ARE REFORMED YOU MEANY SKYLANDER!" Chompy Mage yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH!" Chompy Puppet agreed with his master.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL US VILLAINS! WE CHANGED!" Dr Krankcase defended.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Wash Buckler shouted above everyone else, "I've always wanted to say that. Ahem, Spy Rise apologise now for what you said to the SKYLANDERS!" the mermasquid told the spyder who began whining.

"Why!? They were the ones being mean and stealing!?" Spy Rise tried to reason.

"No excuses! What you said was mean! Look what you did to Chompy Mage!" the leader said pointing to Chompy Mage who was lying on the floor in a crying fit with all the other skylanders surrounding him and trying to comfort him.

"But he's always like that! He's emotionally unstable!" Spy Rise said. This only caused Chompy Mage to cry harder and louder. The skylanders trying to comfort their over dramatic team mate all looked over at Spy Rise and scowled. Then Freeze Blade got up and skated over to Spy Rise,

"You better apologise! Or I'll put the freeze on you!" the ice cat threatened, his eyes glowing light blue ready to shoot crisp ice at the spyder. Spy Rise, obviously not feeling threatened, turned away, crossed his arms and huffed,

"No!" he defied. Freeze Blade hissed and released a blast of ice from his eyes. Spy Rise was prepared for the spyder moved out of the way of the blast just in time. Unfortunately, behind the tech skylander stood the podium where Wash Buckler stood. The ice blast hit the mermasquid's gavel and froze it instantly, part of Wash Buckler's hand froze along with it. The pirate looked furiously at the ice cat who now had revelation of what he'd done and was beginning to skate away.

"YOU DARE FREEZE MY GAVEL YOU LITTLE CAT!" Wash Buckler spat as he rose from the podium and began walking down.

"Wash Buckler! Buddy! I didn't mean to! It was Spy Rise!" the ice cat tried to explain but Wash Buckler was having none of it. He reached Freeze Blade and grabbed the cat round the neck so the water skylander couldn't breathe.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Wash Buckler spoke harshly as he lifted Freeze Blade off the ground then slammed him onto the floor. The pirate pointed his weapon at the injured cat and was about to shoot when Dr Krankcase stepped in.

"WASH BUCKLER STOP!" he shouted. The mermasquid turned to face Krankcase still red with anger.

"WHAT!?" he asked furiously.

"We haven't finished the trial yet! You still have to decide whether I'm guilty or not," Krankcase tried to come up with a reason for Wash Buckler to not kill Freeze Blade. Wash Buckler looked at the doctor for a moment then lowered his gun and walked back to the podium. The thought of near death made Freeze Blade faint and his unconscious body was soon dragged away.

"The trial will continue!" Wash Buckler declared, "Once I get my gavel unfrozen!" the mermasquid then walked off the podium and headed to the kitchen.

After a while of waiting, Wash Buckler returned from the kitchen with the gavel. He'd put the frozen gavel in the oven and waited for it to melt, now the gavel was free from the ice. While Wash Buckler was busy, Freeze Blade woke up and had run to hide behind the couch where Chompy Mage was sitting once again.

"Ahem!" Wash Buckler cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention at the same time, "The trial of the Krankcase begins again," and the mermasquid slammed the gavel onto the podium a few hundred times.

"Now, after all the evidence shown, both by the defending and against sides, I have come to a verdict!" the pirate mermasquid announced. Everyone waited in anticipation.

"Not guilty," Wash Buckler said unenthusiastically, "Now everyone leave so I can spend some alone time with Gertrude my gavel." Wash Buckler finished hugging the gavel close to his chest. The skylanders then began to move towards the exit. Freeze Blade was first to leave and he was happy to get out. Dr Krankcase and Chompy Mage were last,

"Did you actually steal Spider Guy's things?" Chompy Mage whispered to the doctor.

"Yes, I did!" Dr Krankcase whispered, a bit too loudly.

"I KNEW IT! YOUR HONOUR…MMFFF!" Spy Rise was about to declare victory only to be stopped by King Pen who grabbed the Spyder and hugged him close to his chest,

'Imma give you big hug!" the penguin declared exiting the room.

When all the skylanders were gone and the mood was set, Wash Buckler and his gavel, Gertrude as he called it, sat at a small dining table in romantic lighting. Wash Buckler sipped some water from a fancy wine glass and asked,

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

The End

And Wash Buckler and Gertrude lived happily ever after.

Written by Jayh


	14. A Mole Among Us

**A Mole Among Us**

King Pen crashed into the living room and hurled himself onto the table, crushing it. He stood up again, huffing rapidly.

"Uhh, King Pen?" Wash Buckler asked the penguin, slightly concerned. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

"NO I'M GREAT!" the penguin shrieked in the mermasquid's face, then rolled around the floor crying his eyes out loudly.

Dr Krankcase rolled his eyes and said, "Don't bother. He'll get over it."

"Yeah, this happens every single Tuesday morning," Rattle Shake agreed. "It's nothing too unusual."

Wash Buckler ignored them and went over to King Pen who had run out of tears to cry and was just sitting their miserably.

"You okay bud?" he asked him.

"OH MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS," the penguin blurted out randomly. "LOOK!"

Wash Buckler turned to see what he was pointing at, which turned out to be Rattle Shake. "Uhh, yeah? What about him?"

"HE'S A SNAKE!" the penguin shoved past the leader and hurled himself onto Rattle Shake.

"AAAHHH!" the serpent struggled furiously under the penguin. "AGAIN WITH THIS, KING PEN? SERIOUSLY?"

"YOU'RE A SNAAAAAAAKKKKE!" the penguin screeched, spitting all over the snake. "YOU'RE WORKING FOR KAOS!"

"Wait, what?" Rattle Shake said, cocking his head. "You think I'm working for KAOS?!"

"YUH HUH!" the penguin said.

The six others burst out laughing.

"And what proof do you have for that conspiracy?" Spy Rise questioned the water sensei.

"HE'S GOT SCALESSSS!"

"This guy is really confusing…" Dr Krankcase muttered to Chompy Mage, who agreed.

"SHHHHH MR DOCTOR," the penguin squawked. "I HAVE MY REASONS!"

"Oh yeah?" Freeze Blade challenged. "Then, besides the fact that he's a reptile, why is Rattle Shake working for Kaos?"

"BECAUSE IT WOULD BE AN INTERESTING PLOT TWIST!" the penguin blurted into his face.

Wash buckler nodded thoughtfully, "He does have a point. It would be a twist nobody saw coming." He studied Rattle Shake, who was lost in utter confusion. "Are you one of Kaos' minions?"

"No! Why would you think that?" the snake hissed.

"There, he said he's not working for Kaos. We're done here," Krankcase said as he and Chompy Mage left the room.

"NOW GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID FEATHER-BUTT!" Rattle Shake snarled.

Instead, the penguin just sank his penguin butt feathers into the serpent even more.

"Why me…?" the snake rasped.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A-"

"Yes, a snake. I GET IT!"

"Well, I'm bored," Spy Rise said. "I'm out." He crashed through the roof.

"Hmm," the penguin thought out loud. "Spiders are mean too."

"Now you're attacking spiders?" Rattle Shake hissed.

"SHHHHHH!" he squawked at him. "I IS TRYING TO GATHER MY THOUGHTS!" He looked over at Wash Buckler. "Pie rats are rude as well though."

"Uhh, you mean pirates?" Wash Buckler asked.

"HMMM," the penguin said. "Chompies and kitties are also meanies. And can we _really_ trust reformed villains?"

"Are you seriously questioning all our loyalties?" Rattle Shake snapped.

"YEAH! BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL MEAN PEOPLE AND I'M AN ADORABLE PENGUIN," King Pen cawed loudly.

"Well, what about me?" Knight Light said from the kitchen.

The penguin looked up at him suspiciously, "How light are you _really,_ wingy-man?

"Light enough to be a light element," the trap master told him, as he flexed his wings proudly. "Yup, I'm pretty special."

The penguin narrowed his eyes, "We'll see…"

"Who do you think you are to question our loyalties, King Pen?" Rattle Shake interrupted his thoughts.

"THAT'S DETECTIVE KING PEN TO YOU SNAKE!" he screeched at him. "Now, I must go conduct a scientific experiment on you all, as none of you can be entirely trusted. GOOD DAY." With that, he released Rattle Shake from his penguin butt feathers and waddled off, determined.

"How could he think that one of us is a mole?" Freeze Blade asked.

"Now you all know how I feel," Rattle Shake muttered, slithering towards his room.

"Hm, well I guess it's once again up to me to lighten the party," Knight Light announced. "WHO'S UP FOR BLUEBERRY MUFFINS? HUH? HUUUH?"

Freeze Blade shook his head and turned to leave, "I'm going to try and talk some sense into our penguin buddy." And he skated off.

"I'll take one, Knight Light," Wash Buckler said as he grabbed half a dozen muffins.

Then Spy Rise crashed through the roof, grabbed them all and pounded back up through the ceiling.

The other two stared at the empty tray of muffins, speechless.

…

The reformed villains strode through the hallway talking. But they were stopped in their tracks as they accidentally walked into what felt to be an ocean of feathers. They both looked up to see King Pen, hands on his hips staring straight at them.

"Uh oh," Chompy Puppet muttered under his breath, (if he has any).

"What do you two think you're doing?" King Pen questioned them intimidatingly.

"Talking like normal people," Krankcase spat at him. "Now move out of the way."

King Pen squawked, "I AM A DETECTIVE! And I know that there is a mole in this team. Why wouldn't it be one of you two?"

"Why can't you just leave us alone for the day?" Chompy Mage pleaded. "We've had enough of your criticism to last us a lifetime!"

"I can't stand around while there is a mole among us," the penguin snapped back at the mage, eyeing him suspiciously.

Krankcase stood in front of his friend protectively, "You don't know that there's mole. Why would any one of us be working for the enemy?"

"Because you once were enemies, why wouldn't you be now?" King Pen said. "I can see right through you. I _know_ you have secrets."

Enraged, the doctor shoved roughly past the penguin, and dragged Chompy Mage along with him, who was having an emotional breakdown.

"King Pen!" Freeze Blade skated up to the water sensei. "There you are!"

"Indeed, kitty cat," King Pen stared into the ice cat's eyes without blinking.

"Uhh, are you alright buddy?"

"What are you hiding, cat?" King Pen studied him up and down.

Freeze Blade had no choice but to just stare back at him uncomfortably.

He eventually said, "I don't understand how you could think that one of us is a mole just based on our pasts and species."

"And I don't understand how _you_ could think that there's _not_ a mole among us," the penguin spat back.

Rattle Shake slithered up to Freeze Blade, not noticing King Pen at first, "Hey Freeze Blade, wanna- OH NO, NOT YOU!"

"Oh yes, snake-butt," King Pen said, puffing out his already feathery chest. "Don't think I'm done with you yet."

"Uhh, I have to go," the snake said hurriedly, then called as he slithered off, "BYE!"

"King Pen, in all seriousness, you need to calm down," Freeze Blade told him.

"ARE YOU JUST SAYING THAT SO YOUR COVER'S NOT BLOWN?!" the penguin squawked in his face.

"No! Not at all!" Freeze Blade said. "I saying this VERY genuinely. You need to stop."

"Not until I find this mole," he said grimly.

"What makes you think there's even a mole in the first place?"

King Pen sighed heavily, then said quietly. "I'm going to be honest with you Freeze Blade."

The ice cat listened intently, especially because the sensei never called him by his real name unless it was serious.

"I don't know," the penguin admitted. "But I have a strong gut feeling."

"Hm," Freeze Blade said thoughtfully. "Your gut's never been wrong. If there is a mole on the team, who do you think it could be?"

"Ever since the team was formed, I've always had my suspicions of Rattle Shake."

"Well, you're gonna need more proof then just the fact that he's a snake. He's still one of us," Freeze Blade told him.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," the penguin said.

"Well, I'll leave you to work this out, Detective King Pen," Freeze Blade said, turning to leave. "Just, don't go crazy, okay?" then he skated swiftly off, satisfied that he had finally gotten to know a more serious side of King Pen.

"Alright," the penguin said to himself. "No more false accusations until the suspect is proven guilty."

…

The next day the team sat in their usual spots around the living room, watching the TV and chatting noisily. That was, until King Pen came.

"Hello guys!" the penguin greeted cheerily. But all he got back was a sharp scowl from Chompy Puppet. The others quieted down when he entered, and said nothing to him, except for Freeze Blade, who shrugged. "What's wrong guys?"

Wash Buckler stood up and took King Pen aside.

"Listen, bud," he said to the water sensei. "Yesterday you really hurt the others. They felt as if you couldn't trust them at all."

"Sorry Wash Buckler, I just got a little ahead of myself."

"Freeze Blade told me about your 'gut feeling' thing," the mermasquid continued. "And I don't think you should engage unless you know _for a fact_ that there's a mole among us."

"You're right," King Pen told him. "Don't worry. I promise I won't engage."

"Thank you for finally being sincere," Wash Buckler said, then walked back over to the couch.

King Pen followed after him, and plumped his penguin butt feathers on the couch next to him, only leaving room for Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade, who were having an extremely competitive thumb war. Dr Krankcase was with Knight Light in the kitchen, helping him wash off the dishes from lunch. Spy Rise was watching them all from the corner as usual, like a creep. And lastly, Chompy Mage was talking quietly with Puppet, but not so quiet that King Pen couldn't hear them.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else, Puppet," Chompy Mage muttered to his hand-companion as they turned to leave. "Where no one else can hear…"

"TRAITOR!" King Pen squawked, plunging himself onto the mage. "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING CHOMPY MAN?!"

Freeze Blade face palmed as Wash Buckler and Krankcase rushed past him to help.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Krankcase aimed one of his goo guns at the penguin.

"I thought I told you to lay off the detective work!" Wash Buckler muttered to him loudly.

"HE'S HIDING SOMETHING!" the penguin reasoned. "I JUST KNOW IT!"

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Dr Krankcase yelled at him as he and Wash Buckler yanked him off of Chompy Mage, who was curled up in an emotional ball of wreck.

"I dunno," Rattle Shake muttered to himself from the couch. "A mole on the team doesn't sound _that_ far-fetched actually."

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	15. The Review

**The Review**

Spy Rise crashed through the ceiling and slammed a laptop onto the table, almost destroying it.

"Uhh, good morning to you too," Dr Krankcase said dryly.

"What is it this time, Spy Rise?" Freeze Blade asked the spyder.

"Yeah, what's the screen for?" Chompy Mage's puppet questioned curiously.

"WE… HAVE… A REVIEW!" he panted madly to his teammates and showed them the laptop screen.

"A REVIEW?!" Wash Buckler exclaimed. "I don't know what that means but I'm excited anyway!"

"What does it mean?" King Pen asked.

"Don't you guys pay any attention?" Spy Rise said impatiently. "People are watching us, or rather, _reading_ about us."

Rattle Shake glanced around wildly, "I don't see anyone!"

"Me neither!" Freeze Blade added.

"Because they aren't here," the spyder explained. "As I said, they're reading about us."

"Wait," Wash Buckler said, trying to comprehend what he was hearing, "You mean we're just characters in a book?"

"More like characters in a story on a website," Krankcase said, motioning to the laptop.

"ARE WE EVEN LIVING?!" Chompy Mage wailed, already to having an emotional breakdown on the floor.

"I think so…" Rattle Shake said, checking his own pulse. "Oh wait, I forgot I'm not actually-"

"Here, I'll try," the ice cat said, checking the pulse in his furry wrist. "Yep, definitely alive."

"Well, at least we're not dead!" Knight Light said from the kitchen.

"Yay!" King Pen rejoiced.

"So, now what do we do with the knowledge that people are watching us?" Wash Buckler asked.

The others looked thoughtful, then Knight Light said, "Wait, so people can write stories on that website?"

Spy Rise nodded.

Freeze Blade gasped. "WE CAN WRITE OUR OWN AND BECOME WORLDFAMOUS!"

"I've always wanted to be an author!" Rattle Shake announced.

"No you haven't," Krankcase told him.

"Good observation, Doc."

"Freeze Blade is right," Wash Buckler said. "We may not be ideal for battle, but maybe Skylands will appreciate us if we write awesome and breath-taking stories!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed in sync.

"So…" Spy Rise said, turning back to the laptop. "What should our account be called?"

"Hmm," the others thought.

"How about," Chompy Mage suggested. "'OH MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS'?"

"Perfect!" Wash Buckler exclaimed, typing their new name into the username slot. "And a password?"

"How about 'Password'?" King Pen said.

"Perfect!" said the mermasquid. "It's so obvious no one will suspect it!"

And with that, they created their new account.

"Now what?" Knight Light asked.

"Now we write stories!" Freeze Blade said.

"COOL!"

"WE'RE GONNA BE FAMOUS ALL ACROSS SKYLANDS!"

"FINALLY, APPRECIATED FOR ONCE IN MY-"

"Guys!" Wash Buckler raised his voice above his rejoicing team. "We actually have to think about what the story is going to be about, along with main characters."

The others nodded thoughtfully and murmured to each other.

"He's right," King Pen said. "Who's going to be our main character?"

The others immediately hollered their ideas out as if Skylands depended on it.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EON, ONE AT A TIME!" Wash Buckler yelled over them.

"Ahem," Spy Rise stepped forward, "I think the main character should be called Detective Elevate. He's a metal arachnid-"

"No, that's boring," Wash Buckler cut him off. "Anyone else?"

Freeze Blade spoke up this time, "Maybe we could write about a cat who loves to ice skate-"

"Next."

"What about a mage-?"

"Horrible."

"Or a western snake called-"

"YAAAWWWWNNN!" the mermasquid said loudly. "Where are the good ideas?"

"I say we write about a professor-"

"No one cares about your opinion."

"I WANT A PENGUIN GUY AS THE MAIN CHARACTER!" King Pen screeched, spitting all over the laptop.

"NO!" Wash Buckler said, raising his voice. "He would just leave feathers and poop everywhere!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

"Enough!" Knight Light yelled from the kitchen. He flew over to them. "I think our main character should come from an original idea, not be based off of one of us."

"So," Wash Buckler said thoughtfully. "You're saying that we should write about the epic adventures of a pirate octopus and his inferior crew!"

"N-no, that's not what I-"

"THEN IT'S DECIDED!" the leader exclaimed. "WE HAVE A AMIN CHARACTER!"

The others groaned.

"Don't even try arguing with him," Freeze Blade advised them. "He won't turn back now."

"Now," Chompy Mage said. "We're gonna need a main _antagonist_."

Wash Buckler turned to him. "Uhh, what? No! Why should we have a main antaga- Whatcha-call-it? It's a villain! They don't deserve character development!"

"But even the villains of the story should have depth-" Knight Light tried to reason but was cut off by the mermasquid.

"NO! I'M LEADER AND I SAY THE VILLAIN SHOULD BE A BALD SHORT GUY WITH A BLACK ROBE AND BLUE STUFF ON HIS FOREHEAD!"

"Like Kaos?" Rattle Shake said, fed up with the mermasquid.

" _Noooooo_!" Wash Buckler shrieked at him. "An original villain! I say what goes! Anyway, now we have our antagonist and protagonist.

"And now we plan-" King Pen started.

"AND NOW WE WRITE!" Wash Buckler announced, standing on the table trying to look heroic.

"Wait, what?" Krankcase shook his head. "We have to plan other characters, and the _actual_ story plot."

"Well, I'm bored!" the mermasquid told the doctor. "I say we write NOW!"

Freeze Blade turned to the others and reminded them, "Don't resist him!"

Dr Krankcase sighed and shrugged, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

"Good. Now that we're all on the same page, LET'S WRITE SOME STORIES!"

He snatched up the laptop, placed it on his lap and pulled up _Word_.

"Alright," he said. "Let's start. Once upon a time-"

"WAIT!" Chompy Mage exclaimed. "What time is this story based in?"

"Who cares?" the mermasquid said impatiently. But the mage kept glaring at him. "UGH, FINE! THE PRESENT."

"Then I don't think you can say 'Once Upon a Time'," Freeze Blade pointed out. "Maybe you should introduce the story in a different way."

The leader rolled his eyes, "Well, what do you suggest?"

Freeze Blade grabbed the laptop from him and rested it on his lap.

"You could say something like 'It was a dark and stormy night'."

"Or you could indicate that the night is dark and stormy in a new and original way," Rattle Shake added. "Like, 'A loud clap of thunder shook the night to its core.'"

"Or maybe, you could start the story by springing into action right away," Knight Light put in.

"WHAT IS THIS - A WRITING TUTORIAL?!" Wash Buckler yelled at them furiously waving his arms in the air. "I JUST WANNA WRITE!"

The others shrugged.

"Suit yourself," King Pen told him. "But the best stories in Skylands were planned."

"Psshh!" the mermasquid scoffed at the penguin. "You guys have to relax, because soon, I'll be known as the most awesome-ly awesome author Skylands has ever seen!"

"But we want to get famous too!" Chompy Mage said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, right," Wash Buckler said dryly. "Well, uhh, you can just go write a story of your own."

"Fine," Rattle Shake muttered as the seven of them turned to leave.

"Don't worry," Freeze Blade said to him. "We'll make a _much_ better short story than Wash Buckler."

"Then let's get to work," Dr Krankcase said determinedly.

…

"I THINK WE'VE DONE IT!" King Pen announced, raising his flippers in the air triumphantly.

Knight Light nodded, "Wash Buckler can't stand up to this masterpiece."

"Shall we go and see how our friend is doing with his own story?" Spy Rise suggested.

The others nodded and they zipped back to the living room only to see their leader lying on the couch watching Skylander Academy, looking accomplished.

"So," Krankcase asked the mermasquid. "I assume you've quit since we are obviously superior to you in every way?"

Wash Buckler shook his head and sat up. "Nope! In fact, I'm pretty sure you guys will be surprised at what I've come up with. I've already uploaded my story to the website." He motioned to the laptop, which was opened up to his short story. "Shall we?"

The others gathered themselves around their leader and looked down at the screen:

 ** _The Really Awesome and Cool Octopus Pirate with an Equally Awesome and Cool Moustache_**

 _Written by a really awesome and cool octopus pirate_

 _with an equally awesome and cool moustache_

 _One day a really awesome and cool octopus pirate with an equally awesome and cool moustache was born. He grew up to become an incredibly humble and heroic hero of Skylands. He also formed himself an inferior crew of seven. One day on the sky-ship he bought, he saw another approaching ship in the distance._

 _"Ready the cannons!" the really awesome and cool octopus pirate with an equally awesome and cool moustache ordered his inferior crew, who started scrambling to fulfil their captain's order._

 _As the enemy ship drew closer, the really awesome and cool octopus pirate with an equally awesome and cool moustache saw that it was in fact his mortal enemy, Bald-short-guy-with-a-black-robe-and-blue-stuff-on-his-forehead. The villain looked angry - probably because of the way the really awesome and cool octopus pirate with an equally awesome and cool moustache took him down the last time they met. The super cool and awesome pirate braced himself for an epic battle - a battle that was about to settle the scores for good._

 _Suddenly, Bald-short-guy-with-a-black-robe-and-blue-stuff-on-his-forehead's ship bashed into the side of the really awesome and cool octopus pirate with an equally awesome and cool moustache's ship, hard. The villain himself hopped from his own ship into the hero's and made eye contact with the pirate. As the villain pulled out his sword, the pirate's crew fled the deck and raced down into the captain's quarters to hide, whimpering in fear. Once again, it was up to the heroic and incredible combat skills of the really awesome and cool octopus pirate with an equally awesome and cool moustache to take this fiend down._

 _They stood, gazing at each other with determination in their eyes. Then, they charged. They swung multiple blows at each other. Most octopus pirates would have failed helplessly by now, but not this one. For he was the best and most heroic of them all._

 _Eventually, he managed to pin Bald-short-guy-with-a-black-robe-and-blue-stuff-on-his-forehead to the deck, weapon-less. They glared into each other's eyes for a moment, before the really cool and awesome octopus pirate with an equally cool and awesome moustache shoved the villain over the side of the ship, leaving him to plunge into the deep and dark forest far below._

 _Yet another heroic win for the really cool and awesome octopus pirate with an equally cool and awesome moustache._

 _The End._

The others blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Some humble pirate he is!" Rattle Shake teased.

"A third of that story were the words 'awesome, cool, heroic and moustache'!" Freeze Blade added.

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" King Pen exclaimed, spitting all over Wash Buckler's face.

Even Spy Rise was smirking at him.

The mermasquid scowled at them, shaking his head. "You truly don't know the meaning of an award-winning story."

"Yes we do," Dr Krankcase told him, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "And we'll show you one right now."

Spy Rise placed another laptop on the desk in front of Wash Buckler.

The mermasquid read their story:

 ** _The Drake_**

 _By some people_

 _Once upon a time, there was a drake. The drake had often wondered about what life truly meant to him, and how it affected those around him. He thought deeply about this daily, and had come to a conclusion that the true meaning of life was love. But what did an irrelevant subject like love mean to a young drake like him? All was revealed to this bird._

 _One day, the drake was swimming in the pond as usual, his white coat of feathers glistening in the morning sunlight. Usually, he would be the only duck to visit the pond, as he was quite isolated from the other water birds. But today, another duck had strolled into the pond and was bathing herself in it._

 _The drake immediately noticed her - how her feathers sparkled! Her beak was sharp, yet smooth, and her webbed feet swayed gracefully in the dainty pond. He admired her from afar for a while, but then decided that he should take this opportunity to say hello to the duck. For he hadn't had any friends for years now._

 _He paddled up to her side and quacked a greeting, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a much larger drake. The other drake loomed over him intimidatingly._

 _He recognised that this must be the beautiful duck's mate. The smaller drake backed away, not looking for trouble, and, seeing this, the bigger drake backed down too and swam back over to his mate._

 _Then, the smaller duck noticed three little ducklings paddling over to their mother and father. They splashed desperately towards them._

 _As the drake watched them from afar, he realised what kind of love represented life - family._

 _The End._

Wash Buckler blew into a tissue, "That… was beautiful," he sniffed.

"Told you we'd won," Knight Light said triumphantly. "So, I guess that means you back down and we-"

"Win?" the mermasquid asked. "Oh, no, no. My story is still at least eleven times better."

"You know you're going to get a lot of hate from that story, right?" Rattle Shake told him.

"Don't you mean _love_?" Wash Buckler corrected him. "Because who wouldn't love an amazing and epic tale about a super sweet pirate and his moustache?"

"Who would?" Dr Krankcase muttered under his breath.

"Eh, whatever," the mermasquid said. "If they want to hate, let them. But I'm telling you guys, Skylands will love-"

He was cut off as a tomato crashed through the window beside him and splatted into his face.

"You were saying?" Freeze Blade said, cracking up.

The others could barely see his face due to the red juice of the tomato as he scowled, stalking away to his room.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	16. AAAAHHHHHHH!

**AAAAHHHHHHH!**

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Knight Light shrieked, flapping a tea towel at the erupting oven furiously. "FIRE! FFFFIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE!"

"INCOMING!" suddenly, Wash Buckler scrambled into the room and shoved the light skylander aside, splashing a bucket of water onto the oven. "IT'S NOT WORKING! WE NEED MOOOOORRRREEEE!"

On cue, Dr Krankcase raced into the kitchen with two more buckets of water, but Chompy Mage tripped him from behind and they both collapsed on top of each other, soaked in wetness.

"AVENGE USSS!" Chompy Mage hollered, pumping his fist in the air.

King Pen charged into the room, grabbed the oven and sat on it, only to be set on fire.

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the penguin sensei squawked madly, fleeing the kitchen, trampling over the doctor and mage.

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake looked at each other and nodded briskly and formally. Freeze Blade set off towards the oven, while Rattle Shake tried to get King Pen under control and helped the two stunned reformed villains up. But King Pen only bashed the serpent into the wall and continued on with his mad rampage.

Freeze Blade was blowing furiously at the oven, with Wash Buckler and Knight Light at his side.

"KEEP BLOWING TEAM!" Dr Krankcase called out to them, recovering himself and Chompy Mage.

"WAIT, GUYS!" Chompy Mage's chompy slippers squeaked aggressively as he sprinted up to their side. "I CAN HELP!" With that, the wizard tossed a pile of wooden logs into the burning oven, which only made it twice as large.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Wash Buckler screeched at him, his face turning bright purple.

"I SAW IT ON THE INTERNET ONCE!" the mage tried to reason.

"YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO THE INTERNET!" Dr Krankcase yelled at him, coming up beside them to help blow the fire out.

"I SEE THAT NOW!"

"KING PEN!" Knight Light called out. "COME HELP USSSS!"

But the penguin was too busy scraping his penguin butt feathers across the floor, attempting to extinguish the fire that caught onto him.

Rattle Shake had recovered though, and slithered swiftly to them and blew into the oven with them as hard as he could.

"IT'S GETTING WORSE!" Freeze Blade yelled, jumping back as a sudden ball of flame reached out towards them.

Knight Light was on the verge of tears, "MY OVEN! MY BEAUTIFUL OVEN!"

Suddenly, Spy Rise appeared in the doorway and he scuttled casually over to them with a fire extinguisher.

"Guys," the spyder got their attention, unamused. "We have a fire extinguisher, y'know."

"YOU'RE A GENIUS SPY RISE!" Wash Buckler congratulated him, snatching the extinguisher off of him, and squirting it into Dr Krankcase's face.

"HEY WATCH IT!" the doctor shouted at the mermasquid.

"I AM DEEPLY SORRY!" Wash Buckler tried to aim it at the exploding oven but was thrown back by a sudden eruption of fire, blowing smoke throughout the entire kitchen. "GGGAAAAHHH!"

"FLEE THE KITCHEN!" Chompy Mage shrieked, already retreating, holding his puppet close.

Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade raced out of the burning kitchen, gagging on the intense amount of smoke, followed by Dr Krankcase, King Pen, Wash Buckler and Spy Rise. But Knight Light stood still, gazing at his near-destroyed kitchen.

"COME ON KNIGHT LIGHT!" Rattle Shake called out to him.

Knight Light placed a hand on the fridge and said quietly, "I'll never forget you, my friend…" he stepped back hesitantly, and fled the kitchen coughing, just as another explosion sounded.

He helped the others drag Chompy Mage, who had fainted due to the smoke, out of their base.

"Hurry! The door is over there!" Wash Buckler pointed through the deep smoke towards the skylanders' refuge.

They eventually managed to reach the door and Wash Buckler tried to open it.

"WHO LEFT THE DOOR LOCKED?!"

"Forget about who!" Dr Krankcase hissed at him sharply. "We need the key!"

"Oh," Rattle Shake said quietly, ashamed. "I left them outside."

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?!" Freeze Blade yelled at his friend, who shrugged.

"Stand back everyone!" King Pen motioned for them all to stand aside. "This'll be rough!" With that, he charged into the door, shoving it over immediately, only to reveal another door.

"Oh, yeah!" Wash Buckler pointed out casually. "I forgot about those extra installed doors! What a classic!"

King Pen glared at the mermasquid, then turned back to the door, and charged. The door only shook this time, so the weakening sensei prepared to charge at it again. He tried, but slowed into a coughing fit on the way.

"He's not used to this temperature!" Rattle Shake warned everyone. "Which means-"

He was cut off by furious gagging from Freeze Blade, who seemed on the verge of melting.

"Freeze Blade!" the serpent supported the ice cat and helped him stand.

"I'll be fine…" the cat wheezed weakly. "As soon as we get out of here."

"Don't worry guys," Krankcase said, stepping towards the door. "I'll get us out."

Suddenly, his five wooden legs started spinning furiously in a spiral. He spun towards the second door, ripping it to shreds. But another door stood in his way. The doctor grimaced and shot two massive shots of goo at it, then finished it off by striking it with the razor-sharp points on his legs.

"Hurry!" Wash Buckler ordered the others.

Rattle Shake helped Freeze Blade out the door first, with Spy Rise and Dr Krankcase with King Pen next, quickly followed by Knight Light with Chompy Mage. Then Wash Buckler followed them out just in time to see a huge explosion erupt through the roof of their beloved base.

The others thought they could hear Spy Rise mutter, "That's _my_ thing."

The eight skylanders watched as their beloved base was being burnt to the ground.

"Wait," Dr Krankcase said, glancing around wildly. "WHERE'S CHOMPY PUPPET?!"

"We have to go back for him!" Knight Light said.

"Rattle Shake," Wash Buckler said to the snake. "You go."

"What?" the serpent asked. "M-me?"

"Yes! You're the best suited for this task. Freeze Blade, King Pen and Chompy Mage are automatically out of the question. I'm the leader so I obviously can't be put into danger. Spy Rise's metal body will most likely overheat in there, and I want Dr Krankcase to help support the others. Besides, he and Knight Light don't have tough scales like you do, _and_ you're one of the fastest-"

"Okay, okay!" the snake hissed. "I'll do it. And if I don't come back, I just want to say…"

"NO ONE CARES!" Krankcase snapped, shoving the serpent back inside the exploding shelter. "CHOMPY MAGE NEEDS HIS PUPPET!"

Rattle Shake stumbled awkwardly, then picked himself back up determinedly. He slithered smoothly through the heavy smoke and called out for the puppet. Eventually, he reached the living room, where he found the mage's beloved puppet lying motionless. It didn't look green anymore, just charcoal black from the smoke.

Rattle Shake seized the puppet up in his arms and slithered back towards the door, the fiery aroma piercing his lungs and the smoke making his sight foggy. The serpent dodged around collapsing wreckage that surrounded him on all sides. Then he heard a colossal explosion behind him, and he thrust himself out what used to be the front door.

Chompy Mage, who had eventually found his consciousness again, saw the puppet and raced over to him and Rattle Shake, whose scales looked as if they'd been dipped into a blistering lava pit.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Chompy Mage exclaimed as he snatched up Chompy Puppet and placed him in his regular spot on his left hand. "I'LL NEVER ABANDON YOU IN A BURNING BUILDING EVER AGAIN!"

Knight Light looked back up towards the burning base, "What now? Everything is gone."

"MY PICKLE COLLECTION!" Dr Krankcase hollered loudly. "NNNOOOOOOOO!"

"No more muffins…" Spy Rise muttered in misery.

"And no more weekly viewing of Skylander Academy," Wash Buckler said gloomily.

"What do we do now?" Freeze Blade wondered aloud. "I mean, we haven't even reached our regular 2000 words."

"He's right," Wash Buckler said. "There's got to be more to the story. It can't end here."

"Then what do we do?" Rattle Shake asked them. "Our base _is_ burning down in front of our very eyes."

Wash Buckler looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "There is nothing we _can_ do without our trusty base. So that's why we have to save it!"

"That's going to be difficult," Dr Krankcase pointed out.

"WE'LL JUST HAVE TO STRUGGLE THEN!" Wash Buckler said, hope glimmering in his eyes. "NOW GO GET SOME BUCKETS OF WATER AND COME BACK TO ME!"

The others nodded briskly, and they all dashed off.

…

"I don't know where we got these buckets or the water from," Freeze Blade said. "But at least there's hope now."

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Wash Bucker yelled, gripping the handles of two unusually large buckets of water in his hands. "LET'S SAVE OUR HOME!"

With that, they charged furiously at the erupting base, tossing splashes of water over the patches of fire.

Chompy Mage managed to come across the fire extinguisher that had been left there when they fled.

"I GOT THE EXTINGUISHER!" he hollered in triumph.

"THEN USE IT!" Krankcase told him.

He nodded and sprayed madly at the flames that surrounded him and his puppet. But nothing happened. The fires kept spreading. "Wait, what?"  
No matter how many buckets of water they threw on the fires, they just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Nothing's working!" Rattle Shake called out in alarm. "What do we do?"

"I think I'm dreaming," Freeze Blade said beside him. "Someone pinch me."

Wash Buckler's eyes lit up at that. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION!"

"What?" Krankcase said impatiently.

"We must be dreaming! Why else would our base be demolished?"

"Uhh, because Knight Light left the oven on for too long?" Spy Rise said sourly. "Sometimes that just happens, y'know."

"I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT FOR AN ANSWER!" the mermasquid hollered, then turned to Dr Krankcase beside him. "Quick! Pinch me!"

The doctor shrugged, "If you say so." And he did.

…

Wash Buckler's eyes opened and he sat up in what appeared to be his bed, which was as good as new.

"It worked?" he questioned. "It worked!"

He leapt out of bed and dashed down the hall to the living room.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerily. "How did you guys-?"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Knight Light shrieked, flapping a tea towel at the erupting oven furiously. "FIRE! FFFFIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE!"

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	17. Wishing For Something And It Comes True

The Time You Wished for Something and It Came True Only to Be Worse Than Before

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" the ice cat shouted in fury. His usually pastel purple fur turned red and he skated swiftly out of the room.

"Well," Wash Buckler started, "that went well." The mermasquid was trying to relax on the couch but like usual, someone had started a fight. Rattle Shake, who sat next to the leader huffed and crossed his arms. Wash Buckler face palmed. Dr Krankcase and Chompy Mage were rolling on the ground laughing and King Pen sat, upside down on the couch polishing something with his feathers.

"Freeze Blade is so annoying!" Rattle Shake announced after a moment of silence, "A real cat would be less trouble and less annoying than him!"

"NO IT WOULDN'T" Freeze Blade's voice came from beyond the loungeroom. Rattle Shake huffed again, then mimicked the ice cat's voice in a whining tone. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"OOooooo!" Chompy Mage started, "Who is it!" he sounded excited to see who was behind the door. The tiny wizard jumped to his feet and dashed to the door. When he opened it he saw Ninjini.

"Hello? Who opened the door," the giant started awkwardly, looking around. Chompy Mage scowled,

"Down here, genie lady!" he shouted. Ninjini looked down,

"Oh, hello there little one, are your parents home?" she asked patting Chompy Mage on the head. "I'm looking for King Pen." Chompy Mage, completely embarrassed turned away from the giant and called for King Pen. He then ran to Dr Krankcase crying his eyes out. He jumped onto the couch next to the doctor,

"Shh, there, there, Chompy," Dr Krankcase comforted the wizard. King Pen waddled up to the door. He had to actually use his neck muscles for once and look up to meet Ninjini's eyes.

"Oh harrow!" the penguin sensei said in delight.

"Did you finish polishing my genie bottle?" Ninjini asked.

"Yep! I rubbed it real good!"

"Great thanks! You're the best!" Ninjini took her genie bottle from King Pen's flippers and hugged it.

"So, how're things around here?" she asked. The genie ninja always liked a good chat.

"Well, Chompy Mage is being emotional, Wash Buckler is regretting making the team and Rattle Shake wishes Freeze Blade was a real cat. I wish he was a real cat too, a real fluffy one! So I can squeeze him!" the penguin finished explaining just about the most normal day ever for these eight skylanders.

"Oh, well, thanks again but I have to get going so, bye!" Ninjini said as nice as she could, then rushed away before she got pulled in to everything. King Pen waved goodbye then turned around and slammed the door behind him.

It had been hours since Freeze Blade had skated away. Wash Buckler was beginning to get worried. He wandered down the hall towards the ice cat's room but when he got to the door, he heard something odd. The mermasquid put his ear up to the door to hear what he thought was a cat's meow and even though Freeze Blade had many of the features of a cat, he wasn't actually a cat. Wash Buckler heard it again. A faint meow. He then heard scratching at the door. He opened the door and was met with a furry face. A pastel purple furred cat strolled out of the room and rubbed up against Wash Buckler's tentacles. The pirate mermasquid was in shock and stared at the cat. He looked inside Freeze Blade's room and saw the ice cat's clothes and skates lying on the floor. Then he came to the realisation that Freeze Blade had indeed turned into a _real_ cat.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Wash Buckler shouted as he ran down the hall, holding the kitty version of Freeze Blade in his tentacles. "GUYS! LOOK!" the mermasquid ran into the loungeroom and held up the cat in the air for everyone to see. All the skylanders gasped.

"A KITTY!" they all said in unison, then rushed over to pat the cat. Freeze Blade did nothing, just lay in Wash Buckler's tentacles and let the skylanders pat him. Wash Buckler just stood there for a while, waiting for everyone to finish aweing at the small kitten. When the skylanders were over Freeze Blade, they all stood back, then Dr Krankcase asked,

"So, where did you get the cat?"

"Well… uh… you see, you actually already know this cat," Wash Buckler answered, awkwardly.

'WAIT!" Chompy Mage burst through the crowd and took a good long look at the sleeping cat in Wash Buckler's tentacles. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU GOT ME A CAT!" the mage then grabbed the cat from Wash Buckler and squeezed it tight.

"It's your birthday?" Rattle Shake asked.

"Yes it's his birthday! Am I his only friend here!?" Dr Krankcase shouted annoyed that the other skylanders didn't remember his best friend's birthday. Chompy Mage continued to squeeze Freeze Blade to the point where the cat was suffocating.

"Uh, Chompy? You might not want to hug him so tight," Krankcase suggested. Chompy Mage looked down at the suffocated cat and quickly weakened his grasp.

"Yay! Kitty not dying anymore!" Chompy said happily still hugging the cat. Suddenly, Wash Buckler came up to the mage and grabbed the cat from his hands.

"Listen to me!" the mermasquid shouted, his yell gained everyone's attention, "This cat is Freeze Blade!" The skylanders all looked at each other in shock and confusion. Then they all burst out laughing.

"That, is Freeze Blade!? As if!" Rattle Shake cracked. Wash Buckler, face red, shoved the ice cat into Rattle Shake's face.

"AH!" he screamed, "HE'S FREEZING!"

"Yes! Freezing! Because HE'S FREEZE BLADE!" the mermasquid shrieked, fed up with his team's stupidity.

"So…" King Pen started, "How did this happen?" Wash Buckler gently put Freeze Blade on the floor. The ice cat raced over to King Pen and started playing with his feathers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" King Pen laughed, "T-t-t-t-that! T-t-t-t-tickles! AHAHAHAHA!" King Pen fell over and rolled around on the floor, Freeze Blade still playing with his feathers. Wash Buckler picked up the cat and held him again.

"I have no idea how this happened," the mermasquid admitted.

"I… do!" King Pen said still recovering from Freeze Blade's intense tickling. The, arguably, wise penguin stood up and stared at Wash Buckler for a while. There was no talking, just staring. Then, the mermasquid became confused and uncomfortable.

"Uh, so why is Freeze Blade a real cat now, King Pen?" Wash Buckler asked. King Pen blinked a few times,

"Oh! You wanted to know why? Why didn't you say so?" the penguin said, then he cleared his throat and began,

"I wished for it." The other skylanders who were surrounding the penguin sensei just stared in denial.

"What?" Rattle Shake asked, "You… wished for it?" King Pen nodded briefly.

"THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! WISHES AREN'T REAL!" Chompy Mage shouted a little over emotional.

"Sorry about that. He's just upset that no one remembered his birthday," Dr Krankcase whispered to King Pen who was stunned at the mage's overreaction.

"Wishes are possible if they come from a genie," King Pen explained.

"Let me guess. Ninjini told you to polish her genie bottle. The polishing caused you to rub it meaning you gained three wishes from Ninjini, then when you went to give the bottle back, you wished Freeze Blade became a real cat?" Spy Rise asked, edgily. The penguin sensei just stared then said,

"Yep, that's basically it."

"Then we have to find Ninjini so you can wish Freeze Blade was back to normal!" Wash Buckler said, handing the furry cat over to King Pen. Freeze Blade purred and rubbed himself up against the penguin's soft feathers.

"AWWWW!" all the skylanders, except Spy Rise of course, chorused.

"Can't we just keep him like this for a little longer!?" Knight Light pleaded, taking the kitty from King Pen and letting Freeze Blade play with his feathered wings.

"Yeah! I want him to stay like this for a little longer, so I can get pictures and tease Freeze Blade about it later," Rattle Shake explained his evil plan out loud. Luckily, no one cared about Rattle Shake, they were all too busy petting Freeze Blade. Wash Buckler turned around,

"What was that, snake guy?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Rattle Shake spoke quickly.

"Okay, Freeze Blade can stay like this for a little longer," Wash Buckler agreed. He was lying on his stomach shooting bubbles out of his gun and watching as Freeze Blade ran around and tried to pop them. Rattle Shake pulled out his camera and took a photo.

King Pen waddled down the hall. He crossed Rattle Shake,

"Hey, Rattle Shake! Have you seen Freeze Blade?" the penguin asked. Rattle Shake was staring at his camera and answered,

"I think he's in Krankcase's room." Then Rattle Shake burst out laughing, still staring at his camera and slithered away. King Pen decided not to question the snake so he ran down to Dr Krankcase's room. The penguin knocked on the inventor's door but no one answered.

"Must not be in there," King Pen figured. The sensei was about to leave when he heard faint meowing. It sounded as if Freeze Blade was in the room, but it also sounded as if he was in danger.

"I'm coming Freeze Blade!" King Pen shouted trying to open the door. To his despair, Dr Krankcase had locked the door. The penguin puffed out his chest, stepped back and prepared himself. Then, at full speed, he charged into the door, knocking it clean off it's hinges. Inside the room it was dark, so dark that King Pen nearly missed the tiny figure of Freeze Blade, lying on the ground. The kitty's eyes were closed and it seemed that he wasn't breathing. King Pen rushed over and picked up the small cat.

"Freeze Blade!" he shouted, "Freeze Blade buddy! Wake up!" The penguin was now shaking the poor cat. Suddenly, all the other skylanders rushed into the room.

"King Pen! We heard screaming!" Wash Buckler shouted urgently as he entered the room, the other skylanders behind him. King Pen stood up and turned around, revealing Freeze Blade, lying breathless in his feathers.

"No," Wash Buckler simply said. Then all the skylanders burst into tears and surrounded the little cat. Even Spy Rise shed a tear, but he quickly hid it.

"How!? How did this happen!?" Rattle Shake cried.

"He must've drunk some of the goo!" King Pen guessed, still crying.

"NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Dr Krankcase shouted a little too dramatically. Chompy Mage walked over and patted the doctor on the shoulder to comfort him. Suddenly, Freeze Blade stirred in King Pen's arms. The skylanders' eyes all fixed on the cat. Then Freeze Blade started choking and spat a huge, green fur ball into Dr Krankcase's face.

"AHHHHHhhhhh…." Krankcase shouted. His yell faded as he realised, "Yeah, I deserve that."

"Maybe now we should get Freeze Blade back to normal," Wash Buckler suggested. The others nodded their heads.

…

"So, let me get this straight… King Pen wished that I would become a cat and I did?" Freeze Blade asked rubbing his head, "All this is making my head hurt,"

"Well, that's pretty much exactly what happened," Wash Buckler answered.

"And I took embarrassing photos of you!" Rattle Shake blurted then burst into laughter and began rolling around on the floor. Freeze Blade turned to King Pen,  
"Why would you wish for me to become a normal cat?" he questioned.

"Because kitties are floofy!" the penguin replied as he imagined squeezing a cat to death.

"Please never do that again," Freeze Blade pleaded, "I don't really want to be a normal cat." Suddenly, Dr Krankcase rushed up and grabbed the ice cat, hugging him tightly.

"AH! KRANKCASE WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" the water skylander screamed, trying to break the grip of the inventor.

"I'M SORRY I NEARLY KILLED YOU! I NEVER SAY THIS ENOUGH, BUT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, KITTY WITTY!" the doctor screamed in tears.

"Hey!" Chompy Mage huffed walking up behind Krankcase, "I thought I was your best friend!" Dr Krankcase quickly dropped Freeze Blade.

"Uh… you are," Krankcase tried to say as convincingly as possible. It didn't work. Chompy Mage burst into tears and ran from the room, Krankcase chasing after him.

"Well, at least I'm back to normal now," Freeze Blade said relaxing on the couch.

"And you're not dead either," King Pen added.

"Now excuse me, I have this strange craving for green goo." With that, the ice cat skated away. Wash Buckler watched as the cat left, then said,

"We should stop him."

The End

By Jayh


	18. Never Forget A Spyder's Muffins

**Why You Should Never Forget a Spyder's Muffins**

Knight Light stood silently in the dark pantry with his eyes closed. He could hear Wash Buckler calling out his name.

"Knight Light?! KNIGHT LIGHT! WHERE THE FIRE VIPER ARE YOU?!" the mermasquid yelled furiously from outside the pantry.

But Knight Light was loyal to the pantry - it was his pride; his joy; and most of all, his friend.

The light skylander didn't know what the time was, and he didn't care. He knew Spy Rise wouldn't just barge into the pantry. Even though Spy Rise was the only one who knew that Knight Light hid in there to escape the others, he wouldn't reveal it, since he would probably spend the rest of the day in his room being edgy. No other teammate could possibly find-

"GAAHH!" Dr Krankcase shrieked as he opened the pantry door and stumbled backwards. "What are _you_ doing in here?"  
Knight Light scowled. _So much for abandoning the others…_ He thought to himself. Then he realised that he and the doctor were just staring at each other awkwardly and said, "Uhh, I just needed cereal and Rattle Shake locked me in here."

"Hm," Krankcase muttered. "Okay, I don't really care. Now move." He shoved his way past Knight Light who trudged out of the pantry miserably.

The light trap master went to join the others on the couch. Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade were furiously attempting to beat each other in an arm wrestling competition, while King Pen just stared at them like a creep, Wash Buckler was staring dumbly at the television as he binge-watched Skylander Academy, Chompy Mage and Puppet were fast asleep, practically falling off the couch, and Spy Rise, as usual, was nowhere in sight. _Huh_ Knight Light thought to himself, _nothing really goes on around here when I'm not cooking…_

"OOOOHHH!" Wash Buckler suddenly hollered excitedly at the TV. "PLOT TWIST!"

Knight Light slumped back into the couch and groaned, gazing up at the clock, waiting for lunch time so he could get back to cooking.

…

As usual, Knight Light woke up to the sound of uncontrollable screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" King Pen squawked madly in the light skylanders face. "IT'S A DISASTER!"

Knight Light's eyes snapped open instantly, grabbed his sword from beside him and glanced around wildly. "Where's the danger?!"

King Pen cried, "W-WE N-NEED… LUUUUUUUUNCH!"

Knight Light let his guard down and stared at the pathetic water sensei.

"Really?" he muttered. "Lunch? That's all? You sure there's no danger?"

He glanced over and saw Chompy Mage in a ball of wreck on the floor.

"Alright, fine," Knight Light said. "LUNCH FOR EVERYONE!"

"Yaaaay!" Wash Buckler hollered.

"Finally!" Chompy Mage and his puppet praised in sync.

"WOOHOO, WE'RE NOT GONNA STARVE TODAY!" King Pen screeched.

"Alright, alright!" Knight Light tried to calm them down. "Just relax and let me handle it." He rubbed his hands together excitedly, _finally, time to cook._

With that, Wash Buckler went back to lazily binge-watching Skylander Academy, Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake continued their intense arm-wrestling, King Pen continued to stalk them, Spy Rise was _still_ nowhere to be found, and when Dr Krankcase went to help Chompy Mage off the floor, the mage actually managed to get up by himself. And finally, Knight Light could continue the job he did best - cooking.

Sometime later, Knight Light had eventually finished making lunch, which turned out to just be peanut butter sandwiches. The light trap master wiped the sweat from his forehead that came due to the complexity of creating six perfectly cut, buttered and decorated sandwiches. He felt accomplished. He glanced at the clock - four-thirty.

 _WHAT?!_ He thought to himself, then a broad smile crossed his face, _Dinner time then!_ He went to get the ingredients, but then caught the sight of two familiar green glowing eyes. They looked furious, as if they were about to explode.

Knight Light gulped, "Uhh, hi Spy Rise."

The spyder emerged from the shadows and stared the cook dead in the eye. "Where are my muffins…?"

"Uhh, s-sorry I can't understand you. You're just too edgy."

"I said," the spyder growled. "WHERE IS MY DAILY BATCH OF PRECIOUS MUFFINS?!"

In that instant, Knight Light's mind shattered. He forgot Spy Rise's muffins for the first time in months.

"Uhh," he stuttered nervously. "I can get you some right now!"

"And how long will that take?" Spy Rise spat.

"About thirty minutes at least…?"

The spyder's eyes suddenly seemed to set on green fire, blazing into the depths of Knight Light, who shrunk back.

"Okay, okay!" the trap master tried to reason. "How about twenty-five? TWENTY-TWO?"

"TEN!" the spyder roared furiously.

Knight Light shook his head nervously, "I-I'm sorry Spy Rise. That's n-not possible."

"THEN YOU SHALL PAY!" the spyder suddenly armed himself with every weapon he had. "YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

"Uhh, guys," Rattle Shake said to the others and they all turned to look.

"Oh no," Wash Buckler murmured. "He forgot the muffins."

"Oh well," Dr Krankcase muttered miserably, motioning for Chompy Mage to follow him out of the room. "He's dead."

"This is gonna get messy," Chompy Puppet remarked. "I don't think I wanna be here."

Chompy Mage nodded his agreement, and they both left the living room with Dr Krankcase.

In the kitchen, Spy Rise was on the brink of launching every weapon and gadget he had at Knight Light, when suddenly, Wash Buckler took his place in front of the spyder, immediately followed by Freeze Blade, King Pen and Rattle Shake, who all looked battle-ready behind him.

"You're not getting to him without a fight," Wash Buckler said, threatening the spyder with his bubble blaster and sword.

"Then a fight you shall receive," Spy Rise growled. He tried to hurl himself past the others and at Knight Light, but King Pen stood in the way, deflecting the spyder off of his feathery chest.

Wash Bucker launched one of his piranha blasts at Spy Rise, who easily dodged and rocketed a well-aimed laser beam at the mermasquid, who stumbled backwards. Freeze Blade swept past the tech swapper swiftly and froze one of his metal legs to the ground with his freezing eyes. Furious, Spy Rise, ripped his tough leg from the ice, zipped up to the roof, and brought a massive green beam of destruction down on his teammates. The beam struck Rattle Shake, who then released a shot of poison that hurled itself at Spy Rise. The spyder came plummeting down from the roof, struggling with the snake.

After watching all of this unfold, Knight Light fled to his usual and predictable spot - the pantry. Spy Rise glanced over at the light skylander, and scowled edgily.

"This has been fun," the spyder growled at the other four. "But I have business elsewhere." With that, he launched himself upwards, crashing a hole through the roof.

"Ugh!" Rattle Shake complained, looking himself up and down. "I just polished these scales!"

"That's the least of our problems right now," Freeze Blade said to the serpent.

"Easy for you to say," Rattle Shake hissed at him. "You weren't almost obliterated by a destructive death ray!"

The two of them glared furiously into each other's eyes, until Wash Buckler stood in between them.

"Focus!" the mermasquid snapped. "We have to stay on guard to protect Knight Light, remember?"

They shot one last glare at each other, then separated.

"Mr Light Bulb is in there," King Pen said, motioning to the pantry with his flipper.

Wash Buckler pushed his way past the others to the pantry and opened it.

"Is he g-gone?" Knight Light asked him, shaking all over.

"Yes, but not for long," the mermasquid warned him, helping him out of the pantry.

"We'll help you hide somewhere safer."

"PLEASE DO THAT! PLEEAAASSSE!" Knight Light shook the leader back and forth rapidly. "DON'T LET HIM FIND ME!"

They heard Rattle Shake gulp, his tail rattling furiously, "It's too late for that."

Sure enough, Spy Rise's glowing green eyes emerged from the darkness, followed by his threatening, metal figure. His golden legs clanked heavily on the kitchen tiles and he strode towards the five skylanders. But suddenly, they noticed two figures behind the spyder - Chompy Mage and Dr Krankcase.

"You two!" Wash Buckler called to them desperately. "Attack him!"

Instead, the two senseis did nothing.

"Don't tell me you're working for them!" Freeze Blade yelled in frustration.

"I thought you guys would know what sides are good and bad by now," Rattle Shake hissed at them.

"Yeah," Chompy Mage said determinedly. "But Spy Rise offered to pay for Chompy Puppet's leg transplants next Thursday."

"WHAT?!" King Pen exclaimed. "YOU'RE ABANDONING US FOR A PUPPET'S LEG TRANSPLANTS?"

"Yup, and whatever he goes through, I go through," Dr Krankcase confirmed without hesitation, pulling out his goo guns. "Sorry guys."

"ATTAAAACK!" Spy Rise sounded, launching himself at the others, followed into battle by the reformed villains.

Rattle Shake dove at Chompy Mage, who swatted him away with his staff. The mage rose his staff in the air, which for a second seemed to do nothing. But suddenly, dozens of chompies burst through the window. Chompy pointed at Rattle Shake, and the chompies sprang towards the serpent, coating him in furious balls of green. Enraged that he was failing from chompies, Rattle Shake burst out of the chompy pile and leapt onto Chompy Mage.

"You're a fool to join sides with Spy Rise!" Rattle Shake hissed at him, but Chompy transformed into a massive chompy, throwing the serpent off of him, showing that he wasn't going down without a battle.

Meanwhile, King Pen was fending off Dr Krankcase, who was putting up a fight. He spun hastily around the penguin, charged up a mega blast of goo and sent it flying at the water sensei, who only narrowly deflected it with his arm guards. King Pen then took in a deep breath, and blew his frost breath in a spiral around his opponent, encircling the doctor with walls of ice. But instead of yielding Krankcase's wooden legs started whirling madly, and he sent countless splatters of smouldering goo flying outwards in all directions, shattering the ice walls around him and blasting King Pen rapidly in the process.

On the other side of the huge kitchen, Wash Buckler and Freeze Blade struggled to keep Spy Rise contained. Knight Light shrank back into the pantry, closing the door and hoping for the best. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!_

"I'm sure Knight Light would be perfectly happy to bake you a new batch of muffins Spy Rise!" Freeze Blade called out to the enraged spyder.

"I am!" the trap master hollered out from the pantry. "I REALLY AM!"

"It's too late for that," Spy Rise told them, then turned to the pantry. "You have sealed your own fate." He stalked towards the closet, only for Wash Buckler to block him from it. "You're a fool to stand in my way."

"You're not going to get muffins if you destroy him, y'know," Wash Buckler pointed out, as calmly as he could.

"Oh, I'm not going to destroy him," the spyder grinned menacingly, "Instead, I will enslave him as my own personal baker so he makes me more than just one batch of muffins each day."

"YOU ARE DESPICABLE!" King Pen squawked at him, before stopping to block a splatter of hazardous goo from hitting him and his precious penguin butt feathers.

"It's all in the name of muffins, my friend," Spy Rise told the penguin. "Knight Light must know that if he forgets my daily muffins, he will pay…"

"THAT IS VERY CLEAR, THANK YOU!" the light skylander yelled from the pantry timidly.

"That reminds me," the spyder said, turning to the kitchen closet. "I'm not done with you yet."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Freeze Blade went to block him. "We're not gonna let you pass."

Spy Rise rolled his eyes and shoved past him.

"HEY!" the ice cat hissed at him. "DO NOT IGNORE ME! I MAY BE SHORT, BUT I AM MENACING!"

The spyder turned, stared him in the eye edgily, and Freeze Blade backed away immediately to go hide behind Wash Buckler.

"A little help here?!" Rattle Shake snapped at them, as he tried to fend off the crowd of chompies gathering around him.

"Heh!" Chompy Puppet laughed triumphantly. "Nothing will get in the way of my leg transplants!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE-" Rattle Shake was cut off as he was entirely covered in smothering chompies.

"Nah, we're good," Freeze Blade answered back, a smirk crossing his face.

Suddenly, Knight Light stepped out of the pantry. Spy Rise immediately dove onto him, pinning the light trap master to the ground.

"Wait! WAIT!" Knight Light pleaded with the spyder. "I HAVE A DIFFERENT APPROACH!"

"Oh yeah?" the spyder snapped. "And what would that be?"

"Will you be happy if I just give you five bucks instead of being a slave to cook for you?"

Spy Rise had a thoughtful expression, then said, "Five WHOLE dollars? I COULD BUY AN ENTIRE PACKETS OF TOOTHPICKS WITH FIVE DOLLARS!" He helped the trap master up off the floor. "Ahem, it's a deal."

Knight Light let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"So can we stop fighting now…?" Rattle Shake wheezed from under the suffocating pile of green balls of razor-sharp teeth.

"Thankfully, yes," Wash Buckler breathed.

"So, we're done here?" Dr Krankcase asked King Pen hopefully.

"Yup, you two can be good guys again," the penguin replied as he got off of the doctor.

"Let us call it a draw," King Pen said to him.

"Fine," he muttered back hesitantly.

"Hey!" Chompy Mage hollered. "What about Puppet's leg trans-?"

"OH FOR EON'S SAKE, I WILL PAY FOR THE TRANSPLANTS!" Wash Buckler yelled. "The important thing is, we're done."

"Almost," Dr Krankcase corrected. "We still need a plot twist to end this."

Then King Pen farted.

 **The End.**

Written By Uni.


	19. Doom Raiders' Day Off

**Doom Raiders' Day Off**

"SAAAAAATTTTUUUUURRRRRDDDDAAAAAYYYYY!" King Pen hollered, crashing through the wall and on to the couch, on top of Rattle Shake.

The serpent groaned helplessly as Freeze Blade snickered at him.

As usual, the team of eight was splayed across the living room lazily. Knight Light, though, was in the kitchen, drinking the water directly from the tap, gurgling furiously.

"Indeed King Pen," Wash Buckler said calmly to the penguin, as he turned off the TV for the first time in what seemed like forever, and picked up a suitcase. "It is Saturday, the most exciting of days. Which is why I'm taking a day off."

"Wait! But we need our leader!" Chompy Mage pleaded.

The mermasquid shook his head. "Nah, I'm tired of you people, so I'm gonna take a little vacation."

"Can I come with you?" Freeze Blade asked him hopefully. "Please, please, PLEAAAASE? I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE WITH THESE DORKS!"

"Of course you can!" then he turned to King Pen. "Hey, wanna come with us King Pen? It could be the waters' day off!"

The penguin sensei nodded his head madly and squawked, "YEEEEAAAAHHH!" he leapt off of Rattle Shake, who looked more like a shrivelled-up worm than a serpent.

"Can Rattle Shake come with us?" Freeze Blade asked Wash Buckler.

The mermasquid sighed and muttered, "Fine. But only because _you_ asked."

"Who's going to be leader while you're gone?" Knight Light asked him.

"Uhh…" Wash Buckler murmured thoughtfully. "Krankcase will be leader until I'm back."

Knight Light's eyes snapped open wide with alarm, "Uhh, actually I was gonna go see Knight Mare and Blackout with Spotlight over the weekend. BYE!" with that, the light skylander dashed out the window, casting countless shards of glass all over the carpet.

Wash Buckler stared at the broken window for a moment, then looked at the other three, "Well, I guess we'll see you three on Monday."

"I guess so," Spy Rise said, a glimmer of happiness in his voice.

"See ya!" the mermasquid, ice cat, penguin and serpent leapt out the already-broken window.

The other three just stared at each other.

"So… What do we do now?" Dr Krankcase asked the others.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room to brood with my muffins," Spy Rise said, then rocketed up through the roof.

"What do _you_ want to do?" the doctor asked Chompy Mage, who shrugged.

"I honestly have no clue," the mage admitted. "With the others gone, there's not much we _can_ do."

They stared into complete nothingness for a few moments, then Chompy Puppet suggested, "Hey! How about we all go on a vacation ourselves? It could be a Sensei's day off!"

"Great idea Puppet!" Chompy congratulated his companion as he petted him on the head. "But where do we go? And wouldn't Spy Rise be lonely?"

"Ha! As if!" the doctor said. "Have you even met that spyder? It would be a dream come true for him if he was home alone."

"Very true," the mage noted.

The puppet added, "Maybe we could check out that new theme park a little north of here. What's it called again?"

"Wasn't it called Skylands' Park of Blood?" Dr Krankcase said dryly. "Sounds _delightful_."

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure it's Skylands' Park of _Fun_ ," the mage corrected him.

"Oh, thank goodness for that."

"Hey, maybe we could invite Golden Queen and Wolfgang along with us!" Chompy Mage suggested.

"I haven't seen them much since the Doom Raiders dispersed," Krankcase said. "Do you think they'd want to?"

"Uhh," Chompy Mage thought out loud. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"We can still try," Puppet said. "Now, what are we waiting for? LET'S GOOO AND TRY TO HAVE FUN!"

"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

…

"According to the innocent cadets we pulled over and interrogated harshly like proper adults," Dr Krankcase said as he and Chompy Mage gazed up at the tall house in front of them. "Golden Queen and Wolfgang should be living here."

Chompy Mage and the doctor walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Let's hope this goes well," Chompy Puppet says. "I would cross my fingers, but uhh… y'know."

Suddenly, the long door burst open and Wolfgang stood in the doorway. He glanced at the two reformed villains, and his dark eyes broadened.

"YOU TWO?!" the werewolf barked loudly. "OH MY EON, I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! QUEENIE, COME HERE!"

Krankcase leaned over to Chompy Mage and murmured, "Is it just me or is Wolfgang… different?"

Chompy Mage nodded subtly.

Suddenly, a tall, golden figure appeared in the doorway next to the wolf.

"Krankcase! Chompy Mage!" she greeted them. "How's life been treating you?"

"I'M GREAT!" Chompy's puppet answered. "I GOT MY LEG TRANSPLANTS!"

"Good for you," the earth sensei laughed.

"Where have you two been anyway?" Wolfgang asked them.

"Just found some new friends and got… carried away," Dr Krankcase explained briefly. "What have you been doing lately?"

"We've been kept busy with our classes of Sorcery and Blowslinging," the queen told them. "How's your classes going?"

"Classes…?" Krankcase stuttered. Chompy Mage elbowed him. "Uhh, OH RIGHT CLASSES! They're AMAZING thanks! YEAH… WE DO… THAT…"

"Uhh, good to hear," Golden Queen said, slightly creeped out.

The four reformed doom raiders stared at each other awkwardly, then Chompy Puppet broke the silence and muttered to Chompy Mage, "Y'know we _did_ come here for a reason."

"OH, YES!" Chompy Mage said, spitting in the other two's faces. Then he said more formally, "Our friends got tired of hanging around us and left for their own time. So we came to ask you guys if you wanna… hang out."

"Are you kidding?" Wolfgang growled. "OF COURSE WE DO!"

"It'll be just like the old days," Chompy Mage said.

"What were you thinking we'd do?" Golden Queen asked.

"Glad you asked, my queen," the doctor said. "You know Skylands' Park of Bloo- Uhh, fun…?"

"You're planning on taking us there?" Wolfgang asked them.

They nodded.

"That sounds stupid-"

"Wolfgang!" they heard Golden Queen whisper sharply to him.

"STUPENDOUS!" a massive, forced smile stretched across the wolf's face awkwardly.

"Don't mind him," the queen muttered to them. "Ever since we became senseis, he's been trying to act like a good guy, but of course he's still a werewolf at heart."

"IT'S TRUE!" Wolfgang wailed. "I'M USELESS AT BEING GOOD! I CAN'T USE A BOW, I CAN ONLY PLAY MUSIC AND TURN HELPLESS MABU INTO MINDLESS DRONES!"

"Err… There, there, Wolfgang," Krankcase patted him on the shoulder. "You'll find you where you fit in."

"You're not alone buddy," Chompy Puppet said. "Chompy Mage doesn't even know the basics of using a bazooka! He's the worst! There was one time-"

He was cut off as Chompy Mage covered the puppet's mouth. "That's enough puppet. I'm not _that_ bad."

The puppet spit the mage's hand out of his mouth and blurted out, "YES HE IS!"

"QUIET!"

Golden Queen rolled her eyes, "So, are we gonna go or what?"

"If Skylands' Park of Fun is a place where good guys go, then I'm in," Wolfgang said.

"Alright, let's go before we run out of words," Krankcase said hurriedly, earning questionable glances from the queen and the werewolf.

"Don't ask," Chompy Mage muttered as he strode past them.

…

"OH MY EON!" Chompy Mage ran up to Dr Krankcase's side. "I'M FINALLY TALL ENOUGH TO RIDE THE ROLLERCOASTER!"

"That's awesome Chompy!" Golden Queen congratulated the mage. "But what about Puppet? Is he tall enough?"

The mage's eyes widened. "I'll be right back." He shot off towards the roller coaster entrance to measure the puppet.

Moments later, Chompy came charging back to the other three.

"MY CHOMPY WOMPY PUPPET CAN'T GO ON THE WOLLER COASTER WITH MEE!" he wailed, as he sunk down onto the floor in an emotional ball of wreck in public.

"Uhh, it's okay Chompy," Krankcase said.

"I'll hold Puppet for you as you and the others go," Wolfgang offered.

"PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT LOSE HIM!" the mage demanded, spitting all over the werewolf.

"I promise," he said, unamused as he dusted the saliva off of his fur.

"Yay!" with that, the mage sprinted over back to the entrance, followed by Golden Queen and Dr Krankcase.

The werewolf slipped the puppet onto his hand.

"'Ello there puppet."

" _HEYA THERE WOLFGANG!_ " he attempted to imitate the puppet and failed miserably. "Hm. Puppetry is harder than I thought."

"Here comes the drop!" Golden Queen hollered, arms flailing in the air.

As the roller coaster swooped downwards at an incredibly steep angle, Chompy Mage was screaming for dear life.

Unfortunately, the mage forgot the importance of seatbelts and he hadn't secured himself properly. So sure enough, the life sensei went flying out of his seat.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screeched.

The other two turned around to find him gone.

Back on the safe surface, Wolfgang glanced up, only to see a tiny, flailing figure plummeting through the cold, harsh air.

"GAH!" the werewolf yelped, realising that he had to do something. "IMMA COMIN' FOR YA CHOMPY!"

"We have to do something!" Golden Queen gasped.

"I don't think we can!" Krankcase said.

They gazed down at the helpless mage, who was bound to hit the surface any moment now, when suddenly, Wolfgang charged up to where Chompy was going to land and face-planted.

"What is he doing…?" Golden Queen questioned impatiently.

"He's giving him a soft surface to land on," Krankcase told her.

Seconds later, Chompy Mage came plummeting down onto Wolfgang's furry pelt.

"Am I dead?" the mage asked, peeking one eye open. "I think I'm dead."

"You're not dead Chompy," Wolfgang tossed the mage off of him.

Chompy Mage gasped, and Wolfgang readied himself for lots of praises. But instead the mage ran to the werewolf's hand and snatched Puppet off of it.

"YOU SAVED ME PUPPET!" the mage exclaimed to his companion. "WHO'S A GOOD PUPPET?"

Wolfgang rolled his eyes and muttered, "Your welcome."

Eventually, the roller coaster ride came to an end and the other two raced up to them.

"Are you okay Chompy?" Golden Queen asked the mage.

"I'm great now that Puppet saved me!" Chompy Mage replied, hugging it. "Oh, and Wolfgang helped too."

The werewolf drew his lips back in a snarl.

"So, what ride do you guys want to go on next?" Golden Queen asked the others.

"Something that Puppet can go on," Chompy Mage said.

"So how about the Ferris wheel?" Dr Krankcase suggested.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

…

As the reformed villains' seats rose up to the top layer, Chompy Mage stood up to feel the cool afternoon air brushing into his face.

 **Then he fell.**

 **The End.**

Written By Uni.


	20. A Monster In The Night

**A Monster in the Night**

Night had fallen on the skylanders' base. After another long day of uncontrollable laughing and getting into shenanigans, all was quiet; well, almost. For a dark, almost circular figure lurked through the hallway late that night. It was almost zombie-like, as it roamed freely throughout the shelter.

It stopped into front of the doorway to the living room and crossed it towards the kitchen. The shadowy figure reached the dark kitchen and gradually made its way towards the pantry. Then, suddenly, it bashed into the pantry door, knocking it over on top of Knight Light, who was, as usual, asleep in it.

"AHH!" the light skylander yelped, as he was trapped underneath the collapsed door, glowing furiously. "Is someone there…?" he stood up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He gradually woke up to see the figure standing in front of him, staring him dead in the eye, "Uhh… Hello…?"

Suddenly, the figure bowled him over, pinning him to the floor, squawking at him madly. After its sudden outburst, the shadowy figure slowly got up again and ventured on.

" _King Pen_ ," Knight Light muttered darkly.

…

The mysterious figure shoved its way roughly into Rattle Shake's room. The serpent was fast asleep, his golden tail hanging limply off the bed as his pillow soaked with drool.

As the figure staked past him, he stomped sharply and heavily on the snake's tail. Rattle Shake suddenly flinched at the sudden outburst of throbbing pain and woke up, startled. He glanced around wildly, panting due to the shock. But before the serpent could see what was going on, the mysterious stranger had vanished.

" _King Pen_ ," Rattle Shake hissed, wincing.

…

In the safe darkness of his room, Spy Rise hung from the roof, gazing down at the small screen displayed on the spyder's wrist. This time was the only time he could get peace and quiet, since the others were all asleep. There was no one to tell him what to do; no one to scream uncontrollably; no one to squabble with him. Here, he was free to watch however many episodes of My Little Pony he liked. Here, he could finally take a break from the others. Here, he was himself. That was, until the shadowy figure made his way to the doorway and pushed his way inside the laboratory. Spy Rise looked down at the mysterious being.

"And who might you be?" the spyder growled, pausing the MLP episode hurriedly, his eerie and neon green, glowing eyes the only thing visible in the darkness. But as a robot, he sensed the being easily and aimed a green laser at it. But it was too quick, leaping towards the spyder, arms outstretched, slamming the tech skylander up against the wall aggressively. It gripped his neck roughly, and hurled him aside into another wall, hard. The spyder's bright eyes dimmed and his circuits stung and buzzed sharply as the stranger stalked back out of the room.

" _King Pen_ ," Spy Rise growled weakly.

…

 _"You guys are the best!" Chompy Mage told the crowd of chompies, his staff planted firmly in the green grass. "I could spend my entire day with you guys."_

 _The chompies jumped up and down excitedly, dancing around the mage and nuzzling him._

 _The mage sighed happily, resting his puppet hand on a chompy's surprisingly soft head. "It feels good to be appreciated."_

 _He gazed around at the small, green creatures calmly. This was where he belonged._

 _Suddenly, a dark shadow swept across the sky, leaving the lush grass in utter darkness. The chompies started panicking, trying to escape the looming blackness._

 _Chompy Mage and Puppet glanced around warily, trying to see through all the heavy fog that had appeared. Then he saw something, or rather someone._

 _A massive figure crept out of the shadows behind him and seemed to scowl down at the mage. Before Chompy could work out who this was, the shadow grabbed hold of his staff out of his hand and raised it above the mage's head. Before he could react, the stranger brought it down on top of him._

Chompy Mage awoke, panting furiously, and grabbed his puppet from the bedside table. He glanced up to see the same shadow from his dream looming over him intimidatingly. Then he felt the stinging pain in his head, and saw his staff in the shadow's hand.

"Hey!" the mage demanded. "Gimme that!" he reached out to grab it, only for the stranger to snap it in two. Chompy gaped at his split staff as the stranger edged away, back into the dark hallway.

" _King Pen_!" the mage and his puppet spat.

…

Freeze Blade couldn't sleep that night. So instead, he sat on the side of his bed with the light on, wondering when the sun would finally rise. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Hello?" the ice cat squinted, trying to see who it was. But it all happened too quickly for him to even see. The shadow emerged from the dark entrance and leapt at him. Startled, but alert, Freeze Blade dodged out of the way, only to be yanked back into the wall by the leg. Wincing, he drew his chakram and glanced around wildly, waiting for the stranger to attack. Then, suddenly, the feathery figure came crashing down on top of him.

" _King Pen…_ " Freeze Blade rasped, then gave in to unconsciousness.

…

Wash Buckler lay in bed awake in the darkness that night, sharpening his bubble sword. He couldn't sleep due to all the mysterious crashes and bangs that sounded all across the base. Whatever it was, he just hoped it ended soon so he could go back to sleep. But suddenly, he noticed the furious stomping getting closer, and closer, when suddenly, his door collapsed to the ground to reveal a broad, dark figure.

"King Pen?" Wash Buckler said. "You must be sleepwalking again."

But, to his surprise, the shadow grabbed the mermasquid's tentacle and tossed him up into the roof.

"Ow," the leader muttered.

Then he fell back down to the floor and recovered quickly, only to see the hidden being bounding across the room at him at full speed. The mermasquid attempted to dodge, but was caught and slammed through the wall, falling to the outside world behind it. He collapsed on the dirt, panting and sweating.

Eventually, he found the strength to get through the massive hole to his bedroom again.

 _What is going on with King Pen tonight?_ He thought to himself.

Wash Buckler slipped over the collapsed door and stepped out into the corridor, only to see the rest of the team, besides King Pen, gathered around in the hallway, glancing here and there warily.

"Did he get to you guys too?" Wash Buckler asked as he approached them.

They nodded.

"I've never seen King Pen so violent while he's sleepwalking before," Freeze Blade said. "He's never even that violent while he's awake!"

Suddenly, they saw Dr Krankcase approach them, his hat torn and one of his legs frozen solid.

"You don't want to know," the doctor murmured before any of them could speak.

Rattle Shake looked back at Wash Buckler, "We have to do something about this."

"Can't we just build a fort and hide in it until the night is over?" Knight Light pleaded.

"PLEASE?!" Chompy Mage said desperately, clutching the leader's shirt tightly.

The mermasquid pushed the mage off of him lightly and said, "I'd rather get at least some sleep."

"I agree," Spy Rise muttered edgily. "King Pen is a monster in his sleep; no regards for anyone's well-being."

"You can't say anything," Dr Krankcase snapped at the spyder.

Spy Rise scowled at him.

"We don't have time for this, guys," Wash Buckler interrupted. "We have to get King Pen under control.

Freeze Blade nodded determinedly. "But how are we going to approach him in the state he's in now?"

"We have to wake him up," Knight Light answered, mimicking Wash Buckler's thoughts.

"Let's just try and not go through any more pain," Rattle Shake winced, clutching his tail.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the feeling I'm having now means I've been scarred for life," Chompy Mage muttered.

"Then we'll avoid his attacks at all costs," Wash Buckler instructed his team. "Just try to wake him up, however possible."

The others nodded, and they set off down the hall together, keeping their eyes out for the rampaging penguin.

…

Deep, black circles lurked under the skylanders' eyes as they searched soundlessly through the corridor and rooms. A sudden shriek stopped them in their tracks.

"GUYS, HELP-"

They turned around quickly, only to find Knight Light's sword lying on the ground, surrounded by an intense amount of white feathers.

"He's gone…" Rattle Shake breathed.

"King Pen must have gotten him while we weren't looking," Dr Krankcase said darkly.

"Then keep your eyes even more alert than before skylanders, "Wash Buckler told them. "King Pen might be watching."

"Uhh, how can he be watching if his eyes are closed-?" Rattle Shake started to question.

"THIS PENGUIN HAS DONE CRAZIER THINGS THAN THAT SO JUST KEEP LOOKING OKAY?!" Wash Buckler shrieked loudly at the serpent.

…

As they ventured further through the spacious base, they were picked off, one by one, leaving only Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade and Spy Rise.

"We have to put an end to this," Freeze Blade whispered to Wash Buckler, who nodded.

"I didn't even think a sleepwalking penguin _could_ find us so easily like this," Spy Rise pointed out. "Maybe Chompy Mage and Knight Light were right. Maybe we should just hide-"

"No hiding!" Wash Buckler rose his voice at the spyder, then calmed down, bringing his breathing back to a normal pace again, "We have to do what's necessary to take down King Pen so _I_ can get at least a wink of sleep."

"Wait, so you don't care that the others were taken?" Freeze Blade asked the mermasquid.

"Eh, they couldn't have gotten too far," the leader replied. "I just wanna sleep."

"Well, I'm glad you have our backs," Spy Rise muttered almost to himself sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Wash Buckler answered him proudly and pointed into the distance with great inspiration in his voice. "Now let's go and wake up King Pen!"

He led the way with the spyder and the ice cat right behind him.

Suddenly, Freeze Blade froze in place and turned around slowly, to see Spy Rise being dragged away as his metal legs scraped frantically against the floor.

"Guys!" he called out, then sighed. "Don't worry, I'll find out where the others are." And he let himself slip away into the grasp of King Pen, whose eyes were clothed with his sleeping mask.

Then Wash Buckler and Freeze Blade trekked on sleepily.

…

Freeze Blade suddenly halted behind the mermasquid, yawning.

"Can't we just…" he stopped midsentence as he fell asleep.

"Freeze Blade?" Wash Buckler shook him vigorously. "FREEZE BLADE!"

"AH! Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" Freeze Blade stuttered. "I just wish we could get some sleep instead of pursuing King Pen all night."

"Me too," the leader admitted. "But if we go to sleep now, King Pen will find us." Suddenly, the mermasquid's eyes lit up, "King Pen will find us…"

"Wash Buckler, what is it?"

"How could have we been so stupid," Wash Buckler face-palmed. "We have to let King Pen get us, so we can find out what he's up to."

"But he's not up to anything!" Freeze Blade reasoned. "He's asleep!"

"THIS ISN'T THE WEIRDEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO US, JUST GO WITH IT!"

"Well, I guess that's true," the ice cat said. "Alright, let's go see what's going on."

And as if on cue, they were yanked deeper into the mysterious darkness by a flipper.

"What an odd coincidence!" Freeze Blade exclaimed.

…

"Ugh…" Wash Buckler woke up slowly, to find himself tied to a chair in King Pen's room. He glanced to his side, to see Freeze Blade, along with the rest of the team, also secured with ropes.

"Why did he take us here…?" Freeze Blade murmured, as if he had just woken up too.

Suddenly, the dark figure emerged from the doorway and turned the lights on.

"Guys, we have to wake him up!" Dr Krankcase wailed out to everyone. "SCREAM FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!"

"HOLLER, HOLLER!"

"Hm," Spy Rise grunted, with no effort intended.

But the penguin didn't react. Instead King Pen threw his sleeping mask off of him to reveal his eyes wide open.

"I think it worked!" Rattle Shake exclaimed.

"NO, MR SNAKE-BUTT," King Pen spat in the serpent's face. "I HAS BEEN AWAKE FOR THE WHHOOOLLLE TIME."

"WHAT?!" Wash Buckler yelled.

"Then why did you attack us in the middle of the night?!" Dr Krankcase snapped.

"Because a weird, blue floaty head thing told me to in my dream."

"Wait," Chompy Mage stuttered. "Blue, floaty head thing?" he exchanged a glance with Krankcase.

"That sounds like Dreamcatcher," Knight Light said. "King Pen, listen VERY carefully. Do NOT listen to whatever that head told you."

"She's just preying on your lack of intelligence!" Rattle Shake said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR JELLY-ANCE WANTS TO WACK BUT MY DREAMS ARE VERY SMART AND I WANT TO LISTEN TO THEM!"

"I don't think your dreams are smart if they told you to tie up your beloved teammates, King Pen," Freeze Blade pointed out.

The penguin looked thoughtful and said, "OKAY, BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT'S FOR YOU GUYS."

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Chompy Mage exclaimed.

But as King Pen went to untie them, he noticed a blue floaty head fly past the doorway.

"Uhh…" Dr Krankcase blinked. "Is that-?"

"Dreamcatcher?" Wash Buckler growled. "I'd say so." He turned to King Pen, "She must have used you to keep us distracted so she could complete whatever evil plot she was planning on."

"DON'T BLAME ME, I'M JUST AN ADORABLE PENGUIN!" King Pen spat furiously in Wash Buckler's face.

"Well it _is_ sort of your fault," Rattle Shake hissed.

"FINE, WELL IF YOU'RE GONNA BE MEANIES, I'M GONNA GO AND WATCH SKYLANDER ACADEMY WITH FLOATY HEAD!" and with that, he crashed a hole through the wall right next to the door and sprung over to Dreamcatcher.

"I am deeply confused," Freeze Blade said after a long moment of silence as they all processed what had just happened.

"Well, at least we can get to sleep now," Wash Buckler said. "Not the way I imagined it, but it worked for Chompy Mage."

The others turned to see Chompy Mage already fast asleep, drooling all over Rattle Shake, an unamused expression on the serpent's face.

"Why me…?" he muttered.

 **The End.**

Written By Uni.


	21. At Least We Tried (Part One)

**At Least We Tried (Part One)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Some parts of this story contains information used from the TV series, Skylander Academy. However, readers that haven't seen the show should still hopefully understand the chapter, but I just wanted to point this out.**

 **Thanks and enjoy.**

As usual the team of eight lay sprawled all over the living room and kitchen with the television on. Wash Buckler was lazily hanging over the side of the couch limply, Knight Light was lying on the kitchen bench, King Pen was sitting comfortably on top of Rattle Shake next to Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade was sharpening his chakram next to Dr Krankcase, Spy Rise was hanging from the roof and Chompy Mage was face-planted on the carpet.

Suddenly, Fisticuffs came crashing into the room and ripped the television off the wall.

"Hey," Wash Buckler said unenthusiastically. "Give that back."

"NO!" with that, the evilkin sprung back out the window where he came with the television, laughing manically.

"At least you tried," King Pen muttered, patting Wash Buckler on the shoulder.

Everyone sighed heavily.

"There's nothing to do around here…" Knight Light groaned, managing to lift his head from the bench.

"I ran out of My Little Pony episodes to watch," Spy Rise complained.

"And my chakram melted," Freeze Blade moaned, then started fanning himself with his hand. "Is it getting hot in here?"

"Someone turn the air conditioner on," Chompy Mage said from the floor.

"No," the others replied.

"At least I tried," the mage gave up.

"What do the other skylanders do in their free time?" King Pen asked, sinking his penguin butt feathers deeper into Rattle Shake's spine. Bu the serpent was too bored to complain.

Krankcase shrugged and said, "Something like training… or something. I'm too tired to think about it." He pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Hey, maybe we should try and strike up a conversation," Rattle Shake suggested.

"Or maybe try and offend someone so we can get into a fight?" Freeze Blade added.

"Go for it," Wash Buckler muttered.

Freeze Blade skated over to Spy Rise, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, realising that he didn't know what to say. The spyder stared at him expectantly.

"I-I'm just too bored…" the ice cat stuttered, skating back to the couch.

"At least you tried," Rattle Shake told him. "Maybe we just have to suffer through this."

Wash Buckler sighed heavily, then his head perked up, his eyes wide. He turned back to his lifeless team, "Wait a minute. We're skylanders for crying out loud! If we can defeat the most dangerous villains in Skylands, then we can find a way to have fun."

"He's right," Knight Light said. "We should really try harder. Maybe we should go outside and see what happens?"

"If someone carries me out, I'm in," Chompy Mage said.

"I did it last time," Dr Krankcase said, but everyone kept staring at him. "Fine."

"Let's go guys," Wash Buckler encouraged the team.

They tried with all their strength and power to get up, but in the end, they collapsed back down, panting furiously.

"At least we-" King Pen started, but was interrupted by Wash Buckler.

"No! We can't give up yet," the mermasquid instructed the others, who groaned, but obeyed.

Freeze Blade managed to roll off the couch and onto the floor next to Chompy Mage, King Pen fell forward onto both of them, and Rattle Shake slithered over them and face-planted. Spy Rise came plunged onto the pile of skylanders from the roof and Dr Krankcase decided to fall asleep on them all. Then Knight Light fluttered over and perched lazily on the pile.

Wash Buckler face-palmed as he gazed at his helpless team, and then told them, "Come on. You can do better than that."

Knight Light rolled his eyes under his helmet and hopped off of the others. Rattle Shake slipped out from under Dr Krankcase and shoved him off, and the others followed, to leave a suffocated Chompy Mage on the carpet. Everyone eventually managed to stand up, except for Chompy Mage, who Krankcase dragged outside with the rest of them.

"Great," Wash Buckler congratulated them. "We stood up! Now, let's go and have fun." He strode forward away from the base.

" _Yaaaaaay…_ " the others chorused, following their leader out.

…

Wash Buckler piloted the skyship as they swooped through Skylands. The mermasquid was determined to bring fun to this dull morning. So he crashed the skyship into Skylander Academy.

The others stared in utter shock at the complete destruction of the academy.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Dr Krankcase yelled over the uncontrollable screaming.

"Just added a little excitement to our day," Wash Buckler replied, with no concern whatsoever.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Rattle Shake screamed.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO JAAAAIIILL!" Chompy Mage cried rolling around on the wooden deck of the skyship.

"Well, at least we're not bored," Wash Buckler said positively.

But the others kept wailing furiously.

Suddenly, Master Eon himself landed his floating podium just by the right side of the skyship, a furious expression on his face. Seeing this, Wash Buckler started to panic. Eon opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the mermasquid started up the skyship again and swivelled to the right, knocking Eon off of the island, and rocketed off.

The others saw Eon plunging into endless skies silently. They sighed with relief when they saw him using his magic to float himself back to the surface.

"YOU HAVE MAJOR ISSUES!" King Pen squawked at Wash Buckler angrily. "YOU JUST KNOCKED MASTER EON OFF A CLIFF!"

"Well, he survived didn't he?" Wash Buckler muttered, unable to work out why his team was yelling. "What's the big deal? We're having fun right?"

The others just stopped and stared at him, dead in the eye.

"This is your idea of FUN?!" Knight Light screamed at him. "YOU JUST DESTROYED THE ACADEMY AND ALMOST KILLED EON, AND WE'RE ALL GONNA GO TO CLOUDCRACKER PRISON FOR IT!"

That made Chompy Mage panic even more.

"Hm, well that's not very positive of you Knight Light," Wash Buckler remarked calmly.

"You are CRAZY!" Spy Rise shook him back and forth rapidly.

"Should we take ourselves in and confess…?" Freeze Blade asked miserably.

"NO!" Chompy Mage pleaded. "PLEASE, NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"It was just a bit of fun back there," Wash Buckler reasoned. "There's no reason we could get arrested."

…

"Well, well, Wash Buckler," Dr Krankcase growled as the eight of them were being escorted through Cloudcracker prison to their cells. "Looks like you got us arrested. _What_ a surprise."

Chompy Mage was shaking all over at the sight of the familiar prison cells they passed. He swivelled around to one of the guards and cried, "PLEASE LET US GO! WE DIDN'T MEAN IT! JUST TAKE WASH BUCKLER, NOT US!"

The guard simply shook his head as he shut the mage inside a prison cell. Then he escorted the rest of them to their own cells.

"Wait, so we're gonna be separated?" Rattle Shake murmured to the others nervously. "We don't stand a chance here!"

As they locked King Pen in his cell, the penguin was shrieking, "I'M JUST AN ADORABLE PENGUIN! YOU CAN NOT LOCK ME IN HERE!"

"Yes we can," one of the guards muttered sternly to him, then moved forward.

"Well, you got me there," the penguin gave up quickly.

Next, they shoved Spy Rise into his cell. Spy Rise scowled at them edgily, and to his surprise, they returned it. Eventually they had all the eight skylanders locked up.

To their surprise, Snap Shot, the head of the guards, walked up to each of their cells.

He stood in front of Wash Buckler's, shaking his head, "You never learn, do you Buckler?"

"No, never," the mermasquid replied.

The crocodile sighed, then said in a voice everyone could hear, "Listen up. The rules in this prison are simple. If you are given an order, you obey it. If you don't, the guards will have every right to tap the badges they have, sending a temporary, paralysing shock through your body. But if you _really_ don't like to behave yourselves, the guards can simply tap their badges twice and, well, you don't want to know what will go down. Consider yourselves warned." And with that, Snap Shot and the other guards walked away without another word.

Wash Buckler called out, "Krankcase, what happens when the guards tap their badges twice?"

"You'll be sent to a dark place called 'The Hole'," the doctor muttered gloomily. "Only one prisoner is sent there at a time, in case they use their powers all at once to escape down there."

"Then how will we get out?" Rattle Shake asked, a little too loudly.

"SHHH!" Freeze Blade hissed at him through the wall. "Do you _want_ them to put this place on lockdown?"

"Sorry, sorry," the serpent corrected himself, and lowered his voice. "But how _are_ we going to manage this?"

There was a brief moment of silence, until Knight Light said, "Maybe we should just wait out our sentence."

"And how long is that exactly?" Spy Rise growled.

"Probably months," Dr Krankcase sighed. "Maybe years."

"Okay, well then that's not an option," Wash Buckler said.

"But then we'll be criminals! _Villains!_ " Knight Light pointed out.

"What other choice do we have?" Rattle Shake hissed.

"A better one, that's for sure!" Freeze Blade backed the trap master up.

Wash Buckler asked, "Chompy Mage, Krankcase. Can you get us out, sicne you two are probably experts?"

"DON'T MAKE US DO IT!" Chompy Mage wailed from his cell.

"We're never going back down that path, Wash Buckler," the doctor told the mermasquid, who groaned in return.

"Fine, suit yourselves. But I'm gonna get myself out of here," Wash Buckler said, then added darkly. "Whatever it takes. Who's with me?"

There was silence.

The mermasquid sighed, "At least I tried."

 **To Be Continued…**

Written By Uni.


	22. At Least We Tried (Part Two)

**At Least We Tried (Part Two)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Some parts of this story contains information used from the TV series, Skylander Academy. However, readers that haven't seen the show should still hopefully understand the chapter, but I just wanted to point this out.**

 **Thanks and enjoy.**

A piercing alarm rang through the prison. The barred doors suddenly opened, and when the eight skylanders stepped out of their cells, they were met with several guards.

The guards led all the prisoners up the stairs at the end of the long room.

"What's happening?" Wash Buckler whispered to Dr Krankcase beside him.

"Yard time," the doctor muttered dimly.

"Hm, doesn't sound that bad," Freeze Blade said.

"Maybe not if King Pen wasn't here," Chompy Mage murmured under his breath, and his puppet nodded its agreement.

The prisoners and the protective guards made their way up the broad staircase and was met with a large, flat area with shallow grass, training equipment and best of all, no roof to keep them in.

Seeing this, Knight Light's wings immediately started flapping vigorously and he was almost over the top of the tall gates.

But suddenly, Chompy Mage shrieked from below, "WAIT, WATCH OUT FOR THE-"

He was cut off by a sharp, buzzing sound as the light trap master came plummeting down from the sky, casting white feathers all around him. Knight Light lay stiff and paralysed on the floor, twitching from time to time.

"Guards…" Chompy Mage face-palmed hopelessly.

"Heh, right," Knight Light muttered as he started to regain movement again. "At least I tried."

Suddenly, a guard approached the trap master with ropes.

"Uhh, Whatcha doin' there buddy?" Knight Light turned to face him.

"Don't question the guards," and with that, the guard tapped his badge once, paralysing Knight Light yet again.

"OH COME ON!" he complained as he face-planted on the hard grass.

"Just let the guards do what they need to do," Dr Krankcase told him impatiently, as the guard tied Knight Light's wings up with the thick rope.

"There's no way you're escaping from this prison anytime soon," the guard said to the eight skylanders sternly, then stalked off.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" King Pen squawked.

Wash Buckler came up to the penguin's side, "King Pen, don't worry. We're skylanders. We'll get through this."

King Pen turned to face the mermasquid, "BUT YOU HEARD WHAT THAT MEANY SAID! WE CAN'T ESCAPE!"

Dr Krankcase shook his head, "The guards just _love_ to say that."

Chompy Mage nodded.

"Are we going to waste our yard time squabbling or are we actually going to find a way to escape?" Spy Rise said edgily from behind them.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored just watching Knight Light fail over and over," Rattle Shake said, earning a scowl from the trap master.

"Fine, let's go explore," Wash Buckler said, gazing around at the prison yard.

The others ran off immediately.

…

"WHY HELLO THERE SMALL MAN!" King Pen greeted loudly, spitting all over the guard's face.

"Back up!" the guard raised his voice at the penguin.

"BUT WHYYY? AREN'T BEST FRIENDS?!"

"I said, BACK UP!"

"BUT I JUST WANTED TO-" he was stopped as the guard impatiently tapped his badge, and the penguin toppled over on top of him.

"Someone help get this crazy penguin off of me!" the guard called out, summoning two guards at his side.

…

"I didn't expect you two to be back here," an oddly bright red prisoner remarked.

"Yeah, well sometimes it doesn't play out as you expect, Chef," Dr Krankcase muttered.

"It doesn't look like you've escaped since the day you were sent back to Cloudcracker prison while we were reformed and were living _amazing_ lives ever since," Chompy Puppet said in a mocking voice.

"Spending two years reorganising the grand library doesn't sound amazing to me," retorted Pepper Jack.

"You're just jealous," Chompy Mage teased. "Come on Krankcase, let's go elsewhere."

"See you around, Chef," the doctor said briefly, then followed the mage away.

…

"WHO DARES CHALLENGE THE MIGHTY RATTLE SHAKE TO A THUMB WAR?" Freeze Blade hollered out, as his friend stood heroically behind him.

They were starting to attract a crowd of prisoners and guards around them. Suddenly, a guard stepped forward.

"If I can win against your friend at a thumb war, can you for the love of Eon, just STOP SCREAMING?"

"Hm, Rattle Shake, what do you think?" Freeze Blade turned to the serpent.

After a brief moment of thoughtful silence, Rattle Shake said, "I accept your challenge. Prepare to fail miserably."

"We'll see about that," the guard grinned and took his place in front of the snake.

For minutes, they were tied, furiously striking their thumbs at each other, when suddenly the guard used his other hand to tap his badge as he smirked. Rattle Shake suddenly jerked backwards onto the floor limply.

"Why…?" he rasped.

"HEY!" Freeze Blade skated up to the guard. "YOU CHEATED!"

"That's no way to talk to a guard," and he tapped his badge again, and the ice cat collapsed to the ground, stiff.

…

"There has to be a way out around here," Spy Rise said, studying the gates. "Surely there's a weak spot, or even a rip?"

"Hey, can't you just spin a web and climb out of here Spy Rise?" Knight Light asked the spyder.

"Oh, right," he noted. "Let's see." He started to scuttle up the bars, gripping firmly to them with his metal claws, when he suddenly felt a burst of electricity flow through him as he croaked, "Electric fence." And tumbled to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Knight Light shook his head at the spyder. "Unlucky. Not the best idea you've ever had Spy Rise." Then he formally strode away.

…

Wash Buckler glanced around at all the guards on high alert.

 _They look incredibly determined to keep their jobs_ , the mermasquid thought grimly to himself. _There's got to be a way out of here._

Suddenly, the ear-shattering alarm rang noisily, and the prisoner began pouring back inside the prison walls. The other seven came last, a little slower as if they'd been through a lot of trouble.

"What happened to you guys?" the mermasquid asked them as they trudged past him.

"What do you think?" Spy Rise hissed at him, motioning to his burnt face.

"Maybe next time, we should suggest an arm wrestle," Freeze Blade murmured to Rattle Shake, who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, they heard furious squawking behind them, and turned to see King Pen charging at them, with guards closely following.

"Is your friend always like this?" one of the guards panted to Spy Rise, who nodded. Then he kept chasing the penguin down the stairs to the cells.

…

The guards eventually left the prisoners in peace.

"Anyone thought of an escape plan yet?" Freeze Blade asked in complete and utter boredom.

"Nope," Wash Buckler answered.

"I HAVE!" King Pen suddenly screeched.

"You're going to attract the guards back if you keep screaming!" Dr Krankcase hissed at him. "SO QUIET DOWN ALREADY!"

"What's your plan though, King Pen?" Knight Light asked the penguin.

"WE CAN CRASH OUR WAY OUT OF HERE!" the penguin squawked.

"The bars are reinforced," Chompy Mage told him. "You don't know how many teeth I lost from trying to chew my way out of here."

"Uhh, you do know you're not a chomp-" Wash Buckler started, then realised that he might as well not tell the mage the cold truth.

"What was that Wash Buckler?" Chompy called out.

"Nothing," the mermasquid said quickly, then said. "If we can't fight out way out of this, then what _do_ we do?"

"DINNER TIME!" a guard yelled from the staircase, thankfully not hearing their conversation.

The prisoners were led to the cafeteria and the eight skylanders found a table alone. But unfortunately, several guards were still watching them closely.

"This is really creepy," Rattle Shake murmured.

"Yeah, can we _please_ get out of here?" Freeze Blade asked nervously.

"Yes, but let's not rush it," Wash Buckler told them, lowering his voice. "We don't want anyone to get suspicions."

"That's why we have to fly under the radar," Chompy Mage said and his puppet and Krankcase nodded.

"What are you suggesting, Chompy?" Spy Rise raised an eyebrow at the mage.

"The guards are everywhere in the prison at all times," the life sensei continued. "So when we find a way to escape, we're gonna have to find some way to distract them all away from us."

"Distractions are our middle name!" Freeze Blade said beside Rattle Shake.

"But you two have to come with us!" Knight Light said.

"Don't worry, Mr Lightbulb," Rattle Shake said. "We're some of the quickest members on the team. We'll be by your side before you know it."

"Alright, but we still need to find a way to escape," Spy Rise said.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" suddenly, King Pen flipped their table over and charged into the wall, attracting countless guards. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's it, crazy!" a guard yelled. "TO THE HOLE!" with that, he tapped his badge twice, opening a hole under the penguin, and sucked him in.

The others stared blankly as the hole closed behind the water sensei.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Dr Krankcase yelled in frustration. "HOW HARD IS IT TO NOT-"

He was cut off as a guard tapped his badge once, sending the doctor tumbling onto the floor, paralysed.

"Now we have to go back and save him!" Freeze Blade complained. "We don't have enough words for that!"

When lunch time ended, the guards took the prisoners back to the cell.

"Fifteen minutes until lights out," one called out as they left back up the staircase.

"King Pen's really done it this time," Chompy Mage said.

"Now this is gonna have to be a three-parted story!" Rattle Shake complained.

…

Eventually, the lights in the prison turned off suddenly, suggesting that it was now lights out for the prisoners. But Wash Buckler couldn't sleep. Everything was uncomfortable here. He couldn't afford to even shut his eyes for a moment. For the first time, Wash Buckler felt hopeless.

"At least we tried," the mermasquid murmured.

 **To Be Continued… Again.**

Written By Uni.


	23. At Least We Tried (Part Three)

**At Least We Tried (Part Three)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Some parts of this story contains information used from the TV series, Skylander Academy. However, readers that haven't seen the show should still hopefully understand the chapter, but I just wanted to point this out.**

 **Thanks and enjoy.**

King Pen plunged into the deep and eerie hole. He hit the ground and sat up, glancing around wildly. All he could see was darkness bound by stone walls and beams of light peeking through holes in the roof.

The penguin tried to fight his way out. He waddled furiously up to a wall and tried to freeze it, but the ice melted off as quickly as it came. He felt useless, so he did the only logical thing to do in this situation left.

"HEY GUARDS!" the sensei squawked loudly up at the hole in the roof where he had fallen from. "LET MEEE OOOOOOOUUUUUTTTT!"

When no answer came, he continued hollering and screaming out. But no one replied. Eventually, his lungs gave in to the intense amount of screeching, and he had tired himself out. So he lay on the floor, panting heavily.

"Can I come out now…?" the sensei croaked breathlessly, then sighed, "I wonder how the others are doing…"

…

The next morning, the skylanders and the rest of the prisoners were guided out to the cafeteria for breakfast at just six in the morning.

"You'd really think that even Cloudcracker Prison has fair standards," Rattle Shake hissed, rubbing his eyes.

"Nope!" Chompy Mage said, not looking tired whatsoever.

"This _is_ what you guys will have to get used to if we don't escape soon," Dr Krankcase pointed out, lowering his voice so the guards couldn't hear.

The others groaned.

"HOW DO YOU DO IT?!" Freeze Blade rasped.

The former doom raiders shrugged.

"Well, we WILL escape!" Wash Buckler said determinedly, and almost too loudly.

Spy Rise clanked his metal hand across the mermasquid's mouth.

"GAH! Get that gross metal hand OFF OF ME!" he snapped, casting spit all over the spyder's hand.

"Then learn to keep your mouth shut!" the spyder retorted.

Then Wash buckler realised that they were all standing in the middle of nowhere, while the guards tried to usher them on.

"Uhh, guys," the mermasquid said, turning to the helpless guards.

"HURRY UP AND MOVE ALREADY!" one of them yelled.

"YEAH, WE GUARDS NEED BREAKFAST TOO!" the other one screamed.

"Sheesh, sensitive much," Rattle Shake muttered into Freeze Blade's ear.

"Come on guys," Wash Buckler led them all into the cafeteria, where absolute chaos erupted all over. "Let's talk."

…

"Y'know, I actually just LOVE it in here!" King Pen yelled up at the hole in the roof. "I've always wanted to be in a dark and creepy hole. How about you?"

No answer came.

"Hm, tough crowd," the penguin huffed. "Hey, have you got any board games lying around? Because even though being in this place is a dream come true, it's still a bit dull."

No one replied.

"GAH!" the penguin squawked. "JUST ANSWER ME ALREADY! WHAT IS PUTTING ME IN THIS PLACE GOING TO CHANGE ABOUT ME?!"

Nothing.

"Wait a minute," King Pen said thoughtfully. "If I think about what I did wrong, can I come out?"

After a few moments, an answer from above finally came, "Ugh, fine. But hurry up. I'm missing breakfast for this."

King Pen inhaled, then blurted out awkwardly, "I forgot what I did wrong…"

"You screamed recklessly into the guards' faces!"

"Oh, right. Heh," the penguin muttered. "Well, then I'm sorry for that."

"Sorry for what?"

The sensei face-palmed. "You just said what I did!"

"But I want you to say it."

"GAH, FINE," King pen readied himself. "I am sorry… fffooorrr…" his voice trailed off.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"I'm not used to being the one to apologise," the penguin huffed. "Usually it's one of my inferior friends who mess up."

"Well, you messed up this time," the guard said impatiently. "And you do NOT scream at guards."

"I mean, I see your point. But is it possible to just skip the apology. Just this once?"

"Look pal, I want to leave this place as much as you do, but rules are rules."

King Pen's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't want to work here?"

"Uhh… Well n-no but-"

"You've got to get a new job bro!" the sensei encouraged. "A job you love!"

"W-well I have always wanted to be an artist," the guard said thoughtfully. "But this is still my job right now! Besides, my family needs the extra money, since my wife isn't working. I don't know if I'll even be able to succeed in art!"

"Well, do you want to hear a sensei's opinion?" King pen asked the guard.

"Y-you're a sensei?"

"Yup!"

The guard paused thoughtfully for a moment, then said hurriedly, "Wait, are you one of those reformed villain guys? Because I don't really wanna-"

"No! Of course not! I'm King Pen!"

"King Pen? Really?

"The one and only. Now, let's hurry this along, mkay? We're really challenging the word limit here."

"Oh, umm. My apologies King Pen," the guard said.

"Now where were we?" King Pen strained to remember. "Ah, yes. I think you should, no matter what, FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS!"

"Mother always used to tell me that," sniffed the guard. "But what if I-"

"Don't worry about failure! If you don't succeed, try again. If you fail again, then give up. You'd just be wasting your time."

"THANK YOU KING PEN FOR YOUR WISE AND TRUSTWORTHY OPINION!" the guard praised. "I'm Leo, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Leo!" King Pen greeted his new friend. "Now, can this count for my apology…?"

…

"We really have to get out of here," Knight Light muttered as he ducked a flying food tray. "These prisoners are disrespecting there precious food!"

"Maybe because it's DISGUSTING!" Rattle Shake hissed, throwing his own food tray behind him.

"At least we _get_ food," the trap master retorted and a tomato slammed into the back of his head. "But yes, we have to leave this place as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Dr Krankcase said, while trying to hold up Chompy Mage so he didn't tumble onto the floor. "I can't even get Chompy to sit up, he's so broken."

"We have to do something about this," Freeze Blade said to Wash Buckler. "And we still have to find King Pen."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about him," Rattle Shake said.

"Me too, actually," Knight Light chimed in. "Is that something to be ashamed of?"

"Yes," Krankcase told him.

"Okay," Wash Buckler ducked as a tray flew past him and landed in Spy Rise's face. "Someone is going to have to cause a distraction." He looked at Rattle shake and Freeze Blade.

"You can count on us, Buckler," Freeze Blade said, then rubbed his paws together as if he already knew what the plan was.

"Then the rest of us will go and save King Pen and escape. As you two said earlier," he turned back to Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake, "You should be able to catch up. Just don't let anyone follow you. And I mean ANYONE."

The two nodded.

"LET'S DO THIS THING!" Rattle Shake battle cried.

"FOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIGGGHHHHTTT!" Freeze Blade screamed, hurling his food tray at another prisoner.

Soon, dishes and food were flying all over the cafeteria as the other five crept away and out of the room and off to find their feathered friend.

…

"The guards must have all gone off to get the food fight under control," Dr Krankcase said, as he dragged Chompy Mage along with the team.

"I just hope Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake are okay," Knight Light said.

"Don't worry," Wash Buckler turned to the trap master. "By the end of this, we'll all be out of here. Now pick up the pace guys. The word limit, remember?"

They immediately picked up speed, and rounded a corner, only to bash into a broad, feathery body.

"King Pen!" the others exclaimed.

"You're safe!"

"What was The Hole like?"

"How'd you get out?"

King Pen took in all the new attention, "It was all thanks to this guy." He motioned to a mabu beside him.

"Watch out King Pen! It's a guard!" Spy Rise hissed.

"Not anymore!" King Pen told them. "Leo here, is going to follow his dream as an artist."

The others applauded the mabu, who bowed.

"Your friend here is truly a wise being," Leo said.

"Then he hasn't met the real King Pen, has he?" Dr Krankcase muttered to Wash Buckler.

"Come on guys," Spy Rise said. "We don't have time for this, or words. LET'S GO AND ESCAPE!"

"Shh!" Knight Light warned the spyder. "Don't bring back all the guards!"

…

"They're taking the bait!" Freeze Blade hollered, as he dodged a tray and launched his own back.

"YESSS!" Rattle Shake praised, tripping a mabu and shoving a pie in his face. "Best escape plan EVER!"

"ESCAPE PLAN?!" a guard echoed furiously beside him. He went to tap his badge, but the serpent snatched it off of his shirt too quickly.

"Whatcha gonna do now, mate?" the snake taunted. "No badge, no glory for you!"

Freeze Blade beckoned him over to his side and said quietly to him, "We have to go soon. The others, remember?"

"Yes! Come on, let's slip through the crowd. No one will see us leave!"

"Let's do this," the ice cat agreed.

…

The six of them and Leo dashed down a long corridor and around the corner.

"The door to the front desk is just around here," Leo told the skylanders. "I've got the key to unlock it. But when you get out, I'll get you guys a cover story for why you desperately needed to escape."

"Thanks Leo," King Pen said to his friend.

Suddenly, Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade rocketed up to their side.

"Missed us?" Rattle Shake greeted.

"You made it!" Wash Buckler said.

"You bet we did!" Freeze Blade laughed. "You should have seen the cafeteria back there! IT WAS MADNESS!"

"Who's the mabu?" Rattle Shake hissed.

"We'll tell you later," Dr Krankcase said. "But for now, let's just focus on escaping this wretched prison."

"YES, PLEASSSEE!" Chompy Mage pleaded as he was dragged across the floor by the doctor, fiercely stinging the ears of everyone within a six and a half mile radius.

As they edged closer to the door, several guards started pouring into the corridor.

"I WAS WRONG! I WAS WROONG! THE GUARDS ARE STILL HERE!" Dr Krankcase shrieked.

"Take them out Knight Light!" Wash Buckler instructed the trap master, who nodded determinedly.

Before the guards could tap their deadly badges, Knight Light cast a wave of endless, blinding light over the guards.

"GO, GO, GO!" Wash Buckler urged his team out the door to the front area.

Leo quickly messed around with the door for a few moments, then swung it wide open.

The skylanders burst through and hurled themselves over the gates.

"Thanks for everything Leo!" Knight Light called to the guard, who waved back.

"Finally! FREEDOM!" Chompy Mage face-planted onto the floor gratefully.

"Let's get back to our beloved base," Wash Buckler said, and the others followed him home.

When they had arrived back at their trusty base, Knight Light asked, "Hey, what were we doing before we went to prison again?"

The others shrugged and turned on the television to re-watch all the episodes of Skylander Academy.

 **The End.**

Written by a very exhausted Uni. 


	24. World War IV

**World War IV**

"I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!" Chompy Mage yelled at his puppet, as he walked through the doorway to the living room.

"WELL THAT MAKES TWO OF US!" the puppet retorted furiously.

Dr Krankcase followed them slowly, deep, black circles under his eyes.

"Uhh," Wash Buckler stared at the mage and the puppet, then asked the doctor, "What's up with them?"

"They've been in a war with each other all night," he answered back. "And I've been awake for it all, trying to resolve it."

"That's not like them at all!" Knight Light commented from the kitchen as usual. "What are they fighting about?"

"Something about a-"

"PUPPET IS ALWAYS RELYING ON ME TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK!" Chompy Mage screamed. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO THINGS YOURSELF?!"

"BECAUSE I'M A PUPPET! I DON'T HAVE MUSCLE!" the puppet yelled back.

"WELL GROW SOME!"

"You two, snap out of it!" Wash Buckler yanked the puppet off of Chompy's hand as they were staring furiously into each other's eyes. "We do _not_ want another war like last time."

"FINE!" Chompy Mage shouted. He took the puppet from Wash Buckler and shoved it into Dr Krankcase's chest. "KEEP PUPPET IN YOUR ROOM FROM NOW ON. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

The other skylanders gasped.

"What's happened to you Chompy Mage?" Freeze Blade asked.

"IT'S NOT ME! IT'S PUPPET!" the mage yelled at the ice cat.

"You need to calm down," Spy Rise said.

"He's right," Knight Light agreed. "I'm sure you and Puppet will get over it if we help you."

"Do you think I haven't tried?" Krankcase snapped.

"Just leave it to us from here," Wash Buckler said to the doctor. "We'll handle this."

"Fine, but you better not damage him even more than he already is. He is VERY sensitive," With that, he walked back to the corridor, the puppet on his hand.

"Right," Wash Buckler wasn't sure what the sensei meant. What could possibly happen if the mage was tipped over the edge? He dismissed the thought, "Alright Chompy. Why were you and Puppet fighting each other?"

"OH, HE IS THE WORST!" the mage huffed. "FOR A START, HE'S LAZY! HE NEVER WALKS ANYWHERE, AND HE'S ALWAYS JUST SITTING THERE, AS IF HE'S THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

"Erm, well, he _is_ a puppet, Chompy," Spy Rise said.

"IS THAT A THREAT, SPYDER?!" the mage yelled at him.

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

"Ooohh, this is gonna be good," Rattle Shake said as he, Freeze Blade and King Pen sat on the couch with popcorn. "Someone get the camera."

"Listen Chompy," Wash Buckler told the mage patiently. "Before we can help you, you need to calm down."

"BUT HE'S THE WORST!" Chompy wailed. "WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME?!"

"You can't think straight," Spy Rise said dryly, straining his neck to look down at the life sensei. "What did Puppet actually do to you for you to starting hating him?"

Chompy Mage finally took a deep breath and started from the beginning…

 _It started last night. I was talking with Puppet and Krankcase as usual in the living room about how crazy the weather was. We hadn't had dinner yet, so we asked Knight Light for some. So he got the rest of the team out into the kitchen for the oddly spicy chicken and vegetables._

"Chicken?" Wash Buckler asked. "I didn't have chicken."

"KNIGHT LIGHT RAN OUT OF LAMB CHOPS AND GAVE ME A CHICKEN LEG INSTEAD, OKAY?"

"Okay, okay!"

"GOOD, NOW LET ME CONTINUE!"

 _Anyway, during dinner, I turned to give Puppet a chunk of my chicken, but… there was something about him that made me absolutely DESPISE him! I suddenly didn't want to feed him as I normally did, but he snatched the chicken out of my hand before I could stop him. But afterwards, he stared at me with the same fury in his felt eyes._

"And ever since then, we've hated each other," the mage finished.

"Knight Light, where did you get that chicken from?" Wash Buckler questioned the trap master.

"Just from a perfectly normal and not suspicious store down the street!" Knight Light answered.

"What was it called exactly?" Spy Rise asked him.

"It was called, 'I'm-Not-Chef-Pepper-Jack-And-I-Definitely-Did-Not-Put-Anything-Unusual-Or-Evil-In-The-Chicken. Why?"

Wash Buckler face-palmed. "Well that explains it."

"So Pepper Jack did this to us?" Chompy Mage asked. "Because either way, I still yearn to tear his felt body into shreds!"

Spy Rise and Knight Light glanced at each other nervously.

"Yeah, you'll be doing none of that," Wash Buckler said. "Puppet is still one of us."

"THEN PLEASE HELP ME!" the mage wailed, shaking the mermasquid back and forth rapidly. "I DON'T WANT TO HATE CHOMPY PUPPET! I WANT TO LOVE HIM; TAKE HIM BACK AS MY OWN!" He collapsed onto the floor, rolling around furiously.

"Don't worry Chompy," Knight Light said. "We'll help you. You'll be best buds with Puppet again in no time."

"You just need to talk to someone who relates to you," Wash Buckler said. "Like Spy Rise. He used to hate everyone on the team."

"I still do," the spyder muttered dryly. "And some more than others." He rolled his eyes at the mermasquid.

"Hm, I guess that's fair," the leader admitted. "I _am_ a horrible person."

Knight Light patted him on the shoulder, "We all are."

"Anyway," Wash Buckler continued. "I'm sure Spy Rise can help you with your issues."

"You really think so?" Chompy Mage didn't look sure.

"I know so!" the leader suddenly shoved the mage onto Spy Rise, "Now go and get some advice. Meanwhile, I'll be asleep. BYE!" With that, he charged off.

"I'm gonna go and make those muffins you requested, Spy Rise," Knight Light told the spyder, who nodded.

"Right," Spy Rise started, pushing Chompy off of him. "When I'm mad at someone for no reason, I just take it out on someone who deserves my hate. Like, remember that time when I threw Rattle Shake off of the academy?"

Chompy Mage nodded.

"I was just angry because King Pen broke my mechanical ears with his constant screaming."

"How did Rattle Shake deserve that though?" the mage asked.

"Earlier that day, he ate one of my muffins by accident."

"How do you eat a muffin by accident?"

"Well it's hard not to when an ice cat is choking you with one."

"Ahh."

"Anyway," the spyder continued. "Just go and take out all of your rage on someone you think deserves it."

Chompy Mage shrugged and said, "Alright." Then suddenly, he punched the tech skylander square in the face.

"GAH!" Spy Rise stumbled back awkwardly. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Well, you are a horrible person," the mage simply said. "Now I haven't punched the anger out of me yet, so hold still."

"WAIT, NONONONONO!"

"I heard screaming. What is going on here?" Wash Buckler came into the room and Spy Rise rushed behind him while Chompy was distracted.

"Spy Rise just gave me some good old advice, and so I followed it," the mage told him.

The mermasquid turned around to face the cowering spyder, "Your advice was to punch you in the face?"

"Not quite…"

"Why didn't you three do anything?" Wash Buckler asked Rattle Shake, Freeze Blade and King Pen, who were all still sitting on the couch.

They shrugged, and he face-palmed hopelessly.

"Obviously, Spy Rise, you are not fit to share your 'wise advice' with Chompy Mage," the leader told the spyder. "King Pen, come here."

The penguin charged up to his side and squawked in his ear, "I WILL PASS ON MY VERY WISE ADVICE TO THIS POOR MAGE AND HE WILL BECOME BEST FRIENDS WITH HIS PUPPET ONCE MORE!"

"Uhh, yes. Very good, King Pen," Wash Buckler muttered, the echoes of the penguins screeches ringing in his ear. He ran back to the refuge of the corridor, with Spy Rise following.

…

"To release the anger and rage within," King Pen said as he and the mage stood outside. "You must find inner peace. Take deep breaths and try to focus on the positive things in life."

"Well, you're actually not screaming for once," the mage muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes, so cherish it while it lasts," the penguin said. "Now, what are some good times you and Puppet have shared together?"

"Hm, there was that one time I tossed him over the side of a sky-ship. And that other time with the Doom Raiders where I accidentally got him arrested. AND there was that other time-"

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" King Pen squawked. "Obviously, you two have a complicated relationship. But if he's been through all of that trauma because of you, he must be very forgiving. Perhaps he would be able to forgive you again this time?"

Chompy Mage looked thoughtful, then said, "But this time is different. I've never wanted to be without my beloved puppet. We've always been a package deal."

"Maybe if you just give it a try," the water sensei said, "it could really help you and Puppet."

"Okay… if you say so."

…

"Hey, Puppet," Chompy Mage greeted as he entered Dr Krankcase's room. "I know we didn't get on very well last time we-"

"Y'know, I've always respected you as a living being," Krankcase said to the puppet on his bed. "But, honestly, I never could have imagined that this was all in that tiny head of yours this whole time. No offense."

"None taken," Puppet replied humbly. "Even beings like me have hopes and dreams."

"Uhh, what is going on here?" Chompy Mage asked, and the other two swivelled around in surprise.

"Oh, hello Chompy!" Dr Krankcase greeted.

"What is going on here?" the mage repeated. "Have you two finally abandoned me to become best friends with each other instead?"

"What? No-!"

"No, it's okay," Chompy sniffed, over-emotionally. "I get it. Who would want to be friends with someone who relies on them to reach the doorknob? Or someone who just can't seem to get the hang of how to use a TV remote?"

"Chompy! You are overreacting by a longshot!" Krankcase told the mage. "Why would we ever abandon you?"

"Ugh, you're right," Chompy placed one hand on his forehead. "I'm even more emotional than usual."

"You're just not in your right mind," the doctor said. "You'll get better."

"How can you be sure?" Chompy asked. "I still have the urge to slap Puppet off of your hand."

"HEY!" Knight Light called from the kitchen. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Come on," the doctor said dryly. "Let's go and see what he wants."

They walked back out into the living room.

"What is it Knight Light?" Chompy Mage asked. "Will it help me learn to like Puppet again?"

"Yup!" the trap master exclaimed cheerily.

"Alright, then spill it out!" Freeze Blade encouraged him hastily. "We're running out of words here!"

"Right, right," Knight Light said. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm not _entirely_ sure if it will work-"

The others groaned.

"THERE'S A BUT!"

Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade snickered to each other from the couch.

" _But_ I know food more than Spy Rise knows his My Little Pony episodes," the light skylander told them.

"Debatable," Spy Rise huffed from the corner of the room.

"And I don't need to be an intellectual to know that water can help get rid of the spicy taste in your mouth," Knight Light said.

"Well, my mouth is still burning furiously from Pepper Jack's crazy chicken," Chompy Mage said.

"Mine too!" his puppet chimed in.

"Then all you have needed this whole time is a glass of water," Knight Light finished.

"Oh, really?" Krankcase questioned. "You sure that's all?"

"Yup, _pretty_ much," Knight Light handed Chompy Mage a glass of water.

The mage first let his puppet gulp some down, splashing water all over its felt and the tiles. Then he swallowed some down himself, reducing the harsh spice in his tastebuds.

"It's working!" he exclaimed, and turned to his puppet, "I don't feel like throwing you into a fireworm's mouth anymore!"

"And I don't have the urge to become Krankcase's puppet instead of yours anymore!" the puppet said back happily.

"I'll never abandon you again," the mage promised, hugging his puppet.

"YAY, HAPPINESS!" King Pen squawked, hugging them both tightly, suffocating them, until Dr Krankcase and Knight Light managed to pull him off of them.

"Just let them have a moment," Krankcase told the penguin sternly.

Freeze Blade sighed, "It's so beautiful when two friends are reunited after a war."

Rattle Shake nodded, "It just shows that friendship truly is magic."

"HA!" Spy Rise exclaimed out of nowhere. "I DIDN'T EVEN FORCE YOU AND YOU JUST MADE A MY LITTLE PONY REFERENCE!"

The skylanders groaned.

"Well, at least that sappy moment is over now," Krankcase muttered.

"Thank goodness for that," Wash Buckler said.

 **The End.**

Written By Uni.


	25. Housesitting for the Skylanders

**Housesitting for the Skylanders**

Splat gazed up at the large shelter in front of her. She glanced back down at the badly-drawn map that Dr Krankcase had supplied her with before abandoning her with Chompy Mage.

"This should be the place," she said to herself.

She flinched as someone else came up beside her.

"What are you doing here, Splat?" Drobot asked in his usual deep, monotone voice.

"Dr Krankcase sent me to housesit while the team was gone," the faun answered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Wash Buckler sent me to housesit while _he_ was gone," the dragon answered.

"That's funny," a voice said from behind them. "King Pen told _me_ to housesit for him too."

Startled, they turned to see Flameslinger standing beside them.

"GAH!" they yelped.

"These people have got to stop doing that!" Splat muttered to herself.

Then, out of nowhere, Sonic Boom descended from the sky and onto the front lawn with them.

"Did Knight Light send you guys here too?" the griffin asked them.

Flameslinger shrugged, "I guess we should all housesit together than. I have heard rumours about how untidy their place is."

"Not when I'm done with it," Sonic Boom assured him.

"Hey, Flameslinger," Splat said to the bow-wielder. "Shouldn't you be working part-time as a taxi driver?"

"I don't work on weekends," the fire skylander replied. "And my place back at home isn't quite luxury, so I figured that it might be good to spend my time here instead."

"Come on," Drobot said. "Let's check this place out."

Splat walked forward and pulled out the key to the base and opened the door.

"This place is a pigsty!" Sonic Boom gasped, immediately studying the house. "Except for the kitchen. Knight Light really knows what he's doing."

"I wonder if they have their Skyflix password somewhere around here," Flameslinger wondered aloud as he slumped onto the broad couch.

Drobot glanced down the hallway, "I'm predicting that's where the bedrooms are."

Splat came up beside him, "We might as well choose our rooms if we're going to be staying here for the next couple of days."

"DIBS ON WASH BUCKLER'S ROOM!" they all chorused immediately.

"I SAID IT FIRST!" Flameslinger declared.

"NO ME!" Splat yelled back.

"I DESERVE IT MOST!" Drobot snarled at them both.

Sonic Boom watched them bicker from afar and murmured, "This is going to be a _long_ weekend. I'm gonna go clean something."

…

The three other skylanders rushed into the hallway to claim Wash Buckler's room for themselves, since they knew that the leader would obviously have the comfiest chamber.

Splat charged in it before the other two and claimed it, leaving them to find another resorts.

"I CALL SPY RISE'S ROOM!" Drobot roared, already booking down the corridor.

"THEN I CALL FREEZE BLADE'S!" Flameslinger called back, dashing into the water swapper's room, only to immediately start shivering. "Uhh, never mind. I'll take Rattle Shake's."

Drobot swung Spy Rise's door wide open and padded inside. It was strangely dark, and the dragon couldn't see a thing. Then he glanced to the corner of the room to see two neon, green glowing eyes narrowed at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" the figure emerged from the edgy shadows, and turned out to be Spy Rise.

"OH! You're still here?" Drobot glanced around nervously. "We thought the whole team had left for the weekend."

"'WE?!'" the spyder roared. "I WANTED ALONE TIME!"

The armoured dragon backed away slowly, "Of course Spy Rise! I'll choose a different room and no one will bother you again for the whole weekend. I promise." With that, Drobot hurried out of the room with the spyder still scowling.

"Good," he muttered.

"Guys," Drobot panted. "Do not go into Spy Rise's room. He's still here and does not tolerate his peace being disturbed."

"Got it," Splat said. "But where will you sleep now?"

"I guess I'll just take the doctor's room."

Splat nodded, "Great, now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's go see what Sonic Boom's up to," Flameslinger suggested, already leading the way back to the kitchen.

…

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN!" the griffin screeched, flying above the kitchen tiles. "I just polished these tiles! And you do NOT want to ruin them, because the consequences will be lethal!"

"Okay, okay," Splat muttered, backing away from Sonic Boom hurriedly. "But do you want to spend at least some of your time with us?"

"I will when I'm finished cleaning this filthy living room!" she snapped. "Also, I want Knight Light's room."

"It's all yours," Drobot told her. "Just remember not to go into Spy Rise's room."

"If you say so…"

"Hey guys!" Flameslinger called to the others. "Let's go check out the bathroom!"

"YEEEAAAHHH!" the other two cheered, following him back down the corridor.

…

"It's strange how the living room and bedrooms are a mess," Drobot commented as they studied the bathroom. "But the bathroom is like a palace!"

"It's so shiny that I can see myself in the floor!" Flameslinger said. "I look weird as a floor."

Drobot glanced up at the wall to see a poster that said: **ALWAYS REMEMBER THE WORD LIMIT!**

"What's that supposed to mean," Flameslinger wondered out loud, coming up beside the dragon, who shrugged.

"GUYS, LOOK!" Splat called. "A SHOWER!"

"No way!" Flameslinger gasped.

"YES WAY!" the faun assured him.

"MY EYES ARE DECIEVING ME!" Drobot hollered.

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" the magic skylander screamed. "They have a SHOWER!"

The three of them erupted into uncontrollable fangirl-ing over the shower.

"Look at the way the taps turn!" Drobot remarked, as he twisted the hot and cold taps back and forth vigorously. "SO INCREDIBLY _SMOOTH_!"

"It looks like it hasn't ever been used before!" Flameslinger said.

"That's probably because it hasn't," Drobot said.

"True," the bow-slinger agreed.

"Hey guys!" Splat called, taking out her phone. "Shower selfie!"

The other two got in the shot and the faun took the photo.

"That's going in the collection!" she announced.

"Collection?" Drobot asked her as he and Flameslinger gazed down at the small screen.

"Yeah, Krankcase and I waste _way_ too much of our time taking selfies with each other," the magic faun explained.

"Huh, I didn't know that you knew him that well," Flameslinger said.

"We've known each other ever since he became a sensei!"

"Heh, I wish I had friends…" the fire skylander muttered, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Hey everyone!" Sonic Boom greeted as she strode into the bathroom. "I finished cleaning the living room and kitchen! What are you guys up to?"

"We're just admiring this beautiful room," Splat told her, her eyes glittering in awe at the small room.

"Er, you mean the bathroom?" the griffin questioned.

"It's impeccable, isn't it?" Drobot said to her.

" _Sure_ ," she replied. "Hey! How about we go and see the skyship that Wash Buckler keeps on the front lawn?"

"Good idea, Sonic Boom!" Flameslinger said.

"Wait, didn't Wash Buckler steal that ship?" Drobot asked the others as they finally exited the bathroom.

…

"Woah," Splat cast her gaze around the deck of the wooden skyship. "She's huge!"

"This is the skyship they once crashed into Skylander Academy, right?" Sonic Boom asked.

Flameslinger nodded, "Yeah, they went to jail for it!"

"What a nightmare," Splat shuddered as she thought about what it would be like to be trapped inside the traptanium-made Cloudcracker Prison.

"That's fair," Drobot noted. "I mean, they _did_ knock Master Eon himself off of the Academy's edge and into the endless skies that lay below."

"They're just lucky he can fly," Sonic Boom said. "Otherwise they'd be goners for sure!"

"How _did_ they get out anyway?" Flameslinger wondered. "Surely if they knocked Eon off a cliff, they would be in Cloudcracker Prison for at least a few months right?"

The others just stared thoughtfully for a few moments, before Splat said, "Well they couldn't have broken out! They're skylanders! They know that it's the wrong thing to do."

The others nodded, wishing that they could believe the faun.

…

Everything was running smoothly, well, at least until Monday morning. That day, the skylanders were sitting outside on the front lawn, relaxing, when suddenly, they noticed a figure with a massive fist crash through a window and into the base.

"Was that…?" Flameslinger started.

"Fisticuffs? I'd say so," Drobot said.

"Oh, right," Splat muttered. "Krankcase warned me that he would try to break in a lot, and to not let him."

"Then let's go get him out of there," Sonic Boom said with a determined tone to her voice.

The griffin burst down the door with her ear-blasting screeching.

"We know you're here, Fisticuffs!" Splat called out as they wandered into the living room. "Show yourself."

Suddenly, as if on cue, he burst through the wall with the television in his arms.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Splat said to the others. "He seems to be really determined to get his fist on their TV."

"YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME SKYLANDERS!" Fisticuffs roared, heading for the window. "I'M ALREADY GONE!"

"You're not going anywhere with that television!" Flameslinger shouted as he sent three flaming arrows flying at the beast.

Fisticuffs' wooden body suddenly caught on fire and he let out a mighty roar.

"Stand back, you monster!" Splat warned him as he rampaged close to them.

He halted suddenly, raising his wooden eyebrow, "Uhh, you _do_ know that my species is called a wooden monster, right? That insult really doesn't affect me."

"Really?" the magic faun blinked. "I thought you were an evilkin."

"Well, yeah, but I'm also a wooden monster," Fisticuffs spat impatiently. "Just think of a new one."

"Uhh, alright. How about 'maniac'?"

"Hm, I'll take it," the evilkin agreed. "Anyway, shall we?"

"Stand back, you maniac!" she snapped at him again. "Ha! That rhymed! Hey guys! Did you hear my-?" suddenly, she was thrown back up against the wall by Fisticuffs.

He positioned his massive fist, ready to land another blow on her, when suddenly he was blasted countless times from behind. He turned around to see Drobot fearlessly launching laser blasts at him. Fisticuffs let out a monstrous yell and threw himself at the dragon, who managed to narrowly dodge out of the way. The wooden beast was distracted yet again as Flameslinger dashed around him, surrounding him in a trail of blazing fire.

"Cover your ears!" Sonic Boom warned before letting out an ear-splitting yowl, blasting Fisticuffs up against the wall and he let go of the television which tumbled to the floor in a heap of shattered glass.

"Run while you still have your legs, Fisticuffs," Splat warned the evilkin, and he turned to leave.

"THIS IS NOT OVER, SKYLANDERS!" he roared at them. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN, AND I WILL GET THAT TELEVISION!"

With that, the wooden monster charged out of the base, crashing a hole through the wall as he did so.

"Great job guys!" Sonic Boom congratulated the others, flying over to them gracefully. Then she glanced around at the living room and kitchen surrounding them. "Oh my Eon, this place is a mess!"

"What are they gonna say when they get back?" Flameslinger said frantically in a panic.

"We have to fix this mess!" Drobot exclaimed. "Quickly!"

But before they could even get started, seven figures stepped through what used to be the doorway. It was the team: Wash Buckler, Dr Krankcase, Knight Light, King Pen, Chompy Mage, Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade.

They glanced around at the destroyed base in complete and utter silence.

"Guys, we're so sorry for ruining your home," Splat said to them.

Drobot and Sonic Boom looked down at the floor in shame.

"IT WAS FISTICUFFS!" Flameslinger wailed from the floor. "PLEASE DON'T BLAME US!"

"Are you kidding…?" Dr Krankcase rasped.

"THIS IS THE CLEANEST IT'S BEEN SINCE FOREVER!" Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Wash Buckler said to them. "You did an amazing job!"

"W-we did?" Sonic Boom stuttered. "But this place is-"

Drobot nudged her and muttered, "Don't say anything!" and he smiled nervously at the other skylanders. "Pleased to assist you."

"My kitchen!" Knight Light was gazing at his beloved kitchen, which was in utter ruins.

"I know it's bad but-" Sonic Boom flew up to his side.

"IT'S GLAMORING!" the trap master exclaimed, bringing the griffin into a hug.

"I love what you did with the wall!" King Pen exclaimed, motioning to the massive hole that Fisticuffs created.

"But, uhh, where's the television?" Chompy Mage asked them expectantly.

The four skylanders glanced at each other nervously.

Splat stepped forward, trying to hide the destroyed television behind her, "Uhh… Well, you see…"

"YOU BROKE THE TV?!" the seven other shrieked at them.

"I think it's time to go, guys!" Flameslinger said, urging the others out of what remained of the doorway.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Drobot yelped, slipping away behind them.

Outside on the front lawn, the four skylanders sat, panting heavily.

"We should do this more often," Flameslinger suggested.

"Maybe at one of our own homes instead though," Sonic Boom suggested.

"Good idea," Splat said. "That way we would have a much better chance of not almost getting thrown out."

"Come on," Flameslinger said, leading them down the street. "I left my taxi parked somewhere here."

As they approached the taxi, it suddenly started moving swiftly away from them, and Fisticuffs poked his head out the window and roared, "FISTICUFFS OUT! VROOM, VRRROOOOOOOMMMM!"

The others watched as the taxi tried to swerve around a corner and flew over the side of the floating island.

 **The End.**

Written By Uni.


	26. Snake Essscape

**Snake Essscape**

"Finally, you're up!" Freeze Blade teased as Rattle Shake slithered into the living room slumped onto the couch as usual.

"It's about time," Wash Buckler said to him on the other side of the couch. "Knight Light's just about to serve up breakfast."

"Sorry, I just got caught up trying to feed Antonia De La Salle," Rattle Shake explained.

The others blinked at him.

"Uhh, Antonia De La Salle?" Spy Rise questioned.

"Oh, right. She's the red snake in my gun," he motioned to the gun in his hand.

"And why haven't we heard of her before?" Wash Buckler asked the serpent.

"She spends most of her time in the glass enclosure in my room, and the rest of the time sleeping in the gun."

"That doesn't sound comfortable," Knight Light commented from the kitchen as he served up eight plates.

"Apparently to her it is," Rattle Shake said, then glanced at his gun, only to notice that the snake wasn't inside it. "Wait a minute, WHERE IS ANTONIA DE LA SALLE?!"

Everyone searched the living room wildly.

"DOES SHE BITE?!" King Pen asked in panic.

"She spits venom more," Rattle Shake told him. "JUST FIND HER ALREADY!"

"Found her," Dr Krankcase said dryly as he scuttled into the living room, a red snake firmly gripped onto one of his wooden legs.

"ANTONIA DE LA SALLE!" Rattle Shake hissed at the snake, yanking her off of the leg. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EATING MY TEAMMATES?!"

"Sorry about that," he said to the doctor. "She usually never escapes."

Krankcase nodded and walked away over to Chompy Mage and Puppet who were in the middle of a very deep conversation about tissues.

Rattle Shake slithered back down the hall with his snake and lay her back in her enclosure in his room.

"Now stay there," he ordered. "Do NOT come out again."

Antonia just stared at him blankly, so he turned to leave and slipped out the door again back to the living room.

"Is that mean snake secure again now?" King Pen asked, shuddering all over.

"She's not mean!" Rattle Shake hissed. "She's just… not used to people. But yes, she's back where she should be now."

King Pen sighed with relief.

"Guys," Knight Light said dryly from the kitchen, motioning to the seven dishes of food on the bench. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come and eat the cold food that I delicately made from scratch?"

"Right," Wash Buckler muttered. "Come on guys, let's go made Mr Lightbulb happy."

"Y'know, I really don't like that nickname," the trap master said as they picked off their plates, one by one.

"We know," they all murmured.

…

Later on, a while after breakfast, Chompy Mage sat on his bed in his room with Spy Rise playing with their My Little Pony figures. Dr Krankcase had also come along and was standing beside them.

"You really find these things fun?" the doctor asked them.

"You wouldn't understand since you aren't a true fan of the TV series," Spy Rise growled, as he brutally bashed a Fluttershy figure off the bed with his Rainbow Dash.

"Hey!" Chompy Mage hissed. "Why did you do that to poor Fluttershy?!"

The spyder shrugged, then flinched and perked his head up, "Uhh, do you guys hear something?"

The two senseis turned around and saw a long, red head slithering out from under the bed, its purple tongue flicking over its eyes rapidly. It was silently hissing.

"It's Rattle Shake's snake!" Chompy Mage shrieked, clutching his puppet protectively.

"GAH!" Dr Krankcase bolted away from her and joined the others on Chompy's bed. "How did she escape?"

"I have no idea!" the mage answered.

"Well, she can't get up here, so there's nothing to worry about," Spy Rise told them.

But to his surprise, the crimson snake managed to haul itself up the side of the bed.

"OH MY EON, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Chompy Mage screamed, backing into the wall and clutching his My Little Pony dolls fiercely.

"I'VE GOT THIS!" Dr Krankcase assured them, bringing down his hat on top of the snake. "Ha! Gotcha!" but suddenly, they saw the snake sink her fangs into the side of the hat and tear a hole through it, using it as her way out. "Uh oh."

"RRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Spy Rise yelled, already making his way swiftly to the door.

Dr Krankcase grabbed Chompy Mage's hood and yanked him back towards the door. But unfortunately, he pulled him so hard, that his puppet slipped off of his hand.

"PUPPET, NOOOO!" the mage wailed, slipping out of the doctor's grasp and charging towards his companion. But before he could reach his beloved puppet, the snake hurled herself at it and stretched her mouth over it, swallowing it whole. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chompy Mage collapsed to the ground in a ball of wreck.

Dr Krankcase raced back to his side and dragged him quickly out of the room, following Spy Rise to the living room.

"Woah, woah!" Wash Buckler calmed. "You three look like you've just been in King Pen's room! What the matter?"

"THAT STUPID SNAKE ATE MY PUPPET!" Chompy Mage erupted into the mermasquid's face in pure rage.

"And I think I left my Applejack back there!" Spy Rise wailed. "I NEED MY APPLEJACK!"

"AND MY PRECIOUS HAT IS NOTHING BUT A WORHTLESS PILE OF SCRAPS THANKS TO THAT-" the doctor added, but was cut off.

"Guys, guys!" Rattle Shake slithered up in front of them, earning dangerous glares from each one. "Antonia got out? She could get hurt roaming around by herself! Or worse!"

"You are afraid that YOUR SNAKE WILL GET HURT?!" Chompy screamed in his face. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Freeze Blade snarled at the mage, coming up beside his friend.

"I CAN TALK TO HIM HOWEVER I WANT AFTER HIS SNAKE ATE MY BELOVED PUPPET!" he retorted.

"Stay out of this, cat!" Dr Krankcase backed up his friend. "You're not welcome here!"

Meanwhile, Spy Rise was having a heart attack about his missing pony figure.

"SSSSTTTOOOOOOOOPPP!" Wash Buckler ordered furiously. "All of you! Rattle Shake, go and get that snake under control, and make sure she regurgitates Puppet!"

"Fine," the serpent hissed, shooting one last glare at Chompy Mage. "I'll help you get your stupid puppet."

"AND NO MORE MEAN TALK!" King Pen squawked at him.

"King Pen's right," Wash Buckler said. "You are a team, so stop acting like you're not."

The others groaned and muttered but they obeyed anyway.

"Now come on Rattle Shake," Wash Buckler instructed. "Let's find Antonia before she digests Puppet."

…

"Antonia!" Rattle Shake called as the team gathered in Chompy Mage's room. "Antonia, come out!"

"She was in here just earlier!" Krankcase said.

"But not anymore obviously," the serpent said, then led the way out of the room and back to the hallway. "Come on, she went this way."

"How do you know?" Knight Light asked.

"He's Skylands' greatest tracker," Freeze Blade told him.

"Yup, I'm _pretty_ great," Rattle Shake boasted.

" _Right_ ," Spy Rise muttered, rolling his eyes. "Just find the snake already."

"Sheesh, sensitive much?" Rattle Shake murmured, then continued down the hall.

They skirted around a corner and into Knight Light's room, which was almost entirely occupied by a second kitchen.

"There she is," Freeze Blade said, pointing to the snake's red tail, which was poking out from the top of the sink.

"MY SINK! HOW DID SHE GET IN MY SINK?!" Knight Light shrieked, rushing over to the kitchen bench.

"Relax, Mr Lightbulb," Rattle Shake said calmly. "I'll handle her," he turned around to see Chompy Mage scowling furiously into his eyes, "AND I'll get Puppet back. Don't worry."

The serpent slithered over to the kitchen section of the room beside Knight Light, who was watching in horror as Antonia wriggled furiously in the slippery sink, attempting to escape it.

"I WILL NOT RELAX UNTIL THAT… THAT THING IS OUT OF MY BEAUTIFUL SINK!" the trap master yelled at him.

Rattle Shake ignored him and reached into the sink.

"Antonia, you need to come back to your cage now, and I'm also gonna need that puppet back, okay?"

Suddenly, King Pen crashed his way up to the serpent's side, trampling the others on his way. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU HANDLE MEAN SNAKES!" he shoved Rattle Shake aside and grabbed Antonia by the neck. "GIMME CHOMPY MAN'S PUPPET YOU MEANIE BEANIE SNAKEY!" he squawked at it, strangling her furiously.

Sure enough, the red snake gagged vigorously in his tight grasp and Chompy Puppet came hurtling out of her throat.

"Chompy Puppet!" Chompy Mage cried, rushing up to the sink and snatching Puppet from King Pen. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" But the puppet was wet with slobber all over, and its body was covered in tears and rips.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ANTONIA THAT WAY?!" Rattle Shake hissed at King Pen, grabbing the snake from the penguin.

"SHE'S MEAN!" the sensei yelled back.

"Guys, this isn't necessary," Dr Krankcase told them. "It's over now."

"He's right," Wash Buckler said. "Rattle Shake, go and put Antonia back in her cage, and make sure she can't under ANY circumstances escape again. And King Pen, don't judge people based on their species."

"BUT SNAKES ARE MEAN-"

"OH MY EON, GET OVER IT!" Spy Rise shouted at him.

"FINE!" King Pen cawed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go practice my flying." With that, he bounded off down the hall.

"Thank goodness that's over," Freeze Blade said. "I thought he would never stop."

"Don't get used to it," Krankcase muttered.

"I'm just happy Puppet's back!" Chompy Mage said, hugging his puppet as if his very existence depended on it.

…

That evening, Knight Light was in the kitchen as usual. Earlier, Spy Rise had crashed yet another hole through the ceiling and taken his daily batch of muffins. So now, knowing that the spyder was satisfied, Knight Light could finally start preparing dinner.

He turned on the oven to start heating up, then opened a drawer and reached inside to get a tray. But suddenly, he saw two bright yellow eyes glaring at him in the darkness of the drawer.

"Hello there," the trap master said, oblivious to who is was.

The only thing Knight Light saw was a red, outstretched mouth with razor-sharp teeth leap right at him before he blacked out.

 **The End.**

Written By Uni.


	27. Hoping For Something That Won't Happen

**Hoping for Something that will Never Happen**

Wash Buckler scrambled roughly into the familiar living room and launched himself onto the couch, seizing the remote in his tentacle-hand-thing and slamming his finger on the power button. The TV burst into life and he switched on Skyflix. He sighed and sunk back into the soft pillows in the couch. He glanced at the clock, but it was too dark to see it, since it was before sunrise. Finally the mermasquid could get some peace and quiet without the others around and he could relax.

Well, not for long. Because in the skylanders' base, nothing ever went quiet.

"Whatcha doin' out here Wash Buckler?" a bright voice alarmed the mermasquid and he glanced around suddenly to see Knight Light emerging to the pantry.

"Why do you need to know?" Wash Buckler growled.

"I dunno, I just sensed you coming into the room at such an early hour and I got curious," the trap master shrugged, then he flapped over beside him on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Skylander Academy…" the mermasquid muttered unenthusiastically.

"Alright Wash Buckler," Knight Light turned to him. "I know why you're upset. And don't worry. I _promise_ I won't disturb you with any noisiness. In fact, I was on the verge of losing my voice after today."

"Finally, thank you," Wash Buckler said gratefully. "Now let's watch a few episodes before King Pen comes screaming into the room."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, as if on cue, they heard an aggressive crash and winced, hoping that it wasn't what they thought it was. They turned around slowly to see that is was what they feared.

"HELLO THERE!" King Pen squawked loudly, with no regard for the other skylanders' sleep. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?!"

Wash buckler threw a pillow at the penguin angrily. "GAH!"

But the pillow just deflected off of the sensei's thick layer of feathers and crumpled onto the carpet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WASH BUCKLER?!" the penguin screeched.

Knight Light held his hands over his ears that were already protected by his helmet, "We were just enjoying some quality silence until you came in!"

"COOL!" King Pen yelled. "CAN I JOIN YOU?!"

"Well, it's not that silent now, is it?" Wash Buckler murmured.

"WHAT?!" the water sensei squawked. "HOLD ON, I'LL COME CLOSER TO HEAR YOU!"

"That won't be necessary-" the mermasquid tried to deflect him away but was interrupted as the penguin charged into him, smothering him with feathers.

"I THINK I CAN HEAR YOU NOW!" the penguin shouted, spitting in the mermasquid's face. "NOW WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?!"

Wash Buckler yanked his head out of the penguin's coat and spat numerous white feathers out of his mouth, growling, "Never mind. I'm going back to sleep."

The mermasquid reached for the remote and turned off the television.

"I guess I'll head back to the pantry then," Knight Light said, and flew back to his trusty kitchen. But before he could close the pantry door, two figures stepped out of the dark hallway and into the living room.

"What is all the screaming about?" Rattle Shake complained, Chompy Mage and Puppet at his side.

"Especially at this hour!" the mage said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't even know how the other three can sleep so well through all this noise!"

"Sorry guys," Knight Light said to them. "Wash Buckler and I are going back to sleep now."

…

Wash Buckler woke up to the calming singing of birds outside in the trees. It felt so relieving to not hear maniacal screaming as he opened his eyes, yet strange. He scrambled off of the side of his bed, slapped on his pirate hat and slipped into the corridor. Unfortunately for him, even after King Pen had gone to sleep, he started snoring incredibly loudly.

When he entered the living room that morning, Knight Light, King Pen, Rattle Shake and Chompy Mage seemed half-asleep, sometimes dozing off as they lounged around lazily as they normally do. But Dr Krankcase, Spy Rise and Freeze Blade seemed wide awake this morning, in their regular spots, doing their regular morning activities.

"What happened to you?" Freeze Blade asked Wash Buckler.

"King Pen…" the mermasquid muttered silently.

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Dr Krankcase shrieked suddenly, slamming his card down on the table, crushing it in half. "I WOOONNN!"

"NO FAIR!" Spy Rise screamed back, kicking a half of the table with a metal leg. "YOU CHEATED!"

"NO, I'M JUST BETTER AT SKYSTONES THAN YOU SPYDER!" the doctor retorted. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!"

"YOU ARE EVIL!" the spyder snarled, flipping the other half of the table onto the sensei.

"GAH!"

"How do you two have the energy to scream…?" Knight Light cut in.

"Well, why don't you not have the energy to scream?" Freeze Blade asked.

Spy Rise clanked his metal fist on the carpet, since that was all that was left. "I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"HA!" the doctor spat. "Child's play! IT'S ON!"

They looked as if they were about to physically attack each other, but Wash Buckler trudged over to them and stood in the way.

"Give it a rest guys," the mermasquid muttered, breaking off into a yawn, then collapsing on the floor, asleep.

The two tech skylanders stared down at him for a moment, then Spy Rise hurled himself at the doctor and they crashed through the wall.

"Finally," Rattle Shake said, pulling his hat over his eyes. "They're gone."

"So King Pen woke you guys up last night?" Freeze Blade questioned.

"Pretty much," Chompy Mage said as he rolled over on the floor to face the cat. "How were you able to sleep through his snoring though? That sort of noise could wake the civilians all the way to the academy!"

"What can I say? I'm just naturally a good sleeper," Freeze Blade replied.

"You must be an incredibly stable sleeper if your eardrums can survive my uncontrollable screaming," King Pen noted.

Freeze Blade nodded, "But those two are just as good at it. So I guess you guys are just gonna have to hold your ears all day as we continue screaming."

The others groaned.

"Now, you might want to cover your ears," Freeze Blade warned, then inhaled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was _that_ for?!" Wash Buckler complained, waking up suddenly and jumping up from the floor.

Freeze Blade shrugged, "I just feel like screaming."

"Well don't please!" Chompy Mage begged.

"Sorry Chompy," Freeze Blade said simply. "But you should have thought about that before you chose to be kept awake by King Pen all night."

"I am truly sorry guys!" King Pen cried. "I now know the error of my noisy ways."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and scream with the other two," with that, Freeze Blade skated away to the corridor.

"He's gone!" Wash Buckler pointed out. "Maybe we can at least get a wink of sleep."

"Yeah!" King Pen, Chompy Mage and Knight Light said enthusiastically, before collapsing onto the couch in a deep sleep.

Wash Buckler joined them sleepily.

…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a furious yell startled the four skylanders awake.

They sat up to see Dr Krankcase staring down at them.

"GET ENOUGH SLEEP?!" he shrieked.

They shook their heads.

"GOOD, BECAUSE WE NEED KNIGHT LIGHT!"

They turned to see Freeze Blade and Spy Rise standing behind the sensei.

"Why do you need me exactly…?" Knight Light asked him, breaking out into a yawn.

"HAVEN'T YOU CHECKED THE TIME?!" Spy Rise demanded. "IT'S LUNCH TIME, MR LIGHTBULB!"

"Can't I just sleep for a little longer…?"

"NO!" the three yelled at him.

"And can you PLEASE just stop screaming?!" Chompy Mage pleaded.

"SORRY FRIEND, BUT WE HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN SCREAM!" Krankcase shouted at him. "SO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SUCKS TO BE YOU I GUESS!" Freeze Blade hollered. "NOW COME ON KNIGHT LIGHT!" he yanked the trap master off of the couch and they led him to the kitchen.

"I'm too tired to think about cooking…" the light skylander told them.

"THEN MAKE SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T REQUIRE COOKING!" Spy Rise told him impatiently.

"Fine," he muttered, looking inside the pantry, then suddenly fell asleep in it.

"HEY!" Freeze Blade demanded. "NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB!"

Krankcase stood Knight Light back up again.

He awoke again to see three crazy faces glaring at him. "GAH! What is it…?"

"LUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCHHHH!" they shrieked at him furiously.

"Uhh, right! Right!" Knight Light said hurriedly. "I'll get you lunch, but then can I go back to sleep."

"Well, sure," Dr Krankcase finally lowered his voice. "IF YOU _CAN_ WITH ALL OUR SCREEEEEAAAAAAAMMMING!"

"Ugh…" the trap master grabbed something from the pantry and trudged over to the bench.

"GET WORKING, SLAVE!" Spy Rise shrieked at him.

"BUT IN THE MEANTIME," Freeze Blade hollered. "LET'S GO AND WATCH SKYLANDER ACADEMY!"

They shoved Wash Buckler, Chompy Mage and Rattle Shake off of the couch. Unfortunately, they couldn't seem to push King Pen since he was too heavy.

"I'm not leaving the eternal comfort of this couch," the penguin snapped, narrowing his eyes at them.

"I GUESS HE'LL JUST HAVE TO STAY THERE!" Spy Rise said. "NOW SOMEONE GET THE REMOTE!"

"Come on guys," Wash Buckler said to the mage and the serpent. "Let's go elsewhere. Maybe we can get some sleep."

The other two nodded and exited the living room behind him hurriedly.

But the three skylanders cast evil glances to each other that said, _Time to get annoying._

Spy Rise crashed up through the roof and Freeze Blade and Krankcase rushed through to the corridor.

King Pen watched them leave suspiciously, then shrugged and dozed off.

…

It didn't take Wash Buckler long to go to sleep. After the other two had left for their own rooms, the mermasquid collapsed on his bed straight away, eager to get some rest without constant screaming. But the silence didn't last for long.

"WELL HELLO THERE WASH BUCKLER!" Spy Rise hollered to him, startling the mermasquid awake.

"GAH! What do you want now?!" Wash Buckler demanded. "I thought you were watching Skylander Academy with the other two!"

"NOPE!" the spyder shrieked, throwing him off of the bed. "SO, WHATCHA UP TO?!"

"Can't you just leave us alone for the day?" the swapper muttered. "We can all scream tomorrow."

"NEVER!" Spy Rise yelled in his face. "WHEN I SEE AN OPPORTUNITY TO BE ANNOYING, I TAKE IT!"

"Lunch is ready…" Knight Light called from the kitchen.

"MMMMM!" the spyder exclaimed. "LET'S TAKE THIS TO THE KITCHEN, SHALL WE?!"

Without a chance for Wash Buckler to reply, he dragged him out to the kitchen.

…

"THIS IS NOT WHAT WE ASKED FOR MR LIGHTBULB!" Spy Rise shouted at Knight Light.

"You didn't even specify what you did want!" the trap master retorted.

"HEY! DON'T TALK BACK TO THE SPYDER!" Krankcase snarled at him.

"Why are you being so mean?" Chompy Mage wailed, in a ball of wreck on the carpet.

"BEING MEAN GIVES US AN EXCUSE TO SCREAM SO MUCH!" the doctor yelled at the mage.

"Well stop it!" Puppet begged. "I have very sensitive eardrums!"

"NNNNNEEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEEERRRR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"NOW GET US THE LUNCH WE WANTED!" Freeze Blade slammed his fist on the bench.

"Okay, okay!" Knight Light said, backing away to the pantry. "But what _do_ you want?"

"MUFFINS!" Spy Rise demanded.

"WHAT?!" Krankcase turned on the spyder. "MUFFINS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND SPYDER?!"

"MUFFINS ARE THE SUPREME FORCE OF LIFE!" Spy Rise retorted.

"GGGGRRRRRR!"

Freeze Blade shoved his way between them, "HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT! NO STARING, JUST CALM DOWN. I SAY WE HAVE SANDWICHES!"

"Y'KNOW WHAT?!" Spy Rise said, ignoring the ice cat.

"WHAT?!" Krankcase snapped.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M SCREAMING WITH YOU, DOC. I SHOULD BE SCREAMING AGAINST YOU!"

"They're turning against each other!" Wash Buckler said to the others. "Maybe they'll leave us alone now!"

"But shouldn't we do something?" Chompy Mage asked, recovering himself from his emotional breakdown. "Someone could get hurt!"

"He's right," Knight Light muttered. "Unfortunately for us, these people are still our teammates."

"I SECOND THAT OPINION!" King Pen, who seemed to have started screaming as usual again, squawked from the couch.

"WELL THAT MAKES TWO OF US, SPYDER!" the doctor shrieked aggressively at him.

"GUYS, WE SHOULD BE SCREAMING TOGETHER!" Freeze Blade shouted desperately.

"NO, FREEZE BLADE," Krankcase silenced him. "SPY RISE LEAVES ME NO CHOICE BUT TO DISPERSE FROM YOU BOTH!"

"GOOD!" the tech swapper yelled back.

"YOU TWO ARE OUT OF CONTROL!" Freeze Blade screamed at them. "GET IT TOGETHER!"

"NO!" they shouted at him.

"Guys!" Knight Light caught their attention. "The word limit! Remember?"

"He's right!" Dr Krankcase realised, actually lowering his voice slightly.

But Spy Rise just muttered, "Fine. We'll stop fighting."

The others exchanged hopeful expressions.

"BUT THAT WON'T STOP US FROM SCREAMING!" Krankcase hollered suddenly.

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHH!" Freeze Blade chimed in.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THAT'S IT!" King Pen suddenly leapt up from the couch.

And then he sat on them, muffling their aggressive yelling.

Relieved, the rest of the team finally got to sleep.

 **The End.**

Written By Uni.


	28. Venturing Into The Life of Freeze Blade

**Venturing into the Life of Freeze Blade**

"He's got some moves!" Knight Light whispered to Freeze Blade as the seven skylanders gathered around Rattle Shake, who was trying to show the ice cat that he was superior to him in dancing in the living room.

"Ha!" the ice cat scoffed. "To dance, you actually need legs! I'll show him how it's done."

Rattle Shake slithered over to him and challenged, "How about that, kitty cat? Let's see what you've got."

"GO FREEZE BLADE!" Chompy Mage hollered from the side.

The water swapper started breakdancing on the floor, spiralling madly in different directions.

"Pff, big deal. He can spin," Rattle Shake huffed.

"GO FREEZE BLAAAAAADDDDDEEEEE!" King Pen squawked.

"Just hurry up and finish so I can go to bed," Spy Rise muttered edgily.

Just then, Wash Buckler walked into the room to see his team gathered around the ice cat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shrieked, shoving past Dr Krankcase and Chompy Mage to see a moonwalking Freeze Blade. "MOONWALKING?!" he hurled himself at the ice cat and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!" Freeze Blade yelped. "What are you doing?! GET OFF ME!"

"Innocent children like you should NEVER be dancing like that!" the mermasquid said. "Don't you know that moonwalking is dangerous? You could walk into someone who's evil without even knowing it."

"Okay, okay," Freeze Blade murmured, pushing Wash Buckler off of him and picking himself up off the carpet. "First of all, I am NOT a child. And second of all, no one here is evil."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" the leader eyed the others suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure you are a kid, right?" Knight Light said to the ice cat.

"NO! I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"Well you certainly look like one," Dr Krankcase noted.

"And it doesn't even sound like you've had a voice crack," Chompy Mage added.

"WELL THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Freeze Blade retorted. "Because I am an adult!"

" _Sure_ ," Spy Rise murmured to Knight Light beside him.

"Listen to your adults, Freeze Blade," Wash Buckler said to the ice cat.

The cat growled and stalked off down the corridor.

…

"How many times do you have to lose Puppet over the side of a skyship?!" Dr Krankcase snapped at Chompy Mage as the team stood on the deck of Wash Buckler's soaring skyship.

"He is very slippery!" the mage reasoned.

"I can go get him real quick," Freeze Blade offered. "You won't even notice I'm gone."

"That won't be necessary, Freeze Blade," Krankcase told him, stooping down to the ice cat's level. "I couldn't possible ask that of a child. I'll get Rattle shake to go fetch Puppet."

"FOR THE LOVE OF EON, I AM NOT A-"

"No talking back!" Chompy Mage silenced. "Now run along, young man."

Scowling furiously, the ice cat skated off.

…

"HA!" the ice cat boasted. "I WON!"

Rattle Shake huffed and slapped his pile of cards off the table.

"Now, Freeze Blade," Knight Light said sternly. "That's no way to treat your friends."

"But-!"

"No buts!" the trap master said. "Now apologise to Rattle Shake for your behaviour, Mister."

Freeze Blade felt like raking the feathers off of the light skylander's wings, but he knew better.

"Sorry," Freeze Blade huffed angrily, his ears flattened to his head.

" _It's okay, Freeze Blade_ ," Rattle Shake replied smugly, smirking at the cat.

"Good lad," Knight Light petted the ice cat on the head, then strode off towards the kitchen.

…

Freeze Blade was angry. He was never respected as an equal with the other teammates. Even Rattle Shake got more of a voice than he did. He sat slouched on the couch, with his supposed 'beloved' team next to him.

They were all watching a Skylander Academy marathon.

"Is this too scary for you, Freeze Blade?" Wash Buckler asked the ice cat as they watched a battle scene.

"I'm fine," the ice cat growled.

"You sure it won't give you nightmares?" Knight Light questioned him.

"I said, I'M FINE!" Freeze Blade hissed at him fiercely, then sighed heavily, "You know what? I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Alright, have a good sleep, Mister," Dr Krankcase called after him as he skated towards the doorway.

The ice cat let out one more furious hiss at the doctor, before leaving to the corridor towards his bedroom.

"I'll be right back," Rattle Shake said.

"Alright," Wash Buckler said casually, not turning his gaze from the TV. "We're not pausing it for you."

With that, the serpent slithered over to the corridor behind Freeze Blade.

…

"What do you want, Rattle Shake?" Freeze Blade growled from under the covers of his bed. He reached out and switched on the light.

"You just seem down lately," the serpent said slithering over to him.

"What? Really? Nah, I'm good."

Rattle Shake narrowed his eyes into slits at the heap of blankets, "If anyone can tell when something's wrong, it's me."

Freeze Blade groaned, throwing the blanket pile off of him. "Have you noticed that the team always seems to look down on me?"

"Well, yeah," the snake said.

"Are they just trying to get on my nerves, or are they actually genuine?" the ice cat asked him.

"I'm pretty sure Wash Buckler is the only one who's serious about it," Rattle Shake assured him. "The others are just messing around as they always do. You know them."

"Yeah," Freeze Blade said. "I just wish Wash Buckler would just accept them I'm _not_ a child. If a therapist can't help him, than would can?" he slumped back into his bed.

"To be honest, I don't think there's anything much that's gonna stop Wash Buckler from being Wash Buckler."

Freeze Blade groaned.

"But trust me on this. I see you as an equal, and so do the other six," the serpent told him.

"Wow, I didn't know you, of all people, could be sincere like this," Freeze Blade teased.

"Yeah, this feels really weird," the snake admitted. "But anyway, maybe you could prove your worth to Wash Buckler."

"Oh yeah? How?" the ice cat sat up, a speck of desperate hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Take charge sometimes! Take a stand!" Rattle Shake encouraged. "Be mature!"

Freeze Blade nodded, "You might have a point. If I can show Wash Buckler that I am just as responsible as any adult, maybe he would respect me more."

"You never know until you try," his friend said, heading for the door. "Now, I'm missing out on Skylander Academy, so I better get going."

"See you in the morning."

…

The next day, Dr Krankcase was the first to enter the living room. He glanced over at the kitchen, expecting Knight Light already up. But instead, what the doctor saw was chaos.

Freeze Blade had eight bowls on the bench, with what looked to be clumps of burnt dirt in them.

"GAH!" the sensei yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm being a responsible adult, and making breakfast for everyone!" Freeze Blade declared proudly.

"And what is THAT supposed to be?!" the doctor demanded, eyeing the black slop that lay before him.

"Cereal," the ice cat told him.

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S NOT- YOU DON'T-UGH!" the doctor shrieked. "I AM NOT EATING THAT ABOMINATION!" then, suddenly he fainted, falling face-first onto the floor in front of the bench.

"What happened to him?" Spy Rise questioned from the corner of the room, making Freeze Blade flinch.

"He was just gazing in awe at my masterpiece," the ice cat showed off. "Because everyone knows that I am mature enough to cook eight delicious bowls of cereal."

"Wait, you COOKED THE CEREAL?" the spyder shouted.

Freeze Blade nodded, "And the bowls. Why?"

"You don't cook cereal!" Spy Rise roared at him. "I can just tell you now, NO ONE is going to eat that for breakfast."

The cat groaned, "But I spent ages on perfecting it!"

"Just leave the food to Knight Light, young man," the spyder said to him.

Freeze Blade's fur bristled, "I'm not that much younger than you, Spy Rise!"

"What have we said about talking back?" said the spyder, a teasing tone to his voice.

…

"Hey King Pen," Chompy Mage said to the penguin as they crossed paths in the hallway. "Krankcase and I have to go buy milk for Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake's milk drinking competition later on. And it's Chompy Puppet's bath time."

"I CAN DO IT!" Freeze Blade skidded to a halt beside them and shouldered his way in front of King Pen.

"You…?" the mage eyes him suspiciously. "Can I really trust a child with my beloved Puppet?"

Freeze Blade's ear twitched in annoyance, but he replied cheerily, "He'll be in good hands- paws… things!"

"Fine," Chompy nodded, handing over his puppet to the ice cat. "But if anything goes wrong Freeze Blade, I swear I will-"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it Chompy," Freeze Blade assured him. "Just go buy that milk. Puppet will be shimmering before you get back, thanks to my adult-like responsibility."

The mage shrugged, and wandered off to find Dr Krankcase.

Freeze Blade swerved into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He turned the tap on in the sink, since Puppet was too small for the bathtub.

Just minutes later, Freeze Blade stepped out from the bathroom, feeling accomplished, with Puppet secured on his hand.

Soon, Chompy Mage arrived back home with the doctor.

"Hey, Freeze Blade! How's- WHAT IN SKYLANDS HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PUPPET?!" the mage shrieked, seizing his companion from the ice cat and looking it all over.

"W-what do you mean?" the ice cat asked nervously. "I just cleaned him!"

"WITH WHAT SOAP?!" the mage and Krankcase yelled at him together.

"The blue one…?"

Krankcase face-palmed.

"YOU DO NOT USE THE BLUE SOAP ON MY PUPPET!" Chompy shouted furiously. "IT MAKES HIM SMELL LIKE TUNA SALAD!" he added darkly, "And you _know_ how I feel about tuna salad…"

Dr Krankcase shuddered thinking about it, then said to the cat, "You've really done it this time, Mister."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Freeze Blade hissed furiously at him.

"I know," he laughed. "But it's just so fun to tease you about it!"

The ice cat swivelled around sharply and dashed away from the mage and doctor angrily.

…

"Well, at least you tried," Rattle Shake shrugged as he sat beside Freeze Blade on the couch later that day. "It's like King Pen says, "'If at first you don't succeed, give up,'" he sighed. "That guy is really good with advice."

"So that's it?" Freeze Blade said gloomily. "It's over? No one's going to respect as their equal?"

The serpent looked thoughtful, then opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the team burst through the doorway with bottles and bottles of milk in their arms.

"TIME TO FIND OUT WHO THE REIGNING MILK-DRINKING CHAMPION WILL BE!" Wash Buckler announced loudly. "FROM THE FIRST SIDE, WE HAVE FREEZE BLADE, WHO HAS YET TO DEFEAT HIS OPPONENT IN ANYTHING SO FAR! ON THE OTHER SIDE, THERE'S RATTLE SHAKE, THE CURRENT REIGNING CHAMPION!"

Rattle Shake glanced over at Freeze Blade, "Do you want to…?"

"Well, duh!" the ice cat leapt up from his seat. "Get ready to finally meet your match, Shake."

"Don't think it'll be that easy," the serpent hissed back.

The other six skylanders positioned the milk bottles on the table and the ice cat and the serpent stood on opposite sides.

"The rules are simple," Wash Buckler called out. "When I give the signal, you run to the table and drink your portion of the milk bottles as fast as you can. Got it?"

They nodded.

Wash Buckler raised his bubble gun in the air, "On your marks."

They braced themselves to run.

"Get set."

They narrowed their eyes determinedly.

"GOOOO!"

They charged.

As they furiously gulped down gallons and gallons of milk in mere moments, Freeze Blade couldn't help feeling appreciated as the team cheered him and Rattle Shake on. Sure, he was mistreated from time to time, but for once, he felt as a part of the team as any of the others. He was finally seen as an equal.

And then Rattle Shake won the competition.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	29. Ponycon

**Bronycon**

The six skylanders were settled lazily around the living room and kitchen as they always were. But of course, in this specific household, nothing was quiet for long.

"OH MY EON!" Chompy Mage screamed, charging into the living room with Spy Rise just behind him. "IT'S FINALLY HERE!"

"IT'S FINALLY COME TO SKYLANDS!" Spy Rise whooped.

"What has come to Skylands?" Knight Light questioned them from the kitchen.

"Don't ask," Krankcase muttered.

"BRONYCON!" the two skylanders chorused.

"And what is Bronycon?" Wash Buckler asked.

"It's where My Little Pony fans come together to geek out about My Little Pony and roleplay!" Chompy Mage explained excitedly.

"Oh… Uhh, good for you…" the mermasquid murmured.

"We thought you guys would be more excited," Spy Rise said.

"We just aren't as fond of My Little Pony as you are, that's all," Knight Light told them.

"Yeah, that show's for babies," Rattle Shake mocked, earning a dead-serious glare from Chompy Puppet.

"THAT SHOW IS WHAT GIVES US A REASON TO LIVE!" Puppet yelled at him.

"There, there Puppet," Chompy Mage soothed it. "Not everyone understands."

"Anyway, CAN WE GO?!" Spy Rise begged Wash Buckler. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE?"

"I don't know…" Wash Buckler tossed the thought around in his head for some moments. But Spy Rise, Chompy Mage and Puppet just stared at him, desperately pleading with their eyes. "Oh, alright."

"Yay!" the three cheered.

"How long does this thing go for?" Freeze Blade asked them.

"All day Saturday and Sunday," Spy Rise told them.

"WHAT?!" Rattle Shake hissed. "YOU WANT US TO WASTE OUR WHOLE WEEKEND AT A BRONY GATHERING?!"

"Well, I'm down," Freeze Blade said unexpectedly.

"Wait, what?!" the serpent turned to him.

He shrugged, "There's probably going to be food there."

"Hm, true. Alright, I'll tag along."

"I'll come too," Wash Buckler announced. " _Someone_ has to look after Freeze Blade after all."

The skylanders nodded their understanding, but Freeze Blade just hissed under his breath.

"AND I NEED A SNAKE TO SIT ON!" King Pen squawked, making Rattle Shake flinch.

"Krankcase are you coming?" Chompy Mage asked hopefully. "PRETTY, PRETTY PLEEASE?"

"Alright, fine," the doctor accepted hesitantly. "I'll go with you."

"YAY!"

"Well, if you're all going, I might as well go too," Knight Light told them. "It could be fun! Even for us non-bronies."

"We can only hope," Rattle Shake said.

"Also, we have to spend a couple hundred dollars on cosplay outfits," Spy Rise added all of a sudden.

"WHAT?!" Wash Buckler erupted. "COSPLAY?!"

"Of course we need to cosplay!" Chompy Mage looked offended. "That's one of the biggest points of Bronycon!"

His puppet added, "DUH!"

"Ugh! Fine," Wash Buckler groaned. "But you three are paying."

"Anything for a Fluttershy costume," the mage said.

"Alright, who's gonna be who?" Spy Rise asked the others.

"Wait, don't tell me we have to dress up to…?" Freeze Blade asked them, silently hoping for a 'no'.

"YUP! YOU ALL DO!" Spy Rise assured them in the happiest voice he had had in months. "DIBS ON APPLEJACK!"

"I guess I'll just go with Twilight…?" Wash Buckler suggested.

"NO, I WANT TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Knight Light suddenly snapped at him.

"Okay, okay! She's all yours! I'll just be…"

"How about Princess Celestia?" Chompy Mage asked.

"Who's that?"

"You guys really don't know anything, do you?"

The mermasquid sighed, "Whatever, I'll just be whoever that is."

"Are there any male characters in this show?" Freeze Blade asked them.

"Yup! You can be Spike," Spy Rise said.

The ice cat narrowed his eyes at them, "Wait, isn't that the short, baby dragon?"

"Well, to be fair, you are a short child," Wash Buckler noted.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EON AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A-"

"Then it's decided!" Chompy Mage said cheerily. "You can be Spike."

The cat's fur bristled furiously.

"I WANT TO BE THAT PRETTY ONE!" King Pen erupted suddenly.

"You mean… Rarity?" Spy Rise asked him.

"YEAH THAT ONE!"

"So who do I be?" Rattle Shake wondered out loud.

"How about Rainbow Dash?" Chompy Mage suggested.

"And Krankcase, you can Pinkie Pie," Spy Rise said, a mocking tone to his voice.

"PINKIE PIE?!" the doctor shouted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Nope," the spyder grinned.

"GAH!"

"I wanna be Discord!" Puppet declared.

"Then you follow your dreams and be Discord, Puppet," Chompy Mage encouraged.

"Guys, the word limit. Remember?" Freeze Blade hissed impatiently, then huffed, "Why do I even bother to put up the posters…?"

"Absolutely right, Freeze Blade," Wash Buckler agreed. "I'll just call up Splat, Flameslinger, Drobot and Sonic Boom to come housesit again while we're gone. We don't want Fisticuffs intruding and getting away with our precious TV."

…

"We're finally here!" Chompy Mage announced. "IN BRONYCON!"

"EEEK!" Spy Rise fan-girled. "LOOK AT ALL THE COSTUMES!"

"A ROLEPLAY ZONE!" Chompy Mage squealed.

The others trailed behind them more slowly, glancing around at their bright surroundings unenthusiastically.

"Let's get this weekend over with," Rattle Shake muttered.

"THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE TO SIT ON!" King Pen squawked, exploding away to go and find victims.

"Huh, somehow this costume actually fits perfectly," Freeze Blade remarked in his purple and green cosplay.

"That's because we got it in extra-extra-extra small," Dr Krankcase told him, and the ice cat's ears flattened, unamused.

"GUYS LET'S GO ROLEPLAY AS OUR CHARACTERS!" Spy Rise hollered suddenly.

"Should we…?" Knight Light asked Wash Buckler.

The mermasquid sighed heavily and turned to the trap master, "I guess, as a team, we _should_ respect Chompy and Spy Rises' point of view…"

The others groaned.

"Come on," Wash Buckler said unenthusiastically, following the two bronies. "Let's go."

…

"NEEEIIIIGHHH!" King Pen screeched.

"HORSE-NOISES, HORSE-NOISES!" Rattle Shake yelled back.

"You fools are doing it all wrong!" Chompy Mage hissed. "The characters talk, y'know."

"They do…?" Rattle Shake turned to King Pen, who just shrugged hopelessly.

"What are these people doing…?" Wash Buckler murmured as he and Dr Krankcase stood on the sidelines, watching random people galloping around on the floor as ponies.

"I'm not quite sure…" the doctor said back as a roleplayer hurled themselves into Knight Light.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the roleplayer shouted loudly into the trap master's face.

"GAH! What was that for?!" Knight Light asked madly.

"I AM KING SOMBRA!" the roleplayer erupted. "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOU PATHETIC PONY!"

"GUYS!" Spy Rise hollered to the others. "KING SOMBRA'S PICKING ON TWILIGHT!"

"Why should we care…?" Rattle Shake asked dryly.

"Because we're friends!"

"AND FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" Chompy Mage screamed as Fluttershy-like as possible.

"Oh, right," Freeze Blade said, rolling his eyes and skating over to them.

"ON ALL FOURS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Spy Rise spat, and the others instead stumbled over to them awkwardly.

"GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!" Chompy Puppet demanded, lowering his voice.

"NEVER!" the roleplayer laughed. "MWAHAHAHAAA!"

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Knight Light yelled desperately.

"I AM A PRETTY PONY!" King Pen hollered randomly, then charged off, crashing through the wall on the way.

"Great, now he's gone again!" Wash Buckler face-palmed.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Krankcase shouted frantically.

Spy Rise signalled over to them, "WE NEED OUR PINKIE PIE TO ACTIVATE THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"UGH, FINE," he joined them.

"Take this amulet!" the spyder instructed, handing over an invisible amulet.

"Uhh… There's nothing there."

"JUST TAKE THE STUPID AMULET!"

"OKAY, FINE I'LL TAKE THE STUPID AMULET!"

"Chompy Mage, pass the amulets around!" Spy Rise told the mage. "WE HAVE TO SAVE TWILIGHT!"

"But Spy Rise!" the life sensei said. "WE NEED RARITY!"

The spyder gasped, "You're right! WASH BUCKLER, GO AND FIND KING PEN!"

"Fine…" Wash Buckler muttered, trudging out through the massive hole in the wall.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" King Sombra's actor laughed manically. "YOUR PRINCESS POWER WILL SOON BE MINE, TWILIGHT SPARKLE! THEN I WILL GO AFTER CELESTIA, LUNA AND CADENCE!"

"Hey, guys no rush," Knight Light said to the others. "BUT PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE I GET DESTROYED BY THIS RAGING ROLEPLAYER!"

"Rainbow, Fluttershy! Fly over Sombra and surround him from the other side!" Spy Rise instructed.

Rattle Shake shrugged, and launched himself in the air, flapping his arms wildly, then came hurtling down back to the ground. But Chompy Mage seemed to actually hover over the roleplayer.

"YOU'RE SURROUNDED SOMBRA!" Spy Rise yelled to the villain.

"THAT'S KING SOMBRA TO YOU, PONY!" he spat back.

"We'll stop you!" Puppet said dramatically.

"PONY POOOOWWWEEERR!" suddenly, King Pen came hurtling into the room, with Wash Buckler behind him, and launched himself onto the roleplayer squashing him roughly.

"GAH!" the roleplayer screeched.

"I'm finally free!" Knight Light scrambled off of the ground and joined the others.

But suddenly, King Sombra managed to yank himself out from under King Pen and grab a hold of Freeze Blade.

"GIVE ME PRINCES TWILIGHT, OR THE DRAGON IS NO MORE!" he roared.

The others gasped.

"Am I meant to care about Spike?" Knight Light whispered to Spy Rise, who nodded. "Uhh… Put him down you villainous fiend!"

"That's not how Twilight talks!" Chompy Mage muttered to the trap master.

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW SHE TALKS?!" he spat.

"WELL? My patience is running out!" King Sombra interrupted. "DECIDE! The princess or the dragon?"

"Uhh… N-no," Knight Light stepped forward. "I will not be choosing today, for I am Twilight Sparkle, THE PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP!"

Spy Rise put a pretend crown on Knight Light's head.

"WITH HONESTY, LOYALTY, GENEROSITY, KINDNESS, LAUGHTER AND MAGIC, I SUMMON THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIIIIP!" he pretended to send a wave of rainbow down at the roleplayer, who stumbled back, seeming to be blinded by the fake light.

"N-NOO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED!" he shrieked, then collapsed. "NOOOOOOO…."

"Is he dead…?" Freeze Blade whispered to Chompy Mage as he raced over to them.

"It's roleplay! Of course he's not dead!" the mage snapped back at him quietly.

"You've done it again Twilight!" Spy Rise said in his best Applejack-voice, which turned out to be horrible.

"Well I'm just glad that it's over," Krankcase said. "Because that was the most horrendous experience I have ever had to go through."

"Can we stand up now?" Rattle Shake complained.

"NO, WE ARE STILL PONIES!" Spy Rise snapped at them. "KNIGHT LIGHT, END THE EPISODE."

"Oh! Uhh…" Knight Light stammered. "Err… Friendship… truly is… magic…?"

"Annnnnd… end scene," Chompy Puppet said.

"Great roleplay guys," the random King Sombra wannabe said.

"You too," Spy Rise replied, then turned to the skylanders. "But what about this story? What's the word count Freeze Blade?"

"Not including what I'm saying right now," Freeze Blade said. "We're at 1748 words. So we still have some more to go."

"Meh, we can just end it here," Wash Buckler suggested. "I don't want to suffer through more roleplays."

"You didn't even have to do anything!" Krankcase pointed out.

"Well, watching roleplays is just as hard as participating in them," the mermasquid retorted.

"Anyway, cue the 'The End' thing," Rattle Shake said.

"But what about the word limit?!" Freeze Blade hollered. "We still have words to fill up!"

"Who cares?"

"I DO!"

"HURRY, CUE 'THE END'!"

"BUT THE WORD LIMI-"

 **The End.**

Idea by Jayh

Written by Uni. 


	30. Let's Make This Interesting

**Let's Make this Interesting**

"Finally," Knight Light breathed as the eight skylanders wandered back into their trusty base. "We got lemons."

"Lemons are great," Freeze Blade remarked. "All yellow and stuff."

"Indeed," the trap master replied. "And I'll need it for what I'm making for desert after dinner."

"Save it," spat Spy Rise. "Lemons aren't going to help make this wannabe story entertaining."

"You're right," Freeze Blade sighed. "Sorry, just trying to lighten up the dull mood."

They walked into the living room, only to see a massive whole in the wall, and no TV.

"WHO TOOK THE TV?!" Wash Buckler wailed.

"AND WHO BROKE THROUGH THE WALL AGAIN?!" Chompy Mage yelled.

"Spy Rise, did you do this?" Krankcase asked the spyder, motioning to the demolished wall.

"I only break through ceilings!" the swapper told him.

"It must have been Fisticuffs again," Rattle Shake muttered.

"WHY DOES THAT GUY ALWAYS HAVE TO COME BARGING IN AND TAKE OUR TV?!" Chompy Mage cried, falling into an emotional ball of utter wreck on the floor.

"When will he ever learn that when he rips it right out of the wall, it won't work?!" Freeze Blade shouted in frustration.

"We have to get it back!" Wash Buckler declared. "And I know exactly how to."

"How?" the others asked in synchronisation.

"We can go on another super cool pirate adventure to go and recapture our beloved television!" Wash Buckler exclaimed excitedly. "That'll make this interesting!"

"But didn't we get arrested last time we ventured out on that skyship?" Krankcase pointed out.

" _And_ we almost killed Master Eon," Rattle Shake added.

"PFFT! That doesn't matter!" Wash Buckler said casually. "Isn't it worth it for the story?"

"He's got a point there," Freeze Blade shrugged.

"THEN IT'S DECIDED!" the leader declared. "PIRATE ADVENTAAAHH: VOLUME TWO!"

…

"So, do we actually have any idea where Fisticuffs went?" Spy Rise asked Wash Buckler, who was soaring the skyship through Skylands.

"Nope, not a clue," the mermasquid replied, oddly calm.

"Then how will we find him?" the spyder demanded.

"Well, inferior crewmate," Wash Buckler said. "I am known as the best tracker in all of Skylands."

"HEY!" Rattle Shake suddenly blasted at him. " _I'm_ the best tracker in all of Skylands! Not you! I'm the tracker, and you're the useless octopus guy. That's how it works."

The mermasquid blinked, then responded sharply, "I will have you know that if anyone here is useless, it's Chompy Mage. Secondly, well, I suppose it's alright to have dreams."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Rattle Shake hissed at him.

"I'm not even going to argue with you anymore," Wash Buckler said simply. "It'll get us nowhere."

The serpent scowled at him, then slithered off back to the deck.

"Yep, life on the Octoclimber can be tiresome, and the crew often become restless," Wash Buckler strangely murmured to himself.

"Uhh, who are you talking to?" Spy Rise asked him awkwardly beside the mermasquid. "And what's the Octoclimber?"

"I NAMED MY SHIP OKAY?!" Wash Buckler screamed suddenly at the spyder, then sighed. "And I'm recording a captain's log." He motioned to a voice recorder in his hand.

"Really? A captain's log?" the spyder questioned. "That's weird. You're weird."

"Oh, Spy Rise," Wash Buckler said. "Always the jokester."

"Er, I've never been the jokester," Spy Rise's voice was dead-serious. " _Ever_."

"Why don't you go and join the other pathetic excuses for living beings down on the deck?" the captain told the tech skylander.

"Fine," he muttered. "Better being around here with you anyway."

"Very true," the mermasquid said proudly. "My awesome presence is just too much for your sensitive robot parts isn't it?"

The spyder stalked off, down the deck and growled to the others, "That guy's ego is bigger than I can tolerate."

Knight Light nodded, "So guys, how are we going to make this trip exciting?"

"By sparking up a fight?" Rattle Shake suggested.

"Or maybe by throwing one of us overboard and having to find them again?" Dr Krankcase asked.

"Eh, sounds like too much work," Chompy Mage said.

"Yeah," Spy Rise seconded. "Maybe instead we should focus on trying to find Fisticuffs. Apparently, Wash Buckler has no idea where he is. I say we shouldn't be wasting time flying around in circles, and figure it out."

"Agreed," Chompy Mage said. "After all, Puppet gets airsick easily."

" _We know_ ," the skylanders told him dryly.

"Alright," Rattle Shake said. "Someone has to make sure that he doesn't drop Puppet overboard again like last time."

The others immediately set their gazes on Dr Krankcase, who just stared back.

"Krankcase…?" Spy Rise started.

"OH COME ON!" the doctor complained. "FINE. I'll do it, _AGAIN_!"

"Good, but anyway," Freeze Blade said. "We're getting off topic. The real dilemma is trying to figure out where to find Fisticuffs."

"Oh, yeah, I know where to find him," Krankcase said.

"THEN TELL US!" King Pen squawked at him, casting spit all over the skylanders.

"He lives in that forest," the doctor pointed to a deep, dark green woodland. "And he also doesn't seem to get the fact that to work a TV, you need an outlet…"

"Great!" Knight Light exclaimed. "Now let's go there, take out Fisticuffs, get back our television and make this day interesting!"

"Yeah!" the others exclaimed.

Rattle Shake dashed up to where Wash Buckler was.

"Hey, apparently Fisticuffs lives over there," he pointed to the forest.

"SSSSHHHH!" the mermasquid snapped. "I'M RECORDING MY CAPTAIN'S LOG! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW SOME RESPECT!" the serpent just stared at him, and he muttered, "Yeah, we should get going."

…

"Alright crew," Wash Buckler instructed as the skylanders lurked through the dark woods. "Remember to keep your eyes open for any signs of a strange wooden creature with a massive fist."

"We know what Fisticuffs looks like Buckler!" Chompy Mage snapped at the mermasquid.

"SSSHHH!" the captain hissed sharply. "Chompy mage! You're going to alert every creature in the forest talking like that!"

Then Chompy Mage had a silent emotional breakdown on the floor and Dr Krankcase had to drag him along.

"HALT!" Wash Buckler whispered suddenly thrashing his arm out in front of his crew. "I see wood."

"I think you'll find that you're staring at a tree," Krankcase muttered dryly.

"Ahem?" Wash Buckler turned to face him. "Who is the super awesome and humble pirate captain and who is the gross, incapable peasant in this situation?"

"Guys, can we just get a move on please?" Freeze Blade urged. "The word limit. Remember? Why did I even bother to put up posters…?"

"Good idea Freeze Blade," Wash Buckler said. "I'll take credit for that."

The ice cat flattened his ears to his head at that.

"Now, let's move."

"There he is!" Rattle Shake said quietly, pointing to a patchy-looking couch with a slouched, wooden figure on it. In front of the monster was their TV taped to a tree with duct tape.

"THERE HE IS!" Wash Buckler almost screamed, trying to steal the credit for the snake's find.

Rattle Shake glared at him, then turned back to Fisticuffs.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Freeze Blade asked impatiently. "Let's go get him!"

"Oh, Freeze Blade," Wash Buckler petted the ice cat on the head. "Always acting without thinking. Adorable. But we must use the element of surprise."

"If we attack now, I'm pretty sure he'll be surprised," Knight Light pointed out.

"Erm… Yes," the mermasquid stuttered awkwardly. "That's why I'm saying that we should attack now, _Knight Light_."

The trap master groaned.

"What? Just trying to make this story exciting with a little drama," the mermasquid told him.

"Let's just do this already," Krankcase said impatiently.

"On three," the captain instructed. "One." He paused for a few moments.

The others waited silently.

"Two."

They readied themselves.

"THREE!"

The eight skylanders leapt out from the bushes and surrounded Fisticuffs within a matter of seconds.

"Your time is up, Fisticuffs!" Wash Buckler said heroically. "Give us back that TV!"

"Hey, guys. Can I have a hand with this TV?" Fisticuffs suddenly asked them. "I can't figure out why the screen's not working."

"Maybe it's because it's not plugged in…?" Dr Krankcase muttered.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" the evilkin exclaimed. "Hmm, now where did I put that outlet…?"

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure the outlet has to be in a wall, buddy," Rattle Shake told him. "Or at least attached to one."

"How thoughtless of me!" Fisticuffs scratched his head. "Well, I guess I might as well just give this back-"

"GIVE US THE TV BACK YOU MONSTER!" Wash Buckler suddenly yelled, hurling himself at the evilkin and swiping him with his small, sharp cutlass.

"HEEEYYYY!" Fisticuffs roared. "I JUST SAID I'LL GIVE IT BACK!"

"Wash Buckler, stop!" Knight Light pleaded.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE US BACK THAT TV!" the captain demanded.

"IT'S YOURS!" the wooden monster wailed. "TAKE IT ALREADY! JUST LEAVE ME ALOOONNE!"

King Pen came up to Wash Buckler, who was clinging to Fisticuffs and was madly landing blows on him, and yanked him off.

"You have got to calm down," Krankcase told him.

"NO BECAUSE I'M SUPPOSED TO HEROICALLY DEFEAT THE BAD GUY AND BE EXCITING!" the mermasquid yelled furiously.

"But he surrendered the television!" Freeze Blade called back. "We can go home now, and no one has to get hurt more than they already are!"

"I AM NOT GOING TO GET TOLD OFF MY OWN PATHETIC CREW!" Wash Buckler growled, slipping out of King Pen's grip. But when he tried to find Fisticuffs again as he glanced around wildly, the wooden monster had disappeared from sight.

"Come on, let's get the TV," Freeze Blade said, heading over to the tree where their television was held with Rattle Shake.

"GAH! I WAS MEANT TO DESTROY HIM!" Wash Buckler yelled in frustration. "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EPIC TALE AND I WOULD HAVE LIVED TO TELL IT TO MY GRANDCHILDREN!"

"You are crazier than normal today," Krankcase remarked.

"No, I'm entertaining!" he retorted.

"You don't sound that 'entertaining' to us," Knight Light said.

"That's because you fools don't know entertainment when you see it!" the mermasquid told them.

"Okay, please calm down," Chompy Mage begged. "It's over now. We've got our TV and we can get back to the base."

"But we haven't reached our word limit!" Wash Buckler reasoned.

"He's right!" Freeze Blade said, as he and Rattle Shake carried their TV over to them. "WE HAVE TO SCREAM TO FILL UP THE GAP!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"STOP!" Spy Rise yelled over the top of the uncontrollable screaming. "This isn't good enough to fill up the word limit! It's boring."

"Absolutely right, Spy Rise," Wash Buckler noted. "Which is why instead, we are going to scream words. Another great piece of advice from the super amazing Wash Buckler. Ahem, NOW SCREAM WORDS THAT ARE ENTERTAINING!"

"OH MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS!"

"I AM EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE!"

"MY FACE HAS GONE NUMB!"

"That's not entertaining at all!" Spy Rise said.

"Hm, good point," Krankcase rasped. "After all, my lungs _are_ in agonising pain now."

"Then how do we end this?" Freeze Blade wondered aloud.

"KING PEN, FART!" Wash Buckler instructed the water sensei.

"But that's how a different day ended!" Spy Rise argued.

"UGH! Why is this so hard?" the mermasquid complained.

The skylanders just stood there silently, thinking about how to solve their urgent dilemma.

"Ahem," Freeze Blade turned to Rattle Shake beside him. "What's with this crazy weather we're having, am I right?"

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	31. Survival of the Fittest Part 1: The Ring

**Survival of the Fittest:**

 **Part One: The Ring**

Knight Light and Dr Krankcase heaved a massive cube-shaped platform into the living room. The other six just stared at them blankly in utter confusion. The two skylanders had eventually shoved it all the way to the centre of the room and started panting.

"Uhh, do you two want to explain what this is?" Wash Buckler asked them dryly, motioning to the platform.

Knight Light held up one finger, telling the mermasquid that they needed a minute. They stood huffing for a few more minutes, then finally looked back up at their fellow teammates.

" _Well?_ " Rattle Shake hissed impatiently. "What is it?"

"This," Knight Light panted finally. "Is a boxing ring."

"Uh huh," Chompy Mage said. " _And?_ "

"Y'know!" Krankcase exclaimed. "For boxing and stuff!"

The others exchanged questioning glances with each other, then turned back to them.

"Where did you two find this?" Wash Buckler asked them suspiciously.

"It was in the basement," Dr Krankcase explained briefly.

"How long have we had that?" Freeze Blade muttered to Rattle Shake, who shrugged.

"Anyway," Knight Light continued. "We thought it was cool and wanted to show you."

"Uhh…" Wash Buckler stammered, exchanging more glances with the other five. "Thanks…?"

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" King Pen erupted suddenly, making them all jump, and Knight Light actually stumbled onto the ground, stunned.

"And what would _that_ be?" Spy Rise growled from the corner as usual, holding his sensitive mechanical ears.

"WE COULD FIGHT EACH OTHER AND SEE WHO THE SUPERIOR SKYLANDER IS!" the penguin squawked excitedly.

"Wait, you want us to fight?" Rattle Shake asked.

"YEEAAAHHH!" the sensei confirmed.

"Well, I'm down," the serpent said without hesitation, casting evil looks around at his beloved teammates.

Freeze Blade shuffled away from him nervously, a horrified look in his eyes.

"Well I think that's a horrible idea!" Wash Buckler exclaimed. "You guys would get SEVERLEY injured from my amazing power and skill!" then he muttered, "Although… I've always wanted to prove my superior talent to these dorks…"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chompy Mage asked timidly.

"YUP!" King Pen screamed at him, making the mage almost fall off the couch.

"I SAY WE SHOULD DO IT!" Wash Buckler declared determinedly, "AND I'M LEADER AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

"If you say so," Krankcase shrugged, slightly concerned.

"Fine," Spy Rise muttered, then turned to the others. "Prepare to face my edgy power, mortals."

Knight Light gulped.

"Chompy Puppet can keep the scores," Wash Buckler suggested.

"NO, I need him in battle!" Chompy Mage argued, hugging his puppet close and protectively.

The mermasquid rolled his eyes, "Fine, Knight Light, you keep the scores."

"Can do!" the trap master said. "After all, I _am_ a multitasker."

"Alright," Freeze Blade gazed around at the others. "Who's up first?"

"ME FIRST!" King Pen screeched. "AND I WANT SNAKE-BUTT TO JOIN ME!"

"Huh…?" Rattle Shake stammered, then was yanked off the couch and tossed onto the boxing ring. "OH, OKAY!"

"PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH SNAKE-BUTT!" King Pen launched himself into the ring and landed epically.

"Go ahead," the serpent hissed. "Snake my day."

"That's _so_ bad!" Freeze Blade whispered to the others, cracking up. "I told him to get a better catchphrase, but he wouldn't listen-!"

"SSSHHHH!" Krankcase snapped at him, and the cat shrank back into the couch.

King Pen charged at Rattle Shake. The serpent attempted to dodge out of the way. It would have worked, if the penguin didn't take up the entire width of the boxing ring. The swapper was caught underneath the sensei's penguin feathers and struggled furiously.

"ONE! TWO! THREEE!" Wash Buckler called out. "KING PEN WINS!"

King Pen hesitated, but eventually decided to get off the serpent.

"HAHAHAHAA!" he squawked at the deflated worm that was writhing on the floor, rasping for breath.

"I _will_ get my revenge," the snake growled, managing to recover himself. "You just wait."

"Next is…" Wash Buckler announced. "Is our current champion, King Pen, up against Chompy Mage."

"Good luck," Dr Krankcase said to the mage, uncertainty flickering in his eye.

"I'll need it," the life sensei said nervously, but seemed to have some sort of determination in his voice.

He and King Pen entered the ring from the opposite sides and readied themselves.

"CHOMPY POOOWWWEEERRR!" Puppet battle-cried as Chompy Mage brought his staff down on King Pen's head, stunning him.

He raised the staff in the air, and suddenly, chompies came pouring through the open windows.

"GAAAAHHH!" Knight Light shrieked, hovering above the tiny monsters.

"ATTACK MY BROTHERS!" the mage called out, and the green crowd roared past him, barking madly.

But King Pen easily managed to whack them out of his way with his arm guards, and he soon made his way to their master. Without waiting for a chance for the mage to respond, the penguin snatched the staff out of his hand and tossed it aside.

"SAVE YOURSELF PUPPET!" Chompy yelled, slipping Puppet off of his hand and hurtling it out of the ring.

The mage attempted to escape the path of the water sensei, but was pinned to the floor effortlessly by the penguin.

"ONE! TWO! THREEEE!" Wash Buckler shouted from the couch, obviously enjoying these countdowns.

"YAAAAAY! I WOONNN!" King Pen spat in the mage's face, then recovered himself up from the ground, and helped the shuddering sensei up too.

"G-good game…" he stammered, then stumbled off of the ring in search for Puppet.

"Aaaaannnd King Pen remains the reigning champion!" Wash Buckler announced. "Next up is King Pen and Knight Light!"

"This time it won't be so easy," the trap master said to the penguin, flexing his gleaming wings intimidatingly.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" King Pen squawked, then waddled off towards the ring.

Once they had prepared themselves, the sensei and the trap master stood face to face, glaring deeply into one another's eyes.

Suddenly, King Pen started charging madly. But Knight Light was ready.

"SEE THE LIGHT!" he suddenly took flight and sent a beam of blinding light into the penguin's eyes.

King Pen stumbled backwards, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Knight Light aimed a blow at the penguin with his light sword, but the sensei suddenly started swiping his arm guards in all directions madly, striking him from mid-air and sending him crashing down back into the ring. King Pen tumbled backwards, tripping over Knight Light and pinning him.

"ONE! TWO! THRRREEEEEE!" Wash Buckler's calls sounded.

"Good game," the trap master muttered, throwing King Pen off of him and dusting himself off.

"YAY I'M BETTER THAN YOOOUUU!" King Pen sang, spitting all over the light skylander's face.

"NEXT UP FOR THE RING:" Wash Buckler caught everyone's attention. "KING PEN, AND DR KRANKCASE!"

Krankcase pulled out his goo guns and headed straight for the ring where King Pen was. The two senseis positioned themselves for a battle.

Then, as he for some reason always does, King Pen charged at the doctor, flippers waving dramatically in the wind. But Krankcase's legs started spiralling, one of the sharp, wooden points swiping King Pen. But the penguin recovered almost immediately and started running at the other sensei again. The doctor aimed one of his goo guns at the rampaging skylander, but before he could shoot, King Pen got to him first. The penguin grabbed the doctor's arm and threw him to the ground. Krankcase's dangerous legs started swirling again, but King Pen sunk his penguin butt feathers into them even more, cancelling out their effect.

"ONE! TWO! THRRRRREEEEEEE!" Wash Buckler sang.

Eventually, King Pen heaved himself up from the ground, and Krankcase recovered himself and retrieved his hat that had fallen off sourly.

"WOW I AM SO GOOD AT THIS!" King Pen celebrated.

"King Pen remains victorious!" Wash Buckler called. "Next up, is King Pen versus Freeze Blade!" the mermasquid yanked King Pen in close and muttered, "You hurt one strand of fur on his head and I will crush you."

But King Pen didn't seemed concerned whatsoever, and he waddled over to the ring with Freeze Blade on the other side.

The ice cat narrowed his eyes in concentration, as King Pen performed his usual ritual, charging at his opponent maniacally. Freeze Blade swivelled to the side and let King Pen plummet into the ring's walls. He sent two icy blasts wavering through the air at the penguin, but before they could reach him, King Pen summoned a wall of tough ice that circled around him. The sensei leapt over the ice wall slammed Freeze Blade into the boundaries of the ring. Then he threw the ice cat to the ground and face-planted on him.

"ONE! TWO! THRRREEEEEEE!" Wash Buckler yelled. "GOOD JOB KING PEN! YOU'RE IN THE FINAL FOUR! Next up, is King Pen against Spy Rise."

Spy Rise looked over at the penguin and glared at him, his eerie, green eyes sparking edgily as shadows seemed to loom over him.

He climbed his way into the ring and faced King Pen, scowling intensely.

"You may have the edginess Mr Spyder," the penguin said mysteriously, than squawked. "BUT I HAVE THE PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERSSS!" he launched himself into the air, and before the tech spyder could react, he plunged down on top of him.

"ONE! TWO! TTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wash Buckler hollered.

Spy Rise narrowed his eyes furiously at the penguin, then exited the ring.

"And finally," Wash Buckler announced. "The moment you've all been waiting for." He slipped up in front of King Pen and yelled, "YOU'RE GOIN' DOOOOWWWWNNN BIRDY!"

"YOU'RE MEAN!" King Pen squawked. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN, YOU LIAR!"

The penguin and the mermasquid looked at each other determinedly from opposite corners of the ring.

"You may have taken down the rest of my team," Wash Buckler murmured. "But don't get used to it."

King Pen just cawed awkwardly and started charging. Wash Buckler dodged around him and tripped him with his tentacle.

"OH MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS!" the sensei shrieked as he plunged onto the ground.

Wash Buckler latched himself onto the fallen champion and tried to hold him down.

"ONE!" Knight Light called out from the couch.

Wash Buckler was straining to keep him down.

"TWO!"

King Pen struggled furiously.

"THR-"

Suddenly, King Pen found the strength to throw the mermasquid off of him. Stunned and dazed, Wash Buckler lay on the ground. Using the opportunity, King Pen launched himself into the air, and came hurtling down onto Wash Buckler.

"ONE! TWO!" Knight Light inhaled. "TTTTTHHHHHHHRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

King Pen got off of the mermasquid, who didn't look happy. Without another word, Wash Buckler trudged over to the living room with the others.

"HMPH!" he huffed, turning his head away from the penguin as he approached.

"I HEREBY ANNOUNCE KING PEN TO BE THE WINNER AND-" Knight Light started, but was interrupted as four skylanders burst through the wall. "Uhh… hello?"

"What are you four doing here?" Wash Buckler demanded.

Splat, Drobot, Flameslinger and Sonic Boom stood in the way of the massive hole they created.

"We could hear your squabbling from miles away!" Splat told them. "And you can't be called a 'Superior Skylander' if you've only tested eight skylanders!"

"We are nominating Drobot here to test your reigning champion," Flameslinger said, arms crossed confidentially.

"Drobot?" Rattle Shake scoffed. "Seriously? He's just a guest character! You all are!"

"Yeah, guest characters with a story all about them," Sonic Boom said.

" _And_ one on the way!" Flameslinger added.

"Look, if you don't think your precious sensei here is up to the challenge," Splat said to them, turning away. "You can always forfeit-"

"I WILL NOT FORFEIT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" King Pen shrieked, waddling up to face Drobot.

"Good," the dragon said to his face. "Your determination to win will only make this even more enjoyable for me."

"TRY ME YOU METAL LIZARD!" the penguin snarled.

"How about we take this to the ring?" Drobot suggested calmly, already leading the way with his friends surrounding him.

"You got this man!" Flameslinger said, high-fiving him.

"Show that penguin who should _really_ be the sensei!" Sonic Boom urged.

"We believe in you," Splat said to him, and he simply dipped his head formally.

"Your encouraging words are appreciated," Drobot told them. "I will not let you down on the battle field."

"YOUR GROSS TECH STUFF IS NO MATCH FOR MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS MR TECH-Y LIZARD!" King Pen squawked, stumbling awkwardly onto the ring.

The dragon narrowed his blazing, yellow eyes, "We'll see."

 **To Be Continued...**

Idea by Jayh

Written by Uni. 


	32. Survival of the Fittest 2: Replacements

**Survival of the Fittest:**

 **Part Two: Replacements**

King Pen stood battle-ready on one side of the ring, armguards positioned dangerously. His opponent, Drobot, had his head lowered almost all the way to the ground with his wings raised upwards and his tail slicing through the air.

"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS!" King Pen squawked, though not letting his guard down.

"But all that I have to do is blink, and your penguin butt feathers are toast," the dragon snarled.

King Pen let out a mighty roar and started charging madly at Drobot. But the dragon launched himself over the penguin with his wing blasters and sent multiple blue lasers through the air towards the penguin. King Pen swivelled around quick enough to deflect them all with his armguards.

Suddenly, King Pen didn't seem hostile and was instead looking up at the ceiling. Drobot's guard dropped and he glanced up at the roof. But to his surprise, an entire iceberg came crashing down. Startled, Drobot dived out of the way of it, then turned back to King Pen.

"HAVEN'T YOU FORGOTTEN MR DRAGON?!" the penguin taunted. "I CAN MAKE AN ICEBERG AND STUFF!"

Drobot hurled himself at the sensei, latched his claws into his feathers, and blasted him repeatedly with his bright blue lasers. King Pen tried to get a hold on the dragon and thrashed around wildly. Then he collapsed on his back on the floor. Drobot was underneath the penguin, scraping at the ground, trying to escape before Wash Buckler's call.

"ONE!" the mermasquid called out.

Drobot scrambled desperately, trying to slip away.

"TWO!"

But then, before Wash Buckler could sound the final call, Drobot managed to drive his teeth into King Pen's feathers, and the penguin almost immediately backed off of the dragon, squawking madly.

Drobot didn't stop, but instead kept blasting the sensei ruthlessly, and the penguin was backing away, the constant assault seeming to be too much for his armguards.

But suddenly, the sensei pulled his armguards away from his face, leaving him vulnerable. But before Drobot could land further blows, the penguin suddenly let out two powerful icy blasts from his eyes. Stunned, Drobot shielded himself with his metallic wing, but was blown back by the sudden shots.

"We have to call this off," Knight Light said frantically to Wash Buckler, who seemed to be enjoying it. "Someone could get seriously hurt soon!"

"Eh, nah," the mermasquid simply said.

"Drobot's gonna get squashed permanently!" Rattle Shake hissed.

"So? He and his gang are picking on the wrong penguin," Wash Buckler retorted.

"So you're doing NOTHING?!" Dr Krankcase snarled at him, then scoffed, "What a leader _you_ are."

"Oh, save it, Doc. We're _all_ horrible people and you know it," the mermasquid said.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Drobot dodged a few more of King Pen's icy shots and launched his own lasers at him.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT YEILDING TO MY SUPERIOR PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS?!" King Pen yelled in frustration, summoning another iceberg down from the ceiling, which the mechanical dragon avoided easily.

"You people _really_ never practise, do you?" Drobot mocked, leaping out of the way as the penguin swiped his armguards at him crazily.

"GO DROBOT!" Splat cheered from the living room.

"YOU GOT THIS BRO!" Flameslinger gave a thumbs up.

"YOU SHOW 'EM WHAT YOUR MADE OF!" Sonic Boom roared from beside them.

King Pen continued predictably shooting ice blasts around randomly in every direction, obviously in panic. But suddenly, he slipped on his own ice and stumbled to the ground. Drobot scrambled over to the penguin and landed on top of him, trying to put as much weight on the huge sensei as he could. He latched his claws into his feathers so he couldn't be thrown off, and he lay his wings down as well to help.

"ONE!" Wash Buckler hollered.

King Pen was starting to recover and was starting to get up. Drobot gripped his feathers even harder, and the penguin squawked wildly, spitting all over the dragon's face.

"TWO!" screamed Wash Buckler, who was crossing his fingers that King Pen would get up.

King Pen started to get up, but Drobot kept him down with countless laser shots.

Then, Wash Buckler yelled, "TTTTHHHHHRRRREEEEEE!"

Drobot released his hold on the penguin and slipped off of him.

"GAAAHHH!" King Pen cawed. "MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS! HOW DID YOU DEFEAT ME?!"

"King Pen, it's no big deal," Krankcase said. "It's over now."

"You guys can leave," Spy Rise hissed at the four guest skylanders. "The battle's over."

Then Wash Buckler said unexpectedly, "Hey, how about you take King Pen with you?"

His team turned to look at him, horror glittering in their eyes.

"WHAT?!" Rattle Shake roared.

"Well, err, you guys know that he _has_ always been my least favourite teammate…" the mermasquid explained. "And if a sensei can't defeat a dragon that's the size of a flea to him, then, what can he do?"

King Pen looked confused and hurt. "DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE! PLEASE!"

"Wash Buckler, you're crazy!" Chompy Mage wailed at him. "You can't be serious about this."

"He's not!" Freeze Blade said hopefully, then turned to his leader. "Are you…?"

"Look, I just think that maybe another skylander would be more useful to us," Wash Buckler said.

"You sicken me," Spy Rise growled.

"Don't fire him!" Knight Light begged. "He's one of us! PLEASE!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't if he didn't _somehow_ defeat me."

"Ah, so that's what this is about," Krankcase shook his head disapprovingly. "This isn't about what's best for the team. It's about _you_. Of course it is!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR LEADER'S DECISION!" Wash Buckler snapped at him. "My choice is final. Say your goodbyes to King Pen."

The penguin sensei looked mortified, and he glanced over at Splat, Drobot, Flameslinger and Sonic Boom, who looked equally as shocked.

"I know Wash Buckler," Splat said sympathetically. "But I didn't think he was _that-_ "

"Think again," Chompy Mage said grimly, then said to King Pen, "Take care, pal. I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU!" he wailed, having an emotional breakdown in front of him on the floor.

"Stay strong buddy," Krankcase told King Pen, helping Chompy Mage off the floor. "And he's right. We won't forget you."

"Sorry, but I can only say a quick goodbye," Freeze Blade said hurriedly, then flashed a glare at his team. "Unlike _some_ people, I actually have regards for the word limit."

"I understand," King Pen said calmly for the first time it what felt like forever.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU BRO!" Rattle Shake shrieked unexpectedly. "I'M GONNA REALLY MISS BEING SAT ON!"

"And I'll miss sitting on you and accusing you of working for Kaos," the penguin said back.

"See ya around," Spy Rise said, patting the sensei on the shoulder.

"Take care of yourself!" Knight Light told him. "And if you ever need muffins, come back to me for them. PROMISE ME!"

"I promise," the penguin told him.

Then, he turned with his new gang, Splat, Drobot, Flameslinger and Sonic Boom, and left through the front door.

…

"NOW YOU'RE REPLACING HIM?!" Knight Light yelled at Wash Buckler.

"Eh, you could say that," the mermasquid replied calmly. "I'm going to hold auditions for a new teammate."

Chompy Mage fainted suddenly.

"Someone pick him up," Wash Buckler instructed. "Because we have to bring him with us since we conveniently have a stage and seven judge seats in the front yard."

"Well that's logical," Spy Rise muttered.

…

Days later, word had passed around the small region of Skylands that the team of seven were hiring. Eventually, they held the auditions for a new sensei.

They each had their own fancy judge's seat in front of the wooden stage.

"All right, who's first?" Wash Buckler called out.

A strange purple being walked out onto the stage.

"Name and element?" Wash Buckler questioned him.

"Mysticat, and magic," the sensei said.

"What's your catchphrase?" the mermasquid asked him further. "It has to be cool, otherwise you can't get in."

"'The Master of Mystery'," Mysticat told him.

"NEXT!" Wash Buckler hollered.

"But I didn't even get to show you what I-"

"Don't care. But I hate alliteration," the mermasquid snapped impatiently. "NEXT!"

Mysticat trudged off of the stage, and the next sensei came on.

"Name and element please," Wash Buckler said.

"Boom Bloom, and I'm life," she replied. "You should know that since we've met before."

The leader ignored her, "Catchphrase?"

"'Rooting Out Evil'," Boom Bloom said.

"That's racist against reformed senseis," Chompy Mage said.

"Agreed, NEXT!" Wash Buckler screamed.

Dr Krankcase mouthed the word, 'sorry' to her before she left the stage.

"I SAID NEEEEXXXXTTT!" the mermasquid yelled impatiently.

Wolfgang wandered onto the stage next.

"Name and element," Wash Buckler said.

"I'M WOLFGANG AND I'M UNDEAD!" the werewolf suddenly shrieked.

"GAH! Well, he's loud! Just like King Pen!" Chompy Mage said positively to Krankcase as he pulled his hood over his ears.

But Wash Buckler didn't seem to notice the racket, "Catchphrase?"

"LET THERE BE ROCK!" Wolfgang chorused, madly strumming his bone harp.

"This guy is crazy," Knight Light muttered to Spy Rise. "Are we sure we want people like this on our team?"

"YOU'RE HIRED!" Wash Buckler confirmed suddenly, making the others gasp.

"Him? Seriously?" Rattle Shake hissed.

"Well, YEAH! We don't have a music guy yet!" the leader said.

"But we _do_ already have former Doom Raiders," Freeze Blade pointed out. "The idea of reformed villains would get boring if we have too many of them!"

"Yeah, think about the story!" Knight Light told Wash Buckler.

"NOPE!" the leader defied him. "I say he's in, and what I say goes."

The others groaned.

"Wait, but I didn't even get a chance," suddenly, Golden Queen stepped out onto the stage.

Wash Buckler's jaw dropped.

"Oh no, you can't be thinking-" Krankcase started but was cut off.

"WE NEED HER ON THE TEAM!" Wash Buckler shrieked. "SHE'S POWERFUL, A GIRL, AND WE DON'T HAVE AN EARTH TEAMMATE YET!" he turned to her, "I don't even have to hear your catchphrase! YOUR IN!"

"But that makes nine teammates instead of eight!" Freeze Blade said.

"We can make room," the leader said impatiently. "Chompy Mage, your fired."

"WWHHAAAATTT?!" the mage yelled. "I'M BEING REPLACED BY THE GOLDEN QUEEN?!"

"Wash Buckler, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Krankcase shouted at him.

"WHAT I SAY IS FINAL AND I WANT GOLDEN QUEEN ON MY TEAM!" the mermasquid snapped. "SO RUN ALONG, CHOMPY MAGE!"

The mage glanced at his puppet, than at Krankcase.

"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" he wailed.

"Too far, Buckler!" the doctor spat at the leader. "TOO FAR!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Puppet cried.

"Goodbye, buddy," Rattle Shake muttered miserably.

"I'm so sorry, Chompy," Freeze Blade said sympathetically.

"Maybe you can join King Pen's new gang," Knight Light suggested grimly.

"Yeah, I'll think about it…" the mage sighed.

Spy Rise shook his hand formally goodbye, and the mage trudged off, out of sight.

"WHOOP!" Wolfgang broke through the silent mourning and turned to Golden Queen. "WE'RE FINALLY ON A TEAM!"

"WOOHOO!" the queen exclaimed.

"WOOOHOOO!" Wash Buckler chorused.

"Woohoo…" the others muttered.

"This has gotten too far!" Knight Light whispered to Krankcase.

The doctor nodded, "We have to put an end to this."

 **To Be Continued… Again.**

Idea by Jayh

Written by Uni 


	33. Survival of the Fittest 3: The Remaining

**Survival of the Fittest**

 **Part Three: The Remaining**

Dr Krankcase scuttled down the hallway from his room and into the living room, just like any other morning. The others were already there as usual.

Wash Buckler was binge-watching every single Skylander Academy episode from start to finish, Golden Queen and Wolfgang were gossiping in the corner, and the new recruits, Blaster Zone and Hoot Loop were relaxed on the couch. Freeze Blade and Knight Light stood by each other as usual. Ever since the team lost half of its members several months before, the three remaining skylanders had been brought closer than ever before.

But not everyone was happy. For instance, ever since Rattle Shake was fired to be replaced by Hootloop, Freeze Blade was devastated and scarcely smiled anymore. And with Spy Rise gone, Knight Light had no one to bake muffins for, and he was rarely occupied, since the newbies had such little appetites compared to the former teammates.

Dr Krankcase went over to join Freeze Blade and Knight Light in the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, hoping to bring out the positivity in the trap master, as it had done months ago.

"Fruit," Knight Light muttered. "Again."

The skylanders gazed at their new, developed team silently. Wash Buckler seemed very happy about his new clan, but didn't seem to take much notice in his three oldest comrades.

"There has to be something we can do about this," Freeze Blade murmured to the other two, then lowered his voice so Knight Light couldn't hear, "Because we know who's next to go when Wash Buckler finds a new recruit."

"Buckler doesn't seem to listen to us anymore though," Krankcase pointed out.

"Should we quit…?" Knight Light suggested grimly.

"I already tried that, remember?" Krankcase muttered. "And Wash Buckler made it crystal clear that he is very keen on keeping us on the team for now."

"Maybe we can try even harder to get Wash Buckler to listen," Freeze Blade said. "Instead of just giving up."

"Worth a shot," Dr Krankcase shrugged. "But let's not get our hopes up."

"But let's wait until we can get him in private," Knight Light insisted. "It would be easier with no one else around."

"True, we wouldn't want any more arguments than we already have," Freeze Blade muttered, then glanced at his bare wrist. "Well, look at the time. Sorry, it's the time of day for me to sulk about the loss of my best friend." He skated off miserably and the other two could only watch.

Wash Buckler had been acting incredibly strange lately, not even allowing the skylanders to visit their former teammates. They could only wish their old friends the best.

…

"GET OFF OF ME YOU OVERSIZED TUXEDO!" Rattle Shake hissed.

"NEVER!" King Pen squawked, sinking his penguin butt feathers even deeper into the serpent's spine.

"I can't believe Wash Buckler _actually_ fired you, King Pen," Flameslinger said as he leaned up against the penguin on the couch in the skylanders' small home. "You could work as a pillow for a full-time job, you're SO SOFT!"

"Agreed," Sonic Boom said, on the other side of King Pen.

"We're never letting you go," Drobot told the penguin.

"I WON'T GO IF MR SNAKE-BUTT STAYS SO I CAN HAVE A TOY TO PLAY WITH!" the sensei squawked.

"Sure thing pal," Flameslinger murmured.

" _Yeah…_ " Spy Rise growled edgily from the corner, only his bright eyes visible. "Well some of us actually _don't_ want to be here."

"I wonder how the other three are doing…" Chompy Mage thought aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine," Splat retorted. "Look, I know you guys miss your friends and all, but if there's one thing Wash Buckler taught me, it's that when he makes a decision, there's no going back."

Her three friends nodded in agreement.

"Easy for you to say," Chompy Mage spat. " _You_ weren't forced away from your closest friends permanently!"

"Yeah," Puppet backed him up. "What he said!"

"It must be hard to give all those friendships up," Flameslinger said sympathetically. "But hey, what're ya gonna do?"

"Nothing we _can_ do," Rattle Shake pointed out grimly. "Especially when A PENGUIN IS SITTING ON YOU TWENTY-FOUR, SEVEN!"

King Pen just cawed in the serpent's face, casting spit all over the unamused serpent.

…

"Krankcase?" Golden Queen stepped into the doctor's room.

"Yeah?" he replied gloomily, just staring at a wall overloaded with pickles.

"The others and were going to play Skystones and Wolfgang and I wanted you to join us," the queen said to him.

"I'm busy," the doctor muttered.

"It doesn't look like it," she remarked.

He turned to her and snapped, "Mind your own business, _Queenie_. I have no interest in joining you and that were-pup."

Golden Queen's eyes blazed in fury, "Look, I'm just trying to fit in, just like the others are. I am sorry about Chompy Mage, but have a little regard for someone's feelings once in a while!" with that, she turned around and stormed back towards the door. "Maybe Knight Light would be more of a gentleman. I'LL ASK HIM _INSTEAD_!"

Krankcase sighed heavily, "Wait, Goldie. I didn't mean to…"

But she was already gone.

"Don't worry about him my queen," Wash Buckler said to her as she slumped down on the couch next to her. "He and the guys must still be sulking after all this time."

"Oh, they're sulking alright," Wolfgang muttered, motioning to the pantry, which had tears running out through the gap between the door and the floor.

"That's just sad," Hoot Loop said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Eh, they're over-reacting," Wash Buckler told them. "You guys don't have to worry about them. They'll get over it soon enough."

"Let's hope they do," Blaster Zone said. "Because now that I sleep next to Freeze Blade's room, I can never get to sleep because of all his mourning!"

"When is Freeze Blade gonna come out of his room now, anyway?" Golden Queen asked the mermasquid.

"Well, his daily sulking routine is from four-thirty to six o'clock," the leader told her.

"That is _a lot_ of sulking," Hoot Loop remarked.

"Anyway, are we going to play Skystones or not?" Blaster Zone asked them.

"YEEAAAHHH!" they erupted.

"That's it!" Freeze Blade whispered to himself as he stalked them from afar like a creep. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he skated off hurriedly to Krankcase's room.

The ice cat skidded around the corner to the hallway sharply, too sharply. He ended up bashing into the wall in front of the other five. He gave them a thumbs up and continued down the hall. He burst through Krankcase's door. "HEY KRANKCASE!"

"GAH!" the doctor swivelled around suddenly. "ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE THE LIFE OUT OF ME, FREEZE BLADE?!"

Freeze Blade ignored him and said excitedly, "I know how we can get the others back!"

That sparked the doctor's attention, "What? How?"

"We can pretend to be even more crushed and depressed than we really are, and make Wash Buckler sympathise for us, so he'll eventually let the other four back in the team!"

"But wouldn't that be lying?"

"GAH!" the ice cat and doctor shrieked.

"KNIGHT LIGHT!" Krankcase demanded. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP THERE? I swear, you two are going to give me a heart attack someday soon-"

"Sorry, sorry!" Knight Light said guiltily, floating down. "To be honest, I was here to get my hands on some of your pickles from your collection."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're having homemade burgers for dinner…" the trap master explained. "Sorry."

"Guys, focus!" Freeze Blade snapped their attention back to him. "Are you two in on this plan or not?"

"Anything," Krankcase said determinedly.

"Alright," Knight Light murmured. "But I still don't like the idea of lying."

"Isn't it worth it for our friends?" the ice cat asked him.

"For sure," he said.

"Alright," Freeze Blade rubbed his hands together. "But let's not make our misery too forced-looking. Let's keep it more subtle, and just drop hints every now and then."

The other two nodded.

"Surely even Wash Buckler has _some_ compassion," Krankcase hoped aloud.

"Hey, if Spy Rise does, Wash Buckler will too," Freeze Blade told him.

"Then let's get miserable!" Knight Light said.

…

"Hey Knight Light!" Wash Buckler said cheerily. "Wanna join me and the others for a game of Skystones?"

"Oh," the trap master sniffed forcefully. "Of course, Wash Buckler. There's not much else to do around here for me now that Spy Rise isn't always demanding muffins…"

"Uhh, okay, then let's go," Wash Buckler ushered him towards the living room.

"Man, I've _really_ lost a lot since he was fired…" the trap master murmured, just loud enough for the mermasquid to make out. "Like my one and only passion in life. Now I have to adjust to what the other four like instead of what I like… Well, I guess I have no right to complain. After all, I'm meant to be the positive one of the team. But I think I may have lost my optimism too."

Wash Buckler was starting to look uncomfortable. "Err, it's okay Knight Light. I'm sure Skystones will help you lift your spirits-"

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Knight Light suddenly fell face-first on the floor. "I MISS HIM _SO_ MUCH! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT BAKING!"

"Y'know what?" Wash Buckler muttered. "You can go lie down. I'll invite the others instead."

As the mermasquid wandered off to find the other two, Knight Light lay on the floor, silently snickering to himself.

…

"Ugh, it's so dark in here…" Wash Buckler muttered as he entered Dr Krankcase's room. "And filthier than it's ever been."

"Yes, I get it," Krankcase growled, emerging from the darkness.

"WOAH! You really came out of nowhere!" the leader exclaimed. "Who are you? _Spy Rise_?"

"It sure feels like it," the doctor murmured gloomily. "I haven't opened my windows to the sunlight ever since Chompy was let go."

"That _cannot_ be healthy, Doc," Wash Buckler told him.

"Oh, it's not. But now I'm too afraid to let the sunlight in. I fear it would burn my sensitive eyes."

"Why are you suddenly so sad?" the mermasquid asked impatiently.

But the sensei ignored him, "But sure enough, it's also too dark for me to see in here, so all my furniture continues to collect dust and I think there's a family of cockroaches living under my bed now…"

"Umm, y'know what? I was _going_ to ask you to join us in a game of Skystones, but never mind," Wash Buckler turned to leave hurriedly. "But seriously, Doc. Do yourself a favour and open your windows." He quickly slipped out back into the hallway.

"Who knew lying could still prove useful after all this time?" Krankcase cackled.

…

"Freeze Blade's always been an easy-going guy," Wash Buckler assured himself. "Maybe he'll want to join us…"

He opened the door to the ice-cat's room, only to see two glowing, white eyes under the bed.

"Freeze Blade, come on out," he urged, but just earnt a sharp hiss in reply. "Seriously, you too?" he reached under the bed. "Come on, don't be like that."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the ice cat suddenly snarled at him, backing away. "HIIIISSSSSS!"

"Hm, the loss of Rattle Shake has really done a number on your humorous personality, hasn't it?"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!"

"You are a weird dude," and with that, the leader trudged out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

When he was certain Wash Buckler was gone, Freeze Blade crawled out from under the bed and started howling with laughter for the first time in months. "Too easy!"

…

"I suppose they aren't joining us?" Golden Queen guessed dryly.

Wash Buckler shook his head, "They're too busy being miserable."

"Bummer," Blaster Zone murmured. "I thought we could get to know them better eventually."

"Well, meet those three," the mermasquid slumped back into the couch.

"That's unfortunate," Hoot Loop said. "BUT LET'S PLAY SOME SKYSTONES!"

"Yeah!" the others chorused.

"Hm," Krankcase muttered as he, Knight Light and Freeze Blade peeked out from the corner of the hallway at them like creeps. "Well that could've gone better…"

"We'll just have to think of something else," Knight Light said.

"It'll have to wait," Freeze Blade muttered. "We've reached the word limit."

"A four-part story?" Krankcase asked almost to himself. "This is gonna get interesting."

 **To be continued... Yet. Again.**

Written by Uni. 


	34. Survival of the Fittest 4: The Rebellion

**Survival of the Fittest:**

 **Part Four: The Rebellion**

"Time to take back what's ours," Freeze Blade said.

"Cool, I'll get the protest signs!" Knight Light said, turning to leave to the hallway.

"No, Knight Light!" Dr Krankcase hissed. "Wash Buckler will never let us leave if we openly argue with him. We'll have no chance."

"So, we're leaving in secret?" the trap master asked, and the other two nodded.

"I say we go first thing in the morning," Freeze Blade said. "We'll have to travel in the cold night if we go now. We'll just try to wake up before anyone else."

"Agreed," the other two said.

"I can't wait to get our old team back!" Knight Light whispered, almost too loudly.

"SSSHHHH!" Krankcase snapped at him. "The others are _right_ there!"

The other five skylanders: Wash Buckler, Blaster Zone, Golden Queen, Wolfgang and Hoot Loop were splayed around the living room in the middle of a game of Skystones.

"Congratulations Hoot Loop!" Golden Queen exclaimed. "I didn't see that move coming."

Freeze Blade's ear flicked in annoyance. "The old team never accepted defeat!" he hissed.

"Yeah, this is sort of weird to watch," Krankcase pointed out. "Let's go somewhere else, where they aren't."

The other two nodded and they all left down the hallway.

…

 _"Guys!" Dr Krankcase called to the other four as the three skylanders burst through the door. "We're here to take you back to the team!"_

 _The former teammates just stared at them blankly._

 _"Well?" Freeze Blade hissed. "Are you going to just stare, or are you going to come with us?"_

 _"Err… Hey guys…" Rattle Shake muttered. "It's been a while…"_

 _"Rattle Shake?" the ice cat said in confusion. "Why are you not as overjoyed as I am to be reunited?"_

 _"Well, I've sort of made new friends now," the serpent said defiantly._

 _"You guys can't be serious!" Knight Light exclaimed. "Please don't leave us with this new team!"_

 _"Don't worry Knight Light," Spy Rise said in his usual edgy tone. "You'll join us soon. It's only a matter of time before Wash Buckler decides to get rid of you all."_

 _"Not if we persuade him to bring back the old team!" Freeze Blade said._

 _"That was months ago, Freeze Blade," Chompy Mage said._

 _"Not you too, Chompy!" Krankcase pleaded. "Just come home!"_

 _"Me and Splat are best friends now," the mage said. "We do EVERYTHING together. No offense, but we don't really need you guys."_

 _"YEAH!" King Pen squawked. "WE'RE HAPPY WHERE WE ARE!"_

 _"So, that's it?!" Knight Light demanded. "Where are the skylanders we knew?"_

 _"Oh, they're long gone," Spy Rise murmured._

 _"Knight Light?"_

 _"And soon you'll join us," the spyder grinned._

 _"Knight Light!"_

 _"Just you wait."_

 _"KNIGHT LIGHT, WAKE UP!"_

"GAH!" the trap master sat up abruptly.

"We're late!" Dr Krankcase hissed. "Everyone else is already up, so now we have no choice but to sneak our way out of here."

"Sorry," Knight Light muttered apologetically.

"There's time for apologies later on. But first, let's just get going. There's a long journey ahead of us."

…

"Finally, there you two are," Freeze Blade teased as he leaned up against the Octoclimber, Wash Buckler's skyship.

"We can't take the Octoclimber," Krankcase said to him.

"Aw, why not?" the ice cat asked, obviously disappointed.

"None of us knows how to pilot it," Knight Light pointed out.

"And Wash Buckler will obviously notice that his _precious_ ship is gone," Krankcase added.

"Fine," Freeze Blade huffed. "We'll walk. How far away do Splat, Drobot, Flameslinger and Sonic Boom live?"

"Let's just say a long way away," the doctor muttered.

"Well, we might as well get going," Knight Light said, then turned to the sensei. "You _do_ know where we're going, don't you?"

"Of course! I've visited Splat many, many times. But, that is, using the skyship-"

"Good, then let's go!" the trap master exclaimed, pointing randomly into the air, attempting to be dramatic, earning a face-palm from Freeze Blade.

…

"Why is this taking so long?!" Freeze Blade groaned as they trekked through the deep, dark depths of the forest.

"Isn't it worth is for Rattle Shake?" Knight Light asked him.

"Eh…"

"GAH, IT'S FISTICUFFS RUNN!" Knight Light shrieked at a massive figure behind some bushes, turning to dash away.

"Good, he can help us," Dr Krankcase said. "After all, he knows this forest better than any of us."

"Are you crazy?" Freeze Blade said. "He's a villain! He won't help."

"I CAN HELP, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Fisticuffs roared, suddenly bursting through the thicket and standing in front of them intimidatingly.

" _See_?" Krankcase said to Freeze Blade. "He _can_ help."

"I CAN HELP YOU GET OUT OF MY FOREST!" the evilkin erupted.

"Good, because that's exactly where we need to go."

"BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"Wait, wha-?"

Suddenly, the wooden monster crashed Knight Light sideways into a tree with his massive fist. "YOU TWO ARE NEXT!"

He attempted to bring his other fist down on Freeze Blade and Krankcase but they managed to dodge out of the way narrowly.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Freeze Blade growled.

"How am I supposed to know when he's angry and when he's not?" the doctor retorted. "He has MAJOR mood swings!"

" _Sure_ he does."

"GUYS, A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Knight Light called out desperately to them, scrambling to get his wing free from the tight grip of Fisticuffs' fist.

"Oh, right," Freeze Blade muttered, then tossed his chakram at the beast. "Let him go!"

But Fisticuffs didn't seem to even flinch when the chakram hit him. Instead, he caught it with his smaller fist and it melted onto the floor.

"MY CHAKRAM!" the ice cat yelled. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAAA!" the evilkin cackled manically. " _SURE_ I WILL! THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY BEFORE I CRUSH THEM INTO THE GROUND!"

Knight Light gulped and shrieked, "PLEASE GET ME OUTTA THIS FIST!"

While Fisticuffs was distracted by the terrified trap master, Dr Krankcase sent a massive blast of goo to the back of the evilkin's head. Fisticuffs swivelled around to face the doctor, and was about assault of him, when Freeze Blade dashed in front of him and blasted two icy blasts hurtling towards the monster. The evilkin was blown back, dropping Knight Light in the process.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Freeze Blade hollered to the others and they rocketed away deeper into the safety of the forest.

"Phew! That was close! But I think I broke my wing…" Knight Light panted as they slowed to a stop when they were sure that they had escaped the deadly clutches of Fisticuffs.

"Bummer dude," Freeze Blade said to him sympathetically. "Where now, Krankcase?"

"Err…" the doctor stammered.

"You said you knew what you were doing!" Knight Light exclaimed.

"Well, kind of, yes! But if you would've _listened_ to me, I said that I've only visited Splat and the others using the Octoclimber."

"GAH!" Knight Light groaned. "Great, _now_ we're lost!"

"Hey guys, look a treehouse!" Freeze Blade was pointed upwards.

The others followed his gaze up to a wooden house with a ladder leading down to the ground. The treehouse was covered in long, wavy vines that reached down to the ground.

"Wait a minute," the ice cat said. "That's my buddy Stink Bomb's tree house!"

"Stink Bomb?" Krankcase murmured. "Then he should be able to help us through this forest."

"REFUGE AT LONG LAST!" Knight Light cheered, already making his way up the ladder.

Suddenly, the treehouse's front door creaked open, and two bright, glowing white eyes stared down past the trap master to Freeze Blade.

"Freeze Blade!" Stink Bomb exclaimed, revealing himself from the wooden house. "Long time no see!"

"Wassup Stink Bomb?" the ice cat greeted. "Sorry I haven't been to visit you lately. Things around home have been a bit messy."

"Well, no rush," the skunk said to him. "How about you and your friends come in? You can tell me everything inside."

"Well, we were almost crushed by a crazy tree trunk with a fist, so I suppose a rest would be helpful," Krankcase said gratefully.

"Then come on up," the life swapper said, leading the way through the door of the treehouse.

…

"Hey guys, have you seen the other three?" Wash Buckler asked his team that same morning.

They shook their heads.

"I haven't seen them since late yesterday," Blaster Zone told him.

"I hope they're okay," Golden Queen said.

"They probably are," Wolfgang assured her. "Maybe they just went out early to get some fresh air."

Hoot Loop turned to Wash Buckler and cocked his head, "Should we search for them?"

"No need," the mermasquid replied. "They're probably just still sulking. They'll be back."

The owl shrugged, "If you say so."

"Hey, who's up for a game of Skystones?" Blaster Zone suggested eagerly.

"WE ARE!" the other four hollered.

…

"Wait, so you seriously like this place?" Spy Rise muttered.

"What's there not to like?" Rattle Shake replied. "It's _a lot_ cleaner, and a wooden monster isn't constantly trying to steal their massive television."

"Well, yeah," Chompy Mage said. "That's _good_ , but our loyalties lie with our teammates."

"They aren't really our teammates anymore though," the serpent retorted.

"Indeed they aren't," Splat agreed. "And besides, even if you _wanted_ to leave, we wouldn't let you. After all, King Pen needs his toy."

"Well those two don't speak for us," Spy Rise spat at her.

"Yeah!" Chompy and Puppet said in synchronisation.

"Well too bad," the faun said.

"She's really controlling when she needs to be," Flameslinger murmured to the skylanders.

"Yeah, don't take it personally. She just wants King Pen's oh-so-soft penguin butt feathers," Drobot told them.

Spy Rise cast an edgy glare at them and they shrunk away. "That doesn't mean we can excuse her for stealing our friends."

"Well, it's their choice," Sonic Boom retorted. "Let _them_ decide."

"I second that opinion," Drobot said.

"Uhh, maybe we should think about it, actually," Rattle Shake murmured.

"I WANT TO STAY!" King Pen blurted out.

"Wait what?" Chompy Mage gasped. "Just like that you want to abandon us?"

"NO ONE ON THE TEAM EVER TREATED ME WITH RESPECT!" the penguin bellowed. "I CAN'T STAND BY ANY LONGER AND LET YOU PEOPLE MISTREAT ME!"

"Looks like he's made his decision," Splat said.

Spy Rise, Chompy Mage and Rattle Shake could only stare at the penguin in utter shock.

"Wait a minute guys," Chompy Mage said. "This isn't how it ends."

"He's right!" Spy Rise exclaimed. "A fifth part is coming up."

"But how could this possibly get any better for us?" Splat said. "We're already experiencing luxury!"

"Well, you four aren't the main characters," Spy Rise snapped.

"Let's just see what happens, spyder," Sonic Boom growled.

 **To Be Continued… Yet Again… Again.**

Written By Uni.


	35. Survival of the Fittest 5: Paint Vs Goo

**Survival of the Fittest:**

 **Part Five: Paint Vs Goo**

"Welcome to my beloved home," Stink Bomb introduced to the three skylanders as they stepped into the wooden treehouse.

"It's really… Something," Knight Light remarked, glancing around at his natural surroundings."

"It really is, isn't it?" the skunk said. "Now, care to tell me why you three are all the way out here on your own?"

"Err, yes, it's a long story," Dr Krankcase muttered.

"I have time," Stink Bomb told them.

"Don't worry guys," Freeze Blade assured the others. "The word limit is far, far away now. We've got the words for it."

"Well," Knight Light began. "If Freeze Blade's visited you often, you'd probably know that we belong to a team of eight, right?"

The life swapper nodded.

"Our leader, Wash Buckler, decided to fire King Pen, just because he wasn't powerful enough and put Wolfgang in his lace. Then he replaced Chompy Mage with the Golden Queen."

Krankcase added, "And _then_ he thought it would be a good idea to swap out Spy Rise and Rattle Shake for Blaster Zone and Hoot Loop."

"And we're the only ones left," Freeze Blade explained. "We're traveling to Splat, Drobot, Flameslinger and Sonic Boom's place, because that's where our teammates went after they were let go."

"But _someone_ can't seem to remember his directions," Knight Light growled. "AHEM, ACK-DR KRANKCASE-ACK ACK!"

The doctor just rolled his eyes at him.

" _Anyway_ ," Freeze Blade brought them back to the topic at hand. "We may need some help with the directions to the other side of the forest."

Stink Bomb nodded thoughtfully, then said, seeing Knight Light's twisted wing, "I don't suppose you've already run into Fisticuffs?"

"Yup, or rather, he ran into us," Krankcase said. "Figuratively, and literally."

"He won't be any trouble for us the rest of the way," the skunk assured them.

"Thank goodness for that!" Knight Light exclaimed.

"Well, anyway, we should get going," Dr Krankcase urged the others towards the door.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Stink Bomb asked. "You three must be exhausted from a whole day on non-stop traveling. Besides, maybe then Knight Light's wing could get some rest."

"He's right," Freeze Blade said. "It's almost sundown anyway." He turned to the skunk, "Is it alright if we stay the night?"

He nodded.

"Fine," Dr Krankcase muttered. "We'll stay. But we leave at dawn."

…

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Wash Buckler exclaimed, slamming down a skystone onto the table that had had to be repaired too many times to count for the same reason.

Golden Queen glared at the mermasquid expectantly.

"Err… I mean, good game, Blaster Zone."

"Good game," Blaster Zone replied.

"My turn!" Hoot Loop chirped, almost shoving Wash Buckler out of the way.

"Hey, should we be concerned about the other three?" Wolfgang questioned the leader. "They've been gone for days!"

"I have to admit," the mermasquid said thoughtfully. "It is strange that they've been absent so long."

"Maybe they're just sulking _really_ hard," Hoot Loop suggested.

But Wash Buckler shook his head, "This isn't like them. Maybe mourning for this long could be a possibility if it were Chompy Mage or King Pen. But these three must have gone for a reason."

"Or they were kidnapped," Blaster Zone guessed.

"Eh, that's King Pen's thing," the mermasquid told him. "Besides, why would someone want _them_ out of all people? I personally would rather _me_."

"What if they just quit?" Wolfgang asked. "After all, they have seemed really down for the past few months."

The others nodded.

"Well, I guess that's a possibility," Wash Buckler considered. "I wonder if they went to join Splat and her gang with the others." He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss us."

"'Us'?" Golden Queen raised her eyebrow.

"Y'know, the team," the mermasquid explained.

"But we're the team!" Hoot Loop pointed out.

"The old team!" Wash Buckler spat impatiently, then sighed, "Look, guys. I'm sorry-"

"No need for an apology!" Golden Queen told him. "Of course you miss them. You've known those four for years, and now they're gone."

The others nodded their understanding.

"And I'm sure Spy Rise, Rattle Shake, King Pen and Chompy Mage are _very_ happy where they are now," Golden Queen assured him.

"You think so?" the mermasquid asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're getting along just fine," Wolfgang said.

…

"SPY RISE, CLEAN THIS MASSIVE HOLE OUT OF THE CEILING THIS INSTANT!" Sonic Boom screeched as she gazed up at the demolished roof.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" the spyder yelled back.

"YES I CAN MISTER! I LIVE HERE!" she snarled.

"I DO TOO!"

"I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" Flameslinger shouted from his room.

"AND _I'M_ TRYING TO GET A MIDNIGHT SNACK!" Spy Rise snapped back.

"NO MIDNIGHT SNACKS FOR YOU MISTER!" Sonic Boom roared.

"YOU AREN'T MY MUM!"

"I CAN START ACTING LIKE YOUR MUM IF YOU WANT!"

"BE QUIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEETTTT!" Splat demanded from her room. "EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP NOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"BUT-"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO SPLAT!" Drobot growled angrily.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The faun heard two doors slam shut and slumped back into her bed gratefully.

"Finally," she murmured. "Peace and quiet. No more screaming-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, CREEP!" Rattle Shake's voice echoed through the small home.

"OH, WHAT NOW?!" the faun yelled.

"KING PEN IS IN MY ROOM!" the serpent called out.

"KING PEN, GET OUT OF HIS ROOM!"

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" the sensei squawked furiously.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EON, JUST GO TO SLEEP!" Flameslinger yelled.

"YES, PLEASE!" Chompy Mage begged. "PUPPET HAS VERY SENSITIVE EARS!"

"STOP TALKING!" Drobot commanded. "ALL OF YOU!"

Yup, these skylanders got along _just_ fine.

…

Daybreak peeked through the windows of the treehouse. Freeze Blade woke up slowly to see Dr Krankcase already up.

"Finally, you're up," the doctor said impatiently, pacing back and forth frantically. "Now let's get out of here."

"Can you just give me a minute-?"

"NO! We leave NOW!" he demanded.

"Calm down, Doc!" Knight Light told him. "We'll leave. But shouldn't we have breakfast first?"

"Ugh, fine!" Krankcase snapped. "But hurry up already!"

"I suppose we _are_ running out of words," Freeze Blade considered.

"And Stink Bomb gave us a feast last night for dinner," Knight Light said. "Alright, we'll leave now. I'll just go and tell Stink Bomb."

"Here it is," Stink Bomb said to them after having to escort them some of the way. "The edge of the forest."

"We can't thank you enough for this, bro," Freeze Blade said to him gratefully.

"That's quite alright," the skunk replied humbly. "And good luck with getting your friends back. You know where to find them from here, yes?"

"Yup, got it covered," Dr Krankcase assured him.

"Then I'll see you guys around," the skunk waved farewell as they wandered off towards the home of the guests.

…

"This should be it," Krankcase said as they gazed at the small shelter. "Their house."

Freeze Blaze stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Splat answered almost immediately, and looked them up and down.

"Hey Splat," Knight Light greeted the faun. "We're here to take back our friends."

"Oh, so Wash Buckler let them back on the team?" she seemed disappointed.

"Well, err, not really but-" Freeze Blade started but was cut off.

"Oh, good then! They can remain our friends then."

Knight Light blinked, "Wait what? _Your_ friends?"

"Well, yeah," the faun said. "Turns out, King Pen is a lot more helpful than you gave him credit for."

"Sorry, but we're gonna need our teammates back, Splat," Dr Krankcase told her.

The faun narrowed her eyes at them for a few moments, then said, "Come in and maybe we can… _negotiate_."

She led them inside to the living room, where the other seven were.

"Oh, hey guys," Rattle Shake greeted them. "Long time no see."

"Rattle Shake!" Freeze Blade dashed up to him. "What have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

"Eh, y'know. Making new friends, but other than that, not much," the serpent shrugged.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" King Pen suddenly squawked, making everyone jump.

"We're here to take you guys back," Krankcase informed him.

"Wash Buckler accepted us back?" Chompy Mage asked hopefully.

"Well, not exactly…" Knight Light trailed off.

"Then how would we re-join the team?" Spy Rise questioned them edgily.

Freeze Blade answered, "We just needed you guys back so badly. And we thought that maybe together, we could convince Wash Buckler to take you back in."

"Well, that's not definite," Splat muttered suddenly. "These guys are part of _our_ team."

"But I want to be in the old one!" Chompy Mage begged her.

"Oh, it's not you I want," she assured him. "You and the spyder can leave. We just want King Pen and his toy."

"I _have_ a name, y'know," Rattle Shake growled from underneath the penguin.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BEST PAL!" Freeze Blade hissed threateningly at Splat.

"Calm down Freeze Blade," Knight Light patted him on the shoulder and the ice cat backed away grudgingly. "We'll work this out."

"Listen Splat," Dr Krankcase said sternly. "We aren't leaving without _all_ of our teammates."

"You'll have to go through us first," Sonic Boom growled, landing beside Splat with Drobot and Flameslinger right behind her.

"We don't have to fight over this!" Knight Light pleaded them. "Can't we just talk?"

"Obviously, we both want our own ways," Splat spat at him. "This is the only way, I'm afraid."

"Don't take it too personal, guys," Flameslinger whispered to them. "She's just fallen in love with King Pen's feathers."

Splat shot him a glare, then turned back to the other three and pulled out her paintbrush staff.

"Prepare for a fight, Doc," the faun growled.

Krankcase just scowled and pulled out his goo guns.

"Sorry about this man," Flameslinger said sympathetically, then dashed in a spiral around Freeze Blade, surrounding the ice cat with crackling fire.

But suddenly, Rattle Shake leapt at the bowslinger and threw him into the wall. Then he launched himself into the circle of fire and escorted his friend out. "Are you okay?" the serpent asked him.

"Y-yeah…" the ice cat stammered. "I'll be fine…"

Meanwhile, Knight Light was struggling with Drobot and Sonic Boom. Drobot sent numerous laser beams at him, striking him from the sky, and Sonic Boom charged up a massive scream.

"Get away from him…" an edgy voice boomed behind them.

The two skylanders glanced around to see Spy Rise looming over them, his green eyes blazing coldly. Sonic Boom just narrowed her eyes and let out the colossal scream at the spyder, while Drobot continued landed his lasers on him. The tech swapper was blown back, and he climbed up above them, then sent a massive, bright green laser down onto the two skylanders, buying enough time for Knight Light to recover.

"Thanks," the trap master said gratefully to the tech, who nodded professionally and they fought together, side by side.

Splat dodged swiftly around a colossal blast of goo and made her way to the doctor, launching multiple shots of her paint from her staff. As she neared closer and closer to Krankcase, his five wooden legs started whirling dangerously, their sharp tips spiralling furiously.

"Stay back!" the doctor warned her.

She hesitated for a moment, but then launched herself onto him, pulling his hat over his eyes. Stunned, he glanced around wildly, then positioned his tall hat again.

"Alright, you asked for it," he grimaced.

She hurled herself at him again, staff firmly in hand. But he kicked her back with one of his wooden legs and aimed one of his goo guns at her. He started shooting at her rapidly, as the faun attempted to dodge out of the way desperately. He landed some blows on her and she staggered back, before recovering herself and launching paintballs back at him. But before he could respond, a green figure leapt in the way, and deflected the blasts with his own staff.

"NO ONE TRIES TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND OVER PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS!" Chompy Mage roared, raising his staff in the air, summoning countless chompies that came pouring into the household.

"THOSE PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS WILL BE MINE!" Splat snapped at the mage.

Then, suddenly, a massive, broad figure stepped out from behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Why hello there King Pen," the faun said, still facing the doctor and the mage.

The two senseis glanced at each other nervously, then back at the faun and the penguin.

"Ready to give up and go home?" she spat.

"Not until we get King Pen and Rattle Shake back," Krankcase said determinedly.

She shrugged, "Suit yourselves. But you'll soon regret you decision. King Pen, prove your loyalty to us and ATTAAAACK!"

The penguin leapt at them without hesitation, grabbing Chompy Mage's staff and flinging him in a spiral until he let go and hurtled into a wall. Dr Krankcase blew the penguin backwards with threatening shots of goo and snatched the staff from him. He tossed it over to Chompy, then narrowed his eyes back at the water sensei.

"Stand down King Pen!" the doctor snarled at him, but instead, the penguin came charging at him madly.

"I WANT TO STAY HERE WHERE I'M APPRECIATED!" he yelled, sounding half angry and half hurt. "YOU GUYS ALWAYS MISTREAT ME!"

He slammed his arm guards down on the ground in front of Krankcase, sending him scraping backwards. Then the penguin dove into the doctor, the force of the blow making him let go of his goo guns. The penguin bashed him into the wall and pinned him up against it.

"King Pen… When did you get so ruthless…?" the doctor rasped. "This isn't you…!"

"IT'S BEEN ME FOR A LONG TIME!" the penguin cawed. "WELL, IT'S BEEN WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE MADE ME INTO ANYWAY…"

Krankcase tried to blow the penguin back by whirling his sharp legs, but the penguin's thick layer of feathers cancelled out their effect. He attempted to try again, but didn't seem to find the energy.

Splat just watched from a distance, a thoughtful expression on her pink, furry face.

King Pen went in for one last blow, but suddenly, the faun called out, "WAIT! Don't!"

Both the penguin and the doctor stared down at her, confused.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me!" she pleaded. "Please forgive me! But King Pen, please don't hurt him anymore!"

"I've been controlled by everyone my whole life…" the water sensei murmured. "NO MORE!" he swatted her away harshly with his arm guards. "I AM IN CONTROL OF MY OWN ACTIONS NOW!" he turned back to the vulnerable tech sensei, but he seemed to hesitate. So instead, he hurled him aside, onto the floor.

"I am so sorry Doc!" Splat exclaimed miserably. "I don't know what got into me! I-I didn't mean to-!"

"ENOUGH CHAT!" King Pen bellowed impatiently, silencing the faun as he loomed over them both. "From now on, I live my own life. I don't belong TO ANY OF YOU!"

Chompy Mage stood in between him and the other two. "WE'RE SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!"

"Please come back with us," Spy Rise pleaded for the first time in months. "You're our friend."

"Who's going to sit on me now?" Rattle Shake asked him desperately.

"And who's going to squawk in painfully loud volume every Tuesday morning?" Knight Light reminded the sensei.

"And _who else_ can replace you?" Freeze Blade said encouragingly.

"WOLFGANG APPARENTLY!" the penguin squawked in frustration, but his eyes seemed to soften.

"Wash Buckler didn't know what he was doing!" Spy Rise growled.

"As corny as it sounds, we're aware that we hurt your feelings King Pen," Knight Light said. "I'm so sorry you felt that way."

King Pen glanced around at the six other skylanders, and stepped away from Splat and Dr Krankcase. "I MISSED BEING A TEAM SO MUCH!"

The skylanders' face lit up at that.

"I MISS THE ARGUMENTS AND MISHAPS!" the penguin continued. "I MISS SITTING ON THE JELLY WORM AND ACCUSING HIM OF BEING EVIL! I MISS BEING A BAD SPORT WHENEVER I LOSE AT SKYSTONES! I WANT TO COME BACK!" he turned to Splat and her friends and begged, "PLEEEAASSE!"

Splat dipped her head to him sympathetically, "Of course you can go. And I'm sorry I mistreated you and the others. I wish you the best with Wash Buckler."

"Wash Buckler!" Knight Light exclaimed.

"We have to get back to them," Dr Krankcase said urgently, slowly recovering himself. "They'll be worried sick."

"Then let's go," Freeze Blade ushered the others towards the door.

Krankcase glanced back at Splat. "Thank you," he said.

She nodded and said back, "No, thank _you_."

…

"You're all back!" Wash Buckler exclaimed as the seven skylanders made their way into the living room where the mermasquid and the new team had been playing Skystones. "Where have you been?"

"Just on a little adventure, that's all," Knight Light told him, exchanging glances with Dr Krankcase and Freeze Blade.

"Please let us back on the team!" Chompy Mage begged the leader.

"Yeah… about that," the mermasquid scratched his head shamefully. "I'm sorry about replacing you guys. Obviously it hurt these three a lot. I just got caught up in wanting the most powerful and awesome team I can get." He turned around to face Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Hoot Loop and Blaster Zone. "Guys, I-"

"We understand completely, buddy," Blaster Zone cut him off. " _This_ is the team you belong with."

The other three nodded in agreement.

Wash Buckler cast his gaze proudly around at his team, "They really are."

 **The End.**

 **Wow, that was so much fun to write!**

Written by Uni. 


	36. Cough Gag Cough

***COUGH* *GAG* *COUGH***

"Knight Light, what did you PUT in those muffins?" Wash Buckler demanded as the six skylanders sat bundled up the couch.

"Well, I _did_ try a new recipe," the trap master replied thoughtfully.

"But muffins don't make you-you-AAAACCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rattle shake tumbled off of the couch and face-planted on the carpet.

"Where did you get the idea of this new recipe exactly?" Spy Rise questioned Knight Light.

"Just from a nice woman called Chef Pepper Jen," the trap master reasoned. "She was nice!"

The others groaned.

"HA!" Dr Krankcase spat at them. "SUCKS TO BE YOU GUYS! LUCKILY FOR ME, I _DESSSPPPIIISSSEE_ MUFFINS!"

"Then you're missing out," Freeze Blade muttered. "Those muffins were _really_ good."

"But now look at what they've done to us!" Chompy Mage said.

"AACCCHHHOOOOO!" Chompy Puppet sneezed.

"EW!" the mage shrieked, throwing the puppet off of his hand and onto Rattle Shake, who was still lying on the floor, motionless. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"GUYS!" King Pen squawked, sparking their attention. "I THINK I'M ABOUT TO… AH… AHHH… AAAAAAHHHHHHH-"

"TAKE COVER!" Knight Light shrieked and yanked Krankcase in the pantry with him, slamming the door.

"AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Slowly, Knight Light opened the pantry door. There was green slop everywhere, and the six skylanders were covered in it.

"Are we contaminated?" Krankcase asked shuddering at the disgusting mess.

"No, I don't think so," Knight Light answered. "We'll be fine as long as we stay out of the way of their sneezes."

"THIS CAN NOT GO ON!" Wash Buckler yelled, then pointed at Knight Light, "YOU! Go and find Chef Pepper Jack and MAKE HIM FIX US!"

"Hey!" Knight Light snapped at him. "Give the woman some respect! _Her_ name is Chef Pepper _Jen_. _JENN!"_

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HIS OR HER NAME IS!" Wash Buckler spat impatiently. "JUST FIND THEM!"

"But she could be anywhere by now!" the trap master reasoned.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF EON!" Dr Krankcase groaned. " _SHE_ IS A _HE_!"

"GAH, WHATEVER!"

"How long will we stay like this?" Freeze Blade complained.

"I guess I _could_ invent a time machine so that someone get go back in time to stop Knight Light from getting that recipe in the first place…" Spy Rise murmured.

"Oh yeah?" Wash Buckler suddenly looked interested. "How long would that take?"

The spyder replied, "Weeks, maybe months."

"THAT'S TOO LONG!" King Pen screeched, making everyone flinch.

"Hey, Krankcase, can't you create evil, wooden monsters in mere seconds…?" Rattle Shake asked.

"Well, yeah, _evil wooden inventions_ ," the doctor replied. "A time machine is going to take a lot longer."

"Well, we have time," Freeze Blade said.

"We do?" the others asked, turning to the ice cat.

"Won't we run out of words long before that?" Knight Light said to him.

"Nope!" Freeze Blade told him. "Not if we use a time lapse. Seriously, am I the only one who knows what he's doing…?"

"But our colds will be gone by then!" Chompy Mage pointed out.

"Well I don't feel like waiting until it's over," Wash Buckler said.

"But you will have to either way!" Krankcase told him impatiently.

"GAH! This is so confusing!" the mermasquid groaned. "JUST GET TO WORK!"

"It's gonna be a _long_ November," Dr Krankcase muttered to Spy Rise.

…

"Ugh…" Spy Rise muttered. "We're done, and somehow I _still_ have a cold…"

"You don't have to let me know," Dr Krankcase growled. "BECAUSE YOU GAVE IT TO ME!"

"You're done?" Wash Buckler came rushing up to them. "GUYS, THEY'RE FINISHED THE TIME MACHINE!"

"Whoop!" Freeze Blade skated up him, then sneezed all over the mermasquid's shirt.

The leader scowled at him, and the ice cat shrank back.

"WOOHOO!" Rattle Shake suddenly launched himself between them, followed by Chompy Mage, King Pen and Knight Light. "So, who's going in to stop Knight Light?"

"I don't think it's safe for Knight Light to meet himself," Spy Rise said.

"Why not?" the trap master asked.

"Just trust me," the spyder told him.

"WE'LL GO!" Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake volunteered cheerily.

"Absolutely NOT!" Wash Buckler ordered them. "You two are staying here! You'd just cause trouble."

The ice cat and the serpent looked down in disappointment.

"HOW ABOUT ME?!" King Pen offered, then sneezed aggressively, using Chompy Mage's hood as a tissue.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW!" the mage shrieked.

"Unless we want you ruining _everything_ ," Krankcase spat. "I don't think so."

"You know what?" Wash Buckler decided. " _I'll_ just go, since you people can't decide."

His team applauded him and he bowed.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" the mermasquid said bashfully. "RIGHT THEN!" Send me away TO THE FUTURE!"

"Gladly," Dr Krankcase said, leading the leader into Spy Rise's room, where a massive, metal device sat. "Stand _riiiiigggghhhht_ here," he ushered Wash Buckler onto a circular platform. "And keep your tentacles in, otherwise… Let's just say that you won't feel great."

"Uh huh," the leader said impatiently. "Got it."

"Here, take this," the sensei instructed him, handing over a small badge-looking thingy-mah-jig. "Keep this on you at all times, and when you tap it, it'll send you back here, the present." When the mermasquid nodded, he turned around and gave the signal, "All clear Spy Rise!"

The spyder nodded and tapped a time into a box, then flipped down a lever. He said excitedly to the doctor, "Pulling that switch was just as fun as we imagined!"

"See ya back in the present guys!" Wash Buckler called out to the others, and he faded away into nothingness.

"YES, HE'S DEAD!" Rattle Shake cheered.

"Unfortunately, he's not," Spy Rise corrected him, then sighed disappointedly, "He'll be back."

…

"OOFFF!" the mermasquid tumbled onto the floor.

He seemed to be right where he had been when he had faded away, except he was the only one there. He slipped out of Spy Rise's lab and walked down the hall, silently praying that he wouldn't meet his past self.

Then he heard the television playing Skylander Academy in the living room. He gulped. His past self must be on the couch. The mermasquid crept past the doorway to the living room and hid behind the wall on the other side. But suddenly, he noticed Chompy Mage coming out of his room up ahead. Thinking quickly, he leapt up and stabbed his cutlass into the roof, and he clung to the roof as the mage wandered past. He let out a sigh of relief, then, something horrendous happened.

"Ah… AH… AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the mermasquid sneezed furiously, and Chompy swivelled around, startled.

"Was that you Puppet?" the mage questioned his companion, then walked off down the hallway.

"Oh thank goodness!" Wash Buckler murmured gratefully, then tugged his cutlass out of the roof, plunging back down onto the ground. "Ow."

Then, he slipped away to the front door before anyone else could find him.

He opened it quietly and climbed inside his precious skyship, the Octoclimber.

"Maybe I can find Knight Light by the air," he pondered aloud to himself.

"Oh, you're looking for Knight Light?" a voice sounded behind him, making him almost fall back onto the grass.

"GAH!" he swivelled around to see Rattle Shake leaning up against the back of the ship. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Eh, not much," the serpent murmured. "But hey, I may have overheard you talking about taking her for a spin…"

"No, you can't join me," the mermasquid tapped his tentacle impatiently.

"Pleeeaaaassssee?" he begged, an innocent look on his face. "Oh, please! PLEEEAAAAASSE?! PPPPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAA-"

"Alright, alright!" the mermasquid snapped. "You can come! But we're not going anywhere exciting." He climbed up to the captain's wheel and Rattle Shake boarded the deck.

…

"'YO, HO, HO!' CHEERED THE PIRATE ON HIS BOAT!" Rattle Shake sang loudly and terribly while wearing a paper hat and an eye-patch. "WITH A HOOK FOR A HAND AND A PARROT FOR HIS BRO-OO-OO!"

Wash Buckler cringed and held his hat over his ears with one hand and steered the Octoclimber with the other.

"SAILIN' THE SEAS WITH MAH PIRATE BUDDIIEEESSS, AND WE'LL BE LEAVIN' SOMETIME SOON SO YO, HO, HOOOOOOOO-"

"STOP SINGING!" the mermasquid yelled at the serpent. "IT'S BEEN HOURS AND I CAN BARELY HEAR A THING BECAUSE OF THAT SCREECHING!"

"Hey! I was just getting to the chorus!" Rattle Shake hissed defensively.

"Well I can't bear to listen!" the leader growled. "Don't you have something better to do? Y'know, more helpful and less ear-piercing?"

The serpent shrugged hopelessly and the captain rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Look over there!" Rattle Shake pointed downwards to a marketplace. "It's Knight Light! How about we go say 'hi'?"

"Knight Light?!" Wash Buckler swerved the Octoclimber around and descended her.

"Was Knight Light the guy you were looking for?" the serpent asked him, and he nodded. "Huh, I could've told you where he was, y'know."

The mermasquid turned to him, pure outrage all over his face, "We have been flying, FOR HOURS RATTLE SHAKE!"

"Well it's your fault you didn't ask!" the snake huffed, crossing his arms and turning away.

The captain landed his ship and climbed out.

"Now you stay here," he instructed Rattle Shake. "And I _mean_ it. Don't worry. You're not missing out on anything."

The serpent saluted him mockingly and Wash Buckler rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid," he said, then wandered off into the marketplace.

…

Wash Buckler made his way through the crowd, keeping his sharp eye out for Knight Light. Even when he had spotted the trap master from above, it was still a nightmare to reach him.

But suddenly, he saw two white-feathered wings jutting up from the crowds and crowds of mabu. Knight Light was standing in front of a small store that had a sign that read, 'Dangerous Snacks (Literally)'. He rolled his eyes, and made his way over to the oblivious trap master.

"A new muffin recipe?" Knight Light murmured to a bright-red woman who was standing behind the front desk. "Hm, I suppose my current recipe _has_ gotten a bit dull…"

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DO _NOT_ TAKE THAT RECIPE!" Wash Buckler yelled, launching himself at the light skylander, pinning him to the ground.

"HEY!" the trap master yelped, then realised who it was. "Wash Buckler? What are you doing here?"

"Saving us!" the mermasquid told him. "I came here to tell you to NOT listen to that muffin recipe!"

"What are you talking about?" Knight Light asked him impatiently and unamused.

"That woman is Chef Pepper Jack!" he tried to point to the strangely-red receptionist, but the doom raider had already fled.

"There are _a lot_ of things wrong with that sentence…" the trap master muttered. "But that was my friend, Chef Pepper Jen!"

"NO IT WAS NOT!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"NO IT WAS NOT! NOW LISTEN TO ME, BECAUSE I AM YOUR LEADER!"

Knight Light seemed to back down, "You're right. Sorry."

"Thank you, finally," the mermasquid exhaled. "Now let's get back to the Octoclimber and go home."

"Alright."

They climbed into the skyship, only to see Rattle Shake not there.

"Where did he go?" Wash Buckler yelled in frustration. "GAH! That's it! We're leaving without that serpent."

"What?!" Knight Light argued. "But he's our teammate."

"Honestly, I don't really care anymore," Wash Buckler muttered, then started up the Octoclimber, and flew away back to the base.

Once he arrived, he immediately slipped past the living room secretively to his room.

"Time to get back to the present," he murmured to himself thankfully. He tapped his badge, and faded away.

…

"Wash Buckler! You're back!" Freeze Blade exclaimed, helping the mermasquid off of the platform.

"I sure did," the leader said proudly, hands on hips.

"I don't feel like sneezing anymore," Spy Rise said.

"So I suppose that's a mission accomplished?" Dr Krankcase guessed.

"Yup!" Wash Buckler replied, then glanced around the room. "Hey, where's Rattle Shake?"

"Uhh, what do you mean?" Knight Light asked him. "Rattle Shake's been missing for months."

"Oops," Wash Buckler stammered.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	37. Shattering Time

**Shattering Time**

 **After the events of "Cough Gag Cough"…**

The two skylanders checked that no one was watching, then heaved the machine down the staircase.

"Over here," one of them said to the other, signalling to the corner of the dark basement.

The sensei shoved the mysterious machine over to the swapper and covered it in a thick blanket.

"This is too obvious, Doc," the swapper murmured, his bright green eyes the only things visible in the gloomy basement.

He nodded, "There are some boxes on the other side of the room. We'll conceal it with those."

"Are you sure no one's gonna find this place?" the green-eyed swapper asked the sensei, who shook his head.

"Even if they do, they won't be in here for long, since Chompy and I stashed a ten thousand year-old slice of cheese down here," the sensei heaved a massive pile of boxes back over to the other inventor and cast them over the machine.

"So _that's_ why you insisted on the nose-peg things," he nodded. "Ha! Diabolical."

"Indeed," the doctor dipped his hat.

"Thanks for helping out with this," the spyder murmured unexpectedly, even surprising the doctor.

"Don't mention it," the sensei told him. "After all, it is crucial that no one else knows about the machine. Time should _never_ be toyed with again."

 **Days later…**

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade howled with laughter.

"TELL ME THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Rattle Shake wheezed.

Chompy Mage nodded subtly.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAAA!" the two rolled all over the living room floor.

"Who had the idea of stealing Master Eon's beard spray?" Wash Buckler questioned suspiciously.

Chompy Mage and Dr Krankcase immediately pointed at each other.

"He was the one who committed it!" Krankcase argued.

"Well you encouraged it!" the mage retorted.

"WELL YOU HAD THE IDEA!" the doctor and the mage narrowed their eyes at each other and stood face to face.

"Alright, alright!" Wash Buckler stepped in between them. "Break it up!"

"NO, NO, DON'T BREAK IT UP!" Freeze Blade laughed manically. "IT'S SIMPLY TOO HILARIOUS FOR IT TO END!"

"YOU SAID IT BRO!" Rattle Shake chimed in.

Wash Buckler shot the swappers a glare, then shoved the senseis apart.

"I HAVE A COOL HOOD AND YOU DON'T!" Chompy yelled.

"OH YEAH, WELL I HAVE AN EPIC HAT!" the doctor shouted back.

"I HAVE MORE GREEN THAN YOU!"

"YOU WANNA SEE GREEN?" Dr Krankcase ripped his goo gun out and pointed it at the mage.

"Woah, woah!" Wash Buckler shoved his way in front of the life sensei. "No reason for that!"

But the tech sensei didn't hesitate, and instead pulled the trigger, casting deadly goo all over the mermasquid and the mage, and Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake started laughing even more hysterically on the floor.

"GGGAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Chompy wailed. "IT BURRRNNNSSS!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE INSULTED MY LACK OF GREEN!" the doctor spat at him.

"You both have green! JUST STOP FIGHTING!" Wash Buckler yelled at them. He turned to the other four who weren't mad or hyperventilating on the floor. "A little help here?"

Spy Rise rolled his eyes and called over to the mage, "Hey, Chompy. There's a new episode of My Little Pony."

The mage's eyes suddenly lit up and he rushed over to the spyder. "My Little Pony? YESSS! Let's go to you lab and watch it!"

He followed the swapper down the hallway.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Krankcase shrieked after him. "YOU BETTER RUN! YOU COWARD!"

Wash Buckler groaned, "Calm down!"

But the doctor just ignored him and charged through the wall.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Rattle Shake howled. "THEY'RE SO ANGRY!"

Freeze Blade was laughing too, until he started choking.

"Woah, are you okay?" the serpent asked the ice cat through uncontrollable laughter.

"Just a furball! I'll be fine!" he replied through snickering, then threw up on the carpet.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" the serpent roared and they continued hyperventilating together on the floor.

" _RIGHT?!_ " the ice cat gagged.

Wash Buckler rolled his eyes at them and joined King Pen on the couch to watch Skylander Academy. " _Dorks_ ," he muttered.

…

"PPPFFFFTTT!" Freeze Blade spat.

"Nah, it's more like 'PPPPUUUUUURRRRRFFFFTTTT!'" Rattle Shake corrected.

Spy Rise trudged into the living room sleepily the next morning, then saw the two swappers being themselves again and murmured to Knight Light in the kitchen, "What are they doing _now_?"

"They're imitating farts apparently," the trap master replied dryly. "They've been making those noises all morning."

"Ugh," the spyder groaned, slumping down on the couch next to Wash Buckler and the three senseis, who all looked equally tired. " _Dorks_."

…

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake sat on the carpet that afternoon, playing with their toy superchargers.

"VVVRRRRRROOOOOMMMM!" Rattle Shake swerved his supercharger around the corner of a corner.

"EEEEEERRRRRRRRR, BOOOOMMMM!" Freeze Blade suddenly hurled his own supercharger into Rattle Shake's brutally.

"When will they stop…?" Dr Krankcase muttered.

Chompy Mage narrowed his eyes at the swappers and huffed, " _Dorks_."

…

"Freeze Blade!" Rattle Shake burst into the ice cat's room the next morning.

The water swapper didn't even acknowledge him.

"Wake-y, wake-y, Knight Light's serving up breakfast!" the serpent exclaimed, then noticed a piece of paper and pencil in the cat's paws. "Oooohhh! I didn't know you liked drawing!"

His friend snickered, then flipped the piece of paper to face the undead swapper. It had two circles overlapping each other. "I DREW A BUTT!" the cat cackled immaturely.

Rattle Shake stared at it blankly for a few seconds, then started cracking up with Freeze Blade.

" _Dorks_ ," Dr Krankcase murmured as he past the ice cat's doorway.

…

That afternoon, Spy Rise was chilling up in the attic with Knight Light, and Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake saw opportunity. They stood in front of Spy Rise's lab excitedly.

"Let's go in," Freeze Blade rubbed his hands together, and Rattle Shake nodded.

They pressed the button on the side of the giant, metal door and tapped it. The door lifted up and they skated and slithered into the lab.

"I wonder what kinds of cool things Spy Rise keeps in here!" Rattle Shake exclaimed.

"Hey, Rattle Shake," Freeze Blade said from the other side of the lab, and the serpent turned around to see him with a pair of gold and green goggles on. "I'm Spy Rise! I'm edgy and creepy and I like My Little Pony and muffins!"

They burst out laughing.

"Wait!" Rattle Shake hissed, as metal clanking sounded from outside. "I think he's coming back! QUICK, SHUT THE DOOR!"

Freeze Blade darted over to the metal door and tapped the button urgently, and the door lowered down to the ground. Then he tapped the red button below it and sent the entire base into lockdown, securing the metal door even further.

"What the-?" Spy Rise's edgy voice muttered from the other side of the door, then banged loudly on it. "YOU TWO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! LET ME IN!"

The swappers howled in laughter.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" the spyder roared.

"Hurry! The door won't hold him long!" Freeze Blade exclaimed, then lowered his voice so the tech swapper couldn't hear, "We have to hide!"

"Will this work?" Rattle Shake asked, holding open a trap door.

"Woah! I've never seen that place before," the ice cat murmured, skating over, then was cut off as Spy Rise started launching missiles at the door. "But it'll do!" he climbed down the ladder, with the serpent following.

They shut it the trap door closed just in time for Spy Rise to break the lab's door down as the alarms sounded furiously.

…

Freeze Blade reached for the lights and switched them on.

"Woah!" the swappers gasped, gazing around at the new room.

"I didn't know we had a basement," Rattle Shake said, then he started gagging, "WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE STENCH?"

Freeze Blade inhaled the atrocious aroma and started rasping for fresh air, but he snapped at the serpent, "Keep it down! We don't want Spy Rise to know we're here!"

"Right, sorry," Rattle Shake gave him an apologetic look. "Hey, what's over there?" he motioned to a colossal pile of boxes.

"Woah, that is _a lot_ of important boxes," Freeze Blade said, attempting to ignore the disgusting odour. He skated over to them and started tearing them open with Rattle Shake.

"I found the cause of the stink," the serpent held his breath as he held up an extremely mouldy slice of cheese that came from a box.

"Eww!" Freeze Blade shrieked. "Get that away from me!" he slapped it out of the snake's hands and into the wall. The swappers watched as the yellow-green slop slowly descended down the wall, leaving a trail of slime behind it. "Ugh, come on. We're running out of words." He picked up another box, to reveal something metal.

"Woah, what's that?" Rattle Shake noticed it too.

"I recognize that design," the ice cat said, tossing some more boxes off of the machine, then gasped, "That's the time machine Wash Buckler used to travel back in time to stop Knight Light from buying the new muffin recipe!"

Rattle Shake grinned and turned to Freeze Blade, a despicable look in his eye.

Freeze Blade smirked back, "Let's do it."

"What time to we set it to then?" Rattle Shake asked.

"Let's say…" the ice cat thought. "Eight years ago!"

"Got it," the serpent typed in the details and they both squished themselves onto the small platform.

Freeze Blade tossed his ice chakram at the 'confirm' button, and they faded away.

…

The two swapper landed on top of each other.

"Ow!" Rattle Shake complained. "You're standing on my tail!"

"Sorry, sorry," Freeze Blade said, standing up. "Woah, look at this place."

"It looks like it's just a part of the forest that Fisticuffs lives in," Rattle Shake murmured, gazing around at the new surroundings. "The base hasn't been built yet."

"Wait, what's that sign for?" Freeze Blade skated over to the front of a sign that was at the edge of the forest and read it, "'For Sale'."

"Wash Buckler must not have bought the property yet," Rattle Shake wondered aloud.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing here?" a voice snapped from behind them.

They turned around slowly to see Chompy Mage staring at them, eyes narrowed. He spat, " _Skylanders._ "

"Chompy!" Freeze Blade greeted. "It's good to see a familiar face around here!"

"It's us!" Rattle Shake said. "Your friends!"

"My only friends are chompies," the mage growled. "And you aren't chompies, so I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"What?" Freeze Blade shrank back in confusion.

"He must still be a doom raider!" Rattle Shake hissed.

"And a doom raider I will always be, thank you very much!" Chompy snarled, raising his staff in the air, and a river of chompies started streaming through the trees at them. "MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"RRRUUUUUNNNN!" Freeze Blade yowled to Rattle Shake, and they scrambled off before the mage could do anything else.

Chompy huffed, " _Dorks!_ "

…

"Is he gone?" Rattle Shake panted as they halted in the forest.

"I-I think so…" Freeze Blade huffed. "Phew, that was a close one."

"Maybe we should head back to the present," the serpent suggested. "Before we get into any real trouble."

"I totally agree," the ice cat said. "But there's just one problem…"

"What is it?"

"Well… You see… Remember what Krankcase said before he sent Wash Buckler into the past? About how that little badge thing he gave him would send him back to the present?"

Rattle Shake nodded.

"We don't have it," Freeze Blade admitted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" he hissed. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK NOW?"

"I-I don't know!" the ice cat shrank back under his furious gaze. "Maybe we can find Krankcase from this time and find out!"

"He'd kill us if we even stepped one foot into his factory!" Rattle Shake growled. "And his evilkins would outnumber us by far and stop us from even getting close!"

"Then maybe Spy Rise is around somewhere," Freeze Blade suggested. "He might be able to help."

"I suppose it's worth a shot," Rattle Shake murmured. "But where could we find him?"

"Well, you _are_ known as 'the best tracker in all of Skylands'," Freeze Blade told him. "Couldn't _you_ track him down?"

"I guess so," the serpent said. "Alright, let's get moving then."

"Agreed," the ice cat nodded. "After all, the word limit won't stop for us."

…

"YOU LED US INTO DR KRANKCASE'S FACTORY?!" Freeze Blade hissed at the serpent as evilkins surrounded them.

"OH, WELL YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR BEING A BIT RUSTY!" Rattle Shake retorted. "WE'VE BEEN LOUNGING AROUND ON THE COUCH FOR MONTHS!"

"Well, that's unfortunate," Dr Krankcase snapped back their attention. "Oh well. EXECUTION TIME!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Rattle Shake begged.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Freeze Blade wailed.

"Y'know, since I'm the bad guy here," Krankcase muttered impatiently. "I don't really care about your feelings."

"PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!" the swappers cried loudly.

"GAH! Will you just stop screaming?" the doctor pulled his hat over his ears. "Why can't anyone just let me carry out my evil plans in peace?!"

"OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAAASSEE!" they wailed uncontrollably.

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING!" Rattle Shake cried.

"REALLY!" Freeze Blade pleaded.

"Y'know what?" the doctor growled. "This isn't fun anymore. It's only enjoyable when you sky-poopers fight back. But _obviously_ a fight is not what I'm getting."

"SPARE OUR LIVESSS!" Rattle Shake begged.

"Evilkins, escort our _guests_ well away from my factory," Dr Krankcase turned to leave, then added seriously, "And make sure they _stay_ out."

…

Fisticuffs hurled the two swappers out of the factory and slammed the door shut.

"We're alive!" Freeze Blade cheered, then high-fived Rattle Shake.

"After all," the serpent said. "Annoying people _is_ our speciality."

"Who else can we annoy?" Freeze Blade wondered aloud excitedly, but suddenly, his vision started fading. "Woah! What's happening now?"

"I don't know man!" Rattle Shake yelped.

…

"Are they back?" a voice asked.

"I think so…" another, edgy voice answered.

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake slowly opened their eyes to find themselves in the basement.

"W-where are we?" Rattle Shake stammered.

"Is this what is feels like to be dead?" Freeze Blade asked.

"Imbeciles!" a familiar voice snapped. "You're not dead!"

They jerked their heads up to see Spy Rise and Dr Krankcase glaring down at them.

"GAH!" Spy Rise yelled. "When will you dorks grow up?"

They shrugged.

"How did you find this place?" Krankcase demanded.

"We were running from Spy Rise," Freeze Blade explained.

"And then we saw a trap door and went in it," Rattle Shake added.

Spy Rise face-palmed, "You two seriously just travelled back through time _without_ the tap-y badge thing-y?"

Dr Krankcase glanced at him questioningly, and the spyder muttered, "I'm still working on a name."

Freeze Blade looked down, "Yeah…"

"You're just lucky that it doesn't only work when the person travelling through time taps it!" Krankcase told them.

"Heh, sorry," Rattle Shake murmured.

But the doctor just turned to the spyder, "Let's brainwash them."

"Wait, wha-?"

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	38. Housesitting for the Skylanders: Vol 2

**Housesitting for the Skylanders: Volume 2**

The faun stepped out of the taxi, followed by her three comrades.

"And we're back!" she announced. Splat spun around to the others, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, because being chased out of the house we were looking after was fun," Drobot muttered. "Can we _please_ not do that again?"

"I suppose we _could_ try to be a little more careful with the television," Splat noted.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic Boom asked impatiently. "Let's get inside! Because this place is probably going to be just as filthy as the day we left it."

They strolled up to the front door and Flameslinger handed over the keys to Splat, "Here ya go, Milady."

"Why thank you, kind gentleman," the faun replied formally, then took the keys and unlocked the door.

"Brace yourselves," Sonic Boom warned. "This place is probably the most disgusting place we will ever see."

The others nodded and they entered the house.

"WOAH!" the skylanders immediately chorused, gazing around at the base's interior.

"This place is so much cleaner than last time!" Flameslinger exclaimed.

"Aww," Sonic Boom muttered. "I was looking forward to getting some cleaning done."

"How about we check the rooms?" Drobot suggested. "Maybe you could clean them."

"Let's see if they've been looked after as much as the living room and kitchen," Splat nodded and led the skylanders to the long hallway.

"Hm," Sonic Boom murmured while examining Spy Rise's lab. "It's very neat and tidy. Maybe we should check Chompy Mage's?"

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO GO IN THERE!" Flameslinger warned them. "THAT MAGE IS A BEAST!"

"So it needs cleaning?" the griffin asked the elf.

"YOU CAN NOT POSSIBLY CLEAN THAT ABOMINATION!" the bowslinger exclaimed. "Now excuse me, I have to go and throw up after seeing that!" He sprinted out the door and away to the bathroom.

Sonic Boom turned to the other two and told them determinedly, "I will clean that room and no one is going to stop me."

The others nodded briskly, knowing that nobody could stop the griffin.

"What about King Pen's room?" Drobot suggested. "It's sure to have feathers everywhere."

"Uhh, I'd rather stay away from that sensei's feathers for now," Splat said nervously. "They almost made me kill Krankcase!"

"Yeah, good point," Sonic Boom murmured. "But I'll get to that room anyway."

"Enough about cleaning already!" Flameslinger groaned as he dashed back into the lab. "Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!" the others exclaimed.

"Alright, we start with binge-watching Skylander Academy on Netflix," the bowslinger instructed them. "Wash Buckler said he'd leave the password on the couch. After that, we can find and take Knight Light's muffin recipe so we can get some of that baked goodness for ourselves. Then, we'll-"

He was interrupted as they heard the front door open. The skylanders cast questioning glances to each other.

"Fisticuffs…?" Splat guessed.

"But he doesn't enter rooms by opening doors!" Flameslinger pointed out.

The skylanders left the lab and ran into the living room, which the front door came off of. They saw Rattle Shake coming inside.

"When I get my hands on that mermasquid…" the serpent hissed under his breath as he slithered towards the living room.

"Rattle Shake!" Splat exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

That sparked his attention and he narrowed his eyes into slits at them, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Woah, chill! We're only here because the others are out and about," Flameslinger explained.

"Right, sorry about that," Rattle Shake murmured.

"Where have you been anyway?" Sonic Boom questioned the swapper. "Freeze Blade told us that you've been absent for months!"

"Yeah, all because _Wash Buckler_ abandoned me!" the serpent hissed. "I just caught sight of Fire Kraken and Gear Shot and wanted to say hello! But when I got back to where the Octoclimber landed, it was gone, along with Wash Buckler and Knight Light."

"They seriously just left you there?" Drobot blinked. " _Weird_."

"Right?" the snake said. "And I'll be having words with Wash Buckler when he gets back."

"I've never seen Rattle Shake this grudge-y before!" Splat murmured to Flameslinger, who nodded, equal confusion on his face.

" _Anyway_ ," the swapper muttered, then brightened. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, I was about to start cleaning," Sonic Boom informed him.

"As always," Flameslinger murmured teasingly.

"And we were just heading over to the TV," Splat said.

"Well, that's a bit dull, don't you think?" Rattle Shake told them. "That's just everyday stuff!"

"Well, there's not much else we can do," Drobot pointed out, and the serpent just shook his head.

"You guys haven't seen the entire base, haven't you?" he asked them.

"Well, no but-" Splat was cut off.

"You have _got_ to see the attic!" he exclaimed, grabbing the faun's hand and dragging her to the pantry.

The others followed and Rattle Shake opened the door, to reveal a small space with a few pillows and blankets, along with a ladder.

"The pantry isn't where Knight Light gets his ingredients," the serpent said, and the skylanders cast questioning glances at each other. But before they could ask anything, the swapper began climbing the ladder, and motioned for them to follow. He climbed up out of the hole and waited for the others to join him. "Welcome to the attic," he introduced them when they eventually made their way up to him.

They gazed around at the pitch-black room.

"I can't see anything," Drobot said, squinting.

"Me neither," Splat seconded.

Rattle Shake sighed and muttered under his breath, "Am I seriously the only one here with night vision?" He reached for the light switch. The lights flickered on.

"WWWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the skylanders gasped as they took in their surroundings.

A fraction of the room was taken up by a massive fridge and a colossal pantry.

"A third kitchen?!" Sonic Boom breathed.

"Yup," Rattle Shake said proudly. " _And_ also, when Spy Rise crashes through the roof, _this_ is where he goes!"

"How does he know which part of the base to crash into?" Splat asked.

"Look down," the serpent instructed, and they saw that they were standing on what looked to be a window. "It's a one-way window. Which means whoever is up here, can see what everyone is doing, at all times."

"Creepy, but cool!" Flameslinger said. "I didn't even know you guys _had_ an attic!"

"I didn't either until I followed Spy Rise up into the roof in secret that one time," the swapper told him. "Now, sometimes I come up here to stalk the others." His eyes widened as if remembering something, then shuddered and murmured, "I have seen _things_."

" _OH_ ," Drobot said sympathetically. "That is unfortunate."

"Indeed," he murmured wistfully.

Suddenly, the five skylanders flinched due to a loud crash from below them. They instinctively glanced down into the one-way window they were standing on and saw a wooden monster with a giant fist stomping towards the television in the living room.

"Fisticuffs!" they exclaimed.

"Let's drive him out again!" Flameslinger said, already making his way to the ladder back down to the pantry.

The others followed and they rushed out to the living room.

"HALT YOU VILLAINOUS FIEND!" Rattle Shake hissed dramatically, backed up by the others, and then cackled, "Ha! I sound so heroic! Don't I guys?"

Flameslinger gave him a thumb-up enthusiastically and he turned back to the evilkin.

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GONE FOR THE DAY!" Fisticuffs growled in frustration.

"Think again, you over-sized shrub!" Splat mocked.

"Prepare to go down," Sonic Boom snarled.

The wooden monster let out a furious roar and swiped his massive fist at Rattle Shake, but he dove over it and lashed his tail at him. Fisticuffs stumbled, but easily regained his balance.

"Hold your ears on!" Sonic Boom yowled a warning, then let out a piercing scream, which blew the beast back, the wood scraping against the carpet.

But unexpectedly, Fisticuffs bellowed, "ASSIST ME BROTHERS! HELP ME RID SKYLANDS OF THESE SKYDORKS!"

Suddenly, Krankenstein and Scrap Shooter burst through the walls beside him.

The skylanders' eyes widened.

"More of them?" Flameslinger panicked.

"Don't back down!" Drobot snarled. "Protect the TV!"

Scrap Shooter launched numerous enflamed barrels at the skylanders from his hand-cannons.

Sonic Boom stood forward and deflected them back at the evilkins with a screech. Flameslinger charged at Krankenstein, who managed to grab a hold of the elf and hurl him at Drobot, sending them clashing into each other.

Splat launched numerous shots of paintballs from her staff, while Rattle Shake blasted him from the other side with venom shots. The evilkin roared in frustration and clamped his fist around Splat and hurled her aside. He turned to face Rattle Shake and furiously tried to grab him, but he slipped out of the way.

Drobot sent lasers streaming through the air at Krankenstein, but Scrap shooter stood in the way and cancelled them out with his barrels.

"YOU MAKE MONSTER CRANKY!" Krankenstein roared furiously, and charged at the dragon, who managed to leap out of the way.

Sonic Boom landed in front of the evilkin and screamed, sending him hurtling into the wall.

"A little help over here?" Flameslinger called, as he struggled to fend off Scrap Shooter. Splat immediately joined him.

Meanwhile, Rattle Shake swept his tail at Fisticuffs, who swiped him with his fist in return. But the serpent launched himself over him and blasted the evilkin with venom.

"Give up already!" the swapper spat impatiently.

"I WANT THE TV!" Fisticuffs roared. "SO GIVE ME TV!"

"When will you get it in your wooden head?" Rattle Shake hissed. "We're not giving you the TV!"

"DEBATABLE!" the monster bellowed.

The swapper rolled his eyes and dodged out of the way of his fist, then swept his tail at the evilkin's tiny legs, tripping him over.

"HEY!" Fisticuffs yelled. "THAT WASN'T NICE!"

"Just go away already!" Rattle Shake groaned. "Now I know what these guys have to deal with when they housesit here."

"GIVE MONSTER AND FRIENDS TV AND WE LEAVE!" Krankenstein demanded loudly.

"Once you get better grammar you can have it!" Splat laughed.

"THIS IS JUST HOW MONSTER SPEAK!" the evilkin roared. "MONSTER OFFENDED!" he charged at the faun, who easily dodged out of his path.

"Just give us the TV, see?" Scrap Shooter ordered the skylanders.

"NO!" they yelled at him.

"Well I guess we failed, see," the evilkin turned to the others.

"BUT MONSTER WANT TO TEACH SKYLANDERS LESSON!" Krankenstein argued.

"We'll just come back another time, see," Scrap Shooter reasoned.

"FINE," Fisticuffs growled. "WE'LL BE BACK, SKYDORKS! EVILKINS, OOOUUTTT!"

With that, the three evilkins crashed another hole through the hole and disappeared out of the base.

"Phew!" Sonic Boom panted. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Luckily, they didn't get to the television this time," Flameslinger said.

"Good job guys," Rattle Shake congratulated them. "Thanks to us, only two-thirds of the base is destroyed."

"WHAT THE FIRE VIPER HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Wash Buckler's voice boomed as he and his team entered through the front door.

"Rattle Shake!" Freeze Blade exclaimed, skating in front of the others. "You made it back!"

"Well, duh," the serpent hissed. "I didn't die, y'know. But it's good to see you too."

Wash Buckler blinked and shifted nervously. Knight Light leaned over to him and murmured, " _Awkward…"_

"Uhh… Welcome back, Rattle Shake," the mermasquid greeted.

"Yes…" the undead swapper narrowed his eyes at him. "Good to be back."

"Great job once again guys," Dr Krankcase said to the four skylanders. "I'm guessing Fisticuffs gave you trouble again."

"Not just him," Splat told him. "Scrap Shooter and Krankenstein too. It looks like they're working together now."

"Great," the doctor huffed. "Now we're gonna have to keep an eye out for _three_ evilkins."

"Well, thanks anyway," Knight Light told the skylanders gratefully. "Our television would have been toast if you hadn't been here."

"Our pleasure," Splat replied. "Rattle Shake helped us out too. He's a cool guy. You should be grateful to have him by your side."

Knight Light and Dr Krankcase exchanged a doubtful look.

" _Right_ ," Krankcase muttered.

"Well, anyway, we should be going," Sonic Boom said.

Flameslinger glanced out the window and shrieked, "YES, WE REALLY SHOULD, BECAUSE THE EVILKINS ARE GOING AFTER MY TAXI!" he turned to the others frantically. "RRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

With that, the four skylanders darted out the front door and down the street after the three evilkins.

"Well, they were certainly off in a hurry," Chompy Mage remarked, and Puppet nodded.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	39. The Bake Off

**The Bake Off**

"Good morning everyone!" Knight Light greeted cheerily as he danced into the living room.

"Finally, a kind greeting for once," Dr Krankcase remarked.

"What's gotten you so cheerful?" Wash Buckler asked the trap master after pausing Skylander Academy on the TV.

"Oh, _nothing…_ " he replied. "Okay, yeah, there's something!"

"Well? Spill it out!" Rattle Shake urged him on.

Knight Light took a deep breath, then exclaimed, "Skylands' Annual Bake Off has _finally_ arrived!"

"That's great Knight Light!" Freeze Blade said. "I'm guess you'll be entering this year…?"

"For sure!" the trap master answered. "But this year, it's got a twist."

"Oh yeah?" Wash Buckler said. "And what would that be?"

"Each baker will need an assistant!" Knight Light announced. "And I'm going to pick one of you guys for the role!"

"WHAT?!" Chompy Mage blurted out.

"YOU CAN'T PICK US!" Rattle Shake hissed. "WE'RE THE WORST AT BAKING!"

"YEAH, WE'D JUST RUIN IT FOR YOU!" King Pen squawked.

"Guys, calm down!" Knight Light said. "Listen, I know that you guys are pathetic bakers. But don't worry, because this year, I'm not planning on winning. I just want to have fun with my friends!"

"You are out of your mind, Knight Light!" Wash Buckler told him. "Winning is _everything_."

"Maybe to you guys," he shrugged. "But I just enjoy baking in general. I don't care if it comes out horrendous. I don't care if we burn down the kitchen! I just want to have fun."

"Well, wouldn't it be better if you _did_ win?" Freeze Blade asked him.

"Well, yeah," the trap master admitted. "But I'm throwing all that out the window because fun is fun-er then winning. That's why it's called 'fun', y'know."

"Alright Knight Light!" Rattle Shake told him. "If you say so, we're in. Who are you gonna take as your assistant though?"

"Hmm," the trap master cast his gaze across the room at the team, considering his options. "Well, Chompy Mage isn't tall enough to reach the kitchen bench, so he's out."

The mage didn't look disappointed whatsoever, "Good call, man. Good call."

"What about _me?_ " Wash Buckler asked, hope glittering in his eyes.

"Hm, well Spy Rise might be helpful," Knight Light murmured.

Suddenly, the mermasquid's eyes narrowed in rage, and he hurled himself at the spyder in the corner.

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the tech swapper hissed.

Wash Buckler crashed him through the wall. The others watched in horror as moments later, the mermasquid came back through the hole in the wall with one of Spy Rise's metal legs.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Spy Rise snarled, limping through the hole behind him.

Chompy Mage started shrieking and Dr Krankcase almost threw up at the sight.

"W-Wash Buckler!" Knight Light yelled. "What did you do to him?"

"Looks like your potential assistant is severely injured," the leader simply said to him. "Hm, that's unfortunate. Well, I guess we can't compete with you now."

"Fine!" the trap master growled. "Then Dr Krankcase will accompany me."

Hearing this, the doctor glanced at Wash Buckler, whose eyes were narrowed again.

"NOPE!" the sensei shrieked, crashing another hole through the wall.

"I guess he's out of the question now," Wash Buckler remarked. "Who's your next choice? _Hmm?_ "

Knight Light glanced around at the other four, who all looked horrified.

"Please don't pick me!" Freeze Blade begged.

"Yeah, y'know what?" Rattle Shake scratched his head nervously, looking at Wash Buckler. "I'm a little busy this afternoon."

"We're out!" the ice cat hollered, then the two swappers charged down the hallway.

King Pen was gazing at Knight Light with massive eyes, "P-please…"

"Sorry King Pen," Knight Light told him gently. "I don't think you have what it takes."

"THEN IT'S DECIDED!" Wash Buckler announced, jumping up onto the bench. "I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU TO SKYLANDS' ANNUAL BAKE OFF!"

Knight Light groaned, "Well, you _did_ injure and scare off my other choices. So I guess I have no choice…"

"HA!" Wash Buckler hollered at King Pen and Chompy Mage. "LLLOOOSSSEEERRRSSS!"

"We didn't even _want_ to join you guys anyway!" Chompy spat. "Come on King Pen! Let's go find Krankcase and be happy without those guys!"

"YEAH!" King Pen squawked, and the two senseis wandered off into the hallway.

Wash Buckler pumped his fist in the air triumphantly, and Knight Light just watched the others disperse wistfully.

…

"Alright!" the announcer called out. "Welcome, everyone, to Skylands' Annual Bake Off!"

Knight Light and Wash Buckler stood beside each other behind a baking bench.

"Let's meet our competitors, shall we?" the speaker said, and the crowd cheered.

He strolled down to the first bench, "First, we have Sonic Boom with her assistant, Splat!"

Knight Light cheered them, but Wash Buckler just shook his head disapprovingly.

Splat waved to them.

"Behind the next bench," the speaker announced. "stands Hoot Loop, with Blaster Zone!"

The crowd roared and the owl bowed formally.

Wash Buckler just scoffed, "What can an _owl_ do that we can't?"

"This is meant to be a friendly competition, Wash Buckler," Knight Light told him. "And _I'm_ the chef here, so what I say goes. And I say to play nice."

The mermasquid growled.

"The next competitors," the speaker said. "Are Chef Pepper Jack, with Scrap Shooter as his helper."

"CHEF PEPPER JACK?" Knight Light and Wash Buckler turned to each other wide-eyed.

Knight Light raised up his hand, "He should not be allowed here! Neither should Scrap Shooter!"

The crowd and the other competitors seemed to agree with him.

"Stay out of our way Sky-pooper!" the chef snapped at them.

"Sorry, I tried to keep him out," the speaker said. "But he payed me good money for this! Now I can finally get that moped I've always wanted!"

"Very well," Knight Light sighed and backed off.

"You're just going to let him participate?" Wash Buckler questioned him, enraged. "We're skylanders! We've got to show him who's boss!"

"Let's not make a scene, Wash Buckler," the trap master told him. "We'll escort him back to Cloudcracker Prison _after_ the Bake Off."

The mermasquid just huffed defiantly.

"The rules are simple," the speaker announced after introducing the rest of the competitors. "Each team will be required to bake either biscuits, muffins or a cake. You can create whatever you want and call it food. Just try to make it taste good. Understood?"

He waited for everyone's approval, then announced, "You have four hours. Let the Annual Bake Off… BEGINN!"

The competitors immediately got to work.

Wash Buckler turned to Knight Light, who seemed deep in thought, "We have to win against Chef Pepper Jack and Scrap Shooter!"

"But this was supposed to be fun, right?" the trap master said to him.

"But we have to show those villains that skylanders can and will crush them in every way!" the mermasquid told him.

"Well, that's not very nice," the light skylander remarked.

"THEY'RE VILLAINS!" the leader snapped at him. "WE CAN BE AS BRUTAL AS WE'D LIKE! MENTAL, OR PHYSICAL!" he pounded his fist into his hand.

"This is a baking competition, not a boxing match," Knight Light informed him. "Please don't ruin this for me. Let's just enjoy baking the food."

Wash Buckler glanced over at Chef Pepper Jack and Scrap Shooter, who had an evil look in their eye. He was sure that something was up, but who could stop Knight Light? "Fine," he muttered. "What are we making?"

"Muffins, of course!" he slapped the recipe book off of the bench. "With my _own_ recipe."

"Alright," the mermasquid accepted. "What kind? Blueberry? Raspberry? _BERRY?!_ "

The light skylander simply shook his head and replied, "Ginger and banana."

Wash Buckler gagged.

"You've eaten them before and you loved them, y'know," Knight Light told him dryly.

"Oh, right. Sure," the leader forced the vomit back down his throat. "Let's do it then."

…

"HALF AN HOUR LEFT BAKERS!" the speaker hollered. "PRESSURE'S ON!"

"They're out of the oven," Knight Light exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "Now for the best part! DECORATING!"

"So we get to make the muffins colourful now?" Wash Buckler asked him.

"YUP!" the trap master slid a pile of icing tubes in front of the mermasquid enthusiastically. "So let's get _COLOURFUL!_ "

Wash Buckler took the blue icing and squeezed the tube as hard as he could, resulting in the icing exploding from the tip, all over the entire batch. As they stared at the demolished muffins silently, they earnt snickers from the other bakers.

"Uhh, never mind that," Knight Light assured the mermasquid positively. "Blue is a beautiful and vibrant colour anyway!"

Wash Buckler looked a little more confident after hearing that. He grabbed the red and squirted it furiously all over the muffins.

"Oh… You're doing that now…?" Knight Light murmured, observing the wannabe chef at work. "Err… That's not really how you-uhh, okay then." He sighed heavily and muttered to himself, "Just go with it, Knight Light. This is supposed to be fun after all!"

Then Wash Buckler reached for the sprinkles which were strangely chili-looking. He poured them all over the muffins.

"Uhh… Wash Buckler…?" the trap master got the mermasquid's attention. "Uhh, yeah. I know you're having fun and all, and that's great! But, err, those are real chillies."

"WHO PUT CHILLIES ON OUR TABLE?!" Wash Buckler screeched, and they heard Pepper Jack and Scrap Shooter cracking up.

"You two are PITIFUL!" the chef roared in laughter.

"You hear that?" Scrap Shooter backed him up. "You're both pitiful, see?"

"YES WE CAN HEAR THAT VERY WELL, THANK YOU!" Knight Light yelled back. "NOW MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"Woah! Knight Light, calm down," Wash Buckler eased. "I've never heard you yell that loud and angrily before."

"S-sorry," the trap master stammered. "I didn't think I had that in me either. I just… I guess I just wish that we could have some fun once in a while without villains interrupting us. I wish we could watch Skylander Academy without the Evilkin Trio trying to steal the TV, and I wish we could sleep without Dreamcatcher messing with us in our dreams."

The mermasquid nodded, "Indeed. But y'know, that's why it's so fun to GIVE THOSE JERKS A BEATDOWN!"

"You're right," Knight Light said thoughtfully. "Chef Pepper Jack has no right to come into this competition without a fight!"

"YESSS, A BATTLE SCENE!" Wash Buckler pumped his fist in the air.

"LET'S GO SHOW THOSE VILLAINS HOW WE SKYLANDERS ROLL!" Knight Light battle-cried, then took flight and crashed into the chef and the evilkin.

"YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH, BOOOOOYYY!" Wash Buckler followed closely.

"WHAT THE FIRE VIPER ARE YOU NINCOMPOOPS DOING?!" the chef roared. "WE'RE _TRYING_ TO COOK HERE!"

"YOU USED THE WRONG TERM FOR THIS SCENARIO!" Knight Light spat in his face. "This isn't a cook off. THIS IS A BAKE OFF!"

"GET OFF OF US, SEE?!" Scrap Shooter begged.

"SEE THIS TREE STUMP!" Wash Buckler shouted, hurling the evilkin into the bench.

…

"Well, I'd say that Bake Off was a success," Knight Light remarked later that afternoon as he and Wash Buckler strolled into the living room.

"You won?" Spy Rise limped over to them on his three legs.

"Nope!" Wash Buckler laughed with Knight Light. "We got disqualified after beating the tomato sauce out of Chef Pepper Jack!"

The others just stared at them, horrified, and the two skylanders continued howled with maniacal laughter.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	40. Scavenger Hunt

**Scavenger Hunt!**

It was Tuesday morning, so everyone knew what was coming. Spy Rise was hanging from the roof in the corner of the living room. Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake made sure to stay off the carpet, which they knew was going to be soaked soon. Wash Buckler and Dr Krankcase were on the couch as normal, but they kept well away from the right side, and Knight Light hid in the kitchen with Chompy Mage.

"Brace yourselves!" Wash Buckler called out.

Then, sure enough, King Pen came hurtling through the wall behind the leader and the sensei, crashing them over.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the penguin wailed, rolling all over the floor.

"Well, that plan could've gone better," Krankcase muttered, recovering himself and Wash Buckler off the floor.

King Pen kept crying furiously, until Knight Light finally asked from the kitchen, "What's wrong today, King Pen?"

"Don't encourage him!" Spy Rise snarled from the corner.

"Hey! Even if he cries like this every Tuesday, he's still crying!" the trap master retorted. "What's wrong King Pen?"

"I LOST A PENGUIN BUTT FEATHER!" the penguin sensei howled.

"So? Big deal! You lose penguin butt feathers _all_ the time," Rattle Shake told him.

"BUT SOMEONE TOOK HER FROM ME!" King Pen squawked. "THEY TOOK IT RIGHT OFF OF MY BUTT!"

" _Eww!_ " Chompy Mage gagged.

" _Her_?" Wash Buckler questioned.

"YUH HUH!" he nodded. "HER NAME WAS MARYANNE AND SHE WAS MY FAVOURITE PENGUIN BUTT FEATHER! WWAAAAAAAAA!"

"Then we have to find her!" Freeze Blade exclaimed.

"I didn't know you cared about a feather," Rattle Shake remarked.

The ice cat shook his head, "I don't. But I care about the word limit, unlike some people."

" _Right_ ," Wash buckler murmured. "Come on guys. Let's go and help King Pen find his penguin butt feather."

"Do you actually know who took your penguin butt feather?" Knight Light asked the sensei.

"ERM… NO," the penguin admitted. "BUT I THINK IT WAS A BIRD PERSON!"

"And how do you know _that?_ " Dr Krankcase questioned.

"BECAUSE A BIRD _KNOWS_ WHEN A FELLOW BIRD IS AROUND!" he squawked. "KNIGHT LIGHT, I KNOW THE EXACT TIME WHEN YOU WOKE UP!"

"Hey!" the trap master said. "I'm not a bird!"

"THEN EXPLAIN THE FEATHERS, BRO!"

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake started cracking up with laughter.

"What does the feather look like?" Spy Rise asked.

"SHE WAS PURPLE AND FEATHERY AND STUFF!" the sensei squawked back.

"Uhh, are you sure that's your feather…?" the spyder blinked. "Because you're not purple-"

"Alright," Wash Buckler said, rolling his eyes at his squabbling team. "Let's go and interrogate all the bird people in these parts of Skylands."

The others groaned.

" _Fine_ ," they muttered.

"I'll print some missing posters for Maryanne to help," Spy Rise told them, trudging off to the lab.

"Wait, you've taken photos of King Pen's butt feathers…?" Knight Light asked uncomfortably.

…

Chompy Mage knocked on the wooden door. It swerved open.

"Fright Rider," the mage greeted, then held up the poster of the missing feather. "Has your ostrich happened to pick this feather off of a penguin sensei's butt?"

Fright Rider looked horrified, then shut the door in his face.

"Ugh, _undead_ ," the mage scoffed.

…

"Free Ranger, bro!" Freeze Blade knocked rapidly on the air swapper's door. After a while of knocking, he hissed, "OPEN UP, BRO!"

"Here, let me try," Rattle shake volunteered. "GET YOUR ORANGE, FEATHERY BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL BE BARBACUED CHICKEN FOR DINNER!"

"Okay, okay!" Free Ranger burst the door open. "You two are mean!"

"Yep, heard that one," the serpent muttered.

"Anyway," Freeze Blade said to the air chicken getting out a poster. "Have you bitten a feather called Maryanne out of King Pen recently?"

"Uhh…" the bird stammered. "N-no, that's disgusting. Can you go now?"

"Gladly," the swappers swivelled around and headed for the next house.

…

"Hey, Hoot Loop," Wash Buckler greeted the owl at his front door with King Pen next to him. "Have you seen a missing penguin butt feather-?"

"GIVE ME MY MARYANNE BACK YOU MONSTER!" King Pen suddenly shrieked in the owl's face, spitting all over him.

"Woah, calm down buddy!" Hoot Loop eased. "I haven't seen your 'Maryanne' anywhere, but I'll make sure to keep an eye out. I'll tell you if I see her, alright?"

King Pen nodded slowly.

"Thanks Hoot Loop," Wash Buckler said gratefully. "Come on King Pen. Let's go see how the others are doing."

…

"Hey, this may be an odd question but just bear with me," Dr Krankcase informed the air skylander, pulling out a poster of Maryanne. "Have you happened to have seen this feather? Apparently, her name is Maryanne."

Stormblade blinked with a stunned expression on her face, then stepped back and shut the door.

"HEY!" the doctor called after her. "I TOLD YOU TO BEAR WITH ME!"

"No!" the bird squawked back from inside. "You're weird!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" he shrieked impatiently.

…

"Did you bite this feather out of King Pen's butt?" Spy Rise asked Sunburn sharply.

"Uhh, no," the phoenix told him.

"Are you sure about that?" the spyder interrogated.

"I said I didn't!"

"BUT DID YOU MEAN THAT YOU DIDN'T OR WERE YOU BEING SARCASTIC?!"

"NO I DIDN'T BITE THE STUPID FEATHER OUT OF KING PEN'S BUTT, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sunburn slammed the door shut.

"Are you sure your sure?" the spyder asked.

…

"Hey Splat!" Knight Light greeted cheerily. "Is Sonic Boom here?"

"Yep!" she turned around and called the griffin to her.

"What is it?" the air skylander asked the trap master.

"Uhh, well, you see…" he wasn't sure how to start. He showed them the poster of the missing feather. "King Pen lost one of his penguin butt feathers. I was wondering if you knew where it was. He says a bird took it."

"That's King Pen's feather?" Splat murmured, not questioning the strange request. "It's purple, not navy!"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that…" Knight Light scratched his head. "So you haven't seen it anywhere?"

They shook their heads.

"Alright, thanks anyway," the trap master took to the skies to find the others.

…

"Any luck with you guys?" Wash Buckler asked the team as they lay sprawled across the living room.

They shook their heads.

"We've checked Sonic Boom, Free Ranger, Hoot Loop, Stormblade, Sunburn and Fright Rider," Knight Light told him. "But they were all empty-clawed."

"What about Tae Kwon Crow?" Wash Buckler asked them. "He lives close to us."

"Honestly, that guy kind of scares me," Chompy Mage murmured. "He just parkours around Skylands making crazy ninja noises."

Rattle Shake nodded, "Sometimes I hear him at night."

"I don't care how weird he is!" Wash Buckler snapped. "We have to find Maryanne! SO GO AND TALK TO TAE KWON CROW!"

The others scrambled up off the floor and couch.

"Oh, and since you nominated yourself," the mermasquid said. "Chompy Mage, you and King Pen can go."

"YES!" Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake high-fived, then face-planted back onto the floor.

"KRANKCASE HELP ME, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TALK TO PEOPLE WITHOUT FAINTING!" Chompy Mage shrieked.

The doctor shrugged and slumped back on the couch next to Wash Buckler, "You're on your own, Chompy."

"GAH!" the mage complained, grabbing King Pen's flipper and dragging him out the door.

…

"OPEN UP!" King Pen banged on the fire sensei's door. "I NEED MY MARYANNE!"

Suddenly, Tae Kwon Crow's door burst open, and the crow himself hurtled out of it, pinning King Pen to the ground. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Hey, Mr Birdie!" Chompy Mage hollered to the fire crow.

Tae Kwon Crow glanced around wildly and squawked, "WHO SAID THAT?!"

"Down here!" the mage yelled impatiently, and the crow's head cocked down to him.

"Chompy Mage?" he seemed to calm down, then shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT AND ASSAULT ON ME WITH A PATHETIC PENGUIN!"

"I'm not trying to ambush you!" growled Chompy. "I just need to ask you something! SO GET OFF OF MY FRIEND!"

"Ahem," Tae backed off of the penguin professionally. "My apologies."

"Finally, thank you," the mage said. "Now, as I was trying to say, have you recently bitten a feather off of his butt?" he motioned to King Pen.

"No! Of course not!" the crow snapped.

"Alright, well have you seen this purple feather?" he held up the poster.

The fire sensei gasped, "That's my favourite crow butt feather, Alexander the Great!"

"WHAT SORT OF NAME IS THAT FOR A FEATHER?!" King Pen squawked.

"ONLY THE GREATEST NAME IN HISTORY!" the crow screeched back. He pulled out the purple feather.

"MARYANNE, IT'S YOU!" King Pen wailed. "GIMME!" he tried to grab it out of the crow's claws, but he yanked it away.

"Alexander the Great belongs to me!" Tae Kwon Crow told him sharply.

"Well, that _would_ explain why it's purple," Chompy Mage said, then grabbed King Pen's flipper. "Come on King Pen. This mystery is solved."

"BUT THAT'S MY MARYANNE!" the penguin shrieked, ripping from the mage's grasp and plunging himself onto Tae Kwon Crow.

"GGGGRRRRR!" the fire sensei snarled, rolling him off of him.

The mage shrugged, "Well, I tried."

"You really did, man," Puppet said, and the mage trudged back to the base. "You really did."

…

When Chompy returned, he suddenly halted in his paths. As he gazed at the living room, the team just stared wide-eyed at another purple crow.

"WHERE IS CROSS CROW'S CROW BUTT FEATHER?!" the villain demanded. "I NEED CROSS JR BACK! WHO HAS IT?"

Suddenly, King Pen and Tae Kwon Crow came hurtling through the wall and crashed onto the carpet.

"CROSS JR?" Cross Crow cawed when he set his sights on the purple feather in King Pen's flipper. "GIVE ME MY BUTT FEATHER BACK!"

The senseis and the villain crashed into each other and battled furiously over the feather.

"This is going to be a _long_ day," Dr Krankcase muttered as Chompy Mage joined him and Wash Buckler on the couch.

"HEY!" the mermasquid yelled, deflecting a ninja star that Tae Kwon Crow recklessly threw at the television. "WATCH THE TV! I'M TRYING TO BINGE-WATCH SKYLANDER ACADEMY HERE!"

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	41. Mentors For A Week

**Mentors for a Week**

" _ME_?!" he breathed.

"Yes Krankcase," Master Eon told him. "I'm going to see if you're ready to take on a cadet to train."

"You are sending these cadets to their potential demises, y'know," the doctor warned him. "Once they come back, I can assure you that they will be more than scarred for life."

"We'll see," the portal master murmured. "Now off you go. The cadets are in the training arena."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the doctor growled, then scuttled off.

…

Dr Krankcase burst open the front door.

"KRANKCASE!" Wash Buckler yelled, as he lounged lazily on the couch in front of the television. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU JUST MISSED THE SEASON FINALE- Who are they?"

Two cadets followed the doctor into the room.

"So this is the base of some of the most powerful skylanders?" one asked.

"To be honest, it's kind of disappointing," the other said to him.

"These," Krankcase informed them. "Are imaginators."

"IMAGINATORS?!" Chompy Mage rushed up to them. "WWWOOOOAAAHHHH!"

"I would feel the same way, pal," Krankcase muttered. "But Master Eon himself gave Wit King here to me for the week, to test and see if I can handle a cadet."

"That's awesome Krankcase!" Chompy Mage congratulated.

"NO IT'S NOT!" the doctor yelled. "IT'S NOT AWESOME AT ALL, CHOMPY! I CAN'T BE A _MENTOR!_ "

"Wait, so who's the other guy?" Wash Buckler asked, pointing to a short cadet with a golden staff who stood next to the silver and green robot-like being.

"Oh, right," he calmed down slightly. "That's Josiah. He's a light sentinel, not a tech quickshot like his friend. But according to Eon, they're a package deal. So I had to take him with me."

Rattle Shake snickered, "What kind of skylander name is 'Josiah'?"

"Sounds like just a normal civilian name to me!" Freeze Blade chimed in.

Josiah looked down at the floor, "I'm still working on a skylander name…"

"NO, NO, NO!" the serpent howled. "THIS'LL STILL WORK! IT'LL MAKE THE BADDIES _DIE_ OF LAUGHTER!"

"Leave him alone!" Knight Light hissed at them, then turned to Josiah, "You're light?"

The cadet nodded.

"I am too!" the trap master told him.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Maybe _you_ could be my mentor for the week!"

"NO!" King Pen squawked suddenly. "ONLY SENSEIS CAN BE MENTORS! I WANT JOSIAH!"

"HE'S ALREADY TAKEN!" Knight Light snapped.

"Actually," Chompy Mage stood in between them and motioned to the cadet's golden staff. "Before I was a bazooka, I was _pretty_ good with a staff."

"Why _did_ you become a bazooka class anyway?" Spy Rise questioned the mage.

"I was forced into it, okay?!" he retorted defensively. "I can barely lift that thing off the ground! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO STUFF THAT THING FULL OF CHOMPIES BEFORE EACH AND EVERY FIGHT?! DO YOU?! _HUUUHHH?_ "

Spy Rise shrunk back into the corner again.

"Ahem," the mage calmed himself down. "Anyway, my point being… GIMME!" he launched himself at Josiah and yanked him away from Knight Light and King Pen.

"Hey!" the trap master argued.

"STAY OUT OF THIS NON-SENSEI!" the two senseis barked at him, yanking poor Josiah back and forth between them.

But suddenly, they were blasted away from the cadet.

"For the love of Eon, leave him alone!" Wit King yelled at them, holding two electrical pistols. "Let Josiah choose who he wants as a mentor."

"Yeah, _King Pen_ ," Chompy Mage sneered at the penguin, then turned back to Josiah, "PLEASE CHOOSE ME! I DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS, JUST PLEASE LET ME TRAIN YOU! I CAN SHOW YOU HOW TO HIT PEOPLE WITH A STICK! PLEEEAASSSSSE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE-"

"Okay, okay!" Josiah told him, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the attention. "Chompy Mage can be my mentor."

"Phew, at least that's over," Dr Krankcase muttered, then lowered his voice to Wash Buckler, "Thankfully that didn't get as violent as it could've been."

The mermasquid nodded gratefully.

"Guys! Word limit!" Freeze Blade hissed. "Ring a bell? _Anyone?_ "

The others gave him an apologetic look.

…

"Alright, Wit King," Krankcase said. "Just _shoot_ the target."

"Child's play," the tech cadet scoffed. "I can do one better."

Suddenly, he posed his gun towards the doctor and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

The tech sensei hurled himself out of the way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shrieked. "YOU ALMOST BLASTED A HOLE THROUGH ME!"

Wit King shrugged, "Just thought that defeating a sensei would be legendary."

"Defeat?" the doctor yelled. "DEFEAT?! YOU WOULD'VE IMPALED ME WITH BULLETS IF I HADN'T DODGED OUT OF THE WAY! YOU DO _NOT_ DO THAT UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY, GOT IT?!"

"Got it, Doc."

"Good, now just hit the target."

"Whatcha guys up to?" Chompy Mage entered the room with Josiah by his side.

"Just trying to perfectly aim a good shot…" Wit King informed him.

Dr Krankcase looked more confident of him after hearing that.

"At Dr Krankcase," the tech cadet said.

"HEY!" the doctor snarled. "I AM _NOT_ THE TARGET!"

"You look like one to me."

"GAH!"

Josiah just blinked awkwardly as Chompy Mage stepped forward.

"Obviously, you two aren't getting along," the mage noted.

"Oh, _really?_ " they both growled sarcastically.

"Maybe you could at least _try_ to make this work," Puppet said.

"Well that's going to be quite difficult since Wit King is LITERALLY trying to assassinate me!" Krankcase snapped as he caught the cadet aiming a shot at him again.

"No, I'm just learning to hone my skills!" he retorted.

"GAAHHH!"

"How about I help you?" Chompy Mage suggested to Krankcase.

"No way! Then I'll be in _your_ debt!" the doctor huffed.

"Really, it's no big deal," the mage shrugged. "I won't expect anything in return."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You sure you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You sure you're sure you're sure-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF EON I AM SURE, KRANKCASE!" the mage yelled, spitting all over him.

"Alright," Dr Krankcase said, wiping the saliva off his face. "Just making sure."

Josiah and Wit King glanced at each other with questioning expressions.

…

"HIT. THE. TARGET," Dr Krankcase demanded.

Wit King aimed one of his pistols directly at the target on the wall, then at the last second, he tried to readjust his grip but ended up pulling the trigger, blasting a hole through the doctor's hat.

" _Oops_ , must've slipped."

"WHAT THE FIRE VIPER DID YOU JUST DO?!" he shrieked, taking off his hat and staring at the massive hole in it with horror.

"Wit King!" Chompy Mage exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"No really! That was an accident!" the cadet told him frantically.

"It's true," Josiah pointed out. "That's his genuine voice."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE?!" Krankcase snapped at the light cadet, who shrank back under his furious gaze.

"Hey!" Chompy Mage stood in front of Josiah. "Back off!"

"Easy for you to say, Chompy!" the doctor snarled. "Your most prized possession is still existent!"

"Hey, don't bring Chompy Puppet into this!" the mage retorted.

"Yeah!" the puppet backed him up.

Wit King and Josiah watched them bicker from afar.

"These guys are scaring me," Josiah murmured to his friend.

"Of course they are!" Knight Light suddenly appeared from behind the two cadets.

"GAH!" they screamed.

"Oops, sorry," the trap master muttered. "Say, Josiah, how would you like to be _my_ cadet instead of that… mage…?"

"Yeah!" Josiah exclaimed enthusiastically.

"SSHH!" he hissed. "Don't let him hear!"

"Can I come too?" Wit King asked. "I'm tired of those two."

"Of course!" Knight Light told him. "Just don't say anything to those guys, alright?"

…

"Hey guys!" Wash Buckler greeted as the trap master and the cadets came into the kitchen. He held a massive bowl of popcorn. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, well Krankcase sucks at mentoring and he got in a brutal fight with Chompy Mage over it, so I secretly snuck the cadets away and now we're gonna learn to cook," Knight Light explained briefly.

"Uhh, are you sure that's necessary for them to become skylanders though?" the mermasquid asked him in doubt.

"Eh, they haven't had any fun so far," the trap master shrugged. "So I just figured that we could do something pleasurable for a change."

"If you say so," Wash Buckler shrugged. "Anyway I'm gonna go start the next season of Skylander Academy with the other swappers."

"SKYLANDER ACADEMY!" Freeze Blade yowled, crashing into the room.

"YYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHH BBOOOOOYYYY!" Rattle Shake hollered, right behind him.

"I AIN'T MISSIN' THIS!" Spy Rise plunged through the ceiling onto the couch and grabbed the remote.

"See ya!" Wash Buckler said to the trap master, then bounded over to join the others in the living room. "WHO WANTS POPCORN?"

"WE DOOO!" the others cheered.

…

"WHY DID MASTER EON EVEN ASK THIS OF ME?!" Dr Krankcase yelled. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"You got that right, _DOC_!" Chompy Mage snarled. "HE WAS A FOOL TO PICK YOU AND NOT ME! AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO GIVE ORDERS!"

"WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S A LIE!" the doctor snarled.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Puppet yelled at them, "Hey, break it up! Break it up!"

The doctor and the mage's sights turned on the puppet and they both roared, "STAY OUT OF THIS, PUPPET!"

Suddenly, as King Pen waddled past the doorway, he glanced into the room.

He snapped their attention to him, "HEY! YOU TWO! STOP IT!"

"Pick your own fights feather-butt!" Chompy Mage growled at him.

But King Pen didn't back down. Instead, he stormed into the room and hurled himself at the senseis.

"GAH!" Dr Krankcase howled.

"GET OFF OF US BEAK-FACE!" Chompy demanded.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TWO MAKE UP!" the penguin squawked.

Rattle Shake slithered into the room, saw the situation, and winded away hurriedly without a word.

"NEVER!" Krankcase exclaimed. "NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU SINK YOUR OH-SO-SOFT PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS INTO USS!"

"HELP ME KING PEN!" Puppet pleaded. "THESE TWO ARE CRAZY!"

The penguin sensei yanked the puppet off of Chompy Mage's hand.

"PUPPET, NOOO!" the mage wailed.

"You can have him back once you two make up!" the penguin cawed.

"HA!" Krankcase spat at Chompy. "SUCKS TO BE YOU THEN! 'CAUSE I AIN'T DOIN' NOTHING!"

King Pen just sat on them harder.

…

"Uhh, what are you doing there, buddy?" Knight Light questioned as Josiah put one of Wit King's pistols in the blender and put the lid on.

"I want to see what happens," the cadet explained, then curiously pressed the button to turn it on.

"I don't think that's a good idea-" Knight Light started to warn him but was cut off as the blender exploded.

" _Woooaaahhh!_ " the two imaginators exclaimed.

"Let's do it again!" Wit King said excitedly, handing over his other pistol to Josiah.

"That'll be enough, thank you," the trap master told them sternly, giving the tech quickshot back his pistol.

"Awww…" they both murmured.

"Whyy?" Josiah whined.

"Because I don't want you two exploding my kitchen!" Knight Light exclaimed.

"Good idea!" Wit King said, aiming his remaining pistol at the roof.

"NO, STOP THAT!" the trap master shrieked. " _NOT_ A GOOD IDEA!"

"Awww…" the imaginators muttered again.

"Listen," Knight Light said to them more calmly. "I know you two are just trying to have fun. But maybe we could have some different kind of fun, that _doesn't_ involve destruction?"

"Hm, well what else do you guys have to do around here?" Josiah asked curiously.

The trap master blinked, "Huh. I guess there's not much to do after all."

"Maybe we could continue our training?" Wit King suggested, earning a glare from his friend, "And _yes Josiah_ , I won't blast anyone or anything this time."

"But what if our mentors are still fighting?" Josiah asked.

"Only one way to find out," Knight Light said, and led the cadets down the hall to the training room where the senseis were.

…

"What happened in here?" the trap master questioned as he and the cadets stared at King Pen, who was sitting on Chompy Mage and Dr Krankcase, who both looked exhausted.

"These two were out of control," the penguin explained. "And I think they've _finally_ tired themselves out, so my work here is done." He got off of the senseis, but to his surprise, they both leapt up immediately and glared into each other's eyes.

"What's happening?" Josiah murmured to Wit King, who shrugged.

"Uh oh," Knight Light gasped. "KING PEN, GET IN BETWEEN THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

The penguin waved his flipper in their faces, but the senseis didn't respond.

Suddenly, the rest of the team burst through the door.

"We heard frantic shouting!" Wash Buckler said. "What happened- OH NO!" he set his sights on the mage and the doctor.

"We're too late!" Knight Light exclaimed.

"TROOPS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" the two senseis yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO WAR!"

 **World War Five had begun…**

 **To Be Continued…**

Written by Uni. 


	42. Mentors For A Week Turned On Each Other

**Mentors for a Week:**

 **Turned on Each Other**

"WE FIGHT WITH CHOMPIES!" Chompy Mage yelled as the five of them gathered in the life sensei's room.

"Uhh, no offense Commander Chompy," Spy Rise muttered. "But some of us can't summon chompies like you can."

The commander narrowed his eyes at the spyder for a few, long moments, and then said, "Very well. You may all use your own unique abilities and weapons in battle."

"Great, thanks for speaking your mind, _Spy Rise_ ," Freeze Blade murmured to him sarcastically. "Now we pose an even bigger threat against Krankcase and his team!"

"COMMANDER CHOMPY!" King Pen squawked unexpectedly, pointing his flipper at the two swappers. "THEY'RE SHARING SECRETS!"

"Wait, wha-?" Freeze Blade stammered.

"Well, well, you two," the mage snarled at them. "Do you have any secrets to share with the rest of the team?"

"Uhh…" Spy Rise stuttered. "I was only picking on Freeze Blade for his lack of height." He heard a sharp hiss from Freeze Blade.

"Is that so?" the mage asked him suspiciously, and the spyder nodded nervously. "Hm, alright then."

Spy Rise flashed King Pen a glare, but the penguin didn't seem bothered.

"Anyway, troop," Commander Chompy continued. "As I was saying before you two interrupted the team meeting, we need a battle plan for the upcoming war against Commander Krankcase and his army. Do you soldiers have any ideas?"

"I SAY WE TEAR OUR ENEMIES TO SCRAPS!" King Pen cawed aggressively.

"We're supposed to be protecting the others, not attacking them!" Spy Rise hissed at him silently. "Don't you remember?"

"I'm still not sure what's happening…" the imaginator cadet, Josiah murmured. "Why are you and Dr Krankcase so angry with each other again…?"

"Honestly, I have no idea!" the mage answered. "But that doesn't stop me from feeling the urge to SEND HIM TO HIS GRAVE!"

Freeze Blade and Spy Rise exchanged worried glances.

"It's alright," Freeze Blade murmured to Josiah. "We'll have this figured out before ya know it."

But the uncertainty in the ice cat's voice told Josiah that everything was not alright.

…

"ATTENTION!" Commander Krankcase snapped his team's focus back on him. "Finished with your chattering?"

Wash Buckler scowled. The leader obviously did not enjoy being bossed around by one of the members of his team. But he kept silent like the rest of the others.

"Good," the doctor said. "Because we need a strategy for the war that's coming up."

"Remember," Knight Light whispered to Wash Buckler, Rattle Shake and Wit King, a tech imaginator cadet. "Don't encourage or suggest violence. We don't want anyone getting seriously hurt!"

" _Anyone?_ " the commander growled impatiently. "Anyone at all?!"

"I have an idea," Wash Buckler told him. "How about you and Chompy Mage just make up already so _I_ can get back to being the alpha of this team?"

"Is that a challenge, soldier?" Krankcase spat. "Because if you want a challenge, I can give you a challenge..."

"We just want to help, Krankcase," Knight Light eased.

"That's Commander Krankcase to you!" he snapped.

"More like Commander Kranky-butt, am I right?" Rattle Shake snickered, nudging young Wit King with his elbow.

The commander glared at the serpent menacingly, and he shrank back.

Krankcase turned back to Knight Light, "If you _really_ want to help, try brainstorming up a battle-plan for the war. Understood, soldier?"

Knight Light had no choice but to just nod sombrely.

"At least you tried," Wash Buckler told the trap master.

"Yeah, well we're gonna need to try harder," Rattle Shake pointed out quietly to them.

"STOP BICKERING AMONGST YOURSELVES AND PAY ATTENTION!" Commander Krankcase ordered sharply.

"Since when did you become our leader?" Wit King retorted.

"Don't-!" Knight Light warned, but Krankcase was already on top of him.

"Disrespecting your commander?" he snarled. "Hm, I suppose I'm the one to blame for letting a mere child onto a team of trained soldiers."

"Hey! I'm not a child!" the imaginator snapped.

"If you're younger than Freeze Blade, you're a child," the doctor told him.

Wash Buckler murmured to the cadet, "Just play along for now, Wit King. We want to help him as much as you do. But he won't listen to us, no matter how hard we try."

The tech imaginator huffed defiantly, but said nothing.

"Now, NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!" Commander Krankcase hissed. "Any ideas whatsoever? _ANYONE?!_ "

The other four pretended to act as if they had no strategic thoughts whatsoever.

The doctor sighed, "I really shouldn't have hired _amateurs._ Very well, it seems I will have to take on the brains of this operation."

Wit King felt like firing a witty comeback at the commander, but kept silent, knowing that it wouldn't do the team any good.

"You four can at least prove your worth on the battle field," Krankcase told them.

"Uhh, do you mean the living room…?" Rattle Shake mumbled.

"I KNOW WHAT I MEAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" he retorted sharply.

…

"Remembering World War Three…" Commander Chompy said to his team as they crept through the dark hallways that night, "Commander Krankcase is very good at getting ambushed."

"So that's what we're gonna do…?" Freeze Blade guessed.

"Exactly Mr Icy-cat," the mage confirmed as the team neared the entrance to the enemy team's headquarters, (in other words Dr Krankcase's room).

"And that's all there is to it?" Spy Rise questioned. "No planned battle formations? No strategic ways of defeating the enemies? Just an _ambush_?"

"Well, I don't see any of you giving me any better ideas," the life commander spat defensively.

"Can we PLEASE turn back Chompy Mage? I DON'T WANNA GO TO WAAARRR!" Chompy Puppet wailed, but the mage just slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

"QUIET, YOU!" he snapped.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK!" King Pen suddenly squawked loudly, his flipper pointing towards the other camp. Five figures were emerging from the pitch-black camp. "THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

"Maybe not shouting so much would've helped to hide our presence!" Spy Rise snarled at the others.

"Wait, who are those other guys?" Freeze Blade asked almost to himself.

Suddenly, three more massive figures emerged from behind the enemy team: Fisticuffs, Krankenstein and Scrap Shooter.

"Did you guys seriously come all the way to our camp, unprepared for battle?" Commander Krankcase scoffed.

"MONSTER JUST WANT TELEVISION!" Krankenstein roared.

"We'll have it soon, see!" Scrap Shooter assured him.

"Uhh, what are they talking about Krankcase?" Wash Buckler demanded, nervous for his beloved television.

"Dr K. guaranteed us your television if we helped you guys fight!" Fisticuffs told him.

"WHAT?!" the other four shrieked.

"THAT TV IS OURS!" Rattle Shake hissed.

Knight Light begged, "PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT! PLEEEAAASSSEE!"

"I NEED MY SKYLANDER ACADEMYYY!" Wash Buckler wailed.

"Well we need our own entertainment, see!" Scrap Shooter growled.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Wash Buckler yelled at Commander Krankcase.

"You don't get a say, soldier!" he snapped. "FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND!"

"Yes please," Freeze Blade yawned. "I'm getting bored."

"Right," Commander Chompy rolled his eyes, then met Krankcase's steadily, "Let's do this."

Then, the war began.

"What are we going to do?" Josiah said urgently to Wit King as the others launched themselves into battle.

"I don't know!" Wit King exclaimed. "The commanders are merciless. I don't think they'll spare each other."

"We've got to do something," Josiah told him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade were facing off.

"Ugh, I _really_ don't want to fight," Freeze Blade muttered.

"Me neither," the serpent murmured back, then asked unexpectedly, "Hey, can you play dead?"

"Uhh… I suppose so…?" the ice cat replied.

Suddenly, Rattle Shake threw him to the ground and hissed into his ear, "Play along."

" _OH NO_!" the ice cat yowled. "CAT DOWN! ICE CAT DOWN! THE AGONY!" he writhed pathetically on the floor for some moments, then let himself lay limp.

Rattle Shake was forcing himself not to laugh at his friend's acting, and instead yelled, "I REIGN VICTORIOUS! HAHA!"

"AVENGE ME MY BROTHERIN!" Freeze Blade hollered through laughter.

But from afar, King Pen had been watching.

"I'LL AVENGE YOU, KITTY!" the penguin squawked, then launched himself at Rattle Shake.

"HEY! HE WAS ACTING!" the serpent's shouts only came out as a muffle from under the penguin's feathers. "JUST ACTING! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM!"

"I DON'T CARE!" the sensei cawed back at him. "I JUST WANNA SIT ON YOU, MR JELLYWORM!"

"GAH!"

Freeze Blade was cracking up in hysterical laughter on the floor.

…

"Looks like King Pen's occupied," Commander Krankcase grinned, his evilkins behind him. "This'll be effortless."

Commander Chompy faced off against them, a massive swarm of chompies standing all around him. He snarled back, "Try me. Chompies are more useful than you think!"

"Is that so?" Krankcase narrowed his eyes, then signalled for the Evilkin Trio to attack. "Let's see about that!"

Chompy raised his staff in the air, and the chompies exploded into action.

"We've got to stop them!" Spy Rise said to Wash Buckler frantically as they pretended to combat each other.

"I can help with that," Knight Light landed in between them suddenly. "Unfortunately, this time, they aren't fighting about a difference of opinion."

"So," Spy Rise finished for the trap master, "they could actually execute each other!"

"That's not good," Wash Buckler muttered. "Let's stop them and bring back their friendship before that happens!"

"We'll help!" Josiah said and they flinched.

They turned around to see the two imaginators.

"I don't think you're quite ready for this, guys," Knight Light told them.

"Oh, come on. We'll be fine!" Wit King assured them.

"You're sure?" Spy Rise murmured uncertainly.

"If anything, we'd be helpful to you guys!" Josiah pointed out.

"Very well," Wash Buckler accepted. "Now, we don't have many more words. Let's stop the senseis before the word limit stops us!"

The other four nodded determinedly.

"We need that television, see!" Scrap Shooter snarled at Commander Chompy.

"Do I look like I care?" the mage snapped back, and a pack of chompies launched themselves at the evilkin. "HA! Chompies power!"

Puppet eventually managed to spit the tape off of his mouth, "HEY! I thought we agreed to only use chompies for good from now on!"

"QUIET!" Chompy growled, yanking Puppet off of his hand and tossing him aside. "You're only a distraction!"

"Oooh!" Krankcase taunted. " _Someone's_ angry!"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" the mage hurled himself at the doctor, but Fisticuffs stood in his path and grabbed the tiny sensei in his massive fist. "GAH! LET ME GO YOU OVERGROWN SAPLING!"

"HEY!" Fisticuffs roared back, his voice hurt, "I AM VERY SENSITIVE ABOUT MY OUTWARD APPEARANCE!" he swung the life commander into the wall.

"CHOMPIES!" Commander Chompy called out, and hundreds of the tiny, green monsters came charging at Fisticuffs, overwhelming him and tackling him to the ground.

Commander Krankcase's eyes widened for a moment, then he just glared at the mage and called, "Krankenstein, Scrap Shooter, we don't have all day!"

The two evilkins rushed in front of their creator and faced Chompy, their eyes blazing, obviously eager to get that television. The mage was about to summon even more chompies, but before he could, Wash Buckler, Knight Light, Spy Rise, Wit King and Josiah planted themselves in his way.

"Hey!" Commander Chompy snapped at them. "Can't you see we're trying to resolve our differences here?"

"Don't do this guys!" Knight Light called to the two senseis. "You're friends, remember?"

"Knight Light, Wash Buckler, attack that mage!" Commander Krankcase demanded.

"No, because we're all on the same team here," Freeze Blade retorted sharply, skidding to a halt beside the other five. "As much as it is sappy to say, we're all supposed to be friends here."

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Freeze Blade!" Rattle Shake wheezed from underneath King Pen on the other side of the camp.

"No more!" Krankcase suddenly erupted. "Evilkins, ATTACK WITH NO MERCY!"

"Err… who do we attack exactly, boss?" Scrap Shooter asked, clueless.

"ALL OF THEM, YOU NITWITS!" the doctor shrieked.

While Fisticuffs struggled with the many chompies that surrounded him, the other two evilkins charged at the other skylanders.

The seven of them narrowly dove out of the way.

"Chompies, ASSAULT!" Commander Chompy demanded, and crowds of chompies poured past him towards the storming evilkins.

"AW MAN!" Krankenstein roared to Scrap Shooter. "MONSTER DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE FOR TELEVISION!"

"WHAT?!" Commander Krankcase snarled.

"Yeah! I just want the TV, see!" Scrap Shooter replied. "Let's just go take it, see!"

The two evilkins recovered Fisticuffs off the floor and bounded out the door towards the living room where the television was.

"Freeze Blade, Knight Light, stop them!" Wash Buckler ordered the two skylanders, who nodded and rushed off. "We'll handle _this_ situation."

"GAH!" Krankcase exclaimed and called after the evilkins, "Traitors!"

"Well, now it's just you and me!" Commander Chompy said, stepping forward.

"I don't think so, Chompy," Spy Rise growled.

"IT'S COMMANDER CHOMPY-"

"We don't care!" Wash Buckler snapped.

Josiah glanced down only to see Puppet deflated miserably on the floor. He picked it up and offered it to Chompy.

"I don't want him!" the life commander defied. "He wouldn't listen to my strict orders! Just like _you_."

"Oh, for the love of Eon," Wit King growled. "It's not even alive-" he was cut off as he saw Spy Rise shaking his head frantically.

"Here, let me finish that for you," Krankcase smirked, standing in front of Chompy, his shadow looming over the small mage. "Puppet isn't ALIVE!"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Chompy yelled at him. "HE IS MY BELOVED COMPANION AND _BEST_ FRIEND!"

"Well, some best friend you are!" the doctor retorted. "You taped his mouth so he couldn't talk!"

"I HAVE MY MOTIVES!" the mage spat defensively. He snatched Puppet from Josiah and slapped him back on his left hand, tearing the tape from his face. "Now I know that Puppet and I must work together to destroy you!"

"Ha!" he scoffed. "You don't stand a chance!" he pulled out his goo guns again.

"LEMME AT 'IM!" Chompy suddenly hurled himself forward, but was stopped by Wash Buckler.

"No!" the mermasquid yelled. "No more fighting!"

"I just want to go to bed!" Spy Rise complained.

"NO!" the mage commanded. "You are staying RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh for the love of Eon," Wash Buckler growled. "YOU ARE NOT THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM! I AM! I AM THE LEADER AND I WILL ALWAYS BE THE LEADER!"

"Oh yeah?!" Krankcase retorted.

"YEAH!"

"Then let's fight for it!" Commander Chompy said. "Just us three, battling for the leading position. Losers have to sleep outside!"

"IT'S A DEAL!" Wash Buckler roared, then the three skylanders launched back into battle.

Spy Rise muttered, "I'm going to bed," then crashed up through the ceiling, leaving Josiah and Wit King to just stare at the three of them pummelling each other.

…

"So, Krankcase, how were the cadets?" Eon questioned.

"Heh…" the doctor stammered. "Let's just say I told you so."

"They've been scarred for life?"

"Yup, pretty much."

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	43. OH MY BIRTHDAY BUTT FEATHERS!

**OH MY BIRTHDAY BUTT FEATHERS**

King Pen crashed through the already half-demolished war and sat on top of Rattle Shake.

"Ow," the serpent muttered, his voice only coming out as a muffle underneath the sensei's thick layer of feathers.

The others were staring blankly at the television from the couch, carpet and kitchen.

King Pen wondered when the others would mention the special day that was about to arrive the next day. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the penguin waited patiently for his friends to bring it up.

Eventually, after minutes of waiting, Rattle Shake murmured from underneath him, "Happy early birthday by the way, King Pen."

"OH WHY THANK YOU, MR JELLYWORM!" the penguin squawked ear-piercingly, and the serpent immediately regretted saying anything.

But the others just glanced at each other with questioning expressions.

"It's almost King Pen birthday…?" Chompy Mage mumbled to Dr Krankcase.

"I guess so," the doctor replied.

"Happy early birthday big guy!" Knight Light congratulated cheerily as he flapped over to the water sensei with a plate of massive pancakes, "At least Rattle Shake and I didn't forget your special day."

"YAAAAYYYY, THANKS MR LIGHTBULB!" King Pen cawed, seizing the plate in his flipper and swallowing it and the pancakes whole. Then he stretched out his flippers and grabbed the entire team into a massive hug. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"Uhh, what is happening…?" Spy Rise muttered to Freeze Blade.

"He's never like this unless he wants something from us…" the ice cat pointed out.

"Is there something you want, King Pen?" Rattle Shake asked him.

"OH, HOW DID YOU GUESS?!" the penguin squawked, dropping them back onto the floor roughly. "OF COURSE I WANT SOMETHING! TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Alright," Wash Buckler sighed heavily. "Spill it."

The penguin inhaled, then screeched, "I WANT A PARTY! A _BIIIGGG_ BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

The others groaned.

"You mean, with people and stuff…?" Freeze Blade questioned him.

"YUH-HUH!" the penguin nodded rapidly.

"And lots of food?" Knight Light asked him.

"YEAH!"

"Awesome, I'll get cooking!" the trap master took flight and rushed over to the kitchen.

"And…" Dr Krankcase shuddered. "Party games…?"

"NOW YOU'RE TALKING!" King Pen confirmed excitedly.

"Uh oh," the doctor muttered. "This is going to be horrible-"

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST PARTY EVER!" the water sensei screeched.

…

"KNIGHT LIGHT!" King Pen called, waddling into the kitchen. "I KNOW WHAT FOOD I WANTSSS!"

"Yeah, what would that be?" the trap master asked him.

"I WANT YUMMY PENGUIN FOOD!" the penguin told him. "I WANTS CALAMARI!"

"Calamari, as in squid?" he asked him, knowing that the sensei didn't know many big words. He just wanted to make sure he meant the same thing as what he had said.

"YEEAAHH YUMMY SQUID!" King Pen squawked.

"Alright, calamari it is!" Knight Light assured him, then got to work.

…

King Pen bashed his head on the wooden door repeatedly. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Splat stood in front of him.

"Hi King Pen!" the faun greeted cheerily. "What brings you here?"

But instead of talking, the penguin shoved a badly drawn and worded invitation in her face, and slammed the door shut again.

Then, he headed to Golden Queen and Wolfgang's apartment, Hoot Loop's treehouse, Blaster Zone's home and Boom Bloom's hut and repeated his actions for each of them.

"YAAAYYYY!" King Pen cheered loudly. "NOW I WON'T HAVE TO JUST BE AROUND MY BORING FRIENDS!"

…

"What games do you want for the party?" Wash Buckler asked King Pen later that day, a clipboard and pen in his hands. "Remember, nothing _too_ violent."

"I WANT PIN THE PENGUIN BUTT FEATHER ON KING PEN!" the penguin replied.

"So, a cardboard drawing of you and a feather?"

"NO A REAL ME AND A REAL PENGUIN BUTT FEATHER!"

"You _do_ know that will hurt, right?" the mermasquid told him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" the sensei squawked. "YOU'VE NEVER DONE IT, SO YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!"

Wash Buckler sighed hopelessly, knowing that the penguin could never be convinced otherwise, and jotted the details down on the clipboard. "Anything else…?"

"YEAH!" the penguin blurted out, so loud it almost made the mermasquid stumble over his own tentacles. "I WANT TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Alright, then," he wrote it down on the clipboard.

"AND I WANT CHARADES!"

"Okay, okay!" the mermasquid told him. "That's enough games. We don't have enough words for any more."

"OKAY!" the penguin simply squawked, then waddled away, bashing his head into the side of the doorway on the way out.

…

"WELCOME TO OUR BASE!" King Pen screeched in the guests' faces as they wandered through the front door.

"Hello King Pen," Golden Queen grumbled, unamused as she wiped the spit off of her face.

"The guests have arrived!" Wash Buckler informed his team. "So be on your ABSOLUTE BEST behaviour, got it?"

The others nodded.

The nine guests entered the living room and exchanged greetings with the teammates.

"Anyone want a quick snack?" Knight Light offered, holding a tray of fresh calamari. "Calamari, anyone?"

"CALAMARI?!" Wash Buckler charged up to him and examined the squid. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! THOSE ARE MY BROTHERS!" he high-fived one of them, "Sup, Gerald!"

"Uhh…" the trap master stammered nervously.

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake wandered past them, snickering at the disaster of a situation.

"Sorry…?" Knight Light stuttered.

"GET THESE BEAUTIFUL BEINGS OFF OF THE PLATE AND BURY THEM IN THE FRONT YARD!" the mermasquid demanded. "THEY NEED A PROPER FUNERAL!"

"Y-yes Wash Buckler!" the trap master rushed out the front door with the tray of calamari.

"Aww, I wanted me some calamari," Boom Bloom murmured, earning a menacing glare from Wash Buckler.

"He'll get over it," Dr Krankcase assured her, and she brightened.

"HEY GUYS!" King Pen suddenly hollered. "WE'RE GONNA PLAY SOME GAMES NOW!"

The skylanders gathered around him for the announcement.

"FIRST WE'RE GONNA PLAY…" he declared. "CHARADES!"

"YESSS!" Hoot Loop pumped his clenched claw in the air.

"AND I'LL BE THE ONLY ONE TO GET A TURN!" the penguin told them, and they just blinked at him in silence. "BECAUSE OF THE WORD LIMIT!"

Hearing that, they nodded and murmured their understanding.

"Good call bro," Freeze Blade said, high-fiving the sensei's flipper.

…

King Pen flopped around on the floor, flapping his flippers madly.

"Uhh…" Spy Rise muttered to Knight Light beside him. "What is that supposed to be…?"

"Oh, oh!" Blaster Zone exclaimed. "FISH! YOU'R A FISSSHHH!"

But the penguin just shook his head and kept writhing on the floor.

"Uhh, a dying bird?" Wolfgang guessed.

"A crazy worm!" Flameslinger called out.

King Pen kept at the flopping.

Eventually, the skylanders ran out of guesses, and King Pen picked himself up off the floor.

"Do you know what I was?" he asked them, and they shook their heads, clueless. "I was being myself. Because it's a good life lesson. Always be yourselves, children."

The skylanders cheered him and applauded.

"That guy is really good with advice!" Hoot Loop murmured to Spy Rise.

"You have _no_ idea," the spyder rolled his eyes.

"NEXT!" King Pen suddenly shrieked. "WE'RE GOING TO PLAY 'PIN THE PENGUIN BUTT FEATHER ON KING PEN'!"

He squished himself up against the wall and yanked a feather out of his coat, throwing it at Wash Buckler.

"Wait," Splat comprehended as Dr Krankcase handed her a blindfold. "So we have to pin a penguin butt feather on the _real_ King Pen…?"

Dr Krankcase nodded, "Hey, it's _his_ birthday."

The faun shrugged and tied the blindfold over her eyes. Dr Krankcase handed her the dark feather, which had a pin through it, and she stumbled forward, waving her arms out in front of her.

"You got this, Splat!" Sonic Boom cheered her on with Drobot, Flameslinger and the other skylanders.

She staggered towards King Pen, then sliced the pinned feather through the air.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!" King Pen squawked suddenly. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

…

"THE LAST GAME OF THE EVENING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," King Pen announced as the skylanders were gathered in a circle. "IS TRUTH OR DARE! I'LL GO FIRST!" he gazed around at the sixteen skylanders surrounding him. "GOLDEN QUEEN!"

The queen's attention snapped to him.

"TRUTH OR DARE?!"

She grinned, "Dare."

The others gasped.

"Are you sure you want to take this road, Goldie?" Wolfgang asked her.

"There's no going back!" Chompy Mage warned her.

"I've made up my mind," the earth sensei told them. "I choose dare."

"Very well," King Pen bowed his head, then spat in her face, "I DARE YOU TO GO OUTSIDE AND SCREAM 'OH MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS'!"

Everyone gasped.

"Deal," Golden Queen shook his flipper, than stood up.

The others followed her to the front door. She stepped outside, and glanced back at Wolfgang.

"If I don't come back," she told him. "Give Hoot Loop back his stolen wand for me."

"I will!" the werewolf promised. "I WILL!"

She walked outside onto the front lawn and gazed up at the sky.

Everyone braced themselves.

"OH MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERSSSS!" the queen shrieked.

A moment of silence passed, then the skylanders all cheered and applauded her.

"WELL DONE GOLDEN QUEEN!" King Pen congratulated. "YOU SURVIVED MY DARE!"

"Yeah, well now it's my turn," she cast her gaze around the circle of skylanders, once they had returned to the living room. "Blaster Zone. Truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth," the swapper replied. "Give me your best shot."

"Alright," the queen smirked. "Who's your crush?"

Blaster Zone froze in place.

" _Oooooohhh_!" Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake taunted.

"Yeah, Blaster Zone!" Rattle Shake urged him on. "Who's your _crush_?"

"Err…" the fire swapper stammered.

"Come on, pal," Hoot Loop encouraged. "You can tell us!"

"It's…" everyone leaned in close and he confessed, "Ember…"

" _OOOOOOOHHHHH_!" Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake exclaimed, but was silenced by Spy Rise.

"GOOD JOB, MAN!" King Pen squawked, patting him on the back. "YOU CAN GO NEXT!"

"Alright, but last one," Freeze Blade urged them. "The word limit won't stretch any longer for us."

Blaster Zone nodded his understanding and scanned the skylanders, "Sonic Boom."

The griffin's eyes widened.

"Truth or dare?"

Sonic Boom's eyes narrowed and she lifted up her wings and tail proudly, "Dare."

"I dare you…" the swapper smirked. "to lick Wolfgang's fur."

The griffin's long ears pinned to her head as she shrieked, " _EEEWWWW_! Who knows what's been in that beehive?"

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake snickered.

She glared furiously at them, then swivelled back to Blaster Zone, "Alright. Fine! I'll do your dare!"

"Go Sonic!" Flameslinger cheered.

"Just don't think about the disgusting fur while you're licking it!" Drobot told her, and she shuddered.

She padded up to the werewolf, who looked equally horrified.

"EW, EW, EW, _EEEEWWW_!" he howled. "I am _not_ getting licked by a griffin!"

"It's all in the name of truth or dare, my friend," Dr Krankcase said beside him, and the undead sensei growled menacingly.

"YOU GOT THIS, GIRL!" Splat hollered to Sonic Boom, giving her a thumbs-up.

Wolfgang lowered his arm hesitantly down to the griffin, and she opened her beak. The others watched in anticipation. She poked out her sharp tongue and rasped it over his fur in one, long lick. Then, she abruptly shot back from him, disgusted.

"What conditioner do you use?" she snapped, then raked her claws down her tongue, as if scraping a mess off of it.

…

"Here comes the cake!" Rattle Shake swiped his forked-tongue over his lips eagerly as Knight Light approached from the kitchen with a massive, King Pen-shaped cake on a plate.

"How did you make this is such short notice?" Boom Bloom asked the trap master.

"Teach me your ways!" Sonic Boom pleaded.

Instead, Knight Light just placed the cake in the middle of the kitchen table. Then he planted numerous candles in it, and lit them with matches.

"OH MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS!" King Pen squawked. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Spy Rise rolled his eyes and murmured to him, "It's a _cake_."

"WWWOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

"Y'know, you eat it on your birthday," Blaster Zone said.

"WWWOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" he leaned forward and tried to take a bite, but Knight Light swatter him away.

"HEY!" he shrieked. "We have to sing 'Happy Birthday' first!"

"BUT WWWHHHHYYYYYYYY?" the penguin cawed.

"Because it's tradition!" the trap master told him.

"UGH, _FINE_ ," the penguin slumped back down in his seat.

Everyone, besides Spy Rise, inhaled deeply, then blurted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOUUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KINNGGG PENNN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

"IS IT OVER…?" the penguin asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yup!" Boom Bloom assured him. "NOW LET'S DEVOUR THIS THING!"

"WAIT!" Knight Light squealed, shoving the life sensei out of the way. "He has to blow out the candles first!"

"Oh, right…" Boom Bloom rolled her eyes.

"SO I JUST… BLOW THEM…?" King Pen blinked, confused.

"YES!" the others shouted.

The penguin shrugged and leaned in towards the cake, then blew madly, spitting all over it.

"I've lost my appetite…" Hoot Loop winced.

"I haven't!" Boom Bloom exclaimed. "It's still CAKE!"

Wash Buckler turned to Freeze Blade and motioned to King Pen desperately. The cat flattened his ears but he skated over to King Pen's side and helped him blow out the candles.

"YYAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" the penguin cheered, stinging Freeze Blade's ears.

"LET'S EAT!" Chompy Mage yelled.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the others chorused.

But before they could dig in, King Pen stuffed his face in it and swallowed it whole.

"GAH!" they yelled in frustration.

Boom Bloom looked utterly destroyed, and it was obvious that Knight Light wanted the delicacy to be savoured.

"THAT WAS GOOD!" King Pen squawked. "YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE HAD SOME!"

They clenched their fists and growled.

"ANYWAY, BYE!" he suddenly shoved the nine guests towards the front door.

"Wait, so that's it…?" Flameslinger muttered.

"Don't be rude!" Hoot Loop scolded. "Thanks for the party, King Pen."

"NO PROBLEM FELLOW BIRD-MAN!" King Pen squawked, casting spit all over the owl's face.

"I still would've at least liked to have a TASTE of that cake!" Boom Bloom complained to Knight Light, who nodded sombrely.

"'Penguin Birthday Selfie!'" Splat cheered as she held a phone in front of her and Dr Krankcase. She tapped the button. "That's going in the collection."

"See ya later guys!" Golden Queen called as she and Wolfgang prepared to head back for home.

"Byyyeeee!" Chompy Mage hollered back. "Maybe come back for Christmas?"

The two senseis blinked and yelled, "NEVER!" and they charged off before they got into a debate.

"Eh, they'll be back," Dr Krankcase assured the mage. "Knight Light's cooking is too much for them to resist."

"True," Chompy replied.

"Hey guys!" Wash Buckler called to his team. "Look what Blaster Zone wrote in the sky with his fire trail!"

They glanced up at the dark sky:

 **OH MY BIRTHDAY BUTT FEATHERS!**

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	44. Look on the Bright Side

**Look on the Bright Side**

Knight Light's eyes opened slowly. Gradually, his blurred sight cleared and he sat up in bed. The trap master reached for his sword, but was surprised to see that it had vanished. He shrugged, figuring that he'd find it eventually. He stood up and stretched his feathered, snow-white wings, heading for the door. Knight Light couldn't get to sleep in the closet the night before because of all the noise the others had been making as they binge-watched Disney movies. So instead, he had decided to actually use his bedroom for once, instead of neglecting it.

The trap master wandered sleepily into the living room, where all seemed normal. On the couch was Spy Rise and Chompy Mage, who had their gazes fixed on a tiny screen attached to the swapper's robotic arm. Knight Light guessed they were too busy tuning in on My Little Pony to pay attention to anything else. Meanwhile, Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake were having an intense rap battle, and King Pen was grooming his penguin butt feathers while Dr Krankcase watched in disgust.

Knight Light cast his gaze around the living room. He had expected to find Wash Buckler in his usual spot on the couch, with Skylander Academy playing on the television. He turned around to spot the mermasquid in the kitchen, who was furiously whacking at the toaster with a spatula. The toaster had caught on fire, blazing wildly as the crippled toast inside slowly crumpled to ash. Knight Light's eyes widened under his helmet and he rushed over to the kitchen to help.

"What happened?!" he asked Wash Buckler frantically.

"You took too long to get up!" the leader replied. "So I tried to make myself some toast! Also, I needed your sword for the butter." He tossed the massive, yet weightless glossy sword to the trap master.

It was smothered with butter. Knight Light sighed quietly, but didn't say a word and put the sword down. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the toaster-fire out with ease.

"Phew!" Wash Buckler breathed. "That was close. Thanks Knight Light."

"It's alright," the ever-calm trap master replied politely. "Do you still want that toast?"

"I don't see why not…" the mermasquid grabbed the burnt toast out of the toaster, but Knight Light stopped him.

"How about I get you some toast that hasn't been incinerated?"

"Good idea," the leader nodded and dropped the miserable pieces of demolished bread in the trashcan under the sink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and see to this 'epic rap battle' I've been told about." With that, he slipped away to the living room.

Knight Light glanced around at his beloved kitchen. It was filthy. Butter was splayed all over the bench and walls, the toaster was smothered in foam from the fire extinguisher, and somehow, the pantry door was now collapsed on the floor. The trap master huffed in disappointment, then murmured to himself, "It's fine. I'll fix it. Nothing to worry about."

"Hey, Knight Light!" Chompy Mage called to the trap master from the living room as the other five gathered around Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade. "You're gonna miss out on the rap battle finale!"

"I wish I could come," Knight Light answered. "But I have a lot of work to tend to over here."

"That's unfortunate," the mage shrugged. "Because you're _really_ missing out!"

"It's alright," the trap master mumbled, picking the pantry door up off of the tiled floor. "You can tell me all about it later."

"Suit yourself!"

"Yeah," he sighed, almost entirely to himself, "I'll just be here. I love the kitchen anyway. I'm having fun. Everything's fine."

…

Later that day, Knight Light climbed up into the attic to retrieve the ingredients for the meal he was planning for lunch. He opened the mini-fridge, only to see that it was stripped bare of its contents. He blinked and scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh, sorry about that, pal," a voice sounded from behind him.

Startled, the trap master swivelled around abruptly to see Rattle Shake, who was slumped on a beanbag.

"What is the meaning of this?" Knight Light questioned the serpent, motioning to the isolated interior of the mini-fridge.

"My bad," Rattle Shake admitted. "I got hungry."

"So you ate everything we have?!" he raised his voice.

The serpent looked down guiltily.

"GAH!" he face-palmed, then calmed himself, "It's alright. I'll just go on a colossal shopping trip for more. I like shopping anyway. Everything's fine."

…

"Don't play dumb with me, King Pen!" Dr Krankcase snarled as the two senseis stood in the doctor's room that same day. "There's pickle juice all over your beak! YOU'RE GUILTY!"

"NO I'M NOT!" King Pen, who was tied to a chair, squawked back. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE PICKLES!"

"Oh, _please,_ " Krankcase scoffed. "You'd eat anything! Now just admit the truth or face the consequences!"

"NEVER!"

Knight Light passed by the doorway and glanced inside.

"Err, do you guys need help with anything?" he asked them.

"Yep!" Dr Krankcase told him. "I need you to buy one-hundred and three pickles to replace my old ones using _King_ _Pen's_ money."

"WHAT?!" the penguin protested loudly, spitting all over the room. "BUT THAT'S NOT _FAAAIIIIRRRR!_ "

"Uhh, are you sure…?" Knight Light questioned the doctor. "I don't think I really want to do that-"

"BUT YOU MUST!" Krankcase hissed. "It's all in the name of justice! JUSTICE, I SAY!"

The trap master glanced back and forth from the doctor, to King Pen, then shrugged, "If you say so."

King Pen kept squawking madly as Knight Light fluttered out of the room.

…

"Spy Rise," Knight Light tapped the button on the wall, opening the laboratory door. "You're the only sane person in this place. Do you want to come with me to the market? Rattle Shake devoured all of our food and we need one hundred and three pickles."

Two green, luminous eyes emerged from the darkness of the laboratories.

"Fine, whatever," Spy Rise muttered, separating himself from the edgy shadows. "Nothing better to do anyway."

"Yay!" Knight Light cheered. "I really need to get some fresh air away from the base."

"That makes two of us," the spyder said. "Everything seems to be going wrong today."

"Eh, it could be worse," the trap master shrugged.

Spy Rise scoffed, "Easy for you to say, Mr Optimistic. Earlier this morning, Chompy Mage came crashing through the window screaming something about a furball and a purple umbrella, and while doing so, ripping the curtains onto the floor. Now the sun's wretched light can shine into my room!" he scowled in disgust.

Knight Light just blinked at him, then said, " _Right_. Maybe you should try and work on your phobia of the light."

"I suppose it _is_ pretty disgraceful," the spyder admitted. "But anyway, we're getting off topic. We don't have enough words for this."

"You're right," the trap master nodded and turned for the door. "Let's get to the shops before it's too late."

…

The light trap master and the tech swapper entered the massive supermarket and glanced around, taking in their surroundings.

They stood in a broad shopping centre dotted with potted plants and decorative banners and signs. Large crowds of mabu occupied the area, scurrying about hurriedly. There were numerous skylanders there too; some of the flyable ones hovering above the crowds to see where they were and where they needed to go. On either side of the building were countless stores that sold food, clothes, furniture and anything else that was sensible. In front of the two skylanders was an escalator, which led to the also-massive second story.

Knight Light pulled out a shopping list of everything they needed, which uncurled and rolled its long body down onto the floor.

"That is a _lot_ of stuff to get," Spy Rise murmured as they scanned through the staggeringly-long list. The trap master strained to hear the spyder due to all the noisy chattering from the crowds.

"Then we better get started!" Knight Light announced, raising his voice loud enough for him to hear.

With that, the skylanders wandered deeper into the busy supermarket.

…

Knight Light and Spy Rise heaved a grocery-loaded shopping trolley over to the customers lining up in front of the counter. Packets of food towered far over the trolley's metal-barred sides.

"HEY! Watch it!" the mabu in front snapped at them, yanking her young son back from them. "YOU ALMOST RAN OVER MY CHILD WITH YOUR TROLLEY!"

" _You_ watch your mouth! We're skylanders, lady!" Spy Rise hissed back, but was silenced by Knight Light.

"Sorry about him," the trap master said to the mother. "He hasn't had his daily batch of muffins yet. And sorry about the trolley. We'll be more careful next time."

The mabu just huffed and marched forward to where the receptionist was to purchase her groceries.

"Next time, at least _try_ to be a little polite," Knight Light muttered to Spy Rise, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

Suddenly, the two skylanders were shoved apart as a mabu shouldered his way in front of them.

"HEY!" Spy Rise roared. "HE CUT IN LINE!" the spyder aimed a bright, green laser beam at the defenceless mabu.

"Spy Rise!" Knight Light scolded, lowering the swapper's mechanical arm again. "There's no need for violence! I'll just ask him to move back to his spot, and _nicely_."

Spy Rise just narrowed his neon eyes at the trap master, but Knight Light wasn't waiting for his approval. The winged hero tapped the mabu on the shoulder, and he turned around to meet his gaze.

"Hi," Knight Light greeted politely. "Sorry to disturb you, but my friend here and I were in that spot."

"Uh huh," the mabu grumbled. "So?"

"If you didn't notice, you kind of cut in line-"

"Why should I care?"

"Because that was our rightful spot."

The mabu tried his hardest to stoop up to the trap master's level and fixed him with a steady glare, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Err, ask you nicely…?" Knight Light suggested.

"That's it," Spy Rise suddenly erupted, shouldering his friend out of the way. "I've had about enough of this!" he stepped forward and loomed over the sour mabu intimidatingly. "Get out of the way, or we'll move you ourselves."

"Try me, metal legs!" the mabu shot back, a cold fire blazing in his amber eyes.

Spy Rise growled menacingly, then grabbed a packet of crackers and sent it flying at the mabu. The mabu quickly jumped out of the way.

"What?" the spyder taunted, seeing the enraged look on his face. "You _told_ me to try you!"

"You're going to regret that," the mabu snarled sourly, then seized up a rolling pin and a spatula from his trolley.

"Spy Rise, what are you doing?!" Knight Light murmured to his friend frantically.

"Getting us our spot back," the spyder replied determinedly.

"Please don't make a scene!" the trap master begged, but the swapper didn't seem to hear him.

Instead, he began furiously launching lofty, green pickles at the challenging mabu.

Suddenly, another customer's voice rang out, "FOOD FIIIGGGHHHTTT!"

"WHAT?!" Knight Light exclaimed. "NO!"

But it was too late. The long line of customers exploded into chaos, as groceries flew in all directions, drinks and juice was splattered all over the walls, and mabu and skylanders were striking at each other madly. Knight Light nailed himself up against a wall, out of the way of the rampaging customers. He could only hope that the war would be over soon.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" the motherly mabu screeched, planting herself directly in front of her child protectively. "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" a customer hollered at her, throwing a pot plant at a helpless mabu.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" she snapped.

Suddenly, the mother's son launched out from behind the safety of her shadow and hurled himself into the heat of battle, grabbing packets of snacks along the way to fling at his enemies.

"CARLITO, NNNOOOOOOOO!" his mother shrieked, taking off after him.

Knight Light's head perked up and he called out to her, "I've got him!" he started beating his wings and elevated himself up above the vast crowd of quarrelling customers. Eventually, he managed to set his sights on Carlito, and he swooped downward, seizing the young mabu's arm.

"Hey!" Carlito yelled, attempting to wriggle his arm free of the trap master's grip. "Let me go!"

His mother exploded her way past some furious customers and saw them.

"LET GO OF MY SON YOU LITTLE-" she shrieked, charging at Knight Light.

"It's alright!" he tried to cool her off, releasing his grasp on Carlito's furry arm. "I was only helping."

The mother ushered her son behind her, then spat at the trap master, "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" with that, she stormed off with Carlito close behind.

"You're welcome," Knight Light muttered under his breath, then took flight again to find Spy Rise.

Sure enough, he eventually set his sights on the spyder, who was assaulting the mabu who had cut in line earlier with massive packets of toilet paper.

"Spy Rise, stop this madness!" he demanded, swooping down to the spyder.

"Not until _he_ gives us our spot back!" Spy Rise snarled.

"In your dreams," the sour mabu retorted.

"Oh my Eon," the young receptionist at the front desk grumbled. "Just pay for your food already!"

"Gladly," the sour mabu replied, walking up in front of the counter, but Spy Rise stood in his way.

"Not before us, Cutter!" the spyder spat.

The mabu just brushed past him stubbornly.

"GAH!"

"It's no big deal, Spy Rise!" Knight Light told him. "If violence is what it'll take to get our spot back, then it's not worth it." The spyder still looked like he yearned to launch missiles at the mabu, so the trap master added, "Besides, the sooner we get home, the sooner you can get your daily batch of muffins."

Spy Rise's green eyes widened, then he muttered, "Fine." He turned to the mabu, "You're lucky this time."

The mabu stepped up to the counter and bought his remaining items that hadn't been hurled around the shop. With one final smirk at Spy Rise, he took his bags of groceries and left the store.

"See?" Knight Light said to the spyder. "Waiting for him wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Spy Rise just grumbled quietly to himself.

…

After a long day of shopping shenanigans, the two skylanders eventually made it back to the base in one piece, and with all of the things they needed. They slumped down on the couch with the other five, exhausted.

"I trust you've bought all one hundred and three pickles I requested?" Dr Krankcase raised an eyebrow at them.

Knight Light gave a thumbs-up, his throat too tired from yelling at Spy Rise to even reply.

The doctor rummaged through the bags until he came to the biggest, where countless pickles were stored. "Wait," he murmured. "There are only one hundred and TWO pickles in here!"

Knight Light and Spy Rise's eyes widened, and they exchanged nervous glances.

"I thought I told you to keep count of the pickles!" Knight Light whispered sharply to the spyder, who just shrugged.

"THIS IS DISGRACEFUL!" Krankcase hissed at them.

"HERE YOU GO!" King Pen suddenly leaned over to the doctor and vomited up one of the pickles he had devoured earlier onto him.

The tech sensei blinked at it, an unreadable expression on his face. He turned back to Knight Light and Spy Rise and mumbled, "You're safe for now..."

The two skylanders let out a sigh of relief, and fist-bumped.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni.


	45. TOOT TOOT

**TOOT, TOOT!**

"Alright, children!" Wash Buckler called out as he exited the team's headquarters through the front door and made his way to the Octoclimber. "Pack your things. We're about to leave!"

"Why do we have to do this…?" Spy Rise mumbled, climbing into the skyship.

"Because this team needs to have a team-building experience. A sky-trip is the perfect choice," the mermasquid told him.

"But where are we going?" Chompy Mage questioned the leader as he and Dr Krankcase passed him.

"From Point A to Point B," he replied. "Duh. That's what sky-trips are _all_ about."

"What are we going to eat?" Knight Light complained, descending onto the Octoclimber's deck with a small suitcase.

"Take-away!" Wash Buckler assured him. "So don't worry. The cooking's covered."

"WHAT?!" the trap master shrieked at him. " _TAKE-AWAY?_ "

"Uhh, yeah. What's the matter?"

"THAT IS NOT CIVILISED, NOR LUNCH-WORTHY!" he argued.

"Oh, don't worry," the mermasquid told him. "We'll be having it for dinner too. So we have the _whole_ day to bond with each other!"

The other four groaned.

Suddenly, Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade came hurtling out the front door and crashed onto the Octoclimber.

"Well," Wash Buckler noted. "At least _some_ of you are excited-"

But he was cut off, as the two swappers climbed onto the captain's deck and took hold of the steering wheel, "TOOT, TOOT, CHUGGA, CHUGGA! BIG RED CAAARR! WE'LL TRAVEL NEAR AND WE'LL TRAVEL FAAARRRR!"

Chompy Mage and Dr Krankcase started cracking up, but Spy Rise just rolled his eyes and huffed.

Wash Buckler face-palmed, "Let's just go."

King Pen had finally gathered up all of his penguin butt feathers off of his floor and shoved them into his suitcase.

"We're not moving headquarters, King Pen," Spy Rise told him. "You know that, right?"

"YUH HUH!" the penguin squawked back. "BUT MY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS WOULD FEEL LEFT OUT IF I LEFT THEM BEHIND!"

" _Right_ ," the spyder murmured.

Wash Buckler chased Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake back onto the deck, and then, he drove the Octoclimber into the air.

…

"WELL IT ALL STARTED ON ME SHIP," Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade sang noisily. "WITH ME CREW ALWAYS BY ME SIDE!"

Rattle Shake snatched Wash Buckler's hat and slapped it on his own head, "WITH A SWEET PIRATE HAT AS I CALLED IT!"

Freeze Blade chimed in, "UNTIL DEAR OL' CHOMPY CRIED…"

"'LAND HO, LAND HOOOO!'" the two swapper chorused. "AND THE REST OF THE BOYS WENT WILD!"

"And as I seized up the wheel," trilled Rattle Shake. "And took control of the climber…"

"I SANG SO VERRYY LOOOUUUDDD!" the serpent and the ice cat sang.

Then, the entire team, except for Wash Buckler, burst into song for the chorus:

"'YO, HO, HO' CHEERED THE PIRATE ON HIS BOAT!

WITH A HOOK FOR A HAND,

AND A PARROT FOR HIS BRO-O-O!

WHILE THE SEVEN SEAS ARE VAST,

SO IS ME EPIC PIRATE PAST!

I'VE TRAVELLED LOTS LONGER!

'YO, HO, HO!'"

They exhaled, then Chompy Mage rang out, "NEXT VERSE!"

Dr Krankcase burst out in response, "AS WE NEARED THE COLD, DARK ISLAND-"

"NOO!" Wash Buckler silenced him. "That singing will be the death of me!"

"So, we're bad at singing," Knight Light said to him. "At least we're having fun!"

"Well, my _ears_ aren't having fun," the mermasquid growled.

The trap master gave him an apologetic look.

"It was fun while it lasted," Spy Rise comforted him.

"So… how far away is Point B, Wash Buckler?" Freeze Blade asked the captain, giving him back his hat that Rattle Shake stole.

"Approximately eight hours," the mermasquid replied calmly.

His team stared at him, eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Spy Rise snarled. "YOU CAN'T KEEP US ON THIS SHIP FOR EIGHT WHOLE HOURS!"

"I DON'T THINK MY LIFESPAN IS THAT LONG!" King Pen squawked furiously.

"Calm down guys!" Rattle Shake told them, Freeze Blade beside him.

"You know us," the ice cat pointed out. "We'll find out what we can do in eight hours."

"We don't even have a choice," Dr Krankcase muttered to the others.

"Don't worry," Rattle Shake assured them. "We're gonna make this trip exciting!"

"How?" Knight Light asked them. "We have no food."

"No games," Chompy Mage added.

" _And_ no Wi-Fi," Spy Rise chimed in, and the others nodded in agreement.

Freeze Blade told them, "I'll tell you one thing we _do_ have." The ice cat swivelled around and skated downstairs to the room below the deck. He soon emerged again with a boom box.

"No!" Wash Buckler exclaimed. "Not _more_ music!"

"You know it!" Rattle Shake told him as the ice cat lay the boom box on the deck. He turned it on and played a song:

 _Toot, toot, chugga, chugga! Big red car!_

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Wash Buckler face-palmed. "'The Wiggles'? SERIOUSLY?!"

"SHH!" Freeze Blade hissed. "It's our childhood!"

"The nostalgia! THE NOSTALGIA!" Rattle Shake exclaimed.

"This music is your idea of excitement?" Spy Rise mumbled.

"Yup!" the two swappers replied.

"Fine with me," Chompy Mage said, and Dr Krankcase shrugged.

Spy Rise just huffed.

…

"FREEZE BLADE'S IN THE BACKSEAT!" Rattle Shake, Freeze Blade and the other five chorused. "PLAYIN' HIS GUITAR!"

The ice cat pretended to strum a guitar.

"FREEZE BLADE'S IN THE BACKSEAT," the six skylanders sang loudly. "OF THE BIG RED CAR!"

As the team went over the chorus again, Wash Buckler pulled his pirate hat over his ears and murmured, "They've been singing that song for over an hour! It's almost over, _surely_."

"CHOMPY'S FAST ASLEEP!" the others rang out, and the mage face-planted on the floor. "HE'S HAVIN' A LITTLE REST!"

Wash Buckler rolled his eyes.

"WE'D BETTER WAKE HIM UP! SO LET'S ALL CALL OUT 'WAKE UP CHOMP!'"

The team couldn't seem to get enough as they jammed out on the deck.

"Will you just give it up already?!" the captain growled from behind them, hands firmly grasping the steering wheel. "PLEASE-?"

"KNIGHT LIGHT IS EATING!" the others cut him off, overthrown by furious music. "HE'S GOT LOTS OF FOOD!"

Wash Buckler just cringed and yanked his hat over his ears even tighter, using his tentacles to steer.

"HE'S EATING APPLES AND ORANGES," they chorused. "AND FRUIT SALAD TOO!"

"TOOT, TOOT, CHUGGA, CHUGGA! BIG RED CAR!" Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake chanted.

"WE'LL TRAVEL NEAR AND WE'LL TRAVEL FA-A-AR!" the five other skylanders finished for them.

"TOOT, TOOT, CHUGGA, CHUGGA! BIG RED CAR!"

"WE'RE GONNA RIDE THE WHOLE DAY LONG!"

"WASH BUCKLER IS DRIVING!" they carolled, sparking the captain's attention.

"Wait, wha-?" he started to question, but was cut off.

"SINGING 'SCOOBY DO-WAH'!"

"Hey, I'm not singing-!"

"WASH BUCKLER IS DRIVING!"

"GAH!"

"IN THE BIG RED CAR!"

"It's gotta be over now…" he murmured to himself.

The others went over the chorus one more time, then finally concluded. They stood huffing and panting on the deck of the Octoclimber.

"Finally!" Wash Buckler cheered. "You're done!"

"That song _never_ gets old," Dr Krankcase said.

"Yeah! I wanna watch that show again now!" Knight Light exclaimed.

"Same," Chompy Mage said. "But I'm getting hungry. Can we get some lunch?"

…

The Octoclimber pulled up against the wall in the fly-thru of McJeds.

"I still don't like the idea of take-away for lunch and dinner," Knight Light huffed.

"Alright guys," Wash Buckler said to them. "We're next to order. Who do you want?"

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake snickered childishly.

"Yes, you two?" the mermasquid questioned dryly.

"We want Cheery Meals!" the two swappers exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

Finally, after some intense interrogating, Wash Buckler finally had everyone's orders memorised. Their turn came, and the Octoclimber drifted forward so that the captain could see into the ordering window.

"Hello there," the mabu on the other side muttered. "I'm Jed the former therapist who was fired for obvious reasons. What would you like? Hurry up, it's almost my lunch break."

"Yes, hello," he greeted, and requested the orders, "And we'll also have two Cheery Meals, for the _children_ in the back."

Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake turned to each other, giggling excitedly and earning questioning glances from the others.

…

The seven skylanders lay sprawled all over the deck of the Octoclimber, chewing loudly as they devoured their share of the McDarrens. Knight Light was slurping unenthusiastically at a smoothie, obviously jealous of how good it tasted.

"Don't worry Knight Light," Wash Buckler assured him. "Only five hours to go."

The others groaned.

"Oh, _that's_ all?" Spy Rise muttered sarcastically as he leaned on side of the Octoclimber.

"We'll make it through this!" Freeze Blade encouraged the others.

"That's what I like to hear," Wash Buckler brightened as he heard his team backing him up.

"Let's do some team bonding, shall we?" Rattle Shake suggested. "Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!"

"YEAH!" the other five cheered.

"Great!" the serpent glanced around at them. "I'll go first. Chompy Mage, truth or dare?"

The mage's peers were desperately telling him to take the safe route and say 'trust', but he was having none of it.

"I CHOOSE DARE!" Chompy declared, and the others gasped.

Dr Krankcase sighed, but knew there was nothing more they could do for him. So instead, he patted his friend on the shoulder, "Good luck, pal."

Chompy Mage nodded determinedly.

"Chompy," Rattle Shake snickered, exchanging despicable glances with Freeze Blade. They obviously both knew what each other was thinking. "I dare you to throw Chompy Puppet over the side of the Octoclimber!"

Everyone gasped.

"But I _specifically_ promised Puppet I _wouldn't_ toss him over the side of a skyship ever again!" the mage argued.

The serpent shrugged, "You picked dare."

Chompy growled, "Fine. But Knight Light," he turned to the trap master. "You better go get him afterwards.

"Sure thing," Knight Light replied.

The mage gazed over the side of the Octoclimber. His gaze was met with a staggering fall that led into a small town below. He gulped and hoped for the best, then dropped Puppet over the edge. The tiny puppet plummeted down into the town square.

"Okay, I completed your dare!" Chompy Mage told Rattle Shake. "So Knight Light, go get him back!"

"Calm down, I'm going," the trap master fluttered in mid-air for a moment, then swooped downward to the square. Moments later, the winged skylander emerged back up again, Chompy Puppet in his arms.

"CHOMPY PUPPET!" Chompy Mage cried, snatching his companion away from the trap master.

"My turn!" Knight Light cheered, casting his gaze around at the others. "Spy Rise! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the spyder answered. "Playing it safe."

"Alright…" the trap master murmured thoughtfully. "What was your least favourite present that you've ever been given?"

Spy Rise didn't even have to give the question some thought. He answered immediately, "The pet chompy."

"YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE CHOMPY?!" Chompy Mage shrieked. "YOU SOUNDED SO EXCITED THOUGH!"

"I'm never excited, Chompy," the spyder told him. "I was only being polite!"

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the mage wailed, collapsing into an emotional ball of wreck on the floor.

"Spy Rise, be nice to Chompy Mage," Wash Buckler said.

"I was just being honest!" Spy Rise retorted.

"Apologise to him!" Dr Krankcase snarled, helping the broken sensei off of the floor.

"Fine!" he huffed. " _Sorry_."

"That's better," Wash Buckler said.

"Ooh, OOH!" Freeze Blade exclaimed. "GIMME A TURN! I WANT A TUUURRRNNN!"

"Go ahead," Knight Light told him.

"King Pen," the ice cat turned to the penguin. "Tell us something we don't know about you!"

"WELL," the sensei squawked. "I USED TO BE THE LEADER OF THE SENSEIS UNTIL EON FIRED ME!"

"Why? What happened?" Knight Light asked him.

"EON SAID I WAS TOO LOUD AND DUMB!" the penguin wailed.

"It's okay, King Pen," Rattle Shake eased him. "We don't think you're loud and dumb!"

"Debatable," Spy Rise muttered under his breath.

"BUT I WANT EON TO LIKE ME!" King Pen cawed.

"Eh, who cares what Eon thinks?" Dr Krankcase supported. "He just doesn't know you like we do."

"GUYS!" Freeze Blade yelled suddenly. "THE WORD LIMIT!"

Wash Buckler gasped, "He's right!"

"Ugh," Rattle Shake complained. "Ending these adventures has gotten so _hard_!"

"We got this guys," Knight Light told them. "We'll think of something. We always do!"

"Hey Rattle Shake!" Freeze Blade called. "DROP A BEAT!"

The serpent switched on the boom box again.

"Oh no," Wash Buckler murmured. "Don't tell me you're about to sing-"

"TOOT, TOOT, CHUGGA, CHUGGA! BIG RED CAR!"

"UUUUGGHH!"

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	46. Smashing the Wedding Bells

**Smashing the Wedding Bells**

Rattle Shake and Freeze Blade burst open the front door and scrambled into the living room.

"We have a letter!" Freeze Blade announced, holding up a paper envelope for the six other skylanders to see.

"We never get mail!" Chompy Mage exclaimed. "This must be important."

"GUYS!" King Pen squawked. "WHAT IF IT'S A BILL?!"

Spy Rise growled, "It better not be! We don't have that kind of money since none of us have jobs."

Wash Buckler snatched the letter from Freeze Blade's paws and tore it open. As he began to read the message written on it, his team gazed over his shoulder at it. But Chompy Mage wasn't tall enough to see.

"GIMME!" the mage demanded, bowling the mermasquid over and his puppet seized the wrinkled piece of paper in his fangs.

But King Pen launched himself at the mage, "NO IT'S MINE!" he took the paper and narrowed his eyes down at it, "I FORGOT I CAN'T READ!"

"For Eon's sake!" Dr Krankcase snarled, grabbing it from them. "I'm sure Wash Buckler would have told us what it's for."

"Thank you," the leader rolled his eyes at the other two senseis as the doctor handed the letter to him. "This is why you're one of my favourites."

Chompy Mage and King Pen just stared at him with offended expressions as he straightened the crippled piece of paper again and read:

 **Dear Wash Buckler,**

 **I am proud to announce that Ember and I will be getting married Thursday afternoon, and we would love to have you come as my best man. The ceremony will start 2:30pm and will conclude at 9:00pm at Skylands' National Church. The evening will include lunch and dinner with a dance of course.**

 **(P.S. PLEASE don't bring your friends!)**

 **I hope to see you there,**

 **From your pal, Blast Zone.**

"A WEDDING?!" King Pen cawed in surprise. "WOOOWWW!"

"I've always wanted to go to one of those!" exclaimed Knight Light.

"Surely the food would be _heavenly_ ," Rattle Shake swiped his forked tongue over his lips.

But Wash Buckler shook his head, "Blast Zone clearly said that only I can come."

"That's outrageous!" Chompy Mage yelled. "What's wrong with us? Name _one_ thing!"

"Everything," the mermasquid muttered.

" _I'M_ NOT THAT BAD!" King Pen screeched into his ear.

" _YOU'RE_ THE WORST OF THE LOT!" Wash Buckler retorted sharply, then sighed, "Look, sorry. But Blast Zone knows what he's doing. He knows that if I let you come along, the wedding will be a disaster."

"So?" Freeze Blade shrugged. "That's what we're all about! Y'know, getting into shenanigans and starting disasters."

The others murmured in agreement.

"It's going to have to be a no," Wash Buckler told them sternly.

But the others didn't look convinced, as they exchanged short but determined glances.

…

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAAASSSSE!" Rattle Shake wailed, gripping firmly onto one of Wash Buckler's tentacles as the mermasquid made his way down the corridor the next morning.

"PLEASE LET US COME!" Freeze Blade begged, holding onto another tentacle, collecting dust off the floor.

"I already told you no!" Wash Buckler snarled. "NOW LEMME GO!" He managed to yank his tentacles from the swappers' grasps, but suddenly, Spy Rise crashed through the roof onto him.

"BRING US WITH YOU!" the spyder demanded.

"NO!" Wash Buckler bowled Spy Rise off of him and hurriedly escaped to the living room. He slumped down on the couch and murmured to Knight Light, "What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing!" the trap master huffed from the kitchen, arms crossed.

"Uhh, what…?" the leader blinked.

"You're not getting anything until you let us come to the wedding with you!" Knight Light snapped.

"How do you like THAT?!" Dr Krankcase suddenly popped up from behind the counter with the trap master, making Wash Buckler flinch. He shoved a box of cereal in front of the leader tauntingly, "HUUUHHH? YOU CAN'T EAT UNLESS YOU GIVE US WHAT WE WANT!"

"Well I don't care!" Wash Buckler retorted, shoving the crazy doctor away from his face. "As long as Blast Zone gets the wedding he and Ember deserves, WITHOUT YOU PEOPLE!" with that, the mermasquid got up and stormed back off to his room, where he thought he would be safe.

He was wrong. When he opened the door to his bedroom, endless clouds of countless tiny, green chompies poured over him.

"GAH!" he shrieked. "CHOMPY MAAAAGGGE!"

The mage stepped out of the leader's room with an innocent face, " _Yeesssss_?"

King Pen followed him out, his eyes wide with eagerness.

"I KNOW YOU DID THIS TO GET ME TO TAKE YOU TO THE WEDDING!" Wash Bucker gagged as a mad chompy attempted to plunge itself down his throat.

"What?" Chompy blinked harmlessly. " _Me_? Why I would NEVER do such a thing!" Suddenly he grabbed his staff and poised it against Wash Buckler's neck, "LET US COME!"

"YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!" King Pen squawked.

"For the last time," the mermasquid gasped, batting a couple of chompies away. "NNNOOOOOOOO! I WILL NEVER LET YOU CRAZY PEOPLE COME AND RUIN A PERFECTLY HAPPY WEDDING!"

…

"I can't believe you people managed to get me to let you come," Wash Buckler muttered as he steered the Octoclimber towards Skylands' National Church that Thursday.

"We're experts at what we do," Freeze Blade pointed out, and the others nodded.

The mermasquid scowled, "Just… do me a favour and be on your best behaviour, okay? Don't ruin this day for Blast Zone."

"You can count on us," Rattle Shake assured him, winking at the others.

"AH!" King Pen suddenly squawked. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Rattle Shake silenced him with a quiet hiss, "I just winked! What's the deal?"

"PHEW!" the penguin cawed. "THAT FREAKED ME OUT FOR A MINUTE!"

The serpent just blinked at him, not sure what to think, "Dude, it's just a wink."

"Wait," Wash Buckler growled. "YOU WINKED?! OH NO! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN THE WEDDING! I JUST KNOW IT!"

"No, no! I'M NOT!" Rattle Shake snapped. " _REALLY_!"

"What King Pen actually said," Freeze Blade backed his friend up, "was that he _blinked_."

"Why would King Pen be afraid of a blink?" the mermasquid questioned him.

The ice cat shrugged, "He's _King_ _Pen_."

"Hm," Wash Buckler muttered, seeming to be convinced. "Right. Well, I'm serious. Don't do anything that will ruin this day for everyone."

"You got it, Cap!" Rattle Shake told him with another wink, and King Pen started screaming again.

…

As the skylanders entered the church, multiple others had already seated. Blast Zone stood up the front, with Master Eon as the priest behind the podium. He nodded curtly to the eight of them as they scanned the rows of seats for available spots.

"Here's one," Spy Rise told them, stopping in front of a row that was third from the front.

"But there are only seven available seats," Knight Light nodded towards a mabu who had taken up a seat.

In that same moment, Spy Rise launched one of his sharp blades out of his spyder projectiles at the unsuspecting mabu. The blade pinned him up against a wall by his shirt. "Look, a seat just opened."

Knight Light flashed him a glare, but Wash Buckler insisted, "I don't feel like searching for another row of free seats. We'll just take it."

"But these seats are reserved-" Dr Krankcase was cut off as he plunged his face into King Pen's vast coat of feathers and let out a furious wave of sneezes.

Wash Buckler blinked, "What was _that_ about?"

"He didn't wake up feeling so good," Chompy Mage explained.

"WELL NO BEING ILL DURING THE CEREMONY!" the mermasquid ordered hotly and the doctor just nodded solemnly.

The others took their seats, but Chompy Mage was shoved off of his as King Pen took up two entire chairs.

"Unlucky," Rattle Shake murmured.

But the mage shrugged, "Eh, it's alright. I'll just sit down here. I couldn't see above the chairs in front of us anyway."

"You'll be fine?" croaked Krankcase, obviously holding in a sneeze.

"Yup!" the mage replied. "Chompy Puppet will be my eyes." He raised his hand-companion up in the air and turned him around to face the front.

The other six didn't seem to understand the logic in that, but they kept silent.

From the front, Blast Zone flicked his gaze on the eight skylanders as he realised that Wash Buckler had his team attend his wedding. He flashed the mermasquid a questioning glare, and the leader shrugged hopelessly with a look that said, _they didn't let me leave them behind!_

Eventually, all the guests had arrived and the seats were stocked up with mabu and skylanders. Once Ember had arrived down the lane in between the seats, Master Eon began speaking on behalf of the groom and bride. Wash Buckler noticed that his team weren't paying attention, and he flashed them a glare. But sure enough, they took no notice of his hostility and continued staring down at the floor and murmuring things to each other. The mermasquid rolled his eyes and huffed, aware that the only way to snap back their attention, was to loudly call them out in front of the whole church. But obviously, Blast Zone wouldn't appreciate that, so the leader forced himself to stay silent for the time-being.

Fortunately for him, the others' immediately flicked their focus back to reality when Master Eon said, "Blast Zone, do you take this beautiful bride as your own and vow to forever stay by her side, even as your days get tough?"

"I do," the swapper answered as he stared into Ember's eyes eagerly.

Master Eon turned to Ember, "Ember, do you vow to treat this groom with love, support and understanding for as long as you live?"

"I do," the fire sensei murmured back.

"Then you may now kiss the-"

Before he could finish, Dr Krankcase suddenly thrust his face into King Pen's feathers and let out an eruption of sneezes.

Wash Buckler felt himself go hot with embarrassment as Blast Zone, Ember and Master Eon fixed them with a hard stare.

But then, as Eon got back to his words, Freeze Blade and Rattle Shake suddenly burst into tears and started wailing out loud.

"What are you DOING?!" Wash Buckler hissed at them quietly.

"I'M JUST SO PROUD OF YOU BLAST ZONE!" Rattle Shake croaked.

"I KNOW HIM!" Freeze Blade stood up and jutted his finger towards the fire swapper. "I HELPED HIM NOT DIE WHEN WE LIVED IN LAVA LAKES!"

"And he probably regrets making you into a skylander!" Wash Buckler snapped under his breath.

King Pen suddenly started up, "HEY!"

"What _now_?" Master Eon grumbled from the front.

He thrust his flipper towards the other seven and squawked, "WHY ARE THEY ALLOWED TO SCREAM WHILE I'M EXPECTED TO STAY QUIET?!"

"They AREN'T allowed to scream!" Wash Buckler told him, flashing Blast Zone and Ember an apologetic glance.

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" the penguin shrieked, standing up and screeching as loud as he could.

"SSSTTTTTOOOOOOO-" the mermasquid tried to plead with him but was cut off as Dr Krankcase started sneezing aggressively again.

"Guys," Ember muttered to Master Eon and Blast Zone, "Let's just go and quickly get married outside.

"Good idea!" Blast Zone said gratefully, and the three of them rushed out of the church hall.

…

Guests and the newly-wedded couple gathered in the dining room for dinner, and Wash Buckler didn't dare let his eye off of his team. But of course, they all managed to ruin something as usual.

"SPY RISE!" Chompy Mage shrieked, and the spyder crashed over to him.

"What is it?"

"It's… It's…" the mage gasped for breath, he was so excited, "IT'S A MY LITTLE PONY!"

Spy Rise's neon eyes widened and he shifted his gaze to where Chompy was looking to find Trail Blazer speaking with Spitfire. "OH MY EON!" he erupted, "I think it's Sunset Shimmer!"

"You're right!" Chompy Mage squealed. "LET'S GO SAY HI!"

Wash Buckler tried to barge in the way of their path before they could run off, but they trampled over him and crashed into Trail Blazer.

"GAH!" the mermasquid growled, picking himself up from the floor, then said to the other five, "Let's go find a table for dinner." But when he turned around, none of them stood with him. "OH NNNOOOOOOOO!"

…

"LOOK AT THIS FOOODDD!" Freeze Blade exploded.

"It's just how I imagined it!" exclaimed Rattle Shake, and the two swappers started piling up the dishes for themselves.

"HEY!" a voice suddenly boomed from behind them.

They whipped around to see Fryno, his face red-hot with rage.

"Waddup?" Freeze Blade said coolly.

But the fire skylander ignored him, "WE WANT SOME FOOD TOO!"

"Woah!" Rattle Shake hissed with an amused edge to his voice. "Calm down! We're only taking half the table's contents. There's plenty left for you greedy-guts."

"NOW WE'RE THE 'GREEDY-GUTS'?" the rhino snarled. "GAH! PUT THAT FOOD DOWN!" he hurled himself at the swappers.

"Brawling at a wedding?" Hoot Loop rolled his eyes from a distance. "What next…?"

…

"Hmm," Knight Light examined a savoury meal that sat on the food table. "I could do that. This stuff really isn't _that_ impressive."

"I cooked that!" Smolderdash suddenly growled.

The trap master's eyes narrowed down at her, "Well make it better next time!"

"Maybe you should at least _try_ to enjoy the food," with that, Smolderdash whirled around and marched off with a brief huff.

Knight Light just shrugged and bit off a piece of the finger-food, then widened his eyes, realising that it actually tasted good. _But I still want to criticise the food_ , he decided, and continued searching for a dish that he could condemn.

…

"King Pen?" Dr Krankcase scuttled hurriedly through the crowds of skylanders and mabu. "KING PEN?!"

Suddenly, he slammed into another skylander when he wasn't looking and they both tumbled onto the floor. Dazed, he stumbled back up clumsily, and he recognised Golden Queen looming over him.

"Watch it!" she snapped, hostility glittering in her blood-red eyes.

"OH!" he grabbed his hat off the floor and couldn't bring himself to meet her fiery gaze. "Sorry… Won't happen again- AAAAAAAACCCCHHHHHOOOOOO!"

"EWW!" Golden Queen shrieked. "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?!"

"THIS IS WHY I NEED TO FIND KING PEN!" he snarled at her, before hurrying off again, almost trampling some helpless mabu in the process. "I NEED MY PERSONAL TISSUE!"

…

Meanwhile, King Pen was busy screaming in people's faces. But Wash Buckler had enough of his chaos. He thrust his way through the crowds to the crazy penguin and stood in front of him.

"King Pen," the mermasquid ordered. "Leave these people alone. How about you try being casual for once?"

"I AM BEING CASUAL!" the penguin squawked, coming close to shattering the eardrums of his leader.

"Well you don't sound like it!"

King Pen swivelled around to storm away, but Wash Buckler grabbed his flipper.

"You're not going to ruin this day for Blast Zone and Ember!"

"BUT I'M AN ADORABLE PENGUIN!" King Pen retorted. "I CAN'T DO ANY HARM!"

"You've already _done_ plenty of harm!" Wash Buckler snapped back. "Now come on. Let's go gather up the others so they don't deal any more damage than they've already dealt."

The two skylanders turned around to search the crowds for their friends. But all they saw was fire and smoke, flooding the entire room.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE NOW?!" Wash Buckler shrieked.

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 

(Sorry for the shortage of stories. I still thoroughly enjoy writing about these characters, but my motivation has been running short lately. You can expect many more stories in the future. Thank you for your patience)


	47. Back at the Workshop (Part One)

**Back at the Workshop**

 **(Part One)**

"Well," Boom Bloom said she managed to heave herself from the skylanders' couch. "I suppose I should get going."

"Already?" Wash Buckler moaned. "But it feels like you just got here!"

The life sensei had found the time to visit the team of eight, but not much had changed other than that. The skylanders were still sprawled over the living room and kitchen, just like any other normal day at the base.

"What's the rush?" Dr Krankcase questioned her, flicking his hat up from over his eyes.

"I just have some friends I need to see, that's all," Boom Bloom informed him.

"Wait, you have friends?" Rattle Shake's head perked up from underneath King Pen.

Freeze Blade chimed in, "I'm so jealous!"

The sensei just smiled at them, "Well, that's what you get when you're _nice_ to people."

The two swappers glanced at each other thoughtfully.

"Freeze Blade, get a notepad and pen," Rattle Shake told his friend. "I've gotta write that down for future reference."

The ice cat immediately sprang up from the couch and skated away down the corridor.

"Who are these _friends_?" Knight Light asked.

"YEAH, WHO ARE THEY?!" King Pen squawked, urging her onwards.

Boom Bloom narrowed her eyes, "Why do you need to know?"

The trap master shrugged, "Just curious."

"Well, since you're desperate," the sensei murmured. "Every now and then, I pass through Fisticuffs' Forest to the other side to visit three of my fellow mutant plant buddies. They live near the ruins of Dr Krankcase's workshop."

"What?" Krankcase's eyes widened. "Why are they living _there_ of all places?"

"I'd love to stay and chat about it," Boom Bloom said hurriedly, "but I really must go to them. I promised I'd be there at a certain hour last time I visited."

"I wanna see them!" Chompy Mage blurted out.

"Me too!" Wash Buckler chorused.

"Uhh," the life sensei stammered. "Guys, these friends of mine aren't really used to people. _Especially_ non-plants."

"We can be plants!" announced the mage, and the mermasquid gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"Err… sure," Boom Bloom blinked. "Look, I'm sorry guys, but the answer has to be no. You understand, don't you?"

"No, I do _NOT_ understand!" Chompy Mage spat.

Dr Krankcase flashed him a glare that said, _Just_ _leave her alone already!_

But the mage ignored the doctor's hostile signal, "I WANNA MEET SOME PLANT PEOPLE!"

"But I already told you," Boom Bloom told him impatiently. "They're not used to guests. Now, I really have to go to them!" She turned and hurried to the door.

But Wash Buckler got there first, "If they can tolerate having one friend, maybe they can get used to more of them."

"I don't have time for this," the sensei huffed, then shouldered her way past the mermasquid and out the front door.

"Well," Chompy Mage growled. "There she goes! Great door-blocking skills, Wash Buckler."

"Why, thank you, Chompy," the mermasquid replied proudly.

Chompy Puppet spoke up, "He was being sarcastic, if ya didn't catch the hint."

Wash Buckler scowled, " _Anyway_ , don't worry guys. I have a plan. LET'S FOLLOW HER TO THE DEPTHS OF THE FOREST TO FIND THOSE COOL PLANT PEOPLE!"

"What?!" Dr Krankcase snarled. "No! Stay out of her business!"

"Plant mutants are _your_ business too," Chompy Mage pointed out to the doctor. "And whatever is _your_ business, is _my_ business!"

"Besides, I'm the leader, and I say we follow her!" Wash Buckler added. "So, who wants to come?"

Chompy Mage immediately shot up his hand, but the others just blinked.

"What?" the mermasquid questioned them.

"It's Skyflix Saturday," Freeze Blade reminded him. "Remember? Today's hours have to be spent binge-watching Skyflix."

"Oh, right," Wash Buckler frowned. "I guess I'll just have to miss out this week. This is _much_ more exciting anyway."

"SUIT YOURSELF!" King Pen squawked, snatching up the remote in his flipper.

"Don't worry," Knight Light said to Wash Buckler. "I'll make sure they all stay out of trouble while you're gone."

"Good," he announced to the team. "Knight Light's in charge while Chompy Mage and I are gone."

The mage turned to Dr Krankcase, who didn't look happy, "Are you coming, Krankcase?" Chompy's eyes showed that he was desperate to have him come along with them.

The doctor suddenly snapped aggressively, "Only to keep _you_ two imbeciles out of trouble!"

Chompy shrank back, surprised at his unexpected reaction.

"Then let's get a move on, shall we?" Wash Buckler ushered the two senseis out the door.

…

Wash Buckler drove the Octoclimber over Fisticuffs' Forest.

"I've never seen this side of the forest before!" Chompy Mage exclaimed, gazing over the side of the skyship.

"Probably because Fisticuffs doesn't let us come this far when we travel on foot," Wash Buckler pointed out, then thought silently to himself, _Well, foot, tentacle and wooden leg._

" _Right_ ," the mage muttered, then his eyes widened as he fixed his gaze on miserable chunks of wood and stone, splayed across a broad clearing in the middle of the forest. "Hey! There's the workshop!"

"You mean, what's _left_ of the workshop," Dr Krankcase growled.

"Yeah, that," Chompy said, not appearing to hear him. His eyes and mind were firmly locked on the eerie ruins.

"This place seems safe enough," said Wash Buckler. "Should we land here?"

"Yup!" Chompy Mage agreed enthusiastically. "Looks like we beat Boom Bloom here too."

"Well, _d uh_ ," Krankcase spat sourly. "She's not any Freeze Blade or Magna Charge. Of course she's slower than a skyship."

"Sheesh, _sorry_ ," the mage mumbled. "When did you get so bitter?"

"Look, let's just get this visit over with," the doctor snarled, as the Octoclimber slowly planted itself on the ground.

The three skylanders climbed out of the skyship and cast their gaze around the clearing. There were a few cracked walls planted around, and shards of glass were scattered here and there. Dark moss clung to the old wreckage and the stone walls were smothered in a thick layer of rust. The whole place looked and felt dead. The weedy grass was dull and the menacing trees surrounding the clearing cast tall, gloomy shadows over the skylanders. The grey skies seemed to mourn as its body was clothed with frightening, black clouds. Raindrops started to drip down on them, and sharp bolts of lightning pierced the sky in the distance.

Chompy Mage gulped, "Maybe this was a mistake."

"But we still have to find those plant guys Boom Bloom mentioned!" Wash Buckler told him.

"Well, it doesn't look like she'll be here for a while," Dr Krankcase pointed out. "And she's the only one who knows where her friends are." He shrugged and whipped around, "Oh well! I guess we should get back to the Octoclimber and head home-"

"No!" Wash Buckler hissed. "I wanna see some plant people!"

"Me too!" Chompy Puppet added excitedly.

Dr Krankcase scowled but didn't argue any further.

"Guys…?" Boom Bloom suddenly emerged from the dark depths of the forest. "Didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"You did," Wash Buckler stated. "But we didn't listen."

"Yes, well that's obvious," the life sensei rolled her eyes hopelessly. "Well, seeing as you three are already here, how about you come meet my friends?"

"I thought they hated people," Krankcase murmured.

"Eh, it'll be good for them to see other living beings for once, I suppose," Boom Bloom shrugged. "They haven't seen anyone besides me for years after all."

"Why didn't they leave years ago then?" Chompy Mage asked her.

The sensei turned around and started heading for the other side of the clearing, "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Without another word, she led the three skylanders behind a stone wall that had collapsed over a ditch, with a boulder keeping it from the grass. She motioned for them to look inside, and they did. They squinted, trying to see what lay in the dark trench. But before they could react, a deep green being leapt out from the ditch and hurled into Chompy Mage, pinning him to the ground.

"Who are you?!" the pant mutant interrogated harshly. "And what do you want?"

"Herb!" Boom Bloom snapped at him, and he whipped around to meet her gaze. "Chill! They're with me."

The small plant turned around and studied the other two, then hesitantly hopped off of the scarred mage. Herb fixed a hard stare on Dr Krankcase especially, who shifted uncomfortably.

"He's with me too," Boom Bloom told Herb sternly and she took her place beside the doctor.

The plant glanced at them back and forth, a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly he shrieked, "EVERGREEN! BOOM BLOOM'S BEEN BRAINWASHED BY DR K.!"

Just then, another plant mutant came hurtling out of the dark ditch. She had pastel pink skin and leaves for hair. Her bright, blue eyes blazed with fury as she launched herself at Krankcase.

"Why me…?" the doctor rasped, scrambling to grab a hold on the aggressive plant girl.

"Evergreen!" Boom Bloom bellowed, but when the mutant didn't hear her, she screamed, "EVERGREEN!"

The small female mutant swivelled around abruptly and cocked her head, "Are you okay now, Boom Bloom?"

"I think the effects have worn off!" Herb cheered.

The sensei rolled her eyes and growled, "He is my friend for Eon's sake! AND SO ARE THE OTHER TWO!"

"Oh…" Evergreen murmured. "Sorry about that."

But Herb's expression betrayed hostility as he fixed his cold gaze on the three guests. Chompy Mage shrank back uncertainly and Wash Buckler looked cautious.

"Sorry about them guys," Boom Bloom murmured to the three of them. "They haven't seen any new faces in years."

"So I've heard," Wash Buckler muttered dryly.

"T-this is where they l-live?" Chompy Mage asked, his voice still shaky from the sudden assault.

"Well, them and one other plant," the other life sensei told him. She turned to Evergreen, "By the way, I got those batteries you asked for." She handed them over, and the mutant immediately took off back into the ditch.

"Great!" Evergreen cheered. "Now we don't have to hide in the darkness all day!" she held up a flashlight and slipped in the two batteries.

The three skylanders exchanged pitiful glances with each other.

With the mutants' permission, Boom Bloom led her friends down into the trench, where they could see two, glowing yellow eyes. Evergreen shone her light over to them, revealing a tree sapling-like creature. He was firmly rooted to the ground with only arms made from the bark that armoured his grey-brown body. He had broad, illuminating eyes, but no mouth, and was no bigger than a chompy.

"It's okay Rootstock," Evergreen assured her mute friend. "These are friends."

The sapling narrowed his broad eyes at the strangers.

"This is the reason they've had to stay here all this time," Boom Bloom murmured gloomily. "Rootstock here can't travel, and we couldn't just leave him here."

"But you did," Wash Buckler observed. "Why? How could you leave them like this, Boom Bloom?"

The sensei bowed her head in shame, "Once we were free from Dr Krankcase's dreadful reign, Master Eon had heard about the revolution and offered me a spot as a skylander. I couldn't reject that opportunity!"

"It's alright, Bloom," Herb told her. " _Really._ We've been surviving down here just fine. Summer's on its way, so we won't have to sleep in the harsh cold for much longer."

The life sensei smiled gratefully at the male plant, but Dr Krankcase felt sympathy and regret pierce his heart. These plants had to live in poverty and sorrow their whole lives, without friends and proper shelter, and it was all thanks to him. He guessed that the mutants would rather cease to exist than to go through what they had experienced in the cruel workshop again.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud crash from outside, and they flinched drastically. Boom Bloom, Wash Buckler, Dr Krankcase and Chompy Mage rushed back outside to see Fisticuffs, Krankenstein and Scrap Shooter emerging from the forest.

"YOU'RE IN OUR FOREST!" Krankenstein roared, shaking the clearing to its core.

"What?" Chompy Mage snapped. "No we didn't! We _floated_ over your forest."

"We own the ground _and_ the skies, see!" Scrap Shooter retorted.

"Now," Fisticuffs silenced them. "It's time you gather up your things and leave."

Dr Krankcase scoffed, "This isn't even your part of the forest, Fisticuffs. You live in the west."

"Not anymore!" the evilikin spat. "Seeing as no one else owns this land, I figured I might as well take it for myself!"

The plant mutants scrambled out of the ditch and stood behind the skylanders, eyes wide.

"From this day forward," Fisticuffs cackled. "The east shall be united with the west, and it shall all be called 'Fisticuffs' Forest'!"

Scrap Shooter and Krankenstein behind him exchanged glances with each other, obviously unhappy with Fisticuffs' superiority. Although their jealously seemed to jolt restlessly in their faces, they said nothing.

"Now, I'm going to kindly ask you all to disperse," he narrowed his golden eyes. "Immediately."

Evergreen and Herb looked panic-stricken, and they turned around to head back to the ditch to gather their things. But Wash Buckler murmured to them, "Don't worry guys. We'll save your home for you."

The mutants looked uncertain, but nodded to him curtly, then hurried away to take cover in their trench with Rootstock.

"Sorry, Fisticuffs," Boom Bloom pulled out her thorny whips and lashed them on the dirt, and the sharp sound waved through the forest as it echoed off the trees. "But this land is occupied." She nodded to the other three, and the four of them launched into battle with the evilikins, weapons firmly in hand.

"What are we going to do?" Evergreen wondered aloud to Herb from the safety of the trench.

"The only thing we can do," the male plant answered helplessly, "which is to wait, and hope that this all goes down well."

"I don't like those odds," she muttered, considering their chances of winning against three colossal fighting machines.

But before the skylanders and their opponents could get far into the fight, a fourth evilkin burst through the trees.

They all turned to study the newcomer. Like the other evilikins, the stranger was made entirely out of wood and metal. But unlike them, the evilikin had two, unusually long metal arms on both of its sides, with razor-sharp claws at the ends of each. A magic element symbol was engraved into its shiny chest, and spikes were positioned down the back of its head and neck.

"Snap Grapple?" Boom Bloom gasped.

"Snap Grapple?" rasped Dr Krankcase.

"SNAP GRAPPLE?!" the other evilikins blurted out loudly.

"Just what do you folks think you're doing on my territory?" the magic newcomer snarled, its voice strangely feminine.

"A FEMALE EVILIKIN?!" Chompy Mage yelled. "WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Who is she?!" Wash Buckler questioned Dr Krankcase.

The doctor murmured, "Snap Grapple's an outcast Evilikin. She decided that she deserved better than to be my worker. She escaped the workshop within the first week she was created!"

"So… she's a good guy?" Chompy Mage asked.

"Ha! No way!" said the doctor. "She's the furthest you can get from a good guy! She's stubborn, rude, and SO _UNBELIEVABLY_ -"

Snap Grapple snarled fiercely, "Well? Are you just going to chat amongst yourselves or are you going to answer me?"

"THIS ISN'T YOUR TERRITORY!" Krankenstein roared at her.

"We claimed this land first, see!" Scrap Shooter backed him up.

Snap Grapple narrowed her eyes and snapped, "This property belongs to me, just as it always has."

Fisticuffs seemed lost for words, then finally murmured, "Say, Snap Grapple. How would you like to join our evil gang?" he motioned to the two evilikins beside him. "I think it would suit you well."

"I don't particularly fancy being bossed around like I'm anyone's servant," she growled.

"Well," the male evilikin said. "If you join us, I will give you my entire section of the forest to share with us."

Snap Grapple's golden eyes widened, as she considered the fact that her small section of territory was nothing compared to Fisticuffs' land. She looked back up at him and said, "I'll think about it. But don't expect me to agree to agree right away. Now, I _would_ ask you three to get back to your own land, but seeing as you're already here…" she whipped around to face the four skylanders with enraged eyes, "How about you help me drive these intruders away from my turf for good?"

The three villains exchanged grins, then fixed their glares on the skylanders.

"We'd be happy to assist," Fisticuffs said, taking a thundering step towards their opponents.

Dr Krankcase heard Chompy Mage swallow nervously. He had to admit, the mage had a good reason to be nervous. Even Wash Buckler had a look of uncertainty in his eye. He shuddered. If their leader was doubtful about the upcoming battle, how were the others meant to stay strong?

 **To be continued…**

Written by Uni.


	48. Back at the Workshop (Part Two)

**Back at the Workshop**

 **(Part Two)**

As the four skylanders leapt into battle, Evergreen and Herb peeked out from under the trench, saw the rough situation, and tucked themselves back in hurriedly.

"Alright, Snap Grapple," Wash Buckler challenged, his blade and bubble blaster firmly in hand. "Let's see what you've got."

The magic evilikin grinned daringly and thrashed two of her long, metal arms at him. The mermasquid narrowly managed to slip underneath them, and aimed for her short legs to trip her. Seeing this, Snap Grapple brought down three of her dangerous arms onto her opponent, grabbing a hold on his slippery limbs. Cackling manically, she reached towards him with her fourth arm menacingly. But fortunately for Wash Buckler, the evilikin had left one of his tentacles unrestrained. He lashed out at her with it, sending sticky, black ink splattering across her eyes. Dazed, she released the mermasquid and let out a roar of fury. She managed to fling the ink from her face, and she lunged at Wash Buckler, her savage arms whipping the air wildly. Before he could sidestep the assault, Wash Buckler felt one of her iron claws seize his arm and yank him back into her monstrous path.

Meanwhile, the others struggled their own fights with the other evilikins. Boom Bloom was dealing with Scrap Shooter as he mercilessly let out countless flaming barrels that were sent hurtling towards the sensei. But her sharp whips got the better of them, as they sliced them to the side. She gradually made her way to the evilikin, a frenzy of righteous rage beaming in her bright eyes.

Dr Krankcase was fending off Fisticuffs, who put up a fight in return. A mighty clap of thunder sounded thorough the clearing as the evilikin crashed his over-sized fist onto the hard ground, just narrowly avoiding his opponent. Krankcase skidded behind the evilikin and splayed deadly goo over the floor near his enemy's feet. Fisticuffs slipped frantically and his weight gave way as he tumbled heavily onto the ground. The doctor sliced the evilikin's wooden chest with his thorn-like, razor-pointed legs as he loomed over downed monster. But Fisticuffs was having none of it, and he flipped himself over and crushed one of his creator's legs as he towered over him once again. He pounded his fist into the ground ruthlessly, and the ground quaked destructively. Dr Krankcase scrambled at the ground with only four legs remaining, and barely recaptured his balance.

But Chompy Mage was too caught up in his own fight to help. Chompies surrounded Krankenstein from all sides, but unluckily, with one swipe of the air evilikin's long, dastardly arm, the waves of chompies were flung backwards, stunned as they hit the ground.

"CHOMPY POOOWWWWEERRR!" Chompy Mage hollered, charging at the evilikin from behind, batting his staff over his wooden head.

Krankenstein let out a furious roar and whipped around to catch the mage by his staff. He swung the sensei in a sharp spiral that made Chompy almost loose his lunch, then he released the staff and the mage was sent hurtling into a tree, dazed.

"PATHETIC WIZARD!" Krankenstein scoffed, loud enough for the whole forest to hear. "THIS'LL BE QUICK!" the sharp blades whirled threateningly from within his arm as he approached the sensei.

But before he could get too close, Chompy Mage let out a determined cry before enlarging himself and transforming into a massive, furry chompy. The giant chompy showed his razor fangs in a confident grin as he bounded towards the evilikin, who seemed no more than a small obstacle now. Krankenstein attempted to dive out of the way of the rampaging beast, but unfortunately for him, the air evilikin wasn't known for his speed. The Mega Chompy plunged onto the ground, taking Krankenstein with him, who was madly pummelling him with his deadly arm.

Suddenly, while the skylanders were struggling to fight off their opponents, three newcomers burst through the trees and hurled themselves at the evilikins.

"Splat!" Dr Krankcase exclaimed as she sprang to his side. "Thank Eon! How did you find us?"

"Explanation later!" the faun said.

The doctor glanced around, "But where's Flameslinger?"

Splat grinned, " _Just_ wait for it."

Krankcase didn't argue any further and the two skylanders united against Fisticuffs in battle.

Suddenly, a loud boom came from the trees. Everyone turned to see what the racket was about. A bright yellow taxi came crashing into the clearing, surging towards Snap Grapple.

Flameslinger's head peeped out from the window, and he slammed his hand onto the horn. "LET'S ROLL, PEOPLE!" he hollered.

"That elf is crazy!" Chompy Mage exclaimed as the taxi exploded into Snap Grapple, sending her scraping back against the dirt. "AND I LOVE IT!"

The magic evilikin was forced to release her grip on Wash Buckler after the taxi's violent blow, and he slipped out of her grasp. Thanks to his tiny frame, Flameslinger easily leapt out through the open window of the taxi. He pulled his bow from his back and prepared an enflamed arrow, pointing it at Snap Grapple. The evilikin charged at the elf and the mermasquid, letting out a howl of rage.

"This is MY LAND!" she roared, swiping at the skylanders with her long, clawed arms. "Surrender while you still have your heads!"

"Obviously you haven't met the skylanders!" Wash Buckler retorted, slipping past her aggressive assaults and lashing out with his small blade whenever one of her arms got too close. "We won't give up so easily."

"You think you intimidate me?!" she snarled.

Flameslinger scoffed, "You're just like the other three evili-dorks! You and your new tree friends don't stand a fraction of a chance against the eight of us!"

"HEY!" Chompy Puppet suddenly growled from the other side of the clearing.

The elf winced, "Oops, sorry. I mean the _nine_ of us."

"Need any help?" Boom Bloom and Drobot suddenly appeared at the skylanders' sides. "We've dealt our share of damage to Scrap Shooter."

"You should've seen him!" Drobot chortled. "He was howling _pathetically_ when we sent him fleeing back into the forest!"

"He was always the coward of the Trio," Fisticuffs snapped as he batted Splat away from him.

In return, the faun launched herself into the air and plunged onto the evilikin, gripping onto his wooden head.

"HEY!" he bellowed. "GET OFF OF THERE!" he took a crack at her and attempted to land a massive blow with his fist. But just as the enormous fist approached her, the faun sprung off of him again, leaving the evilikin dazed by his own assault.

"No FAIR!" Fisticuffs complained.

Suddenly, Dr Krankcase distracted him by splattering his towering, wooden back with stinging goo.

"GAH!" Fisticuffs whirled around swiftly and lunged at the doctor, while Splat continued attacking from behind.

"Off so soon, Krankenstein?" Chompy Mage taunted as he and Sonic Boom watched as he crashed back through the trees to the refuge of the forest. " _Aww_ , but we were just getting warmed up!"

"That's what happens when you decide to mess with the skylanders!" Sonic Boom snarled fiercely. She turned to the mage, "Let's help Splat and Krankcase finish off Fisticuffs."

Chompy nodded and they set off towards the evilikin leader. But as soon as Fisticuffs spotted them approaching, he called out to Snap Grapple, "RETREAT!"

The magic evilikin nodded hesitantly and huffed, "I'll take back my territory another day." She propelled herself forward, away from the skylanders. Fisticuffs joined her. "Until another day, skylanders." She dipped her head, but her eyes were still glazed with undeniable fury. With that, Snap Grapple and Fisticuffs bounded back into the forest.

"A-are they gone…?" Evergreen squeaked fearfully as she peeked her head out from the ditch. Herb followed her out.

"For now at least!" Chompy Mage huffed with Sonic Boom by his side as they approached the others.

"Well, what now?" Dr Krankcase asked as he and Splat joined them. "After all, Rootstock has to stay in the soil, _and_ you have no defences against those evilikins."

Wash Buckler grinned, "Actually, I've had an idea." He slipped over to the Octoclimber, which was still planted on the edge of the broad clearing. He climbed onto the deck and left into the captain's quarters.

After a short moment of silent awkwardness, the mermasquid appeared back on the deck and rushed over to them with a pot plant.

"I _do_ love my pot plants," Wash Buckler sighed. "But this is for a greater cause." He began to dig the big, curly plant out of the flower pot and dirt spilled all over the ground. He handed it over to Evergreen, "Here, use it to move Rootstock around."

The small mutant took it gratefully, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Now we can finally get away from this mysterious and kind of creepy forest and find a real home!"

"YES!" Herb pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "I've always wanted to see Broadway!"

"That's the first thing we'll do," Evergreen assured him. "But we'll need money of course. So we can get part-time jobs to start with…"

While she and Herb continued chattering excitedly, Boom Bloom turned to the three skylanders, "Thanks guys. If I knew that the evilikins would be returning, I would've let you come without hesitation!"

"I'm just happy I got to see some cool plant people," Chompy Mage said.

"They'll be alright now…?" Dr Krankcase asked her, still uncertain.

Boom Bloom assured him, "I'll make sure they get the life they deserve. Don't worry."

"Good!" Splat bounded up to them with Drobot, Sonic Boom and Flameslinger in his taxi behind her. "Seeing that all is well, we'd better be off."

"Oh, right," murmured Chompy. "How _did_ you find us anyway?"

The faun laughed, "The sounds of furious battle isn't _that_ hard to miss! Especially when you guys are involved."

"You've got to admit," Krankcase backed her up amusingly. "She speaks the truth. We are living trumpets!"

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later," Splat said. "Ta-ta!" with that, she hurdled back into the forest, with her three comrades hard on her hooves.

Wash Buckler turned to Boom Bloom and the other plants, "We might as well get going too, y'know, before the other five get into any real trouble."

"Yeah," Chompy agreed. "Let's be honest. Knight Light won't be able to keep them out of mischief for long. He's a softy!"

"Farewell," Dr Krankcase said abruptly to Boom Bloom, and the three of them turned to leave.

"Oh, don't be so formal, you guys!" Boom Bloom teased, bringing them all into a hug. "We're friends for Eon's sake!"

Once the skylanders had said their full goodbyes to Boom Bloom, the three of them boarded the Octoclimber and they soared home.

…

Wash Buckler, Dr Krankcase and Chompy Mage stared wide-eyed at the blazing fire that had overtaken the base.

Wash Buckler sighed, "Perhaps I shouldn't have left Knight Light in charge."

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 


	49. Christmas Special

**O Christmas Penguin, O Christmas Penguin, How Lovely are your Feathers?**

"Well, that's the last of the ornaments," said Knight Light. "Now for the tinsel."

The trap master handed it to Spy Rise, who clung to the roof. The spyder swung the red and gold tinsel around the glamourous tree until there was none of it left, then lowered down onto the floor with an abrupt clank. He dusted off his metallic hands as the six skylanders admired their glittering Christmas tree in the living room.

"That thing makes this place actually look neat!" Dr Krankcase noted.

"Yeah," agreed Chompy Mage. "It really drags your eye towards it and away from the immense mess all over the living room!"

"I can't wait for Wash Buckler to see it," Freeze Blade said excitedly. "He'll be astounded when he sees that we actually got off the couch and did something for once!"

"Something _good,_ at that," Rattle Shake added.

At that moment, the mermasquid emerged from the corridor, his eyes sleepy and his mouth gaped into a huge yawn.

"Someone's in the holiday spirit," Knight Light murmured to the others, amused.

"Morning, gang," Wash Buckler sighed drowsily, slumping onto the couch.

When it was obvious that he hadn't seen the tree standing in the middle of the living room, the six skylanders spoke up.

"So," Rattle Shake leaned up coolly against the tree. "Notice anything different this morning, Wash Buckler?"

"Something _festive,_ perhaps?" Krankcase chimed in, motioning desperately to their fancy handiwork.

Wash Buckler's eyes widened as he gasped, "OH MY EON, IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" he leapt up from the couch and slapped on a red hat with a white, cotton ball on the tip of it. "TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY! BALALALALAAALALALALAAA-"

"WASH BUCKLER!" Chompy Mage cut him off sharply. "Yes, it's Christmas Eve! But don't you see anything _else_ that's new this morning?"

The mermasquid blinked at the mage, speechless for several moments. But after some prompting from the other five as they pointed to the tree, he gasped, "You guys did this?"

The six of them gazed back at him, their bold eyes showing off their feelings of pride and accomplishment.

"Yup!" Freeze Blade mewed cheerily.

"WHY IS KING PEN THE CHRISTMAS TREE?!" the leader shrieked, staring wide-eyed at the penguin, who was smothered in ornaments and vibrant lights.

Rattle Shake shrugged, "We thought it would be a nice change."

"HI, WASH BUCKLER!" the penguin squawked loudly, then gagged on something before coughing out red and gold glitter from the thick amount of tinsel that was wrapped around him.

"What's wrong with our old tree?" Wash Buckler questioned them.

Spy Rise rolled his eyes at Chompy Mage and huffed, "Chompy insisted that decorating a tree with bling-y lights and trinkets was plant abuse."

"It _is!_ " the mage retorted. "How would _you_ feel if you were being suffocated with that man-made junk?"

"Hm, I don't know…" the spyder grumbled sarcastically. "How about I ask King Pen?"

"But he's a person. IT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Yes, he's unbearable, but he should at least be treated better than a worthless shrub!"

Chompy gasped, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Hey!" Wash Buckler thrust his way in between the bickering skylanders. "No arguing on Christmas Eve! Go and help Knight Light untangle King Pen, then we're going to make a _real_ Christmas tree."

Shooting one last furious glare at each other, the two skylanders whirled around and stormed off to assist Knight Light.

"Can't these people just stay calm for one single moment?" Wash Buckler sighed to himself. Then, his face brightened as an idea sparked in his mind.

…

Once the proper tree had been set up, decorations and all, Wash Buckler rounded up the team in the living room again.

"Alright guys," the mermasquid addressed them. "Throughout this horrific year, we've started countless arguments, almost killed Master Eon, ruined a wedding, started three world wars, burnt the base to the ground more than once, gone to prison, faced off against crazy Evilikins, almost got devoured by a tiny snake, travelled into the past, and found a crazy-in-the-head, maniacal therapist. SOMEHOW, we've made it out alive."

The others exchanged amused glances, obviously proud of the crazy things they had gone through.

"And let's not forget that food fight we started at the supermarket!" Spy Rise nudged Knight Light, and the trap master laughed.

Wash Buckler scowled at them, "You're not supposed to be happy about this. IT WAS HORRIBLE! And that's why I'm going to propose a game, so we can at least end the year on a happy note."

"A game?" Freeze Blade erupted suddenly. "Cool!"

"Hold your breath," Rattle Shake warned him. "It's probably going to be something boring."

"It's called Secret Santa!" the mermasquid announced.

"Santa?" Chompy Mage questioned. "Isn't Santa that creepy fat guy who breaks into your house with a crowbar every Christmas Eve to sneak presents under your tree?"

"That's him!" Wash Buckler replied.

"Ew," the mage spat. "Disgusting."

Rattle Shake nodded, "Who does that? What a creep!"

"The song says it all," Freeze Blade added, then quoted in an eerie tone, "'He KNOWS when you're sleeping, and he KNOWS when you're awake.'"

Chompy and Rattle Shake shuddered.

"GUYS!" Wash Buckler shrieked at them. "You're getting off topic! Yes, Santa is a disgusting stalker, but right now we're talking about a game!"

"Oh, right," Chompy Mage muttered. "What's Secret Santa, anyway?"

Dr Krankcase replied, "I think he means _Sinister_ Santa. Y'know, the game us Doom Raiders always played on Christmas? We're given a teammate at random to steal something from!"

"Oooh!" the mage exclaimed excitedly. "Fun!"

"NO!" Wash Buckler snarled at them. "It's not Sinister Santa! It's _Secret_ Santa! _SECRET_!"

The former Doom Raiders blinked at him and shrugged hopelessly.

"Ugh," the leader face-palmed. "It's where you pick a random teammate's name out of a hat and give something to them that you think they'd like."

"Aw," Rattle Shake muttered. "That doesn't sound as fun as Sinister Santa."

"It was the best game ever," Chompy told him wistfully.

King Pen interrupted, "Wait, so now we have to BUY each other things with OUR own money? THIS IS THE WORST GAME EVER!"

"YEAH!" Freeze Blade, Dr Krankcase, Rattle Shake, Spy Rise and Chompy Mage yelled.

But Knight Light stepped forward, "Wait guys! Everyone will still get a present out of it, just as we would've if we played Sinister Santa."

"But we have to pay money…" Freeze Blade complained.

"That doesn't matter!" the trap master told them. "We should just be happy that we all made it through the year in one piece! Let's just enjoy each other's company and forget about financial issues."

Wash Buckler rest his hand on the light skylander's shoulder, "You see, this is why you're one of my favourites. Always so positive. You don't need presents to be happy!"

Knight Light flexed his wings proudly, and the others scowled in envy.

"Alright," Rattle Shake huffed. "Let's do it."

"AS LONG AS WE GET PRESENTS!" King Pen demanded.

Wash Buckler assured them, "Even if we didn't play at all, you'd all still get presents, like you do every year."

"Yay!" Chompy Mage cheered.

"Anyway," the mermasquid continued, taking off his pirate hat. "I prepared for the game earlier. All your names are in the hat. Each of you have to select one at random."

King Pen was the first to reach in and take one out. He squawked excitedly, "WOOWW, I GOT-"

"SHUSH!" Wash Buckler snapped, clamping his hand over the penguin's broad beak. "You don't tell us who you got! Just think of what your selected teammate would like as a gift and get it for them."

To his surprise, the feathered sensei immediately nodded obediently and stepped back for the others to have a turn. Once all the names had been picked out of the hat, Wash Buckler slapped it back onto his head, "Now, you all have until Christmas morning to find each other a suitable present."

"That's all the time we get?" gasped Freeze Blade. "I BETTER GET SEARCHING!" with that, the ice cat was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving a frosty-blue ice trail behind him. The others glanced back at the leader, then set off after the cat.

Wash Buckler sighed in accomplishment, "I've done well. Maybe now we can finally just have a good old, peaceful time." He glanced down at the name he picked from the hat: Rattle Shake. _Uh oh._ He thought. _How am I supposed to know what that secretive serpent wants?_ He huffed. Rattle Shake was beyond difficult to find a good gift for. He always seemed satisfied with everything he had. _Better get brainstorming then._

…

"Oh hey, Rattle Shake!" Wash Buckler greeted as the serpent slithered into the living room.

"Uhh, hi," the other swapper said back abruptly before flopping down onto the couch.

"So…" the mermasquid murmured. "This may be an irrelevant question but… if someone, not naming any names, had to give you a present for some reason, what would you want them to give you?"

Rattle Shake blinked at him, then narrowed his blue, slitted eyes, "Real sneaky, Wash Buckler. _Real_ sneaky."

"What do you mean?"

"It's fine," the serpent told him. "It doesn't have to be kept a secret, y'know."

"What are you talking about, Rattle Shake?" Wash Buckler lied. "Ooh, you think I picked your name out of the hat? _NO!_ Of course I didn't!"

"Err, are you sure…?"

"MHM!" the mermasquid excused himself and chuckled sheepishly. "ANYWAY!" he slammed his hands down onto the coffee table, making the entire room quake and Rattle Shake flinch. "Answer the question please. What would you want for a gift?"

"Why would you want to know unless you got my name?" the serpent questioned him.

"JUST BECAUSE!" Wash Buckler yelled, then, seeing that he still looked unconvinced, he muttered, "Because… Well, we both know your birthday is coming up and I just needed some present ide-"

Rattle Shake cut him off, "My birthday was in September."

The mermasquid blinked awkwardly, then excused himself quickly, "Oh, I must have gotten you mixed up with Chompy Mage again…"

"Krankcase, actually," the serpent corrected him dryly. "Chompy was born in August, whereas Dr K's birthday month is January."

"GAH! SO MANY BIRTHDAYS TO REMEMBER!" he face-palmed. "Whatever! Just tell me what you want and I'll be on my way!"

"Eh, I suppose it won't do any harm, so alright."

Wash Buckler's face lit up and he silently willed him to go on.

"Nothing."

The mermasquid blinked, "Wait, what?"

"I want nothing," the serpent said simply.

"Come on! Everyone wants _something_!"

Rattle Shake shrugged, "Not me. I guess I'm just happy with everything I have. I really don't want anything else." When Wash Buckler just stared at him, he went on, "I mean, I have my sun-rock in my room to bask on when the sun's light is coming in at the right angle, I have my snake and everything I need to care for her, _and_ I have a neat attire." He dipped his western-style hat which he obviously held great pride for.

"What am I going to get for him now?" Wash Buckler murmured to himself in frustration, not realising that he had spoken out loud.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The mermasquid sighed, "Thanks anyway. See you around." With that, the water swapper stood up and left through the corridor.

…

"Hey Freeze Blade!" Wash Buckler caught the swapper's attention and the ice cat skated over to him. "You and Rattle Shake are real close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Freeze Blade asked him, then his eyes widened in realisation. "Oooh, you got Rattle Sha-"

"SSHHH!" Wash Buckler clamped his hand over his mouth before he could finish, and dragged him into the kitchen. Glancing around wildly, he released his grasp on the ice cat's mouth and let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't mean to startle you, but Rattle Shake is just over there," he motioned with a jerk of his head to the living room. "I don't want him to hear."

Freeze Blade nodded his understanding, "Right, sorry. Anyway, you were saying?"

"I really need ideas for him," the mermasquid confessed. "He's just so… hard!"

The ice cat nodded again, "I get ya. Even on his birthday, he doesn't expect anything from me, no matter how much I insist."

"So you can't help?" his shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"I can try," Freeze Blade told him positively. "Because no one knows that snake better than I do."

"But don't you have your own present to think about?" Wash Buckler asked him.

The ice cat shook his head, "No worries. I've got it covered."

"If you say so," he breathed thankfully. "Thanks, son."

Freeze Blade flattened his ears, "Don't call me that."

"No promises," Wash Buckler smirked. "Son."

The ice cat growled something under his breath crossly.

…

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FOR A GIFT!" King Pen screeched as Chompy Mage flailed helplessly underneath his penguin butt feathers, gasping for breath. "NNOOOWWW!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" the mage shrieked back, attempted to scramble away from the penguin but failing. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!"

"WELL MAKE UP YOUR MIND THEN!"

"King Pen!" Dr Krankcase scolded the penguin sternly. "Get off the poor mage!"

"I CAN'T BREEEAAATTHHH!" Chompy cried desperately, scraping at the floor with his hands. "LEMME OUT!"

But King Pen shook his head rapidly, "NOT UNTIL I FOUND OUT WHAT TO BUY HIM!"

"He said he doesn't know!" Krankcase snarled, attempting to heave the penguin off his friend. "SO LET HIM GO, FOR EON'S SAKE!" he dug the wooden spikes at the ends of his legs into the carpet and tugged frantically at the penguin's weight.

King Pen swivelled around to grab the doctor, but in the process, he accidentally blew a hard punch to Chompy's head.

The mage immediately face-planted, unmoving.

The two senseis stared down at the limp mage, speechless.

"YOU JUST KILLED CHOMPY!" Krankcase shrieked, shattering the silence like a shrill clap of thunder.

"OH NOOO!" King Pen wailed, grief-stricken. The penguin heaved himself to his webbed feet and stepped off of the still sensei.

But unexpectedly, as the senseis stared down at him in devastation, they noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"HE'S _ALIIIIIIIVE_!" Dr Krankcase whooped.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM AFTER ALL!" cheered King Pen.

Chompy Mage suddenly jerked up into a sitting position, and his shallow breathing quickened again.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" the other two senseis hollered, crashing into him.

"GAH!" the mage gasped, as he was thrown onto the floor again and squashed. "Wha- what happened? Where am I? And who is that penguin?"

"I SAT ON YOU AND YOU DIED!" King Pen announced, almost as if he were proud of his actions.

Chompy scratched his head in confusion as Krankcase helped him up off the carpet.

"ANYWAY," the penguin stomped over to the bewildered mage and shoved the doctor out of his path. "AS I WAS SAYING EARLIER, WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR A SECRET SANTA GIFT?"

Chompy Mage blinked, "You mean Sinister Santa, right?"

The two senseis exchanged a questioning glance with each other.

"No," Dr Krankcase told him. "We mean Secret Santa."

The mage stared up at the doctor, "You know this bird guy?"

"Uhh, yeah. We both do, Chompy."

Suddenly, Chompy Puppet's head perked up from the mage's left hand, "Wait a minute!" he looked King Pen up and down. "That's a _skylander_! That King Pen guy, I think!"

Chompy gasped, and he leapt up at once and thrust his staff at the penguin's neck.

"WOAH!" King Pen squawked. "PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I HAVE SO MANY MORE YEARS OF MY LIFE TO LIVE! AND SO MANY PENGUIN BUTT FEATHERS TO GROW!"

"Chompy, what are you doing?" Dr Krankcase demanded, gently pushing the staff aside.

"What are YOU doing, Doc?" the mage sneered back. "Hanging out with one of the sky-poopers? Are you one of them, or are you a Doom Raider?" When the doctor looked too shocked to reply, the mage just scoffed, "Whatever. I have to get out of here and find the other Raiders! When you come to your senses, we'll be waiting for you. But believe me, Golden Queen will _not_ be happy when I tell her what you've been doing!" Before the other senseis could speak, the mage slipped away across the living room and crashed out the window, his Puppet casting one last scornful glance back at them.

Dr Krankcase and King Pen exchanged a confused glance.

"I think you knocked him over the head a little _too_ hard, King Pen," the doctor muttered.

…

The two water swappers lingered in the middle of the local supermarket that same day, pondering to themselves about what to get for Rattle Shake.

"If I know Rattle Shake," Freeze Blade murmured. "Which I do, he'd want something that he can use often."

Wash Buckler nodded, "So what does he usually do around the base?"

"Well," replied the ice cat. "When he's not hanging around me, he's usually basking on 'the sun-rock', as he calls it."

The mermasquid nodded, recalling the large, flat stone that was planted in the serpent's room, angled towards the window where the sun's rays can peek through.

"But the sun-rock only works at a certain time of the day, since the sun isn't always at the right angle," the ice cat went on.

"Maybe we can get something that produces heat so the rock can be used at any time!" Wash Buckler suggested.

Freeze Blade nodded, "Like a heat lamp! Y'know, a lamp that's built to produce heat."

"Where can we find that?" the mermasquid wondered aloud, and the two swappers gazed around thoughtfully at the stores that surrounded them.

"Over there!" Freeze Blade exclaimed, pointed to a store called 'Hot Stuff'.

Wash Buckler's eyes widened, "How appropriate! Just what we need!"

The ice cat nodded, "It's crazy how convenient fictional worlds can be."

The mermasquid cast him a questioning look, but the cat was already making his way towards Hot Stuff. He shrugged and went on after him.

The two swappers weaved their way through the endless, bustling crowds of mabu, and finally managed to bring themselves to the entrance of Hot Stuff. Inside, the store was large and spacious, yet stored a large variety of hot stuff, as the name implied.

"This place sure does look _pretty_ hot," Freeze Blade remarked, gazing around at all the heat-related appliances dotted about on the shelved-walls.

"Indeed," agreed Wash Buckler. "Now, let's find that heat lamp."

The ice cat nodded briskly, "I'll check that side!" he pointed to his left.

"So, the left side?"

Freeze Blade blinked, "Is that side the left side?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah! The left side!" before he could say anything more, the young cat skated off into the depths of the vast store.

Wash Buckler parted from the entrance and started searching the right side. He spotted a mabu with a uniform and nametag, suggesting that he was a Hot Stuff worker. He got the mabu's attention.

"Hey! Do you know where the heat lamps are?" he asked him.

The mabu simply shrugged unenthusiastically and trudged off with a slumped posture.

Wash Buckler blinked, "Is that _seriously_ all you've got for me? Nothing?"

The employee didn't even glance back at him as he walked off and disappeared down an aisle.

"Fine," the mermasquid growled. "I'll find one _myself_."

…

"Come on, Spy Rise!" Knight Light begged the spyder as they stood in his edgy laboratory. "It's just a fun Christmas game! Why can't you participate, just this once?"

Spy Rise's neon green eyes flashed with irritation, "Because I don't want to spend my money on other people. Okay?"

"PLEASE?!" pleaded the trap master. "PRETTY PLEASE WITH MUFFINS ON TOP?"

"Ugh, go away!" the spyder shoved him away and retreated to the corner where the darkness engulfed him.

"NO!" Knight Light dashed back to Spy Rise and hurled him back into the open. "PARTICIPATE IN THE FUN, _NOW_!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" the spyder spat furiously, and darted out the door.

The trap master bounded after him, "YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"NO I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU CAN!"

Triumph blazed in Knight Light's eyes under the mask, "HA! You said it!"

"GAH!" Spy Rise roared. "YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! YOU'RE MESSING WITH MY MIND!"

"Just join in on the fun, Spy Rise!" he said. "Come on, you'll get a gift!"

"From who?" the spyder question suspiciously. "What if it's King Pen? He wouldn't get me anything even remotely close to what I want! Or what if it's Krankcase? He'll buy something horrible just to irritate me."

"That's the point of the game," Knight Light pointed out. "You have no idea who got who's name. So you'll never know what you'll get until you get it!"

"WELL, I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME THEN!" the spyder darted up through the ceiling, sending debris tumbling to the floor around Knight Light.

"COME BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, YOUNG MAN!" the trap master demanded.

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!" the spyder's voice retorted from above him. "AND I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"GAH!"

…

Wash Buckler darted in and out of the lengthy aisles, searching each shelf top to bottom for the heat lamp. He wondered how Freeze Blade was getting on. Then again, he knew the ice cat wouldn't be taking the time to properly scan each section, due to his impatient character. _I probably should've consulted Freeze Blade about that before we separated_ , he thought as he brushed some boxes on a shelf aside to see what was behind them. Seeing as nothing was there, he moved on.

"You'd think stores as big as this would have signs to show where things are," he muttered under his breath in frustration. "This place must be owned by amateurs."

He carried on to the next aisle and studied the shelves' contents. Suddenly, his eyes flicked to a shelf on the other side of him. What was placed on top of it, was one, single heat lamp.

"YESS!" Wash Buckler pumped his fist in the air. "Found it!" he raced over to the shelf and reached up for it, when suddenly, his hand was slapped away. He whirled around to see two mabu children, their fiery eyes sparking with determination.

"Err…" he stammered. "Excuse me?"

"WE NEED THIS MORE THAN YOU DO!" one of them yelled at him loudly, a boy.

Wash Buckler noticed that the heat lamp was the only one left. _Hm, I suppose it_ is _Winter. Heat lamps would be a lot more popular this season._

"Sorry," he told them. "It's kind of urgent for me to get that lamp." He slightly felt bad for lying, for he only needed the heat lamp for an insignificant game. But he didn't want to know the feeling that he would feel if he showed up on Christmas morning without a gift for Rattle Shake. So Wash Buckler quickly dismissed the guilt.

He grabbed the lamp, but suddenly felt the male mabu's grip on his arm tug it back. The boy snatched the lamp away and the two of them retreated back down the aisle.

"Hey!" Wash Buckler protested, setting off after them. "That was mine!"

The other child, a girl turned back to him and sneered, "You're going to have to run a lot faster than that to catch us, _skylander_!"

The mermasquid growled, "Fine, if it's speed you want, it's speed you're going to get!" he grabbed a hold of the shelves on either side of him with two of his slimy tentacles, then slingshotted himself forward. He only narrowly avoided the two mabu, whose eyes were flaring with astonishment.

"We're going to have to pick up the pace a little, Danny!" the girl called to her friend.

But the boy just snickered, "Don't worry, Monica, we'll be fine. That old man is too big and slow for us!"

The boy was indeed quick and cunning, but the girl was lagging behind. Without stopping, Wash Buckler darted past her and she let out a warning call to her friend, "Watch out!"

Danny cast a glance back at the swapper, who was gaining on him, and fast.

"AH!" he shrieked, then pressed on further, obviously forcing himself to go faster.

Wash Buckler grinned and thought, _here we go. I've got him now._ The mermasquid figured that when the boy had tired himself out from charging at full speed, he could easily catch up to him.

He grappled the walls with his two front tentacles and swung forward, coming closer and closer to the boy. The two of them charged out of Hot Stuff, and Wash Buckler soon realised that the boy was heading for the bustling crowds of mabu in the shopping centre's large clearing.

"Uh oh," he muttered under his breath, then spotted pale, ice-blue spiked hair jutting out from above the crowd. "Freeze Blade! Over here!" the ice cat's pointed ears perked, and he swung his head over to the mermasquid. He pointed to the boy with the heat lamp, and the cat set off immediately, obviously receiving the signal.

Freeze Blade lightly skidded around the crowds of mabu who blocked his path with ease. But suddenly, as he dashed past a crowd of young mabu, they immediately recognized the skylander and charged after him.

Wash Buckler called out to Freeze Blade to try and warn him, but the ice cat didn't seem to hear.

The boy they were pursuing made a sharp right, and Freeze Blade shredded ice shards up from the bottom of his skates as he swerved towards him. But the bunch of children cut him off, crashing him onto the floor.

"GAH!" the mermasquid heard the ice cat yelp, before being pinned to the floor by his fans.

"Can you sign my ice chakram?" one of them asked eagerly, a plastic replica of the cat's famous weapon clamped in his furry hand.

"I dyed my hair blue for you!" another one announced proudly.

"LET ME LICK YOUR FUR, MR KITTY!" a mabu suddenly hurled himself onto the hero and tugged at his ear fur.

"Hey!" Freeze Blade hissed, struggling under the furious children. "Get off! I'm on a mission here!"

But the children didn't seem to hear him, and they continued to bury him in their tiny, furry bodies.

Wash Buckler snapped his attention back to the boy who had stolen the lamp. He scanned the clearing, but couldn't spot him. Letting out a frustrated groan, he weaved around the crowds of mabu to help Freeze Blade out of his mess.

Thrusting the clingy children out of the way, he helped Freeze Blade up.

"Thanks!" the ice cat exclaimed, shaking an aggressive kid off his arm. "But where's that little thief?"

Wash Buckler shrugged, but suddenly, the crowd of mabu suddenly started shrieking in fury. The swappers turned around to see an adult mabu trying to take the heat lamp from the boy. The bigger mabu came out victorious as he raced away into the bustling crowd. Everyone else seemed desperate to get their hands on it too.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Wash Buckler yelled. "All this for a heat lamp?"

"IT'S WINTER AND WE'RE COLD!" a mabu from the crowd snapped back at him.

"GAH!"

"That's not important right now," Freeze Blade told him. "Let's just get it back. Here, hold this for me, will ya?" He thrust his chakram into the mermasquid's hands and shot off across the busy clearing.

He swerved around the mabu, who were strangling each other for the lamp, and darted in between them to break them up. Eventually, as the crowd began to disperse, the ice cat caught his eye on another mabu, who was making a break for the exit with the heat lamp. He was running through the open, away from the crowds, leaving a clear path for Freeze Blade.

"Gotcha now!" he murmured triumphantly. He veered sideways, cut the escaping mabu off, and snatched the lamp off of him while doing so.

"GAH!" he heard the mabu protest.

"Sorry, but this lamp belongs to us, pal!" he called over his shoulder.

He spotted Wash Buckler outside Hot Stuff where he was before, and swerved towards him. He skidded to an abrupt halt and handed the lamp over to him.

"Here," he said, without a drop of sweat on his fur and no trace of exhaustion from the vibrant look in his eye.

"Thank goodness," Wash Buckler breathed in relief, satisfied that the lamp was finally safe in his possession. "Now let's get out of here before anyone finds us with it!"

He set off towards the entrance of the shopping centre, with Freeze Blade behind him to make sure no one was following.

"It's all clear!" he hollered to the mermasquid. "Go now!"

 _Freedom, here I come!_ Wash Buckler thought to himself thankfully.

…

"WE'RE BACK!" Wash Buckler announced as he bursting through the door, Freeze Blade at his side. He handed the heat lamp to the energetic ice cat, "Here, wrap this before anyone sees."

Obediently, Freeze Blade nodded, snatched the lamp up in his claws and darted off.

Feeling accomplished and out of breath, Wash Buckler dusted off his hands and flumped onto the couch and let himself sink into the soft cushions.

"HELLO WASH BUCKLER!" a familiar squawk sounded, and he flinched as King Pen came hurtling into the room, dragging Dr Krankcase along with him.

"Hey, King Pen," the mermasquid replied. "Have you got your present for Secret Santa tomorrow?"

King Pen and Krankcase exchanged a long, uneasy glance.

"UHH, N-NOPE!" the penguin stammered, and the doctor just let out an almost inaudible whimper. "I KIND OF GOT… CARRIED AWAY."

"Guys, what's wrong?" Wash Buckler sat up, alarmed. "Did something happen while Freeze Blade and I were gone?"

"W-WE…" King Pen hesitated before blurting out, "WE LOST CHOMPY MAGE!" Dr Krankcase started squalling in grief.

The leader blinked, "What? How?!"

"I MAY HAVE BASHED HIM ON THE HEAD AND ERASED A VALUABLE PART OF HIS MEMORY!" the penguin informed him.

" _How_ valuable?" Wash Buckler's speech was stern now.

"ERR…" the water sensei stuttered before confessing, "WELL, HOW VALUABLE IS THE MEMORY OF BEING REFORMED FROM EVIL AND BECOMING A SKYLANDER? BECAUSE THAT WOULD SUM IT UP!"

"WHAT?!" the mermasquid roared. "He's evil now?!"

King Pen nodded rapidly, and Dr Krankcase face-planted, soaking the carpet with his dense grief.

"Ugh," Wash Buckler sighed, "So I'm guessing that neither of you have bought any presents for Secret Santa?"

King Pen shook his head, "DR K. WAS TOO SULKY AND I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HIS SIDE!"

Wash Buckler flinched with shock. _Could it be?_ He thought excitedly, _Could my team actually_ _care for each other?_ He shook his head in disbelief and turned to King Pen, "We have to find Chompy Mage, and soon. But for now, where are the other three?"

Freeze Blade suddenly skated into the room and tossed the wrapped heat lamp under the Christmas tree.

"They're coming," he announced, then murmured quieter to Wash Buckler, "But not all of them are too happy."

Wash Buckler gulped. _What else can go wrong on Christmas Eve?_

"I STRONGLY DISLIKE YOU!" Knight Light's voice boomed as he and Spy Rise emerged from the hallway.

Wash Buckler sighed heavily, _Oh no, they've had an argument. Yet Knight Light still doesn't have to guts to say the word 'hate'._

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Spy Rise shot back, his green eyes blazing in fury. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! I'M NOT PLAYING THE STUPID GAME!"

"WELL, WASH BUCKLER IS THE LEADER, SO YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

"HE'S NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"YES HE IS!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"YES HE IS!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"YES HE IS!"

"HA, GOT YOU!"

"GAH, KNIGHT LIGHT I SWEAR I WILL-"

"GUYS!" Wash Buckler shrieked, tired of their seemingly-endless bickering. "Break it up already! Spy Rise, you're playing Secret Santa whether you like it or not. But Knight Light, leave the leader-ing to me, thanks."

The trap master dipped his head sourly and backed away from Spy Rise, casting one last furious glare at him.

Spy Rise returned with a scowl and whipped his head away, arms crossed stubbornly.

"Knight Light, at least tell me _you've_ bought a present!" Wash Buckler pleaded.

King Pen shook his head, "HE'S BEEN TOO DISTRACTED TRYING TO GET SPY RISE TO PLAY ALONG!"

Wash Buckler hung his head and thought irritably, _This team is so dysfunctional_.

"Well, I got _my_ present for Dr Krankcase!" Freeze Blade announced, pride in his voice.

"Good job bro," Rattle Shake congratulated him as he emerged from the hallway. "Sorry, I forgot to get Spy Rise his present. I slept through the entire day."

"GAH!" Wash Buckler groaned, then turned to the ice cat, "When did you get the time to get your present?"

"I used up my time just now! And I think K. will love it."

"Good," he sighed. "At least a few of us are sane." He motioned with the direction of his gaze to King Pen and Freeze Blade. _Water for the win!_ He thought triumphantly to himself.

…

It was Christmas morning. Knight Light and Spy Rise still hated each other's guts, Chompy Mage was still missing, Dr Krankcase was still miserable, and almost no one had presents for Secret Santa.

"Cheer up, guys," Wash Buckler told them. "We'll all still get presents for Christmas." He motioned to the stocked up pile of gifts under the tree.

"What's the point of Christmas without Chompy?" Krankcase muttered unenthusiastically, his voice muffled as his face was plunged into the carpet. "He even dressed up for this occasion! He calls him 'Jingle Bell Chompy Mage'."

King Pen tried to help him up off the drenched floor, but the stubborn doctor didn't budge.

"We'll find Chompy Mage!" Wash Buckler promised. "He can't get far on those tiny legs anyway. And half the time he's tripping on his own robe." He shook his head, "Now, Rattle Shake. I got you your Secret Santa present." He motioned to a clumsily wrapped present, and he flashed a glare at the ice at who had dressed it.

The serpent seized the gift and started to tear it open.

"Ooh! It's a-"

He was cut off as King Pen bounded over to him and snatched up the present in his beak, devouring it whole in mere seconds.

A brief silence washed over the skylanders, then it was shattered by Wash Buckler.

"Did you just… eat a lamp…?" he breathed.

"YUH HUH!" the penguin squawked back, then belched.

"WHO DOES THAT?!" Rattle Shake hissed at him.

Freeze Blade replied, "King Pen, I suppose."

"WOW, MORE PRETTY BOXES!" King Pen suddenly whipped around to the face the tree.

"NO, NOT THE REST OF THE PRES-" Wash Buckler attempted to warn the penguin, but it was too late.

The tree was left stark, with no ornaments, tinsel, and no presents.

"NNOOOOO!" the other skylanders, besides Dr Krankcase, who was too miserable to yell, yelled furiously.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Knight Light shrieked in horror.

"I WANTED PRESENTS!" yowled Freeze Blade miserably.

"WHYYYY?!" Spy Rise roared up at the sky, clutching scraps of wrapping paper that King Pen's beak had spurted out onto the floor messily.

"Guys!" Wash Buckler snatched back their attention. "Yes, I know, a Christmas without presents is beyond bad. But that's not the only thing this holiday is about!"

The five skylanders blinked at him, as if they couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What?"

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND!" Knight Light howled.

"Presents are EVERYTHING!" Freeze Blade complained. "And now we're getting none!"

Wash Buckler sighed, "Oh come on, guys! It's not _that_ bad."

The other five stared at him in horror, "YES IT IS!"

"No," Krankcase suddenly spoke up, managed to lift his head up from the carpet. "I side with Wash Buckler on this one. I'd much rather have Chompy Mage here with us then get some measly gifts encased in colourful paper."

Grateful for the backup, Wash Buckler cast him a brief smile, then turned back to the others, "He's right, you know. As sappy as it sounds, having friends around really _do_ make a difference."

The other five seemed to have mixed opinions.

"You're right," Knight Light admitted. "I guess I was just too shocked and angry to see that."

Spy Rise just rolled his eyes.

"Look, this is real beautiful and all," Rattle Shake interrupted with a hint of sarcasm. "But honestly, I think we can all agree that we're still broken without presents."

"Yep, I _am_ pretty depressed now that my precious boxes of vibrant-coloured paper have been devoured," Freeze Blade nodded.

"I spent six whole dollars on a ball of yarn for nothing," Knight Light muttered, and the ice cat's ears perked.

"Aww! I wanted some yarn!" he whined.

"Guys," Wash Buckler told them. "Yes, we're miserable. But let's not forget that at least everyone's here." Dr Krankcase flashed him an enraged glare, and he quickly corrected himself, "Well, uhh, everyone _except_ Chompy Mage. Anyway, my point being, we can buy more presents tomorrow. But for now, we should just enjoy each other's company."

"We _should_ be looking for Chompy," Spy Rise growled.

"Well, Spy Rise, thanks for volunteering. You can go help the senseis track him down," said the mermasquid, and the spyder groaned.

" _Not_ what I had in mind," he muttered crossly, and he followed King Pen and Dr Krankcase out the front door.

"Now," the mermasquid addressed the other three. "How about we carry on like it's just any other normal day? Y'know, always with each other, binge-watching My Little Pony or Skylander Academy, always having fun."

"I _could_ use some unhealthy television time to cure my depression!" said Freeze Blade, and he and Rattle Shake flopped down onto the couch with the remote.

"And now that I think about it…" Knight Light murmured. "I have to start preparing Christmas dinner! Thanks for reminding me, Wash Buckler." He took flight and zoomed over to the kitchen to pre-heat the oven.

 _Finally,_ Wash Buckler thought to himself proudly, _The team is back in order. My work here is done._ He joined the other two swappers on the couch and settled down for an evening session of Skylander Academy.

 **But of course, in the Skylanders' base,**

 ** _order doesn't stay for long._**

 **The End.**

Written by Uni. 

(Merry Christmas everyone, and I wish you all a spectacular new year!)


End file.
